ZwierzogródZootopia Alternatywna kontynuacja
by Michaellught
Summary: O co będzie chodzić w tej Historii. Jest to Fanowska kontynuacja filmu zwierzogród, ale z tą różnicą, że będzie ona oparta na nieco innych, zmienionych wydarzeniach z pierwszej i oby nie ostatniej części filmu. Opowiadanie będzie łączyć w sobie oryginalność, mocne sceny, dobre opisy, wgłębiając się w duszę bohaterów dialogi oraz dobre odwzorowanie charakterów postaci z filmu. (12 )
1. Zapowiedź

O co będzie chodzić w tej Historii. Jest to Fanowska kontynuacja filmu zwierzogród, ale z tą różnicą, że będzie ona oparta na nieco innych wydarzeniach z pierwszej części filmu i miejmy nadzieję nie ostatniej. Wydarzenia te opisane będą w prologu. Jeśli jesteś fanem Zwierzogrodu to trafiłeś idealnie. Jeśli lubisz akcję, nagle zmieniające się sceny, budowanie napięcia, drobną przemoc (12+), miłość i namiętność (12+), wgłębiające się w duszę bohaterów monologi, dramaty psychologiczne, kryminały, rewolucje, trudne decyzje bohaterów, zaskakujący i logiczny ending, dobre opisy, odwzorowanie mniej więcej zgodne z realistycznym zachowaniem bohaterów we filmie, ciężkie momenty, czasami creepy sceny, wpływające na czytelnika i poruszające wydarzenia, śmierć i dramat, czasami śmieszne momenty, sensowne rozwinięcie fabuły, dużo wątków pobocznych oraz nie przeszkadza ci ortografia na dobrym, ale nie znakomitym poziomie to jest to historia dla ciebie. A jeśli tylko jedna lub dwie cechy tego fanfika ci się spodobały to nie zniechęcaj się pisz co ci nie odpowiada. Krytyka dozwolona, ale nie hejt. Niebawem pojawi się prolog. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.


	2. Prolog

Na odludziu stała chata. Pełniła ona funkcje przydrożnego Baru. Stara droga, już właściwie jest tylko jakąś mieszaniną bez ładu, kamyczków i małych ziarenek piasku błyszczący jak szczerozłoty denar. Zielony dywan otaczał wszystko dookoła. Łącznie z małymi wypukłościami na horyzoncie. Nieliczne były występujące w tle słupy odziane w zielone drobne listki oraz białe i szare skały. Małe łzy, jakby aniołów, powoli opadały na wszystko co było pod nimi. Niebo świeciło smutkiem przybierając szare pomarszczone stroje. Obok baru stał ceglany mały domek opasany szarym kamienistym murkiem. Stara drewniana chatka była tuż przy drodze. Żółte światło buchało ze środka. W środku dwa cienie grały razem z tą poświatą. Gdyby wejść do środka... W środku był młody Lis, a po jego prawej wysoki borsuk. Siedzieli przy ladzie. Nad lisem znajdowała się półka. Z kolei obok borsuka można ujrzeć jedwabną nić małego pajęczaka. Dziwne, że tak małe stworzonko może być mistrzem w szyciu tak wspaniałych siateczek. To jest poprostu cudne ...

\- Nick, opowiedz mi o tym Szaraku.

\- Michael, co tu gadać. Poznałem ją niecałe dwa lata temu ...

Nick na chwilę się tu zatrzymał. Rozmowa o tym temacie nie sprawiała mu jak widać przyjemności. Bez sensu spoglądał w szklankę, w której niegdyś była przeźroczysta, wonna ciecz. Chwycił szklankę w łapę i uniósł lekko nad stołem. Przekręcał ją bacznie obserwując jej wnętrze. Drugą łapę położył na półce. Popatrzył na butelki, które na niej się znajdowały. 1900, 1932, 1890, 2001, 1978, 1990; to tylko nieliczne liczby znajdujące się na butelkach.

Co one oznaczają? W dzisiejszym świecie liczbą określa się prawie wszystko. Mówimy mam 12 lat, wstałem o czwartej rano, mój numerek to 27. Jest to dobra metoda, ale czy dziecinna prostota nie była by lepsza. Ludzie nie są numerami, a to czy ktoś ma 10 lat nie oznacza, że jest młody. Może być nawet starszy od kogoś kto ma 14 lat. Za bardzo wszystko katalogujemy. Zapominamy o tym, że nawet dwa kamienie leżące obok siebie i wyglądające tak samo to i tak inne kamienie.

\- Nick, ale ja wiem, kiedy ją poznałeś. Ja do cholery pytam jak !?

\- Michael, to jest za ciężki temat do ...

Borsuk stanowczo i głośno mu przerwał, ale mimo tego, że głośno to dość uprzejmie.

\- Stary gadasz o niej cały czas, a ja nic o niej nie wiem! Po za tym, że to fioletowo oki królik o ładnym zapachu. To nie uczciwe wobec mnie!

Michael chciał coś powiedzieć na końcu, ale Lis mu przerwał głośno. Głosem stłumionym jakby przez chrypkę.

\- Wiem to! Wiem, że pierdole o niej 24 na dobę. Wiem. To nieuczciwe wobec ciebie, ale do nie jest dla mnie łatwe. Musisz zaakceptować to, że jest to dla mnie trudny temat do rozmowy.

Ostatnia sytuacja zmieniła go nieco. Pod czaszką Nicka kryły się problemy i dylematy, trudy podjęcia wyboru. Próbował o tym zapomnieć poprzez żarty, ale wspomnienia, których się wyrzekamy stają się naszymi koszmarami. On najwyraźniej o tym nie wiedział. Przez to jego dusza była miotana i zgniatana jakby przeżywała męki piekielne.

\- Mów w końcu.

\- Słuchaj, bo powtarzać nie będę! Byłem drobnym krętaczem. Karo ... Judy mnie na tym przyłapała i wykorzystała do rozwiązania pewnej zagadki. Bo widzisz, w Zwierzogrodzie mamy podział na drapieżniki i roślinożerców. Tych pierwszych jest 10%. Wtedy burmistrzem była Panna Swinton. Gruba i całkiem wkurzającą świnia. Dosłownie świnia.

\- Dlaczego była taka zła?

\- Ssaku, ty gazet nie czytasz?

\- Wiesz, że jestem prostym stworzeniem.

\- Uhhh, No to ta cała Swinton wprowadziła zakaz przemieszczania się drapieżnikom po ulicach od 22:00. Inaczej jak kogoś przyłapali zakładano mu obroże. Raziły prądem. Prąd był tak silny i przenikliwy, że czuło się go, jak przechodził każdy nerwem przez ciało. Na całym ciele od szyi po stopy rozchodził się stopniowo. Jakby twoje ciało płonęło ale od środka. Raziło tylko gdy jest się pod wpływem silnych emocji. Od Złości po Miłość. Musisz się zachowywać jak Zombie bez uczuć. I nie ważne, że na zegarze miejskim, który jest bardzo dokładny, mamy 22:00. Skurwysyny, które pilnowały tego pseudo porządku na zegarkach mogły mieć 22:01! Wiem, ponieważ przyjaciel mi opowiadał. Przeżył to na własnym ciele. Jeszcze go pobili, by mieć większe wynagrodzenie. By potem powiedzieć, że się opierał i był agresywny. Przebywał dwa dni w szpitalu po pobiciu. Potem odsiedział w areszcie dwa dni, a na koniec zapłacił wysoką kare i jeszcze musiał nosić te obroże dwa tygodnie na szyi. Do dziś skarży się na ból pleców. A gdyby to drapieżnik zrobił tak roślinożercy nawet jeśli było by to słuszne to pewnie konsekwencje otrzymałby drapieżnik. Po traktowani jesteśmy jak gorsza kasta.

\- Aż taki tam macie rygor?

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko mój średnio wykształcony przyjacielu.

Michael mocno się oburzył. Zmarszczył czoło tak mocno, że jego twarz chwilowo przypominała jakby zdjąć ją ze starca. Michael wychował się w rodzinie pochodzenia Cygańskiego. Byli Ateistami i to strasznie twardo w tym stojącymi. Nienawidzili Boga za cierpienie jakiego doznali. Nienawidzili również Michaela, bo był nieplanowanym dzieckiem. W wieku lat 12 uciekł od rodziców. Coś w nim pękło gdy zniszczyli jego pamiątki po babci. Po ucieczce z domu kupił za pieniądze zabrane rodzicom przyczepkę i małego Jeepa. Aktualnie wędruje i sprzedaje własnoręczne wyroby. Nie jest cyganem, ale postanowił wieść proste życie koczownika. Z czasem spotkał starszego mężczyznę. Jedyna jak do tych czas osoba jaka się nim zaopiekowała. Naprawdę święty ssak. Nauczył Michaela kilku modlitw. Tak właśnie on poznał Boga. Dzięki temu lepiej poradził sobie trudami życia...

Albo po prostu miał szczęście? Różne ssaki na te kwestie inaczej spoglądają. Każdy decyduje sam co o tym uważa. Cienie stoją po obu stronach i po obu stronach można dojrzeć prawdy.

\- Phi! Myślisz, że życie w Bogactwie z kimś kto cię nienawidzi to przyjemność?

\- Żartuje. Wybacz.

Śmiech Nicka przy tym słowie był cichy, ale wyjątkowo złośliwy i szpetny. Ale Michael nie gniewał się, bo znali się z Nickiem już od pewnego czasu. Połączyła ich przyjaźń. Często sobie pozwalali na dokuczanie sobie. W końcu Nick uratował mu życie. Swoją pomocą i Borsuk wynagrodził ten czyn swojemu wybawcy. Kto się lubi ten się czubi.

\- Byłem raz światkiem jak młodą wilczycę pobito, bo sprzedała jajka metr za blisko od supermarketu.

\- Mówisz o strasznych tragediach i dziwach! Źle o policji mówisz, a sam do niej należałeś.

Na te słowa Nick się oburzył, ale zmienił to w żart. Sięgnął po szklankę nad jego głową i poprosił właściciela o dokładkę napoju, który omamił już wiele stworzeń. Dla którego nawet niektórzy mogą zabić. Na szczęście Nick znał umiar.

\- No pan widocznie za dużo wypił. Polecam położyć się w swojej przyczepie. Mam coś zamówić? Coś na kaca tak profilaktycznie?

\- Nick! Nie drażnij mnie ...

\- Dobra wybacz mi. Zaiste tylko twój majestat mnie miażdży. I nie tylko majestat, ale również i ciało.

\- Prze... Przestań. Wlazłem Ci na nogę, ale jest cała.

Zaśmiał się do głośno, że właściciel aż podskoczył, zostając wyrwanym z głębokiego rozmyślania. Nick też zaczął się śmiać. Drgania spowodowały wzburzenie na tafli napoju w szklance obok. Nawiązywali oni do śmiesznej sytuacji jaka miała wcześniej miejsce.

Nick otarł kropelkę wypływającą z jego zielonego oka. Była to jego pierwsza od wielu dni łza ze śmiechu, a nie z bólu. Znaczyło do niby mało, ale było to dla niego coś wielkiego. Nie do uwierzenia, że po tym wszystkim Nick jeszcze się uśmiechnie. A jednak warto było czekać na tą chwilę. Jedna drobna słona łza, a znaczy tak wiele.

\- W Zwierzogrodzie mamy Policję i Straż miejską. Policji daje się duże zlecenia. Straż miejska pilnuje ładu w mniejszych sprawach. Burmistrz stworzyła ją z powodu spadku jej popularności i poparcia. Panuje ogólne przekonanie, że jesteśmy jacyś gorsi, bo jemy mięso. Jeden z naukowców stracił posadę gdy powiedział, że dzięki jedzeniu mięsa, drapieżniki mają lepsze umiejętności możliwości intelektualne. Co ciekawe naukowiec nie był drapieżnikiem. Był żyrafą.

\- Co dalej z tym Królikiem, bo trochę odbiegasz od tematu.

\- W zagadce chodziło o to,że drapieżniki zaczęły robić się dzikie. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że wszystko to wina burmistrz, która mogłaby przegrać wybory na kolejną kadencję. Zamierzała pozbawić drapieżniki praw wyborczych, a potem całkowicie usunąć je z miasta. Nie ważne czy miałby to być wysoki urzędnik czy też ktoś pełniący na przykład zawód lekarza czy też strażaka. Chociaż tych pierwszych było mało to lekarze drapieżnicy to 78% o ile dobrze pamiętam. Gdyby jej się udało to bez tych 10% głosów przeciw niej mogła by nie wygrać, a 10% głosów na jej rywali to dość dużo. Udało się w końcu nam udowodnić jej winę, a ja zostałem policjantem. Wszystko było dobrze do czasu gdy...

Rozmowę przerwał przeszywający pisk czarnych jak węgiel opon...


	3. Chapter 1 Sen

_Samochód był dość duży jak na średniej wielkości ssaka, który w nim siedział..._

Stoję na górce pokrytej małymi suchymi źdźbłami polnej trawy. Niebo jest puste od chmur. Zastanawiam się co to za miejsce. Ciepły wiatr delikatnie muska moje futro. Między palcami czuje coś dziwnego. Nie mogę ich złożyć w pięść, figę, ani w żaden inny sposób. Nie mogę ruszać dłońmi. Czuje jakby cienka nić przetaczała się między mymi palcami. Przewija się dalej, aż poza me ręce, ale jej nie widać. Nie da się na nią spojrzeć oczyma mimo jej ogromu. Da się ją tylko czuć.

Między palcami zaczęły wyrastać mi kiełki. Nie bałem się, choć zdziwił mnie fenomen tego zjawiska. Kiełki zmieniły się w kwiaty. Małe zielone włócznie, a na ich czubku majestatycznie usytuowany niebieski kwiat. Był bardzo dziwny. Nie znałem tego gatunku. Wyglądał dość pospolicie, ale był jakiś inny. Był bardzo piękny. Tak piękny, jakby był przerysowany. Jakby artysta namalował obraz i umieścił kwiat w jego tle. Oko arcymistrza malarstwa musiało spolądnąć na ten kwiat. Następnie przerzucił jego piękno na osobny obraz. Obraz poświęcony tyko temu kwiatowi. Lecz kwiat nie widzi artysty. Ale może odczuwać jego obecność. Kwiaty nagle zaczęły usychać.Ich uroda została zamazana. Mimo to nadal było w nich coś pięknego.

Podszedłem bliżej czubku wzniesienia. W dole widziałem piękny niebieski strumyk, a w nim piękne kamyki. Nie chodziło tu o to, że się błyszczały, ani o to, że były białe. Poprostu były piękne. Różowo-fioletowe kwiaty na krzewach porastały brzegi strumyku. Kłosy porastały drugi brzeg strumienia. Wysokość troszkę przerażały, bo stałem tuż przy krawędzi małego urwiska, ale piękno tej scenki wygnało ze mnie strach. Niebo trochę pocięmniało, ale nadal zachowywało piękno.

W tej chwili nagle pojawiła się czarna postać. Była dziwna. Sylwetką nie przypominała żadnego znanego światu gatunku. Była dość wysoka. Wyciągnęła do mnie dłonie. Na jednej był nóż, a druga dzierżyła wielką igłę. W umyśle kazała mi wybrać jeden przedmiot. Nie powiedziała mi tego wprost. Poprostu wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Niestety nie mogłem dokonać decyzji. Nadal moje dłonie były unieruchomienie przez uschnięte kwiaty. Postać wyjęła czarne, jakby przypalone nożyce. Obcięła kwiaty i podrzuciła je wysoko nad przepaść. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu kwiaty unosiły się do góry ku niebu. W końcu zniknęły w chmurach. Nie mam pojęcia co może być za tymi zwykłymi chmurami. Dalej mój umysł nie sięgał. Postać chwyciła mnie niczym jak matka podnosi swoje dziecko. Z troski ułożyła moje ciało w ramionach. Nie bałem się. To było dobre uczucie. Dawno nie czułem czegoś takiego. Dawno nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. Niestety nie trwało to długo. Nie zdążyłem przytulić się do miękkiego ciała tej istoty i powoli usunąć. Dłonie stworzenia zrobiły się zimne, sztywne i twarde. Spojrzałem, za jego bark. Zobaczyłem rodzinę. Stała daleko z tyłu ze spuszczonymi głowami w dół. Tylko moja mama patrzyła na mnie. Jej oczy były obojętne. Jej uszy były obojętne. Jej usta były obojętne. Jej wzrok był obojętny. Jej słuch był obojętny. Jej mowa była obojętna. Postać trzymająca mnie zaczęła biec w stronę urwiska. Podrzuciła mnie do góry nad czeluść. Uniosłem się wtedy bardzo wysoko, ale przed samymi chmurami, gdy już miałem wsadzić głowę za ich sekret. Wtedy zaczęło się swobodne spadanie w stronę strumienia. Byłem tak oszołomiony, że nie wiedziałem co robić. Usłyszałem tylko płacz mojej matki. Wybiegła jakby chciała skoczyć i mnie chwycić, ale było już za późno. Wpadłem do strumienia, a wtedy woda w jednej chwili stała się zimna i brudna. Leniwy strumyk zmienił się w żwawą i agresywną rzekę. Chwyciłem konar, by spróbować uratować się z opresji. Usłyszałem potwory szum. Odwróciłem się i za sobą zobaczyłem wielki wodospad. Wielki wodospad, a ja nad nim trzymający konar. Powoli wyślizguje mi się z ręki. Zaraz spadnę.

Nagle wstałem z czegoś miękkiego na proste nogi. Byłem w swoim obskurnym mieszkanku. To był sen. Co on oznacza. Nie wiem. Na całym ciele miałem gęsią skórkę. Czułem się jakbym wogóle nie spał. Cały kark mi zesztywniał. Byłem zmęczony, zmarznięty i głodny. Idealnie jak na początek poniedziałku. Spoglądając za siebie widziałem swoje niechlujnie ułożoną pościel i kołdrę. Wieczorem była ładnie poukładana. Musiałem bardzo rzucać się w nocy. Ten sen był jakiś inny. Z regóły nie pamiętam swoich snów, albo szybko je zapominam. Ten pamiętałem z każdym szczegółem. Postanowiłem, że nie będę sobie tym za krzątał mojego umysłu. Tak, mojego umysłu i tak pełnego już wielu chaotycznych myśli. Bardzo nie spójnie ze sobą zestawionych...

No, ale czas nagli, pomyślałem. Szybko nałożyłem na siebie mundur i wrzuciłem do ust parę niebieskich borówek. Miałem lekki problem z ich przełykaniem. Niemądry połknoł wiele na raz bez gryzienia. Czułem jakby wielką kula powoli przetaczała się przełykiem zanim wylądowała w żołądku. Kiedyś się w ten sposób wykończe do reszty. W dodatku sypiam zaledwie po parę godzin. To nie jest tak, że z mojej winy. Po prostu te wszystkie myśli przed snem powodują, że boje się usnąć. Boje się, że przyśni mi się koszmar, którego nie zapomnę do końca życia. Jestem co prawda dorosły, ale przy mojej gonitwie myśli to dodatkowo wyrwało by mnie ze tego względnego niby spokoju. Ten sen... to nie całkiem był koszmar...

Czas nagli. Ostatnie poprawki i wychodzę. Przekraczając próg drzwi poczułem na całym ciele ten chłodny powiem dobiegający z klatki schodowej. Zamykając drzwi mój wzrok przyciągnął mały niepozorny dla mnie przedmiot. Był to krzyż. Wisiał na ścianie nad moim łóżkiem. Zapomniałem zupełnie, że go mam... i ...po co.

Prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa... Ssaki idą obojętnie zapatrzeni na siebie. Szarymi chodnikami w szarych humorach z szarymi myślami w szarych strojach pod szarym niebem. Zastanawiam się, po co? Po co oni tak się spieszą. Gdzieś pokaleczony ptak pełznie po ziemi w uścisku śmierci. Bezdomny prosi sprzedawcę o kawałek chleba. Woda kapie z rynny, ale niestety nie spada na roślinkę rosnącą obok. Ssaki patrzą w siebie. Widzą swoje problemy. Reszta ich nie obchodzi. Jak Ikar na obrazie tonie, a ani rolnik, ani rybak nie pomagają mu. Jesteśmy ślepi na problemy innych. Świat goni, a kto stoi w miejscu ten w nim zanika. Wyścig w bezsensownych zawodach. Uczucia to pojęcie względne. A ja? Idę z nimi, bo muszę...

Dotarłem do Tramwaju. Miał piękną, żółto-czerwoną obudowę. A siedzenia! Lepsze niż moje łóżko. Wyjątkowo dziwne... Przy komisariacie przed przejściem zatrzymała mnie mała dziewczynka.

\- Pan Nick Bajer?

\- Tak, a co cię tutaj do mnie sprowadza? Gdzie twoja mama?

\- Jest w sklepie.

Mała brązowa kuzka wyciągnęła mały notesik.

Słyszałam o panu. Jest pan bardzo odważny. Chciałabym od pana Autograf.

\- Mój pierwszy autograf w życiu jaki komuś podpisuje. Podaj długopis.

Moja ręka lekko trochę zadrżała. Chciałem żeby był jak najbardziej ładnie napisany.

\- Dziękuję panu.

\- Proszę bardzo moja dziewczynko, a teraz szybko leć do mamy.

\- Tak jest!

W sposób jaki zasalutowała bardzo mnie rozbawił i ucieszył. Dzieci są najważniejsze. Musimy dbać o ich niewinność. W nich nadzieja społeczeństwa. By inni mieli lepsze życie od nas. Może to nowo pokolenie coś zmieni. Może ono zaważy o historii tego świata.

\- Nick, Co tak stoisz tak sam na środku chodnika.

\- Ach ten głos! Karotka! Haha co ty na wyścig kto pierwszy dobiegnie do komisariatu!?


	4. Chapter 2 Początek nieporządku

_Postać w aucie zaciągnęła ręczny hamulec._

-Dobra! O co gramy.

Kiedy zadała to pytanie ja już byłem kilka metrów przed nią! To trochę dziecinne, ale poprostu było to coś co mnie i jej sprawiało przyjemność.

-Kupujesz mi dziś kawę. Na razie karotka!

Cały mój organizm pracował ze zdwojoną siłą. Mimo to udało jej się mnie dogonić. Zachodziłem jej drogę, ale ona odbiła się od boku ciężarówki i wskoczyła w moje pole widzenia. Zasłoniła sobą cały obraz jaki miałem przed oczyma. Zrobiła to tak delikatnie, że nawet nic nie było słychać. Teraz ona blokowała mi możliwość wyprzedzenia jej. W pewnym momencie byliśmy na równi obok siebie. Do komisariatu została już tylko jedna ulica.

\- Widzę, że tracisz siły!

\- Dopiero się rozgrzewam!

Wypowiedziawszy to zdanie znacznie przyśpieszyła i wyprzedziła mnie o jakieś pięć do siedmiu metrów. Pomyślałem sobie, że trudno już. Najwyżej postawie jej tą kawę. Wszystko działo się spokojnie do chwili kiedy usłyszałem dość głośny dźwięk przyśpieszającego samochodu. Popatrzyłem na lewo. Mały Niebieski Jeep jechał prosto w stronę Judy. Ona go nie widziała. W jednej chwili serce mi stanęło. Odpoczęło zanim nagle gwałtownie przyśpieszyło. Poczułem w ciele siłę jakbym wcale wcześniej nie biegał, a chodził. Z całej siły przebierałem łapami. Samochód był coraz bliżej Judy! Biegłem co sił w nogach. Nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Głos zamknął się we mnie. Głos krzyczący: Judy uważaj, samochód! Nie byłem w stanie go wydobyć. Judy znalazła się na ulicy. Kilka małych wróbelków spoglądało na rozpoczynającą się tragedię. Kierowca nie zwolnił. Zszedłem do parteru. Obie pary łap obijały się jak piłka od twardej nawierzchni. Zimno płyt chodnika przeniosło się na moje kończyny. Samochód był parę metrów od Judy. Podmuch spowodowany pędem samochodu spowodował, że kwiaty na małej grządce niedaleko od Judy zaczęły uginać się. Z przerażenia Judy stanęła na drodze jak wryta. Kierowca za późno ją dostrzegł. Judy widziała białka oczu kierowcy, który miał niechcący przyczynić się do jej śmierci. Jej oczy przeniknęły do duszy nierozważnego kierowcy. Przerażenie było w całej naszej trójce. Wiedziałem, że nie dam rady dobiec, więc wykonałem skok. Moje ciało ułożyło się instynktownie w opływowy kształt. Moja głowa dotknęła czoła Judy, a moje ręce objęły jej smukłe ciało. Małe włoski na mej skórze wtopiły się w jedną integralną całość z tymi na jej czole. Odbiłem się na tyle mocno, że udało mi się wylądować z nią w rękach dwa metry od ulicy. Chodnik zdarł nieco skórę na moich dłoniach, ale adrenalina spowodowała, że byłem na to obojętny. Liście od wietrzyku jaki wytworzył mój skok rozsypały się dookoła nas. Popatrzyłem na Judy. Jej wielkie oczy przez chwilę były pełne przerażenia. Fiolet jej oczu zasłonił źrenice. Chwilę później jednak uspokoiła się. Popatrzyła na moje ręce. Wzrokiem prześledziła całe moje ciało by w końcu rzucić go na mą twarz. Nasze oczy się spotkały. Zieleń zagrała z fioletem. Położyła łapę na mojej dłoni. Była taka ciepła jak piecyk. Wtuliła się w moje chude ciało.

\- Dziękuję Ci Nick.

\- Nie ma za co, ale to ty mi stawiasz kawę.

\- Co, Ej!

\- No tak.

\- Ale byłam przed tobą!

Zrobiłem najbardziej sarkastycznie spojrzenie jakie umiałem.

\- No dobrze Nick. Ale pogadamy o tym na komisariacie.

\- Karotka nie wymigasz się!

Z auta wysiadł gepard. Ten sam co niemal przed chwilą nie potrącił Judy.

\- Przepraszam nie zauważyłem Pani. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Mam nadzieję, że nic Pani nie jest.

Popatrzyłem na drogowskaz. Dozwolona prędkości to 40 na godzinę, a palant zasuwał koło 60. W dodatku wymusił pierwszeństwo wyjeżdżając z drogi podporządkowanej. Spisywałem mandat na kartce.

\- Ten samochód ma słabe hamulce. W dodatku siedzenia są za nisko...Czy Pan mnie słucha?

Ja na to po prostu rzuciłem spojrzenie na kierowce. Nie ukrywam, że byłem na niego wściekły, ale musiałem się opanować. Wręczyłem mu kartkę z mandatem po czym odwróciłem się na piętach i poszedłem z Judy w stronę komisariatu.

\- Ale proszę Pana! Ale jak to! Ale ja... To nie moja wina! Wyjaśnię to!

Jego dźwięk powoli cichł w tłumie bezimiennych głosów i hałasów tego miasta.

\- Nick!

Judy stanęła przede mną. Zdecydowanie widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Uszy oklapnięte miała do pasa, a głowę spuszczoną do dołu.

\- Karotka, o co chodzi.

\- Nick, bo ja... Ja mogłam zginąć przez swoją głupotę, a ty w ostatniej chwili mnie uratowałeś i...

\- I i i co?

\- Zaryzykowałeś swoje życie! Nie zapomnę ci tego. Dziękuję raz jeszcze i proszę wybacz mi moją głupotę.

\- To zaszczyt mi ciebie chronić. No skoro jesteś taka zadowolona to jutro też fundujesz mi kawę.

Z oka Judy wypłynęła błyszcząca w świetle porannego słońca mała łza. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że łzy szczęścia leją się z prawego oka. W tym przypadku tak też było. Nie wydaje mi się to prawdą, ale czasami wierzenie w takie małe kłamstewka czyni świat piękniejszym. Spadająca gwiazda nie spełnia życzeń, ale czy wiara w takie drobnostki nie upiększa świata?

Judy przytuliła mnie raz jeszcze. Tym razem zacisnęła mocniej łapy na moich plecach.

\- Chyba wprowadzę opłaty za przytulanie.

\- Hehe, to ty powinieneś płacić za ten zaszczyt, że cię przytulam.

\- Judy, ty każdego przytulasz kogo znam.

\- Bez przesady, szefa nie tuliłam.

\- Jeszcze!

\- Dobra pośpieszmy się, bo szef jak się zdenerwuje to nawet zbiorowe tulenie nie pomoże.

\- Zgadzam się. Przyśpieszymy tempo.

Ahh, jej nierozwaga i dziecięce zachowanie mnie śmieszy. Co prawda ta sytuacja nie powodowała, że było mi do śmiechu, ale jest to w pewnym sensie w niej urocze. Ma już ponad 20 lat, a nadal zachowała odrobinę dziecka w sobie. To dobrze. Dzieci są szczęśliwe, bo myślą jak dzieci. Myślą w sposób prosty i wesoły. Nie zamartwiają się na zapas. Bycie jak dziecko jest dobre, ale niestety świat na to nie pozwala. Świat jest okrutny. Najlepiej trzymać równowagę między dziecinnością, a powagą. Nie wolno nam stać się bezmózgimi zimnymi kamieniami ani nie być zbyt beztroskimi osobami. Choć z drugiej strony jakby każdy był jak dziecko to czy świat nie był by lepszy. Gdyby tylko do dziecinności dodać sumienność i staranność to świat byłby niemal idealny.

Wchodząc przez szklane obrotowe drzwi pierwsze co to przed oczami ukazał nam się Pazurian. Parurian oraz jego pudło z pączkami.

\- O cześć Judy, a gdzie Nick?

\- Cześć. Nick jest obok mnie.

Parurian przesunął pudełka po pączkach. Rozgarnoł je szybko, ale ostrożnie, by żadne nie spadło na podłogę, żeby nie musiał potem specjalnie wstawać, obchodzić całą ladę i podnosić go z ziemi. Nie chodziło o to, że był leniwy. Dobrze wykonywał swoją pracę, ale każdy nie chce czegoś wykonywać na zapas. To chyba oczywiste, że lepiej zrobić coś dokładnie niż potem robić więcej.

\- Wybacz Nick nie zauważyłem cię przez te pudełka.

\- Bywa. A ja już miałem kupić Ci okulary.

\- Tak źle jeszcze ze mną nie jest.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest szef. Musimy wyjaśnić mu spóźnienie.

\- Nie wiem gdzie on jest Judy. Jeszcze go nie było tutaj.

\- Jak to! Myślałem, że szef zawsze jest o godzinę wcześniej.

\- Bo z reguły tak jest, ale teraz się spóźnia. To do niego niepodobne.

\- Gdzie reszta?

\- Wszyscy siedzą w sali głównej. Jedynie Borowski jest na patrolu na obrzeżach.

\- Szef się spóźnia i jeszcze prawie nikomu nie przydziela patrolu po za tym kotem?

\- Niewidocznej.

\- To bardzo dziwne. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał że szef się spóźnia. To naprawdę niepodobne do niego. Bardzo dziwne. Mam nadzieję, że zaraz wróci.

\- Na osłodę życia mogę wam dać po pączku.

\- Nie, dziękuję Pazurian. Jadłam solidne śniadanie.

\- A ja bardzo chętnie.

\- Proszę bardzo. Poczekaj tylko poszukam.

Pazurian przeglądał każde pudełko. W końcu zanurkował pod ladę. Gdy zniknął pod nią słychać było odgłos szperania i szeleszczenia reklamówek i pudełek. Nagle Pazurian wyłonił się ze smutną twarzą i powiedział:

\- Bardzo mi przykro. Chyba już wszystkie się skończyły.

\- Sprawdzałeś pod podbródkiem?

\- Hahaha! Potrafisz polepszyć mi humor.

\- A byłeś w złym.

\- W sumie to nie. Bardziej po prostu poprawiłeś na jeszcze lepszy.

\- Dobra Nick, chodźmy już i porozmawiajmy z resztą. Na razie Pazurian!

\- Na razie. Miłego dnia!

Przyznam szczerze, że rozmowa z Pazurianem jest całkiem przyjemna. Co innego ta lodowata podłoga. Całe stopy mam zmarznięte. W dodatku bardzo się spociłem, a ten poranek jest wyjątkowo zimny i wietrzny. I jeszcze jest straszny przeciąg. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że spałem z odkrytymi nogami. W ogóle byłem cały zmarznięty! Ale ze mnie Malkontent. Niestety nie potrafię cieszyć się z drobnostek. Wolę narzekać. Wszyscy narzekamy. Mało jest tak bardzo pozytywnie pod tym kątem nastawionych osób. Narzekać jest łatwiej. Jednak narzekanie odbiera szczęście, ale co mi tam. I tak nie należę do zbyt szczęśliwych osób.

Po otwarciu drzwi silne światło oślepiło nas obydwoje. Gdy zasłoniłem twarz ręką każdy większy włos na mojej dłoni wraz ze blaskiem utworzył biało-czarny wzór pasków. Gdy wyjrzałem zza ręki zobaczyłem cała ekipę w ławkach czekającą na szefa. Oprócz Borowskiego oczywiście.

\- Do cholery. Po co tak odsłoniliście te rolety. Wiecie jak w korytarzu jest ciemno. Oczy nam wypalicie.

\- Wybaczcie nam. Wyglądamy czy szef nie przychodzi. A tak w ogóle cześć Judy i Nicky!

\- Cześć Stanley!

Ten kudłaty Lori* zawsze zachowywał się bardzo uprzejmie. Jest dość pomocny. Jedyna jego wada to te wielkie oczy. Te wielkie, błyszczące, pomarańczowe oczęta! Może dlatego mało kto go lubi. Jest dość rzadkim i niespotykanym gatunkiem na terenie Wolnego Miasta Zwierzogród. Nawet na całym kontynencie jest ich niewiele. Niestety wielu ocenia go zbyt pochopnie. Tylko dlatego, że wygląda dziwnie. Tak naprawdę jest to istota o bardzo miłym charakterze. My ssaki zbyt bardzo katalogujemy innych. Dla wielu istnieje tylko klasyfikacja dobry i zły. Wystarczy, że znamy jedną złą cechę danej osoby, a ona automatycznie staje się zła. Czasami wystarczy zły wygląd. My byśmy to chcieli mieć wszystko czarno na białym, a tak nie jest. Wszyscy mamy dobre i źle cechy. Nie ma nikogo całkiem dobrego, ani całkiem złego. Jeśli znamy tylko wady to nie znaczy, że nie ma zalet. Natomiast ocenianie po wyglądzie jest dziwne... No może nie tak dziwne jak te oczy!

\- Wie ktoś może dlaczego nie ma szefa!

\- Nie. A właściwie to czemu się spóźniliście?

\- Ja zaspałem, a ty Judy?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Sprawy rodzinne.

\- Rozumiem. Wracam patrzeć czy szef nie nadchodzi. Jak na razie to jedyne ciekawe zajęcie dostępne w tejże sytuacji.

Judy wyraźnie posmutniała. Zawsze była wesoła i pełna energii. W dodatku ma bardzo ekstrawertyczny charakter. Coś się musiało stać.

\- Hej Judy? Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Możemy porozmawiać w bardziej ustronnym miejscu?

\- I tak wszyscy bardziej interesują się tym gdzie jest szef. Musisz docenić to, że ja zainteresowałem się tym co Ci na sercu leży w przeciwieństwie do reszty. Od początku widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Widzę, że ukrywasz coś. Zwykle jesteś inna.

\- Doceniam to bardzo i właśnie dlatego chcę o tym powiedzieć tobie, a nie nikomu innemu. Powiem ci potem, zgoda?

\- Oczywiście. Tylko nie licz na to, że zapomnę.

\- Ale ja chcę ci powiedzieć tylko nie teraz.

\- Nie mów tonem jakby z takimi pretensjami.

\- A ty nie mów do mnie głosem jakby...

\- Jakby co?

\- Jakbyś był na wpół przytomny, na kacu i w dodatku pijany.

\- Hahahaha!

Roześmiałem się tak głośno, że wszyscy się na mnie popatrzyli ze zdziwieniem tak wielkim jakby usłyszeli co najmniej ducha. W dodatku był to chyba najgłupszy odgłos śmiechu jaki byłem w stanie wydać.

\- No proszę bardzo! My się martwimy, a nasz mały Nicky z Judy opowiadają sobie dowcipy. No słucham o czym to tak rozmawialiście. Moje wilcze uszy dawno nie słyszały czegoś śmiesznego. A w ogóle to część Judy i Nick. Nie zauważyłem was.

\- Chcesz żart Bela. Proszę bardzo. Więc nazywa się alkoholika?! Rozwódka!

\- Słyszałem już to. No dawaj. Wiem, że stać cię na więcej. Może nas rozbawisz zanim przyjdzie Bogo.

\- Dobrze, więc...

No i w tym momencie dowiedziałem się, że nie należy stać przy drzwiach. Zwłaszcza tych większych od ciebie dwukrotnie. Ktoś za mną tak mocno je rozwarł, że wyleciałem w powietrze i spadłem parę metrów obok miejsca gdzie stałem.

\- Witajcie wszyscy! Siaaadać! Przepraszam za spóźnienie! Mam dla wszystkich ważne zadanie, ale to zaraz! A tak w ogóle to cześć Judy i Nick. Nie zauważyłem was.

Znowu to samo.

\- Może to wina okularów.

\- Morda Bajer! Dlaczego się spóźniłem!? Miałem spotkanie z nowym burmistrzem miasta. Jak wiecie lub nie dziś rano burmistrzem została ogłoszona panna Obłoczek!

W mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl: Jak to? Przecież ona będzie gorsza od Swinton. Ona miała zaledwie 20% poparcia w próbnych wyborach. Była dopiero trzecia. Tak bardzo liczyłem, ż Burmistrzem będzie Pan Blackpool. Porządny ssak. Osoba bardzo tolerancyjna. W dodatku byłby to pierwszy drapieżnik wybrany na burmistrza od 150 lat. A mogło być tak dobrze.

\- Panna Obłoczek przedstawiła mi kilka wytycznych odnośnie policji w wspaniałym wolnym mieście, wolnych ssaków jakim jest Zwierzogród.

Wolnym mieście. Chyba wolnym w rozwoju. Istna propaganda.

\- Przedstawię je wam po tym jak skończycie swoją zmianę. Są to wytyczne dotyczące jacy macie być, co musicie zrobić et cetera cetera...

Jakaś pewnie kolejna ideologia. Ideologia zawsze tylko zaprowadziła świat w bardzo złe kierunki. Czy to właśnie nie ideologię napełniają tyranów, zniewalają narody, zmuszają do okrucieństwa, niszczą piękno i wrażliwość na ból innych? Czy to właśnie nie ideologie zniewalają, ograniczają? Czy to właśnie nie one niszczą nas od środka? Pozbawiają wolności słowa? Ideologię to zło. Nie ważne czy głoszą wojnę czy też pokój. Tak! Ideologię głoszące pokój potrafią być gorsze od tych głoszących wojnę. Dlaczego? Ponieważ chcą one stworzyć utopię. Świat idealny, a to nie jest możliwe. I zawsze ktoś na tej idealności ucierpi. To samo głoszenie przez liberalne rządy jedności. Zjednoczenia się wszystkich. Ujednolicenia wszystkich i wszystkiego. Czy to na pewno dobre? Dobre jest wprowadzenie jednej kultury, języka, waluty, prawa i sposobu postępowania? Czy dobrym jest robienie z każdego jednej osoby? By każdy był taki sam! Każdy kraj ma inną kulturę, tradycje i tego podobne sprawy. Każdy widzi świat inaczej i niech tak pozostanie. Lepsze jest zło wynikające z innych poglądów niżeli zniewolenie i ogłupianie.

\- Teraz niech wszystkie duety gdzie występuje choć jeden drapieżnik mają zadanie patrolu określonych rejonów miasta. Duety z dwoma roślinożercami mają dziś wolne. Drapieżniki mają się do mnie zgłosić po pracy. Po prostu macie przyjść do mojego biura. Ustaliła to Pani burmistrz nie ja! Ten harmonogram obowiązuje jedynie dziś. Zrozumiano!

\- Tak jest!

\- Bajer, a ty czemu nie odpowiedziałeś!?

\- Tak jest szefie!

\- Więc skoro się rozumiemy to zaraz ustalę okolice patroli i godziny wyznaczonych dwójek, a reszta do domu!

Nam trafiło się Śródmieście. W sumie trochę tłoczne miejsce, ale i tak mimo to w miarę spokojne. Pecha mają ci co trafili na jakąś dzielnice w las Padas, bo jest tam bardzo wilgotno, pada deszcz niemal bez przerwy, a w dodatku dużo podejrzanych typów. Z jednej strony dobrze, bo większą wypłata z tego jest, a z drugiej to czy warto się narażać. Z drugiej strony to część naszej pracy, narażanie się. Podobno śmieciarze mają bardziej niebezpieczny zawód od nas, a zarabiają mniej. Trochę nie zbyt sprawiedliwe. No cóż...

\- Nick o czym tak się rozmarzyłeś?

\- A nic nie ważne.

\- Nick skup się. Jesteśmy na patrolu!

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że siedzę na miękkim czarnym fotelu z zapiętymi pasami bezpieczeństwa, opieram łokieć o lodowatą szybę i wpatruje się w okno.

\- Masz rację karotka. Trochę się zamyśliłem. Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć.

\- Masz na myśli to o czym rozmawialiśmy w komisariacie?

\- Domyśl się. O czym innym niby.

\- Ah no tak. Nick posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie.

Obróciłem się do niej i popatrzyłem na nią z zaciekawieniem, ale i również odczuwałem w sercu stres. Nie wiedziałem co chce mi powiedzieć i jak zareagować. Skoro to takie ważne i chcę powiedzieć to tylko mnie to znając karotkę faktycznie musi takie być. Judy spuściła głowę do poziomu kierownicy. Wyciągnąłem ręce z kieszeni i postawiłem na swoich kolanach. Nic nie mówiła. Naprawdę mocno się zaniepokoiłem. O co chodzi? Może o... Nie to niemożliwe.

\- Nick...

Lori* : wiki/Lori_(rodzaj_ssaka)


	5. Chapter 3 Nadzieja

_Wiatr nagle ustał_

-Nick, posłuchaj, bo to naprawdę ważne. Proszę byś potraktował to poważnie.

-Judy. Czy ja kiedyś nie traktowałem cię poważnie. Nawet gdy bawiłem się w ten chory interes z Jumbolodami. Może wyglądało to jakbym cię lekceważył, ale ja myślałem co innego. Tym bardziej kiedy teraz się przyjaźnimy...Tym bardziej będę cię traktować poważnie.

-Wiem Nick. Ja tylko tak...

-Wiem. A teraz powiedz mi co cię trapi.

Judy jakby zatrzymała się w czasie. Patrzyła ślepo przed siebie. W dłoniach trzymała czarną skórzaną kierownice. Potem odwróciła się w moją stronę. Jej wielkie fioletowe oczy pochłonęły wszystko co miałem w zasięgu widzenia. Były tak ogromne i tak piękne. Wpatrywały się we mnie, a ich głębia wciągała mnie do ich wnętrza. Przeszyły moje ciało na wylot. Były pełne smutku i radości. To paradoksalne, ale prawdziwe. Mimo tego co ją trapi była szczęśliwa, że ma przy mnie kogoś takiego jak ja. Nachyliłem się do niej. Wtopiły się nasze oczy w siebie. Zieleń i fiolet w idealnej harmonii. Jej poliki stały się czerwone niczym rozgrzane węgle. W końcu usta Judy przemówiły.

-Nick, chodzi o mojego ojca.

-O Boże, a ja już myślałem...

\- Obiecałeś traktować mnie poważnie.

-Przepraszam. To nie tak. Ja traktuje cię poważnie. Pomyślałem, że to coś innego i tyle. Przepraszam, że zareagowałem tak nieadekwatnie do tej sytuacji.

-Okej. Nic się nie stało.

-Co jest z nim.

-Jest chory. Poważnie chory.

-Opisz mi dokładnie o co chodzi.

-Ma wysoką gorączkę już od ponad tygodnia. Żadne antybiotyki na niego nie działają. Podobno raz wymiotował gdy byłam w Zwierzogrodzie. Ponad to ma bóle mięśni i głowy. Jest tak osłabiony, że ostatnio musiałem mu do ust podnosić szklankę wody.

-To bardzo niedobrze. Byliście już u lekarza, prawda?

-U dwóch.

-Skąd byli ci lekarze?

-Z okolicznych wsi. A czemu pytasz?

-Znam paru dobrych lekarzy w Zwierzogrodzie.

-Mój ojciec się nie zgodzi. On nie ufa szpitalom i miejskim lekarzom.

-Będzie musiał. Może być to coś mało poważnego, ale nie wykluczone, że to jest coś z czym wiejscy lekarze sobie nie poradzą.

-Mamy dobrych lekarzy.

-Ja bym z nim na twoim miejscu udał się do szpitala. Miał jakieś objawy jeszcze?

-Nie, chyba nie... Chociaż tak. Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć.

-A więc?

-Kilka razy skarżył się na to, że ma krew w moczu.

-Lekarzem nie jestem, ale mój ojciec był. Nie chcę cię martwić Judy, ale to może być poważna choroba.

-T..tak?

-Nie jestem lekarzem, ale wygląda to na niewydolność nerek spowodowaną jakąś chorobą lub to właśnie owa niewydolność je spowodowała.

-Proszę. Opowiedz mi dokładnie.

-Widzisz. Nerki są częścią układu wydalniczego. Ich rola to filtrowanie krwi oraz wartości odżywczych w wydalanej cieczy. Za to filtrowanie odpowiedziane są nefrony. Jeżeli doszło do ich zapalenia jest bardzo źle.

-Nick, teraz jestem jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona. Nie wypominam Ci tego, ale po prostu jeśli to coś poważnego...

Judy zacisnęła zęby jakby powstrzymywała łzy przed wydostaniem się na powierzchnie. Wkrótce jednak zdołała się opanować, ale jej twarz zmieniła wyraz na obojętny. Chwyciłem jej ciepłe poliki i obróciłem w swoją stronę. Nasze oczy znów odgrywały to przedstawienie jakie mało miejsce wcześniej. Nasze nosy lekko się musnęły. Nasze twarze były tak blisko... Na tyle blisko by dało się odczuć powiew jej rzęs. Był jak przyjemny wietrzyk w ciepłą letnią noc. W pewnej chwili jej oczy były dla mnie jak świetlały jej piękną twarz.

-Judy. Nie wiem co jest z twoim ojcem. Musicie zabrać go do lekarza, a najlepiej do szpitala. Nawet w brew jego woli. Nie zamartwiaj się aż tak. Nie chowaj łez w wnętrzu. Płacz nie jest powodem do smutku. Okazuj swoja uczucia. Tłumienie ich uczyni cię tylko smutniejszą. Może akurat to nie jest bardzo poważna choroba. Zawsze mniej w sobie nadzieje. Mówią, że nadzieja jest matką głupich. To głupi nie mają nadziei. Powiedz to swojemu ojcu. Powiedz mu jeśli zacznie wątpić w wyzdrowienie. I najważniejsze. Zawsze pamiętaj, że co co by nie było. I tak będę z tobą. Będę przy tobie. Zrobiłaś dla mnie tak wiele. Nie wiem kiedy spłacę ten dług. Nie wiem czy tego kiedykolwiek podołam, ale będę mógł co tylko w mojej mocy.

Objąłem ją ramionami. Tak mocno wtuliliśmy się w siebie... Tak mocno, że masze futro zmieszało się w szarego z pomarańczowym była tak zatarta, że ciężko byłoby określić gdzie lis, a gdzie zając. Jej miękkie dłonie wcisnęły się w moje plecy. Chciałbym by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Chciałbym, żeby trwała zawsze. Przez wieczność. Już tak na zawsze przy jej ciepłym drobnym ciele. Drobnym ciele, w którym drzemie prawdziwy wojownik. Wojownik siejący zamiast zniszczenia samo dobro. W końcu jednak musieliśmy wrócić do patrolu.

\- Judy. Zapuść radio. Może coś fajnego teraz puszczają.

 _A teraz czas na program "stare urzeka wiecznie" i na pierwszy ogień odpalamy piosenkę zespołu "kojoty" pod tytułem "Wznosimy toast za lepszy czas"._

-Uwielbiam tę piosenkę.

-Ja też ją lubię. Została nam jeszcze jedna dzielnica do sprawdzenia i będziemy kończyć.

-Ja mam jeszcze spotkanie z Bogo.

-Ciekawe o co chodzi?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Niepokoi mnie też to, że tylko drapieżniki muszą iść na dywanik. A teraz cicho. Leci refren.

 ** _Wznosimy toast za lepszy czas!_**

 ** _Za każdy moment, co przez życie gna!_**

 ** _Za każde wspomnienie płonące w nas!_**

 ** _Niech płonie jeszcze przez lata!_**

-Nick?

-Tak?

-Może jutro jak... Jakbyś miał czas.

-Do rzeczy Karotka.

-Może wpadłbyś do mnie.

-Za mało mnie jeszcze w pracy widzisz? Żartuje, oczywiście, że tak.

-Chodzi o to, że jutro jak sam wiesz mamy krótszą zmianę i nie chce mi się siedzieć samej w domu przez tak długi czas. Oczywiście jeśli ty masz czas, bo jeżeli masz jakieś plany to nie chcę ich tobie niszczyć.

-Nie, nie mam żadnych planów. Chętnie do ciebie wpadnę, ale czy naprawdę czujesz się taka samotna? Możesz przecież rozmawiać z rodzicami, albo porozmawiać ze mną telefonicznie. Przecież już nie raz tak robiłaś.

-Co innego jest rozmawiać przez telefon, a co innego w żywe oczy Nick. A z moimi rodzicami będę się widzieć na weekend, bo ich odwiedzę.

-Dobrze zatem, chętnie do ciebie wpadnę.

-Dzięki Nick. Jesteś naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem.

Gdy patrol dobiegł końca Judy podwiozła mnie pod komisariat. Pożegnaliśmy się, a czas moich przyjemności na dzisiaj właśnie chyba się skończył. Spotkanie z szefem. Czego on chce. Może nie będzie tak źle. Martwi mnie jednak fakt, że Obłoczek została burmistrzem. To naprawdę źle. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał wyprowadzać się z powrotem do Kanady. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na tego starego dziada. Przez niego nasza rodzina miała tylko same problemy. Kłopotów mi nie trzeba.

Wszedłem do komisariatu. Światło było tam tak jasne, że aż zakuły mnie oczy. Mimo tego, że na polu nie było jeszcze tak bardzo ciemno. Gdy głębiej wkroczyłem do środka usłyszałem pisk. Był to szef, który poślizgnął się na posadzce i niemal upadł. Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Widać to było po tym jak zaciska dłonie na stercie papierów, które w nich trzymał. Był tak bardzo spięty, że jego mięśnie drgały. Przeszedł obok mnie nawet dosłownie dwa metry i zignorował. Jakby oślepł na wszystko co nie jest tym co mu chodzi po głowie. W centrum jego zainteresowania był prawdopodobnie powód jego zdenerwowania.

-Halo Szefie!?

Jakby był głuchy. Podbiegłem i pociągałem go lekko za nogawkę. Obrócił się i rozglądał się po korytarzu szukając osoby lub czegoś co ciągnęło go za nogawkę. W końcu zajrzał w dół i zlokalizował źródło, a mianowicie mnie.

-Co jest? A to ty Bajer. Czemu po prostu się nie odezwiesz. Proszę wejdź do środka. Muszę poważnie podyskutować z tobą i kilkoma innymi...

-Dobra, dobra. Po prostu konkrety.

\- Bajer, nie targaj mi i tak rozszarpanych nerwów.

Był dziwnie spokojny i miły. I to nie jak na niego, ale jak na normalnego ssaka. Widocznie miał przed sobą stresujący dzień lub ma jakiś problem, który tak go wykończył i pochłonął, że już zwyczajnie na darcie nie miał siły.

-Gdzie jest reszta?

-Chciałem rozplanować to tak by rozmawiać z wami z osobna. Kilka osób już u mnie było. Właściwie to chyba jesteś ostatni. Straciłem rachubę.

Bogo powoli wsunął się do swojego biura. Był bardzo ślamazarny. Wszystko robił ceremonialnie. Każdy krok był jak krok w gęstym betonie na chwilę przed zastygnięciem. Gdy usiadł już na miejscu, wskoczyłem na fotel obrotowy. Impet był na tyle duży, że odwróciłem się na nim ze trzy razy aż w końcu zatrzymałem się na przeciwko szefa.

-Nick, mam obowiązek poinformować cię o czymś ważnym.

-To naprawdę poważne skoro szef, aż zwraca się do mnie po imieniu.

-Nie utrudniaj tego. Słuchaj uważnie tego co zaraz Ci powiem i siedź cicho.

-Dobrze, więc zamieniam się w słuch.

-Chodzi o pewne zasady jakie będą teraz obowiązywać w komisariacie. Nie ustaliłem ich ja. To są zlecenia jakie dostałem od władz miasta.

-To faktycznie poważne. Szefie, dostosuje się do każdego obowiązku jaki...

-Siedź cicho i posłuchaj!

Z szafki wyciągnął jakąś teczkę. Była brązowa i dość nie gruba. Spodziewałem się sterty papierów, ale to na oko dosłownie 5 kartek było, nie więcej.

-Tu masz zalecenia odnośnie tego jaki masz być jako policjant w ZPD. Są to zakazy, rady i obowiązki. Wszystkim innym czytałem je na głos, ale lepiej będzie jak sam je przeczytać. Mam za dużo starganych nerwów.

Otworzyłem teczkę. Na pierwszej stronie nie było nic niezwykłego. Zwykły dokument. Oczywiście pieczątka burmistrz, co było do przewidzenia. Natomiast gdy przekręciłem na drugą stronę na samej górze była dość śmieszna mowa wstępna. Czemu śmieszna? Brzmiała jakby przesadnie. Były tam takie sformułowania jak: Nasz wspaniały zarząd na czele, którego stoi wspaniała burmistrz Jagna Obłoczek. Bez, której nasze miasto było by jak studnia bez wody.

Miałem ochotę się roześmiać na całą salę, ale tekst dalej szybko zmył mi uśmiech z twarzy. Nakazy te były wręcz niedorzeczne. Dostałem szoku gdy przeczytał pierwsze kilka, a tego jest jeszcze trzy kartki. Opisy były tak napisane jakby kierowano je do dziecka. Były tak bardzo wyszczególnione. Do tego brzmiały jakby układał je ktoś całkiem nie nadający się do tego. Zdania były proste i często nieskładnie złożone. Najgorsza była jednak głupota tych nakazów. Byłem tak w tym momencie wkurzony, że miałem ochotę stargać tą stertę absurdów i napluć burmistrzowi w twarz. To było niesprawiedliwe i jeszcze tyczyło tylko drapieżników.

-Przepraszam, ale to jest chyba jakaś kpina! To jest wręcz chore. Nie lubię używać tego określenia, ale to jest jedyne słowo, które idealnie odwzorowuje ten durny dokument.

-Bajer! Też uważam, że to jakiś nonsens, ale nie zwracaj się do mnie z takim krzykiem!  
Chciałbym by to był tylko zły żart. By to był tylko taki sen, ale to nieprawda. To prawdziwe życie i prawdziwa w nim przeszkoda, a ty musisz obie z nią poradzić. Nie moja wina, że takich mamy polityków.

-Pan się zbyt usprawiedliwia. Na pewno coś się dało zrobić.

-Uwierz mi, że nie! Jesteś moim jednym z najlepszych policjantów jakich miałem w historii! Gdyby dało się coś zrobić! Nie dopuścił bym do tego!

-Nawet jak Pan mówi komplement to brzmi jak...darcie.

-Chce dobra dla...

Przerwałem mu w pół zdania. Byłem tak zażenowany, że już nie miałem siły rozmawiać. Zniżyłem nieco tan głosu.

-Dobrze rozumiem już. Dostosuje się. Dobrej nocy życzę.

\- D..Do widzenia.

 _Ze spuszczoną głową idzie miastem ktoś smutny,_

 _Szare barwy świata pokazują jego żal,_

 _Na sercu rośnie ciemna narośl krwią płynąca,_

 _Rana jeszcze świeża, do wyleczenia trudna,_

 _Bandaż ostatniej nadziei przesiąkł w pełni,  
_

 _Stopy jego suną prosto, trąc o nawierzchnie,_

 _ _Próbując zatrzeć wyraźne ślady cierpienia.__

 _Przez co tak okropnie, niezasłużenie cierpi?_

 _Społeczeństwo, w które jeszcze wierzył ledwie,  
_

 _Gdy próby przyszedł czas, ostatnią szanse dawał,  
_

 _Tylko nieliczni ranę załatać usiłują,_

 _Zaufanie swoje do wszystkich stracił całkiem,_

 _Ta garstka pomocników niech błogosławioną!_


	6. Chapter 4 Noc ognia

Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut od tej feralnej rozmowy. Ile dokładnie. Nie wiem. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Leżę w barłogu i zamartwiam się. Dawno nie byłem tak zdołowany. Od czasu kiedy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem nigdy nie czułem takiej goryczy. Gdybym tylko mógł zmienić przeszłość. Za bardzo myślę o przeszłości. Osacza mnie jej czerń. Czasem czuje, że zmarnowałem swoje życie. Żałuje każdej sekundy przeze mnie niewykorzystanej w pełni. Ale życie trwa nadal. Trzeba żyć tym co jest i będzie. Tylko...po co? Nie pierdol Nick. Masz po co żyć. Wszystkie ssaki mają po co. Po prostu nie wolno wygadywać głupstw, że jest inaczej.

Jestem taki wyczerpany. Jak zawsze po ciężkim dniu pracy. Porozmawiam z Judy. Od razu poczuje się lepiej. I może te chore myśli odejdą na drugi plan. Przecież to nie koniec świata. Tylko gdzie mój telefon?

Przeglądam pościel, ale nie mogę znaleźć. Gdzie on jest? Wychylam głowę za łóżko i przeglądam podłogę. W nadziei, że może się nie zniszczył. W końcu wstaje z łóżka. Silne sprężyny materaca skutecznie to ułatwiają. Nie ma go nigdzie. Zostaje jedno miejsce. Być może wpadł pod łóżko. Lekko schylam się. I jest mam go. Szybko go wyciągam i ponownie wskakuje na moje łoże. Przypomniałem sobie jak kiedyś bałem się spojrzeć pod łóżko. Myślałem, że są tam potwory. Zawsze prosiłem mamę o zapalenie światła oraz by zawsze zaglądała pod łóżko. Oczywiście żadnych potworów nie było, ale podziwiam cierpliwość mojej matki. Kiedyś nawet przyśnił mi się potwór. Był mały zielony i miał jedno oko. Pamiętam, że miał mikrofon. Chyba jedyny mój dobry sen o potworach wyskakujących z pod łóżka i szafy. O ile takich snów było więcej.

W tym momencie zadzwonił mój telefon. No i kto dzwoni? Oczywiście karotka. Wyprzedziła mnie o kilka sekund. Czasami myślę czy to aby nie lis w króliczej skórze.

-No cześć, widzę, że się stęskniłaś spryciulo.

-Cześć Nick! Tak stęskniłam się. Czemu spryciulo?

-Widzisz, bo właśnie miałem do ciebie zadzwonić i tu nagle ty musiałaś być pierwsza.

-Bo jestem lepsza.

-Lepsi nie oszukują.

-Co to znaczy?

-Dobrze wiem, że zakradłaś mi się do mieszkania, żebym nie znalazł telefonu za szybko, aby zadzwonić jako pierwsza.

-No trzeba w końcu w życiu jakoś sobie radzić.

-Taa. Jeśli można spytać to co cię sprowadza do mojego telefonu.

-Odnośnie naszego spotkania oraz jak już mówiłam, stęskniłam się.

-Dobrze mów dalej.

-Moi sąsiedzi przyjechali ,a wiesz jacy oni są.

-Ci co skaczą sobie do gardeł.

-Tak i chciałam się zapytać czy skoro u mnie warunki są średnio sprzyjające to czy mógłbyś...

-Zaprosić ciebie do mnie?

-Tak o ile twoje warunki są sprzyjające.

-Ehhhhh.

-Przepraszam, miałam na myśli czy nie masz jakiś planów lub drących się sąsiadów, a nie, że masz brudno czy coś z tych rzeczy.

-Rozumiem. Przepraszać nie musisz. Oczywiście, że możemy tylko nie wiem jak na to pozwoli "Nowe wspaniałe rozporządzenie od naszego wspaniałego rządu odnośnie ZPD".

-Co takiego się stało?

-A wiesz tylko takie drobne zmiany. Naprawdę mało istotne rozporządzenie, czy jak to się zwie.

-Aha, po twoim głosie już wiem, że coś nie zbyt dobrego.

-Chorego wręcz.

-To powiedz mi. I czy mnie też tyczy?

-Tylko policjantów, którzy są drapieżnikami. Otóż nasz wspaniały rząd Wolnego miasta Zwierzogród na czele, którego stoi Panna Obłoczek chce by policja naszego Państwa-miasta była lepsza, doskonalsza, a przede wszystkim bezpieczna.

-Bezpieczna?

-A no tak. By nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Rozumiesz?

-W jaki sposób?

-I tu zaczyna się komedia. Punkt pierwszy: Pazury każdego policjanta-drapieżnika nie mogą być dłuższe niż 0,4cm ponad skórę.

-Co?

-No, mam sobie mierzyć pazury każdego dnia i dbać by nie były dłuższe niż 4 milimetry ponad skórę. Słuchaj dalej. Nie mogę brać udziału w pogoni za przestępcą, bo mogę go skrzywdzić. Również nie wolno mi wysiadać z pojazdu kiedy to nie jest konieczne. Wskazane jest noszenie specjalnej maski na twarz by przypadkiem nikogo nie ugryźć. Może kurwa od razu kaganiec.

-Nick nie spinaj się. To jeszcze nie koniec świata. Te zakazy i nakazy to bzdura, ale mimo to wierze, że podołasz tym trudnością. Wierze w to.

-Posłuchaj to dopiero kilka zakazów. Lista ma kilka stron. Od zakazu reagowania na przestępstwa po za pracą po zakaz używania wspólnego kubka z partnerem!

-Nick spokojnie. Proszę. Nie lubię jak krzyczysz. Mimo, że nie na mnie. To okropne, a zwłaszcza, że tyczy tylko drapieżników. W dodatku nie mam pojęcia jak ta Obłoczek mogła wygrać.

\- Dobrze Judy będę spokojny. Dla ciebie. Nie mam pojęcia jak wygrała. To jest takie nie realne. W ogóle cały ten zwariowany świat jest dziwny. Gdyby tylko Zwierzogród nie był osobnym państwem. Gdyby został przyznany Kanadzie lub USA.

-No wiesz, ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu. W kanadzie jest więcej drapieżników, a w USA roślinożerców. Byłoby mało sprawiedliwe, gdyby przyznano miasto jednemu z tych państw względnie drugiego. Po za tym zwierzogród funkcjonuje na zasadzie wolnego miasta.

-Niby masz racje, ale wydaje mi się, że rządzący najważniejszym miastem na świecie nadużywają swojej władzy.

-Nie jestem osobą, którą interesuje polityka. Zmieńmy temat, bo to jest temat, w którym nie mam się jak o czy wypowiedzieć.

-Dobrze. Właściwie to zaraz idę spać, ale jeszcze zobaczę co w telewizji zapuszczają.

-No dobrze Nick. Miłej nocy.

-Dobrej nocy karotka. Śnij o mnie.

-Mógłbyś powtórzyć...Nie zrozumiałam.

Wtedy zorientowałem się, że powiedziałem coś nie na miejscu. Musiałem coś na szybko wymyśleć.

-Ehhh karotka. Miałem na myśli...dobrych snów.

To brzmi jeszcze gorzej. Może się nie połapie.

-Okej Nick to na razie.

-Cześć.

Powoli odłożyłem ten jebany telefon. Po co ja to powiedziałem. Mam już dość. Jeszcze mnie głowa boli. Pójdę do kuchni. Codzienna porcja tabletek pomoże mi zasnąć.

Wstałem z łóżka i wgrazmoliłem się resztkami sił do kuchni. Moje mieszkanie na szczęście ma niewiele drzwi. Nie muszę ich otwierać. Nie mam siły na nic. Z trudem otwieram szafkę i wyciągam garstkę tabletek. Zobaczmy co tu mamy. Szałwia, leki na odporność, witamina B, coś na ból głowy, a no i ty moja ulubiona tableteczko, mój wspaniały usypiaczu... Kwintesencjo mojej beznadziei. Moja przyjaciółeczko. Ciebie pozostawię na koniec. Mała różowa 10 gramowa tabletko. Sięgam do lodówki. Do wyboru mam Piwo, albo wodę. No wezmę piwo i ino patrzeć jak zdycham. Hehe. Nie no czasem mój czarny humor mnie przestrasza. Przeraża mnie wręcz. Dobra. To co szklanka i lejemy. przechylam odkręconą butelkę. Mały strumień wody. Taki równomierny. Ciecze są wręcz idealne. Są takie fascynujące. Okej już mam całą szklankę pełną. Teraz tabletki. Wsadzam do ust wszystkie na raz. Pozostawiłem tylko tą jedną na sam koniec. Próbuje ustawić na języku wszystkie w jednym miejscu. Połykam jednak użyłem za mało wody. Unoszę głowę by pomóc sobie grawitacją i tym razem się udało. Ahhh, a teraz ulubiona tabletka na koniec. Ceremonialnie powoli ją przełykam. Jest to gwarancja, że usnę. Szybko przechodzę do sypialni. Biorę pilot w rękę i włączam telewizor. Kanał pierwszy, jakiś słaby serial. Kanał drugi, kryminał. Mam dość myślenia o pracy. ZVN, same nudy, zoolsat, mój ulubiony serial komediowy. Życie według beznadziejnych. Ciekawe o czym dzisiaj.

W dzisiejszym odcinku Fryderyk beznadziejny wstając rano spotyka Alberta Szpeka, swojego sąsiada z góry. Okazuje się, że na korytarzu zawitał automat hazardowy. Spowodowało to wielkie zamieszanie nie tylko w domu beznadziejnych, ale także u rodziny pażdzierzy. Szybko jednak maszyna uzależnia głównego bohatera i żonę sąsiada do tego momentu, że ten postanawia wyłudzić pieniądze od żony...

Widziałem już to. Zobaczę co dalej. kanał 7 Horror, kanał 8 horror, kanał 9 pornol. Naprawdę czemu ssaki oglądają takie rzeczy. Nie jestem w stanie tego ogarnąć. Ci co wierzą w duszę, tak łatwo padają ułomnością ciała. Bezsens. Kanał 10 wiadomości. Chyba nie ma nic lepszego do oglądania. Zostawię na tym. Dziwne, że o tej porze są wiadomości. Musiało się coś ważnego stać.

Terrorysta wysadził dzisiejszej nocy Empire Stade Berlin w centrum miasta. Policja na nocnej zmianie już zajęła się całą sprawą.

Wielkie nieba. Co się dzieje.

-Jest z nami komisarz Petrov Blashov. Może pan powiedzieć co się stało.

Pytają największego debila na komisariacie. No to będzie dobre.

-Terrorysta w masce Białego wilka wysadził budynek w godzinach między 23;40, a 0;30.

Nie ma to jak szczegółowa godzina.

-Jest Pan w stanie coś więcej powiedzieć.

-Nie.

Hahahahahahahaha. Och Petrov Petrov. Dasz radę. hahahahaha.

-W takim razie...

-W takim razie proszę skontaktować się z szefem.

-Przepraszam z moim szefem.

-Nie, to nie tak. Z moim, znaczy nie z Pani tylko moim osobistym.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, Aż ogon mi zadrgał. Masakra. Hahahahaha. Nie mogę. Dość bo sprężyny popękają w łóżku od mojego rzucania się ze śmiechu.

-Przekażemy państwu dalsze informacje jak tylko uda nam się porozmawiać z szefem ZPD. Będziemy na bierząco.

Mam tylko nadzieje, że szef mnie nie wezwie, bo nie mam siły na nic. Oby tylko chłopaki sobie poradzili.

-Witamy się z państwem ponownie. Jest z nami Szef ZPD komendant Bogo. Czy może nam pan wytłumaczyć co tak właściwie się wydarzyło.

-Jak ustaliliśmy z zeznań światków o godzinie 0:25 sprawca widziany był na dachu budynku. Nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze gatunku, ani innych szczegółów dotyczących sprawcy. Wersje zeznań są różne. Najwięcej jednak osób wskazało ssaka wielkości między 1,30m do 1,60m. Sylwetka przypominała ponoć Lisa lub wilka. Nie znane są jego motywy, ale jesteśmy pewni, że nie działał sam. Przeprowadzenie tego typu akcji jest niemożliwe dla jednej osoby.

-Czy są jakieś ofiary.

-Na szczęście mamy tylko dwójkę lekko rannych ssaków. Ich stan jest w normie.

Dobra idę spać. Wyłączam to. Ahh ta kołdra jest taka ciepła i miękka. Z przyjemnością wtula się w nią głowę. Ciekawe, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Martwi nie to jednak, że zrobił to drapieżnik. Na pewno nasz ''wspaniałomyślny" rząd... Nie gadaj tylko śpij.


	7. Chapter 5 Definicja słowa rozpacz

Wrzask budzika przeszywa całe mieszkanie. Wtorek zwiastuje cienki pas światła padający na moje oczy. To dziwne, budzę się i nic nie pamiętam ze snu. Zawsze zapamiętywałem swoje sny. Teraz mam pustkę w głowie. Nic nie pamiętam. Mięśnie mam wiotkie. Gorzej niż w nocy. Co to za hałas. A to budzik. Mały czerwony, metalowy budzik na drewnianym stołeczku. Jest zaledwie dwadzieścia centymetrów ode mnie. Jednak nie mam siły go wyłączyć. Czemu dałem ten stołek z lewej strony łóżka. Chyba tylko po to by utrudnić sobie zadanie. Wszak jestem praworęczny. No dalej odrobina napięcia mięśni. Ahhh czuje jak każde włókno powoli sprężynuje jak sznurek naciągany między dwoma drzewami. Krople potu ciekną mi po czole. Ahhh jest! Udało się! Jest. Gdy tylko pozbyłem się uporczywego dźwięku moja ręka jak wypuszczona z dłoni guma trzy krotnie razy szybciej schowała się pod kołdrę. Jednak coś mi się nie zgadza. Za ciemno tu trochę. Może to nadal sen? Zatykam noc by sprawdzić czy mogę tak oddychać. Jednak wciągnięcie powietrza do płuc jest nad wyraz trudne. Czyli to nie sen. Gdy śnimy można oddychać z zamkniętym nosem. Tak samo potwierdza to niezmieniająca nie gwałtownie godzina na zegarze na ścianie przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Ale co ja widzę. Jest 4:45! Czemu ustawiłem budzik na tak ranną godzinę. Może jeszcze uda mi się zasnąć. Nic dziwnego ze snu nie pamiętam. Spałem około 4 godzin. W tym czasie zdążyłem mieć zaledwie dwie lub trzy fazy Rem. Czyli snu głębokiego. Z reguły ma się tych faz około 5. Jestem taki zmęczony. Kolejny dzień przed tobą Bajer. Muszę wstawać. I tak już nie zasnę. Przynajmniej na spokojnie się przygotuje na przyjęcie tego dnia.

Odbijam się z łóżka. Moje nogi mają w sobie teraz taką nie moc, że omal co się nie przywitałem czule z podłogą. Rozprężam mięśnie nóg. Małe szybkie wymachy na boki. Po rozruszaniu tejże jak ważnej części ciała mogę ze spokojem udać się do łazienki bez ryzyka zaliczenia jak to w mowie potocznej gadają tzw. Rychłej gleby. Muszę się umyć. Ściągam swoje ubrania od góry w dół. Powinienem je poukładać. Ale istnieje powiedzenie ,,Jeżeli możesz zrobić coś jutro to zrób to jutro". Nie ważne. Po prostu się wymyje. Chyba już nie robiłem tego tak długo jak ile czasu zajęło promykom słońca oświetlić ssacze padole w całości przez godzin tuzin po czternaście. Co ja mówię. Nick, nie łatwiej było powiedzieć, że tydzień? A właściwie raczej pomyśleć.

Stoję obok wanny. Dokładnie analizuje wzrokiem każdy centymetr jej wypukłości. W końcu się decyduje i Hop! Wskakuje. W pierwszym momęcie ogarnia mnie straszliwy chłód w każdym punkcie gdzie ciało moje dotyka jej brzegów. Jest to przez mnie jednak przerwane. Odkręcam prysznic. Lubię to uczucie. To uczucie jak każda mała ciepła kropelka życiodajnej cieczy rozlewa się, pokrywa każdy fragment mojej skóry pod futrem. To uczucie jak krople wody...Jak one przedzierają się przez futro. Jest to naprawdę wspaniałe. Zawsze zastanawiałem się co by było gdybym nie miał futra? Co bym odczuwał gdy krople przeźroczystej cieczy uderzały by o ciało. Nie mam pojęcia. Ulgę i rozkosz kąpieli przeryw mi jednak pewien mały szczegół, który zauważyłem na swojej ręce. Aż się dziwie, że to jeszcze widać. Ahhhhhh... Jaki ja byłem...jakim... jaki głupi. Nadal pewnie jestem, ale nie aż tak. I po co ja to robiłem. Chyba tylko po to... Po to bym w nawet w przyjemnej chwili nie mógł zapomnieć o swojej zmarnowanej przeszłości. Te dwa małe symbole na mej lewej ręce są nadal świeże mimo lat...

Robi mi się trochę słabo. Zmęczenie daje się we znaki. Położę tylko na chwilę głowę na wannie. Na brzegu. Zamykam oczy. Nie mogę teraz usnąć. Powstrzymuje się... jednak nie dam rady. Moje oczy są zamglone. Widzę tylko rozmazane zarysy wanny. Na krawędzi wanny udało mi się dostrzec pudełko. Skąd one tu? Małe zielone pudełko. Pomalowane w zielone wzory w różne odcienie zieleni, dając tym samym wrażenie ich wypukłości. Na środku pudełka widnieje owal koloru białego z czerwoną cienką obwódką. Sama obwódka jakby zlewa się z zielenią pudełka powodując, że nie są jasne jej granice. Na środku dziwny napis. Czarnym drukowanym drukiem. Moje zmęczone gałki oczne powoli podążają szlakiem tego napisu od lewej do prawej w celu jego odczytania. Nie jestem pewien co tam pisało. Napisy były wyraźne, ale jakieś dziwne. Nie wiem na czym takowa dziwność miałaby polegać. Były dziwne. Jednak odczytałem napis w miarę poprawnie. Było tam napisane: STRUNOWIEŻY. Co to miało by znaczyć tego nie ogarniam. Potrzepałem na boki głową i podniosłem są. Okazało się, że pudełeczka nie było. To był mikro sen. Kolejny znak jak bardzo brakuje mi spoczynku. Będę musiał kończyć już chyba kąpiel, bo się jeszcze w wannie utopie.

Powoli wszedłem na krawędź wanny i zeskoczyłem na miękki brązowy dywanik. Na szybko się wytarłem i ubrałem. Po tym wszystkim obróciłem się w stronę łóżka. Kusi mnie, żeby jeszcze pospać. W końcu nawet jeszcze na polu widać najjaśniejsze gwiazdy, ale zbyt bardzo się boje, że się nie stawie na czas do pracy. Szybko wbiegam do kuchni. Może śniadanie mnie postawi na nogi. Chęć spożycia posiłku jest taka u mnie wielka, że mimo zmęczenia odzyskałem część siły. Dziwne trochę. Jedna z tych rzeczy, które zostały nam po przodkach. Głód. Jeden z czynników hamujący rozwój cywilizacji. Sprawia on wielki problem. Niestety pewnie nigdy się go nie pozbędziemy. Może i dobrze. Musielibyśmy być robotami, żeby zostawić głód w niepamiętnych odmętach historii. Jednak, czy zmiana fizycznego ciała ssaczego na maszynę jest dobra? Czy naprawdę my tego chcemy? Pewnie wielu nie. To nie przyniosło by nic dobrego. Kolejny łatwy sposób na manipulacje ssakami. Zaprogramować ich tak, by słuchali. Bezsens z punktu widzenia moralności. Zero wolnego słowa. A gdyby wszyscy myśleli jednakowo to nie było by nikogo kto by ich mógł przystopować. W dodatku jeden błąd jednego polityka w takiej sytuacji jest równy błędowi na skale światową. Dlatego, że nikt by mu nie zaprzeczył. Dopóki wszystkie ssaki będą myśleć inwidualnie to ten świat będzie miał jeszcze jakąś nadzieje, znaczenie, sens.

Ahhhhhh znowu to samo. Po co to robisz? Nick, weź i żryj to co masz na talerzu zamiast w myślach gadać do siebie jakieś dyrdymały, których i tak nikt nie chcę pewnie słuchać. Świata sam nie zmienisz, a na pewno nie całodniowym myśleniem o tym co lepsze, a co nie... Ale czy na pewno pojedyncza jednostka nie może zmienić tego świata? Nie ważne. Zwyczajnie coś zjem. Wszystko co udało mi się znaleźć to zamrożone borówki i trochę chleba. I ja aktywny ssak na służbie mam na tym wyżyć? Kiedyś to się jadło. Pamiętam. A potem się tyło i tyło i prawie zdechło na cukrzyce. Ironia. Teraz jem za mało i mam niedowagę. Ciekawe. Jedz Nick to co masz i idź do tej roboty.

Rozmroziłem jagody i położyłem na chlebie. Może średnio to wygląda, ale chyba lepsze to od starych krakersów nad lodówką. Gdy wkładam mój nędzny posiłek do ust nagle jeden mały kawałek chleba upada mi na ziemie. Momentalnie odkładam kanapkę i podnoszę z ziemi ten duży okruch. Nie wiem czemu, ale całuje go. Cccz..cczemu? Czemu to zrobiłem? Już tak nie robię chyba od 20 lat. Czemu akurat teraz to zrobiłem. To był odruch. Nie mam pojęcia czemu... Na chwilę zastygłem. Tak...Przypomniałem sobie. Stare wspomnienia. Nie! Koniec rozpamiętywania przeszłości! Przestań! Stop...

Po spożytym posiłku położyłem się na łóżku i zacząłem przeglądać tablet. Ni się nie obejrzałem, a tu już jest prawie siódma. Muszę już iść. Ubiorę się i wychodzę...

Ten jeden mały krok dla lisa, a jak wielki dla ZPD. Właśnie dom opuszcza jeden z najlepszych policjantów w tym mieście!

 **Pół godziny później...**

Witaj praco. Nadchodzę.

-Siema Pazurian!

-Cześć Nick. Widzę, że dzisiaj dobry nastrój?

-Jak zawsze.

Dobry nastrój. Tak. Przynajmniej na zewnątrz. Powoli wchodzę do Sali głównej. Otwieram drzwi i patrze, a tam nikogo nie ma. Nikogo po za Bogo i Judy. O czymś rozmawiali. Może uda mi się coś dowiedzieć.

-Witam szefciu. Cześć Judy.

-Bajer! Tylko nie szefciu!

-Dobrze Szefuniu.

Na twarzy Bogo pojawił się wyraźny grymas jakby tłumiony krzyk. Jego mina była tak komiczna, że prawie się roześmiałem. Ledwo udało mi się ukryć uśmiech na twarzy.

-Cześć Nick. Szefie? Mam wyjaśnić Nickowi to...

-Nie, sam mu powiem.

-Co takiego macie mi ciekawego do powiedzenia? Z niecierpliwości drżę!

-Słyszałeś o tym co się stało tej nocy?

-Tak owszem. Dobrze, że nie miałem wtedy nocnej zmiany w pana zamysłach.

Szef mocno zacisnął zęby z gniewu.

-Możesz nic nie mówić. Judy może jednak ty mu wytłumacz. Ja już nie mam do tej istoty siły.

-Tak szefie. Nick chodzi o to, że z jakiegoś powodu władze miasta zakazały nam pracy nad tą sprawą z nocy.

-Ale jak to?

-Nie przerywaj mi proszę. Szef mi powiedział, że pozwoli mam się "wepchać" ze śledztwem w to, ale pokryjomu.

-Serio szefie! Pan łamie prawo! O coś nowego!

-Nie tak głośno dobra.

-Nie musi Pan mówić szeptem. Na korytarzu jest tylko Pazurian.

-Chodzi o to, że ja to robię dla dobra śledztwa. Niedopuszczenie was do sprawy było by głupie. Zwłaszcza, że Judy jest tak dobrą policjantką.Nawet najlepszą na komisariacie.

-A ja?

-A ty jesteś dodatkiem do pakietu.

-Szef ma poczucie humoru. Cały dzień pełen nowych rzeczy!

-Morda! Chodzi o to, że będzie tu mała kontrola i na pierwszy dzień śledztwa nie dam rady was po cichu włączyć do sprawy. Zaczniecie robotę jutro. Dzisiaj odbędziecie zwykły rutynowy patrol na wschodnich obrzeżach miasta.

-Dobra Szefuniu. Zrozumiano.

Chwyciłem Judy za rękę, całkowicie odruchowo. Gdy wychodziłem Szef zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć.

-Nie mów mi szefuniu!

-Dobrze zatem. Tak się stanie jak rozkażesz mój Lordzie.

-Coś ty powiedział! Powtórz końcówkę!

-Ładnie ubranie. Takie są w modzie.

-To mundur!

Szybko oddaliłem się ciągnąć za sobą Judy i zawarłem drzwi.

-Nick, czy mógłbyś mnie puścić?

Teraz dopiero do mnie dotarło co robię. Gwałtownie odskoczyłem i wypuściłem jej dłoń z moich łap.

-Nick wszystko w porządku?

-Tak karotka. Po prostu jakoś dzisiaj jestem rozkojarzony.

-To jak w porządku to dobrze. Myślisz, że nie przyłapią Bogo na tym, że my bierzemy udział w tej sprawie?

-Prędzej to on ich z gniewu by rozszarpał.

-Dlaczego oni nie chcą nas do tak ważnej sprawy dopuścić. Głupotą jest nie wezwanie nas do tej sprawy po tym co zrobiliśmy.

-Tak zgadzam się. Zwłaszcza, że sprawcą jest jakiś dziwny niski ssak w białej masce. No ale to jest sprawa na jutro. Teraz może zajmijmy się patrolem.

Co im strzeliło do głowy? Co oni kombinują?

Tak się zamyśliłem i zagadałem, że nawet nie zauważyłem jak karotka zdążyła już wejść do naszego radiowozu.

-No Nick, śmiało. Weź się nie guzdraj!

-No dobra już idę.

Bardzo mi ta śmieszna sytuacja poprawiła humor. Jak najszybciej zarwałem się z miejsca i podbiegłem do otwartych drzwi samochodu.

-Głupi królik.

-Głupi lis.

-Dobra to od czego zaczynamy?

-Najpierw jedziemy na ulice pamięci Little Big Horn.

-Dobra, komu w drogę temu w... Co to?

-Co?

-Mam dziwne przeczucie. Coś właśnie się złego dzieje.

-Co takiego. Naprawdę? Lisy tak mają?

-Niektórym ssakom jeszcze zachował się szczątkowy 6 zmysł.

-Cały się trzęsiesz? Co się dzieje Nick?

-Mam silne dreszcze. Włosy mi się jeżą. Co do cholery jest nie tak. Judy ruszaj prędko, ale nie na ulicę pamięci Little Big Horn.

-Ale to nie zgodne z trasą.

-Nie ważne. Szybko jedź w drugą stronę.

Judy szybko i nerwowo wetknęła kluczyki i odpaliła wóz. Pędziliśmy jak szaleni, a uczucie, które przeszyło mnie na wylot ani na chwilę ni ustawało. Po pewnym czasie. Zauważyliśmy to... Kawałek dalej jakieś 500 metrów od komisariatu na ulicy Hemingweya. Młoda samica kojota lat na oko 16, stała przy krawędzi mostu. Był top smutny obrazek. Niebo było szare, a na horyzoncie zbierało się na deszcz. Dookoła szare ulice przecinające bladą zieleń traw. Trawa pełna małych błyszczących kropelek rosy. Tuż przy moście stał stary budynek kina. Pomalowany z boku w całości na szaro. Mimo, że przednia jego ściana była pomarańczowa to ten blady pomarańcz tonął w szarości okolicy. Warstwa chmur była tak gęsta, że tylko pojedyńcze strumienia blasku przebijały się przez nie. W okolicy nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Po za nią. A co najciekawsze to kolory je ubrań tak bardzo były jaskrawe, że wydawało się, że została jakby wyróżniona na tym tle. Jakby namalowana by przyciągać uwagę. Jakby zrobić zdjęcie tej scenerii można łatwo by pomylić zdjęcie z obrazem.

Jej cele były nie mal jasne. Siedziała na barierce mostu przy samej krawędzi i patrzyła w dół. Co mogło dobrowadzić tak piękną i uroczą istotę do takiego stanu. Cała drgała. Nie była jeszcze zdecydowana by to zrobić. Bała się.

-Judy, szybko...zadzwoń po karetkę. Ja z nią pogadam. Ty zostań w aucie.

-Nick, ale ja wiem jak się odchodzić z ssakami w takiej sytuacji. Byłam do tego szkolona!

-Żadne szkolenie nic Ci tu nie da. To co tam mówią... To co tam mówią to jedne wielkie kłamstwo.

-Jeśli tak uważasz to idź do niej tylko szybko! Oby nic biedaczce się nie stało!

-Nic jej nie będzie. Dzwoń już! I proszę uspokój się. Mówisz tak bardzo zdenerwowanym głosem.

-Dobrze idź już.

Z całych sił podbiegłem go niej tak szybko jak tylko mogłem. Jakieś pięć metrów od niej zatrzymałem się i podszedłem do niej spokojnie.

-Czemu siedzisz tu sama?

Ewidentnie nie chciała rozmawiać. Trzymała ręce zaplecione i opuszczone. Bardzo się bała. To było niesłychanie wyraźne. Rzuciła we mnie zwrokiem błękitnym jak Ocean podkrążonym okiem. Potem cały czas patrzyła się w dół. Bałem się podejść bliżej, więc robiłem to małymi krokami. Gdy byłem od niej gdzieś około 2 i pól metra ona obróciła się do mnie.

-Niech pan mnie zostawi... proszę... to nie ma sensu. Niech pan idzie.

-Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić.

-Proszę... Proszę mnie zostawić.

Nabrałem pewności siebie i podszedłem nieco bliżej. Oparłem się o barierkę na której siedziała.

-Nie chcesz tego zrobić, prawda?

-Chcę.

-Jakbyś chciała to byś już to zrobiła.

-Bo jestem taka słaba, że nie mogę się odważyć.

-Wiesz, mnie na przykład ciężko by się było odważyć usiąść tak na samej krawędzi barierki mostu i to jeszcze w taki bardzo wietrzny dizeń.

-Proszę Pana... Pan myśli, że mnie pan przekona takimi tanimi chwytami psychologicznymi? Mnie już badało paru takich od wariatów. Mieli mi pomóc. Pogorszyli tylko wszystko.

-Jak masz na imię.

-Sarah, ale... Czy to ma jeszcze jakieś... Jakiś sens... znaczenie?

-Słuchaj Sarah puki jeszcze nie jesteś tam dziesięć metrów niżej to pewnie tak.

-Pan sobie ze mnie żartuje! Proszę odejść.

Zaczęła płakać. Zakryła twarz rękoma i zgięła głowę do samych polan. Była tak smutna... Płakała. Bardzo gorzko. To nie jest zwykły płacz. To był bardzo wymuszony płacz, ale za razem szczery. Musiała wcześniej już tyle płakać, że teraz już nie ma na to siły. Szybko przestała upuszczać łzy.

-Nie żartuje sobie z ciebie. Ja... Ja po prostu cię rozumiem i chcę ci pomóc.

-Jak Pan może mnie rozumieć? Jak!?

-To teraz nie jest ważne. Ważna teraz jesteś ty. Ile masz lat?

-17.

-Ile żyją przeciętne ssaki. Takie typowo twojego wzrostu?

-Nie wiem 70 lat?

-85 lat? Odejmij od tego 17.

-68.

-Tyle masz lat jeszcze przed sobą. Możesz wiele jeszcze w tym życiu osiągnąć. Ja wiem, że to co teraz powiem jest głupie. Wiem, że dla ciebie to kompletny nonsens, ale kiedyś będzie lepiej. Po każdej burzy wychodzi słońce. Nawet po tej najdłuższej nastaje ład.

-Ale... Jak może być lepiej.

-To dziwne, ale to prawda. Prawda nie zawsze musi być dla nas oczywista. Kiedyś będzie lepiej. Zawsze można coś zrobić. Nigdy nie jest za późno. Zadam Ci teraz takie osobiste pytanie. Nie obrazisz się?

-Jak ma się obrazić na kogoś prawie trup?

-Prawie... Ah... Czy chciała byś mieć dzieci?

-Zawsze marzyłam o córeczce. Nadała bym jej na imię Ania...

-Jeżeli to zrobisz nie będziesz mogła tego cofnąć. Odbierzesz nie tylko życie sobie, ale też Ani, bo jeśli umrzesz to ona nigdy się nie narodzi.

-Pan nie rozumie! Ani nie będzie!

-Dlaczego. Nie wykluczaj tego póki...

-Ona nie żyje!

Nastała cisza...

Lekki podmuch wiatru ją rozproszył...

Oblał moje policzki...

Cóż ssak może...

Jest nędzny przy tym żywiole...

Życiu...


	8. Chapter 6 Sens bycia

**OSTRZENIE. COŚ MNIE NATCHNĘŁO NA "BARDZO SZCZEGÓŁOWE OPISY". JEŚLI JESTEŚ BARDZO WRAŻLIWY TO NIE CZYTAJ. WSZYSTKO BĘDZIE W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE WYJAŚNIONE. MIŁEGO CZYTANIA. O ILE KTOŚ W OGÓLE CZYTA :)**

Zszokowało mnie to co powiedziała, a za razem zdziwiło. Nie byłem na to przygotowany. Kompletnie nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Na szczęście to ona pierwsza zaczęła mówić.

-Nie będzie Ani. To wszystko moja wina.

-Dlaczego twoja? Możesz mi opowiedzieć?

-Wolałabym nie.

-Myślę, że jednak potrzebujesz się komuś zwierzyć. Pewnie nie miałaś komu. Mam rację.

-Tak, ale...

-To teraz masz komu. Powiedz mi. Nie bój się Sarah. Wyduś to z siebie.

-W sumie i tak mi wszystko jedno...

-Nie przerywaj mów. Nie musisz tego robić szybko. Powiedz powoli własnymi słowami.

-Nie wyśmieje mnie Pan?

-Sarah, jestem policjantem. Po tym co ja widziałem w tej pracy na pewno cię nie wyśmieje. Moja matka była kiedyś psychologiem. Sam się tym zainteresowałem. Cokolwiek nie masz mi do powiedzenia to na pewno nie będę się z tego śmiał. Z resztą sam kiedyś byłem wyśmiewany. W szkole średnio za mną przepadano. Co prawda miałem kilku kumpli...

-Zabiłam je?

Ta rozmowa z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz to trudniejsza. Już kompletnie nie wiedziałem co mówić, więc pozwoliłem jej przejąć mikrofon. Oby tylko pogotowie było już w drodze. Nie wiem jak jeszcze długo dam radę sobie z nią.

-Tak. Zamordowałam je. Poszłam do lekarza. Poszłam i je zamordowałam. Media nazywają to inaczej, obierają to w ładne słowo. W pewne słowo, które ma na celu zminimalizować poczucie winy. Nazywają to aborcją, ale teraz wiem, że to morderstwo. Zabiłam Anie.

-Zadam Ci delikatne pytanie. Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?

-Nie... Zrobiłam to...Całkiem...Śśśś...świadoma konsekwencji.

Sprawa jest jeszcze bardziej trudna niż myślałem. Nie wiem czy dam radę jeszcze tak długo. Czemu nie ma jeszcze tego pieprzonego pogotowia.

-Pewnie teraz Pan myśli sobie. Ruchała się z byle kim, zabiła dziecko i ma za swoje! Nie zrobiłam tego z byle kim. Myślałam, że mnie kocha, ale... co ja gadam. On mnie kocha. Ale co z tej miłości. Podjęliśmy wspólnie decyzje i uśmierciliśmy to dziecko. Dlaczego on mnie nie powstrzymał. Gdyby rodzice się dowiedzieli. Jeżeli chce Pan jeszcze wiedzieć jak udało mi się dokonać aborcji będąc niepełnoletnia w tajemnicy przed rodzicami? Tak popełniliśmy przestępstwo. Przekupiliśmy lekarza.

-To teraz nie istotne. Ważna jesteś ty, tu i teraz. Popełniłaś błąd owszem i to nie odwracalny, ale zawsze możesz zmienić swoje życie. Każdy ssak przychodzi na świat na starcie wygranym. Każdy ssak jest w stanie pokonywać trudności w życiu bez znaczenia na wagę tych trudności lub siłę psychiczną tej osoby. Każdy puki żyje wygrał. Jeżeli teraz to zrobisz. Jeżeli teraz skoczysz. To tak jakbyś poddała się na finiszu. Uprawiasz jakieś sporty Sarah?

-Lubię piłkę nożną.

-Zabić się to jak wygrywać mecz dużym wynikiem i poddać mecz walkowerem. Jeżeli to zrobisz. Jeśli skoczysz... To wtedy poniesiesz klęskę.

-Gdyby tylko o to chodziło. Gdyby to był jedyny powód mojego obecnego stanu to bym ze sobą jeszcze nie skończyła. Chcę Pan usłyszeć kolejną nudną historię.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć co tylko zapragniesz. Po to tu jestem.

-Więc zacznijmy od tego, że jestem wariatką, dobra?

-Słuchaj nikt...

-Ja mówię!

Ten krzyk był niczym ostatnie skamlanie o pomoc cierpiącego małego szczeniaczka. Małego chłopca. Kilku letniego chłopca, który się zgubił i szuka matki. Ona naprawdę jest zdesperowana...

Byłam prześladowana w szkole. I nie było to jakieś drastyczne prześladowanie. To były zwykłe chamskie odzywki. Rozumie Pan? Gdyby to były faktycznie jakieś wielkie prześladowania być może nie siedziała bym teraz na tym moście. W szkole było wiele osób wśród personelu, które mi pomagały, ale nie przejmowały się tym na serio. Gdybym była bita i opluwana to by na pewno ktoś reagował i ktoś pomógł, ale to były zwykłe drobne zaczepki. Nic więcej. Nic wielkiego. To zwyczajne zaczepki. Nikt tego nie brał na poważnie, a bolało. Byłam również zawsze ignorowana. Nikt do mnie nie gadał. Owszem gdy do kogoś się odezwałam to ze mną rozmawiali, ale mnie bolało, że nikt do mnie nic nie powiedział pierwszy. Głupie co nie? Nawet zrobiłam test. Nie odezwałam się w ogóle do nikogo. Byłam ciekaw ile osób chociaż się ze mną przywita. Oczywiście, że nikt. Nawet podchodziłam specjalnie do innych. Liczyłam, że coś powiedzą. Nic! Kompletna ignorancja. Miałam tego dość. Byłam wściekła. Cały swój gniew wyładowywałam na ojcu. Żyło nam się dobrze. Tata był zawsze fajny. Zawsze wszystko było dobrze, ale ja zwyczajnie się wkurzałam na niego o wszystko. Po to by odreagować. Wkurzały mnie proste czynności. Ziewanie, stukanie, pukanie, ruszanie nogą. Czasami nawet biłam ojca. Biłam go. On pokornie to znosił. Byłam taka podła. Również potem źle się odnosiłam do matki. Chciałam na siebie zwrócić uwagę. Liczyłam, że mnie zaprowadzi do lekarza, ale oczywiście nie. Kiedyś to było cudowna córeczka, świetne dziecko, dobre w nauce. Wystarczyło mi tylko nie radzić sobie z jedną emocją i co w domu słyszę? Skończony cham, matoł z ciebie, bez żadnych ambicji, psychopatka, pojebaniec. Miałam tego już dosyć. Zaczęłam się ciąć. Matka to zauważyła i wie Pan co ona na to? Nic. Upomniała mnie tylko. Nastraszyła wysłaniem do czubków i koniec. A najgorsze, że to wszystko moja wina. Bo nie panuje nad gniewem jaki we mnie siedzi.

-Nie obwiniaj o wszystko siebie. Nie jesteś panem wszystkich problemów świata. Owszem. Masz racje. Jest coś z tobą nie do końca dobrze. Nie panujesz nad gniewem. To jest jednak jedna z tych rzeczy, której możemy się wyzbyć. Nie mów o sobie, że jesteś wariatką. Nawet jeżeli inni tak myślą. Każdy jest dziwny na swój sposób. Skoro matka nie zabrała cię do lekarza to mogłaś sama pójść. Rozumiem, że tego nie zrobiłaś, bo się wstydziłaś. Być może się bałaś. Nie masz czego. Oczywiście twój lęk przed pójściem do ssaka, którego nie znasz i nie wiesz co Ci odpowie jest całkiem zrozumiały i naturalny. Wszyscy boimy się tego czego nie znamy. Trzeba się przełamać. To tak jak pójść do stomatologa. Masz problem z zębami to idziesz się leczyć. Tu jest tak samo. Jesteś normalna.

-Czasami myślałam sobie... Czy to moja wina? Moja wina, że mnie ignorują? Nie zapraszają na imprezy, urodziny? Moja wina, że nie mam właściwie kolegów? A już na pewno nie przyjaciół? Teraz widzę, że tak. To ja zawaliłam. Potem poznałam chłopaka, ale do dziś nie wiem czy na pewno mnie kocha. Nie wiem jak by zareagował jakbym mu powiedziała to co teraz tobie Panie Policjancie. Po tym co zrobiłam jestem pewna, że Bóg o ile w ogóle nie istnieje, mi nie wybaczy.

Naprawdę potrzebna jest jej pomoc. Słyszy na szczęście już pogotowie.

-O Bogu, jak to tam z nim jest Ci nie powiem, ale na świecie jest wiele osób, które mają podobne problemy. Jestem przekonany, że nie jesteś z tym sama. W dodatku na świecie jest wiele osób, które pomagają takim ssakom jak ty. Słuchaj, jedzie już po ciebie pogotowie. Nie bój się ich. Oni mają dużo takich przypadków. Zapewne cię zrozumieją i pomogą Ci. A jeżeli pobyt u psychologa Ci nie zbyt coś da to poproś o pomoc innego specjalisty. Nie bój się prosić o pomoc. Przeciwnie, jak już nie możesz to błagaj o nią. Proś, a ktoś Ci jej udzieli.

-Czuje się jak rozkładające się zwłoki. Na zewnątrz jeszcze normalne, ale w środku już przeżarte pleśnią i robactwem. Czuje, że jestem w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Najgorsze jest to, że innym mordują rodziny, gwałcą... A ja...Nic. Odczuwam ból, smutek i wyrzuty sumienia. Tak praktycznie samo z siebie.

-Nie jest to prawdą. Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałaś dlaczego tak się czujesz jak teraz. Jesteś normalną osobą z pewnym problemem. Musisz udać się do lekarza. Porozmawia z tobą psycholog w szpitalu. Opowiedz mu wszystko. Być może zrozumie cię bardziej niż ja.

-Czy mogę Pana przytulić?

-Oczywiście, tylko zgłoszę mojej partnerce, że wszystko w porządku.

Podniosłem krótkofalówkę i zameldowałem Judy, że sytuacja została opanowana. Wtedy Sarah obróciła się do mnie. Zdjęła kaptur i odsłoniła twarz. Była naprawdę pięknym kojotem. Miała delikatne rysy, które momentami przechodziły w wyraźne ostre krawędzie. Jej futro było jasno brązowe, nos mały fioletowy w kształcie podobnym do serca oraz piękne wspomniane wcześniej błękitne oczy, połyskujące przy wątłym lekko wyrywającym się za chmur światłem słonecznym, niczym jak niebo pełne gwiazd. Jak można było skrzywdzić tak piękne stworzenie jakim jest ona. W dodatku tylko za to, że ma problemy emocjonalne. Jak to możliwe, że nikt jej nie pomógł. Na szczęście mam nadzieje, że teraz wszystko się zmieni. Jej rodzice, którzy ją na sto procent kochają teraz ją zrozumieją i pomogą. Liczę na to, że tak będzie.

-Nie chcę być dociekliwa, ale jak Pan się nazywa.

Głośny dźwięk syreny. Karetka przyjechała.

-Jestem Nick Bajer. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu.

Wtedy objęła mnie sowim drobnym ciałem tak mocno jak jeszcze nikt do tej pory. Nam obu do oczy popłynęły łzy. Jednak ona szybko przerwała tą chwilę.

-Nick, dziękuje Ci za to, że byłeś prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą w moim życiu jaka okazała mi tyle dobroci.

Płakała, ale była cała uśmiechnięta, jednak nadal coś mnie niepokoiło.

-Dziękuje, ale ja już zdecydowałam. Nie chcę już cierpieć.. Życie nauczyło mnie, że nie warto być kimś innym niż takim za jakiego cię mają.

Ostatnie zdanie trochę mną wstrząsnęło. To to samo co ja uważałem kiedyś

-Każdy cierpi. Ty przeszłaś już przez najgorsze. Będzie tylko lepiej. Jeżeli nie będzie lepiej teraz to może jutro, za miesiąc lub rok. Ale będzie lepiej. Najgorsze za tobą. A jak chodzi o to co powiedziałaś na końcu to ty sama decydujesz jak będą na ciebie patrzeć.

-Nie do końca o to mi chodziło, ale...

Zatrzymała się na chwilę. Myślała nad czymś bardzo ważnym. Chciała mi coś powiedzieć. Widać było, że miała straszną gonitwę myśli.

-Powiedz śmiało. Nie myśl jak. Powiedz.

Wtedy karetka przybyła na miejsce. Z wozu wysiadło parę niskich ssaków. Otwarły się tylne drzwi. Światło ze środka rozpromieniowało na cały most. Blask wyraźnie mocno zwęził jej soczewki.

-Panie Nick, ja...

-Tak?

W tym momencie popełniłem błąd. Zerwałem z nią kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzałem na zaniepokojoną Judy. To był błąd. Mój błąd.

-Chodzi o to, że przyszłość jest dla mnie zbyt nie pewna. Jest zbyt ryzykowna. Ja nie chce ryzykować. Ma Pan racje. Ssaki boją się tego co nie znane. Mnie to natomiast przeraża. Ja już zdecydowałam. Potem nie uda mi się znowu...

-Ależ... Sarah. Proszę Cię. Daj sobie pomóc.

Sarah lekko odepchnęła mnie. Zeszła z barierki. Stanęła naprzeciw mnie na wprost. Dokładnie przed mną.

-Przepraszam, ale już nie można mi pomóc.

Z powrotem wskoczyła na barierkę. Kilku ratowników zaczęło biec w jej kierunku. Skoczyłem próbując ją chwycić jednak ona zrobiła unik i upadłem na ziemie.

-Widzisz ile osób chce Ci pomóc.

-Bez skutecznie. Jestem morderczynią dzieci.

Jeden z ratowników medycznych wyciągnął do niej stoją jeżową dłoń. Niestety Sarah skoczyła w dół. Wstałem... Ciało młodej nastoletniej dziewczyny powoli w tańcu rozpaczy wiruje w dół. W tangu śmierci schodzi coraz niżej swobodnie tnąc powietrze. Jej ubrania okryły jej twarz do chwili przed upadkiem. Wtedy na ułamek sekundy zobaczyłem jej błysk oczu. To trwało chwile, ale widziałem jak patrzyła się na mnie. Przerażonym niczym ranny ptak patrzący na swój koniec z rąk orła. Ten wzrok był również pełen smutku i desperacji. Ostatnie spojrzenie na świat było spojrzeniem na mnie. Na mnie aż do głębi. Chwilę potem jej ciało wpadło do płytkiej rzeki.

-To się nie mogło stać. To nie możliwe.

Judy chwyciła mnie za rękę. Razem z nią patrzyliśmy marnie w dół. Sarah jeszcze żyła. Krew dookoła niej zlała się z wodą w brunatną gęstą ciecz. Jej oczy były zamknięte. Jej kratka piersiowa gwałtownie się unosiła. Jakby zaraz miała wymiotować. W końcu z jej ust wytrysnęła jasno czerwona krew. Tak bardzo czerwona krew. Czerwieńsza niż cokolwiek co widziałem. Każde kaszlnięcie wydobywało więcej tej cieczy. Na jej kolorowym ubraniu zaczęła powoli dominować ta sama czerwień. Twarz miała w grymasie jakby chciała krzyczeć z bólu. Ona jednak się dławiła. Kaszlnęła ostatni raz. Przekręciła głowę na prawy bok względem niej. Krew lekkim nurtem ściekała po jej policzku. Jej wargi były całe czerwone. Jej ciało opadło bez siły. Ręce i nogi delikatnie były poruszane przez nurt rzeki. Ostatkiem siły zdążyła się jeszcze uśmiechnąć.

To moja wina...

 **Dwie godziny później. Komisariat ZPD.**

Głupi. Głupi jest ten świat. Bezsens. Myślę sobie. To nie prawda. Świat ma sens. Tylko kurwa jaki. Gdzie jest ten sens. Czym on jest. Niektórzy mówią, że sensem życia jest szukanie go. Inni, że poznawanie przyjaciół i pogłębianie zainteresowań. Nie mam pojęcia kto mówi prawdę. Jeszcze inni powiedzą, że to Bóg nadaje temu światu sens. Tylko czy on w ogóle istnieje? Nie wiem. Ani w niego nie wierze, ani nie mówię, że nie. Jedno jest pewne. Jak jego działalności nie widzę. Ale może inni widzą? Nie wiem. Niewiedza to chyba najgorsze co może kogoś spotkać...

Siedzę w poczekalni w ZPD. Za rogiem stoi Judy. Z kimś rozmawia. Nie wiem co oni mówią. Wtedy Karota wraz z wysokim samcem antylopy grzywiastej wyłania się, wchodząc w mój zakres widzenia.

-Nick? Wszystko w porządku?

-Wiesz Judy, nie jest codziennym patrzeć jak wynoszą zwłoki osoby, z którą przed momentem rozmawiało się. A Pan kim jest.

-Witam jestem Kazimieras Smirnov. Jestem psychologiem. Chciano bym z Panem porozmawiał.

-Labas Ritas! Jest Pan z Litwy, nie mylę się.

-Tak.

-Po co mi psycholog. Jestem policjantem. Często widuje śmierć w swojej pracy.

-Panie Bajer chodzi o to, że był Pan świadkiem samobójstwa. Rozmawiał Pan z tą dziewczyną w jej ostatnich sekundach życia. Po za tym w takich sprawach jest procedura, że każdy świadek samobójstwa powinien...

-Sprawdzić czy nie jest szurnięty? Wiem. Ale nie muszę się na to zgodzić, prawda?

-Nick, ale to Ci nie zaszkodzi. Proszę, porozmawiaj. Od chwili kiedy ta dziewczyna się... To nic się nie odzywasz i się ciągle izolujesz.

-Wybacz Judy, ale nie zgadzam się na to. I jak możesz stwierdzić, że się izoluje po zaledwie dwóch godzinach. A ta dziewczyna miała na imię

Sarah. I na pewno by jej zależało na tym by mówić do nie po imieniu.

-Był Pan świadkiem. Może Pan nam pomóc dociec dlaczego Sarah popełniła samobójstwo.

-Czy to istotne. Czy uzupełnienie teczki z pod tytułem "przyczyny samobójstwa" jest takie ważne. Ważniejsze od życia. Złoże raport, ale nie chcę rozmowy.

 **Wieczorem w moim domu.**

Mam dość tego dnia. Muszę pójść spać jak najszybciej.


	9. Rozdział 7 12 zdefiniuj

**Jest to pierwsza część rozdziału, ponieważ nie chciałem by był za długi i żeby kończył się w takim miejscu. Starałem się zrobić dla odróżnienia coś trochę śmieszniejszego. Średnio to wyszło, ale może być. Nie jest źle. Drugą część rozdziału wrzucę niebawem. Nie jestem bardzo jakoś bardzo dumny z tej części, ale następna idzie mi całkiem dobrze. A i jeszcze jedno. Ta część nie wnosi za wiele do fabuły, ale musi być, bo odgrywa rolę łącznika. W następnej części, będzie dość ciekawie. I postaram się was zaskoczyć ;)**

To co dzisiaj się wydarzyło, było... Ahhh, po prostu...Kuźwa. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Mógłbym powiedzieć o tym zajściu milion słów, ale nie potrafię nic z siebie wydusić. Nawet w myślach. Nikt kto nie przeżył czegoś podobnego lub gorszego nie wie jak to jest. Jak to jest nie mieć na coś słów, a jednocześnie mieć ich wiele. I nie mówię tu o sytuacji kiedy zobaczymy coś głupiego i zabraknie nam tchu by coś powiedzieć. Nie mówie tu o zakłopotaniu co powiedzieć w jakiejś niezręcznej sytuacji, ani czy w ogóle się odezwać. Chciałbym coś powiedzieć i wiem co, ale nie mogę. Mam blokadę. To jak rozwiązywać zagadkę matematyczną, która jest bardzo trudna, albo i nie. To złe porównanie. Widzisz Nick. Nawet myślenie o tym czym jest to uczucie nie potrafienia wydusić z siebie nic powoduje, że coraz bardziej gubisz się w meandrach swego myślenia. Jedno jest tylko pewne. Jestem głupi. Zawsze brakowało mi pewności siebie. Ten jeden raz ją nabrałem. I co. Tragedia. Pamiętasz jak powiedziałeś, że stany zjednoczone odzyskały niepodległość w 1800 roku? Śmiech na całą sale. A najgorsze było to, że ten ciul od historii zawsze cię pytał z tematu, z którego nic nie umiesz, a jak cały rok pytał jak umiałeś to cię nie pytał. Pytał za to innych debili, którzy nie wiedzieli, kto zrzucił bombę atomową na Hiroshime, ani czyje to miasto było. Kurwa, ktoś powiedział, że to Anglicy na Chińczyków. Albo skąd ruszyło lądowanie w Normandii. Nie no oczywiście, że z Francji do Francji, albo z Belgii do Francji. A najgorsi byli Ci co nie wiedzieli jakie granice miało dane państwo mimo tego, że mają mapę z legendą tuz przed ryjem wraz z legendą. Ale oczywiście nikt ich nie wyśmiewał, bo to klasowi liderzy są przecież. Z zwyczajnych introwertyków, którzy nikomu nic nie wadzą, którzy intelektualnie by ich zmiażdżyli i roznieśli w pył oczywiście śmiać się można. Dlatego właśnie wdziałem maskę. Pierniczenie typu BĄDŹ SOBĄ, na nic się nie zdaje w prawdziwym życiu. Nie można być w pełni sobą. Nie zawsze jest się dobrym sobą. Sobą można sobie być dla siebie. Zakładając maskę możemy porozumieć się z każdym, ale wymaga to silnego samozaparcia. Ciężko jest wszak nie być sobą przez wieczność. Dlatego ja lubię czasami wyrwać się z tłumu. Pójść do ciemnego kąta mojego pokoju i cicho w nim zaszlochać, rozważyć jakiś złożony problem, albo zwyczajnie pobyć samemu w ciszy. Ale trzeba pamiętać, że pod każdą maską kryje się kolejna maska i można się nie połapać kim się naprawdę jest.

Dobra koniec gadania. Jest dopiero 20:00, ale ja już mam ochotę ułożyć się do snu po tym wszystkim. Wezmę dwie tabletki Hydroxziny i usnę. Łykam jej jedną po drugiej bez popijania. Nagle coś zaczyna ruszać się w mojej kieszeni. To telefon. Judy do mnie dzwoni. Odbieram gładko pocierając palcem na bok.

-Cześć Judy. Coś się stało.

-Cześć Nicky u mnie okej. A u ciebie.

-Wszystko dobrze. Dzięki za troskę.

-Słuchaj, na pewno jest dobrze, wiesz...

-Tak, tak wiem. Karotka, jestem policjantem. My spotykamy się z takimi rzeczami na co dzień w pracy.

-Wiesz, że bycie policjantem nie czyni cię niezniszczalnym...

-Wszystko w porządku. Na pewno. Cieszę się, że o mnie myślisz, ale nie chcę byś się martwiła na zapas.

-To rozumiem, że jest...

-Tak w najwyższym porządku.

-W takim razie proponowałeś mi nie dawno bym cię odwiedziła, ale nie powiedziałaś kiedy i gdzie mieszkasz. Czy...

-Tak oczywiście, że możesz przyjść. Mieszkam na Ogrodowej 13 mieszkanie 37 tylko na moim domofonie jakiś żartowniś przerobił Bajer na Bayern.

-Będę pamiętać. Mam nadzieje, że nie przeszkadza Ci to, że tak późno przyjdę.

-Przecież cię sam zaprosiłem głupi króliku.

-Dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że wyrobię się koło 21:00.

-W takim razie, więc z niecierpliwością czekam by podzielić z tobą te noc na nas dwoje.

-Nie galopuj, aż tak daleko, bo... ach nie ważne.

-Czekam z niecierpliwością.

-Do zobaczenie.

Z komórki dobiegł cichy dźwięk rozłączania się.

-CHOLERA JASNA. ZAPOMNIAŁEM KOMPLETNIE. NIE MAM NIC, A NIC DO JEDZENIA. MIESZKANIE BRUDNE I PANUJE BAŁAGAN, JESTEM CAŁY SPOCONY, UBRANIA POROZRZUCANE, A JEDYNA ISTOTA DLA, KTÓREJ JESZCZE ŻYJE BĘDZIE W OGLĄDAŁA TEN MARAS ZA GODZINĘ.

Gdy skończyłem swój lament usłyszałem walenie w ścianę od zewnątrz i głośny stłumiony krzyk za niej.

-Cholera jasna. Nikt nie musi i nie chce wiedzieć w jakim syfie tam żyjesz.

No świetnie. Teraz sąsiad będzie mnie podsłuchiwał całą noc. Dobry słuch jak na... ehhh... Ten gatunek, którym jest. Nie ważne. Mam trochę pieniędzy. Dam radę coś jeszcze kupić w sklepie. Spróbuje gdzieś ten burdel z ubraniami schować do szafy na szybko. Nie umyje już się, ale może przynajmniej czymś się popsikam.

Gdy ja tak rozmyślałem, ktoś nagle zapukał do drzwi. Ktoś to teraz jest do cholery. Patrze przez ten cały otwór w drzwiach i nikogo nie widzę. Skoro nikogo nie widać przez oko Judasza to znaczy tylko jedno. Jest to ktoś bardzo niski. Czy to... Otwieram drzwi.

-Siema stary. Sorry, że spadam tak późno, ale masz może jeszcze ten stołek.

-Feniek, na wszystkie cuda ssaczych rąk tego świata, zsyła mnie chyba teraz chyba jakaś dobra siła wyższa.

-Nawróciłeś się. To dobrze, ja tylko potrzebuje tego stolika. Nie dosięgam do wyższych półek w sklepie. Rozumiesz.

-Słuchaj stary nie teraz. Mam ran... Spotkanie z pewną urokliwą panną.

-W sensie randka?

-Nie, spotkanie jasne.

-Nie mów już nic. Tylko mnie nie adoptujcie w razie ślubu, jasne. Nie to, że nie chcę. W końcu można się dobrać do...

-Cicho!

-...bez zostania spoliczkowanym.

-Jak chcesz się przydać to przynieś mi jakieś jedzenie nadające się na kolacje jedzenie i takie wino oraz jakiegoś energetyka, bo padnę ze zmęczenia.

-Aż tak będzie ost...

-Zamknij się bierz moje pieniądze.

Wręczyłem temu wariatowi garstkę tych nędznych zielonych papierków, a on szybko podążył w stronę klatki schodowej. Teraz muszę tylko się umyć i posprzątać. Dzięki niemu mam więcej czasu. Kumple się czasami przydają. Gorzej będzie jeśli kiedyś on zrobi jakieś przestępstwo i zamiast części mojej kwota odda mi ją w całości, albo co gorsza więcej. Heh...Bajer do dzieła. Zbajerujesz ją jakoś. Zacznijmy może od sprzątania.

Wyczyściłem stół, krzesła. Wymyłem podłogę na szybko. Pozbierałem ciuchy i ziemi i inne nudne zadania domowe wykonałem. Można powiedzieć, że zrobiło się jakby jaśniej w domu. Jeszcze muszę tylko odkurzyć dywany i będzie super.

 **Do przyjścia Judy zostało 30 minut.**

Coś mi się wydaje, że te podłogi trochę jakby nie domyłem, ale to nic. W dół się nie będzie patrzyła. Musiałem szafę zastawić fotelem. Nie wszystkie ubrania się w niej mieszczą. To dziwne. Moja mama miała dużo więcej ubrań do składania w szafie podobnej wielkości. W dodatku dochodziły do tego ubrania moje i ojca, a jej wszystko się mieściło tak, że miejsca jeszcze było.

Słyszę dzwonienie do drzwi. To pewnie Feniek z zakupami. To cudownie. Podchodzę do drzwi wyjściowych szybkim wesołym krokiem. Jednak to co zobaczyłem zwaliło mnie z nóg. Dosłownie, tak, że aż kolana mnie zabolały.

\- Coś ty... Co się stało?

Zobaczyłem go całego brudnego i przemoczonego. W ręku trzymał kwiaty, które były całe mokre i opadnięte. W prawej dłoni miał reklamówkę. Oczywiście całą mokrą. Boje się spytać co kupił. Zwłaszcza patrząc na to, że widzę tam coś o strasznie dużego.

-Ehhhhh... Słuchaj jest taka sprawa, bo... okradli mnie. Nic mi nie jest. Jakiś rowerzysta wepchnął mnie do kałuży i wyrwał połowę kasy.

-Dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest. W takim razie co kupiłeś.

-Kiełbasę drobiową, pasztet, chleb, trochę owoców, mąkę, jajka, ser biały i cukier. A no i jeszcze czekoladę.

-Ehhhhh...

-No co? Czemu tak łapiesz się za głowę.

-Ona nie jest drapieżnikiem. Czy to jest jasne.

-Nie powiedziałeś mi o tym. I nie mów takim głosem przez zęby.

-Nie zrobię ciasta w pół godziny. Chleb pewnie jest mokry sądząc po reklamówce.

-Też mi nic nie...

-Czekaj, skoro ten rowerzysta zabrał Ci pieniądze jeszcze przed pójściem do sklepu... Nie mylę się?

-Tak.

-To jak to możliwe,k że zakupy są mokre?

-Heh, bo potem znowu wpadłem do kałuży.

-Jak?

-Poślizgnąłem się, ale to nie była ta sama kałuża.

-Masz pieniądze. Za rogiem jest inny sklep. Zdążysz coś jeszcze kupić. Kup może jakieś ciasto. Może jakąś sałatkę i może jeszcze... Zaraz, a gdzie wino?

-Nie sprzedali mi.

-A to dlaczego?

-Baranie, bo za dużo wzrostu nie mam.

-To jak kupowałeś do tej pory?

-Koturny.

-Masz mój dowód osobisty.

-Ale sklepikarka zauważy różnicę. Przecież widać jak na dłoni. Mnie by pomyliła z takim brzydalem jak ty?

-Nie zobaczy. Ona jest prawie ślepa tylko musisz pójść do Manatana. Tam ona pracuje.

-Dobra, dobra, ale wiedz, że będziesz musiał mi się za te dobrodziejstwa jakoś kiedyś odwdzięczyć.

-Tak też będzie, ale teraz nie trać czasu.

-A mój stołek?

-Ja wrócisz.

Gdy tylko to powiedziałem zamknąłem drzwi. Może nie było to zbytnio miłe. Może wyglądać na to, że nie jestem dla niego zbyt miły, ale on dla mnie też nie bardzo. To jest taka przyjaźń. Jest to coś ciężko wytłumaczalnego racjonalnie. Wręcz coś nie logicznego, ale chyba na tyle takie przyjaźnie są powszechne, że nie muszę za bardzo tego tłumaczyć.

Teraz tylko na szybko się wykąpie. Wchodzę do łazienki i powoli ściągam ubrania. Kładę stopy delikatnie w wannie by się nie poślizgnąć i siadam. Jednak coś jest nie tak. Powieki robią mi się ciężkie. Wręcz tak ciężkie jak pancerne drzwi do sejfów. Czuje straszne osłabienie, a moje mięśnie robią się wiotkie. Opieram się o krawędź wanny bezwładnie. Odkręcam prysznic. Jest mi bardzo słabo. Myślę sobie. Cholera, może to czad. Jestem coraz bardziej senny. Uświadamiam sobie, że to nie może być przecież czad. Mam czujnik. Sprawdzałem go niedawno. Na pewno jest sprawny. Piszczał by gdyby to był czad. O nie! Już wiem! Tabletki. Takkk... To one są temu winne. Po co brałem dwie. Pewnie jeszcze zażyłem te mocniejsze. Co ja zrobiłem. To nie zagraża mojemu życiu, ale ja przecież zaraz padnę, a Judy zaraz tu będzie. Czekaj, przecież Feniek miał mi przynieść energetyk. Chyba tak. Nie pamiętam już czy mu o tym powiedziałem. Usypiam. Bezwładnie moje ciało opada do przodu. Na szczęście ostatkiem siły przekręcam kurek na zimną wodę. Zimną to za mało powiedziane. Była lodowata. Poczułem się jakby nałożono na mnie w jednej sekundzie płaszcz ze śniegu, a szyje owinięto mi szronem. Instynktownie wyskoczyłem z wanny dodatkowo spadając gołymi nogami na zimne kafelki.

-Ahhhh! Teraz tak prędko nie zasnę. Na razie.

Powiedziałem do siebie na głos. Dlatego, że nie mogłem znowu się zamyślać. Muszę szybko iść do kuchni. Zaparzę sobie kawę. Właśnie, przecież mam kawę. Mogę Judy dać kawę. Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. Wino jak na pierwsze spotkanie pod moim dachem trochę średnio pasuje jak na spotkanie. W sensie, że niby to nie jest randka. Chociaż... Oficjalnie nie.

 **Do przyjścia Judy pozostało 9 minut.**

Kiedy wypiłem zrobioną przeze mnie kawę oraz przygotowałem jej trochę dla Judy to ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Pewnie to mój dostawca zakupów. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi okazało się jednak, że to mój sąsiad. Niski brązowy bóbr ubrany w zielony sweter i białe spodnie odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i patrzył tak na mnie z doły z lekkim zdziwieniem.

-Dobry wieczór. Jestem Robert Hamilton. Pański sąsiad. Mieszkanie obok. Na prawo od pańskiego mieszkania.

Wyciągnął do mnie rękę na przywitanie. Zrobił to dość szybko, ale niepewnie. Oczywiście odpowiedziałem mu i uścisnąłem jego dłoń. Była strasznie sucha. Suchsza niż naturalnie. Może to i lepiej. Jego głos jest strasznie szeleszczący. Mówi dość nie wyraźnie.

-Dobry wieczór moje imię Nicolas, a nazwisko Bajer. Do usług.

-Nie spodziewałem się, że jest Pan Lisem.

-A ja, że Pan jest Bobrem.

-Mieszkamy obok siebie od trzech lat, a nawet się nie znamy.

-Tak już bywa.

-Ja do Pana tylko o dwie rzeczy. Pop pierwsze chciałem przeprosić za to co powiedziałem i uderzałem w ścianę.

-A to Pan... Nic nie szkodzi. Ściana jest cała. Przynajmniej z mojej strony dziur nie ma.

-To dobrze.

-A ta druga sprawa?

-Jak już mówiłem. Mieszkamy obok siebie długo i w ogóle się nie znamy. Nic o sobie nie wiemy. A taka wiedza kogo się ma za ścianą może być kiedyś bardzo przydatna.

-Chcę mnie Pan zaprosić do siebie?

-Proszę Nick, mów mi Rob. Tak o to mi chodzi.

-Wie Pan co... Teraz nie bardzo mogę, ale może kiedy indziej?

-To dobrze to innym razem. Do zobaczenia.

-Do zobaczenia.

Miły gość, ale jakoś tak dziwnie się wykrzywił gdy mnie zobaczył. Może mi się zdaje? Czasami niektóre drobne gesty biorę za bardzo do siebie.

Jeszcze nawet nie zdążyłem zawrzeć drzwi, kiedy zobaczyłem Feńka.

-W końcu. Masz to co chciałem?

-Tak, a ty masz mój stołek?

-Oczywiście.

Wręczyłem mu ten nieszczęsny stołek, a on dał mi zakupy. Tym razem wszystko było w porządku.

-Dobra to ja spadam. Cześć!

-Dzięki za pomoc. Cześć!

Gdy tylko on wyszedł ja oparłem się lekko o drzwi i powoli zjechałem po nich plecami do pozycji siedzącej. Wszystko jest gotowe. Nareszcie. Mogę odpocząć. Ułożę tylko jedzenie na stole i wypije jeszcze jedną kawę. Leki dają się we znaki. Gdybym tylko nie zapomniał o odwiedzinach Judy to wszystko przygotował bym lepiej. Sam jej to proponowałem. Jak mogłem zapomnieć. Nie mam pojęcia. W ogóle dziwnie to wyszło. Nie ustaliliśmy godziny. Dziwne też jest, że ona nie przypomniała mi wcześniej. A jak przypomniała sobie to mimo, że jest już trochę późno to i tak chciała się spotkać. Dlaczego nie przypomniała wcześniej? Może to przez tą dziewczynę. Nie wiedziała jak się mnie spytać po tym co miało miejsce. Jaki ten świat jest niesprawiedliwy. Biedna dziewczyna. Miała dość trudne życie. I co ma teraz? Jeżeli Bóg istnieje to jest w piekle, że samobójstwo, a jeżeli nie to nic. Po prostu znikła. Za parę pokoleń nikt nie będzie o niej pamiętał. A za jeszcze parę to nawet jej grobu nie będzie. Nie wiem co gorsze. Być i cierpieć czy zniknąć i zostać zapomnianym. Wymazanym z historii. Nick nie myśl o tym. Za chwilę przyjdzie tu twoja wspaniała Judy. Jedna z niewielu osób dla której jeszcze żyjesz.


	10. Chapter 7 22 zdefiniuj

Pukanie do drzwi. Ten głośny monotonny dźwięk. Ahhh... Tak dobrze robi na moje uszy. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że wiem do kogo ono należy. Wiem kto stoi za tą małą drewnianą tarczą wmontowaną w ścianę. Czuje jej zapach. Użyła perfum. Musi jej zależeć. Słodki zapach fiołków i innych pięknych kwiatów oraz traw. Od razu czuje się jak w na wsi. Czuje jakbym stał na wielkim polu pełnego zbóż i kwiatów. Stukanie przypomina mi śpiew ptaków. A po za tym cisza. Jedyna rozumna istota w pobliżu to właśnie ona. Oczami wyobraźni widzę jak macha do mnie. Akurat do mnie. Jest tyle osób na świecie. Tylu mężczyzn. Akurat ja jestem tym jednym, który jest tu na tym polu o idealnej godzinie. Jest taka piękna. Czuje się taki doceniony, bo akurat mnie wybrała. Tylko mnie. Jest niczym rusałka. Jej piękno przyćmiewa mi wszystko...

Krok po kroku. Niczym jak w walcu podchodzę do drzwi. Kiedy tylko moja dłoń chwyta za zimną klamkę od razu je otwieram by ujrzeć ją. Moją i tylko moją... Moją Judy.

-Cześć Nick. Widzę, że ładnie się dziś przyodziałeś.

Jej głos jest nektarem, który spijają moje narządy słuchu.

-Ty też dzisiaj pięknie wyglądasz Judy. Witaj moich średnio skromnych, ale jednak skromnych progach.

Powoli postawiła pierwszy krok w moją stronę. Weszła do mojego domu. Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Dawno taki nie byłem. To nie jest tak, że jestem radosny. Jestem zwyczajnie w pełni szczęśliwy. Tak w pełni szczęśliwy.

-Wow, Nick. Nie musiałeś aż tak wystrajać stołu. Ale dziękuje, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie. Doceniam to.

-Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba.

-I nawet kupiłeś wino. Myślałam, że raczej to będą zwyczajne odwiedziny, ale widzę, że zrobiłeś... Jakby to nazwać?

-Kolacje dla dwojga przy świetle świec? Może i jestem szczwanym lisem, ale wiem jak ugościć kogoś.

-Wiem. Dziękuje za to. Ale pewnie musiałeś wydać sporo pieniędzy. Mogę Ci je zwrócić.

-Twoją zapłatą będzie zwykłe bycie tu ze mną. Nic więcej. A teraz proszę usiądź.

Zasiadła na przeciw mnie. Szkoda, że nie mam zbyt ładnych krzeseł i że ten stół nie jest zbyt duży. Jednak ważne jest to, że nie narzeka oraz się jej podoba, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

-Nie spodziewałam się kompletnie. Znaczy się, wiedziałam, że na pewno się przygotujesz, ale to jest wspaniałe. Przerosłeś moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

-Miło mi to słyszeć Karotka. To jak może po kieliszku wina?

-Z całą chęcią odrobinę się napije.

Nalałem powoli po trochu tego płynu sobie i Judy. Widzę, że jest szczęśliwa. Tak bardzo mnie to cieszy. Usłyszałem też komplementy od niej. Dawno nie takowych nie zaznałem od nikogo. Niby to tylko zwykłe słowa, ale przyjemnym jest usłyszeć coś miłego gdy przez pół życia mogłeś zastać tylko obelgi z ust innych ssaków.

Rozmawialiśmy jakiś czas o mało ważnych tematach. Ogółem świetnie się bawiliśmy. Jednak widziałem, że Judy chce mi powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Wnioskuje po jej mimice. Swego czasu interesowałem się trochę tym i wiem, że coś skrywa.

-Coś się stało Karotka. Widzę, że coś przede mną ukrywasz. Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.

Starałem się by mój głos był bardziej troskliwy niż dociekliwy. Nie wiem jak ona to odebrała, ale chyba nie tak źle, bo po chwili odpowiedziała trochę wolniejszym, spokojniejszym i jakby z lekką barwą smutku głosem.

-Tak. Jest coś co mnie martwi od dawna.

-Hmmm, mów dalej.

-Czuje, że w Zwierzogrodzie coś jest nie tak. Coś wisi w powietrzu. Ja zawsze jestem pozytywnie nastawiona do życia, ale coś mnie niepokoi.

-Mogłabyś rozwinąć temat.

-Zacznijmy od tej listy dziwnych nakazów. Tych nadesłanych przez burmistrz odnośnie policji.

-Mówisz o tym odpowiedniej długości pazurów, delikatnym traktowaniu bandytów i tego typu inne bzdury? I tak nikt się do tego nie stosuje.

-A jak ciebie i inne drapieżniki do tego zmuszą?

Wtedy wstałem, a mój ton głosu stał się niszy i żartobliwy.

-Nie wiem co siedzi w głowie Pani burmistrz. Jestem zbyt słaby by to pojąć. Naszej wspaniałej burmistrz Obłoczek. Najlepszej i wszechmogącej. Wszechwiedzącej i pracowitej Pani burmistrz.

-Jesteś naprawdę zabawny Nick. Ale...

-Żadnych, ale Karotka. Mamy nową burmistrz i jakoś to przeżyjemy. Swinton była podobna. Tylko, że ona się nie patyczkowała i chciała radykalnie działać. Obłoczek najwyraźniej popiera poglądy byłej burmistrz, ale jej działania jak na razie są nieszkodliwe. Jakieś dziwne nakazy. Przecież żadnego ssaka na siłę nie przymusi.

-Jak na razie jest to w formie nakazu, który nie jest obowiązkowy, ale co uda się jej wprowadzić to jako prawo?

-Prawdą jest to, że to co robi jest niepokojące, ale jak na razie to pokazuje tylko swoją niekompetentność. Jak tak dalej będzie to straci stanowisko.

-Obawiam się, że pewnego dnia świat się stanie nie czuły na cierpienia innych. Jednak staram się o tym nie myśleć. Wierzę, że chodź jeden ssak będzie czynił dobrze to ten świat nie upadnie.

-Jedna jaskółka nie czyni wiosny.

-Każde życie się liczy. Każda jedna osoba.

-Życie... Zdefiniuj co oznacza słowo życie.

-Jak to co oznacza. Oznacza, coś co każdy ma i każdy może je wykorzystać jak tylko chce. Należy żyć na sto procent. Całą parą. Trzeba wierzyć, że istnieje księżyc nawet jeśli przykryły go chmury.

-Nie to miałem na myśli. Pomyśl o tym bardziej w sposób dosłowniejszy. Podam taki przykład. Wyobraź sobie rybę. Może to być zwykły śledź, albo pstrąg lub dowolna jaką sobie wymyślisz. Masz ten obraz w głowie?

-Tak. Mam.

-To teraz wyobraź sobie, że ta ryba pływa swobodnie wśród wód. I pływa... I pływa... I pływa. A teraz wyobraź sobie, że ta ryba się starzeje. I zwalnia... I zwalnia... I zwalnia... Aż w końcu umiera. Wyobraziłaś to już sobie.

-Tak, ale mieliśmy mówić o życiu.

-Do tego zmierzam. Teraz wyobraź sobie, że w jednej ręce trzymasz tą rybę przed śmiercią, a w drugiej dopiero co zdechłą. Powiedz mi. Czym się różni jedna od drugiej.

-Jedna żyje, a druga nie.

-Dobrze, ale nie uwzględniajmy teraz tego. Czym się różnią.

-Chyba...niczym.

-Tak to prawda. Skład chemiczny ten sam. DNA? To same. Wady wrodzone? Te same. Opcjonalne pasożyty? Te same. Historia ta sama, ale jednak o jednej powiemy, że żyje, a druga nie. Obie niczym się nie różnią, a jednak tak. I teraz postawmy pytanie: Czym jest życie? Co jest tą iskierką, która powoduje, że jedna ryba jest żywa, a inna nie? Są prawie identyczne.

-To powiem Ci Nick, że mnie bardzo zaskoczyłeś mnie tym filozoficznym rozważaniem. Lubię takie tematy, ale nie jestem zbyt dobrym filozofem. Jednak porozmawiajmy może o czymś innym?

-Tak masz rację. To może... ehhh. Może ty coś wymyślisz? Ty jesteś w wymyślaniu rozmowy lepsza.

-Wiesz, nie bardzo chciałabym poruszać temat pracy, ale wiesz... Jutro zostaniemy przydzieleni do tej sprawy co ostatnio miała miejsce.

-Mówisz o tym terroryście, który wysadził ten budynek. Ten co nosi białą maskę?

-Tak. Kim on może być?

-Nie wiem Judy. Pewnie to kolejna osoba, która szuka sensu i znajduje go w wyrządzaniu innym krzywdy. Nie martw się. W końcu to my jesteśmy Ci dobrzy, którzy go powstrzymamy. Prawda Karotka?

-Oczywiście szczwany lisie.

-Dobra, więc może coś zjedzmy. Może zobaczymy czym karmią nas dziś propagandowe media?

-Jeśli masz na myśli telewizje to oczywiście, że chętnie coś zobaczyłabym, ale nie koniecznie media.

-Z tymi mediami to taki lekki żart. Poczekaj na mnie chwilę. Dobrze Judy?

-Poczekam, ale się pośpiesz, bo jedzenie dobre jedzenie i ja tworzymy zgrany duet.

Wyszedłem na chwilę do łazienki. Trochę głupio, że zacząłem te swoje filozofie, ale najwidoczniej nie jest tak źle. Jej się podoba. Gorzej jednak jest ze mną. Lek nadal działa i co chwilę muszę się pilnować, żeby nie zasnąć.

Przemyłem tyko twarz dla orzeźwienia i szybko wróciłem do Judy.

-Jestem już jak widzisz.

-Tak. Niezaprzeczalnie widzę Nick. Wyglądasz jakbyś czymś się denerwował.

-Nie Judy. Ja tylko...

Tak, trochę się denerwuje. Nie chcę czegoś popsuć. Jednocześnie czuje się jakby z mojej klatki piersiowej zaraz miał się wylęgnąć Obcy z filmu pt. Obcy: Ósmy pasażer Zootromo. Chodzi o to, że mi na niej bardzo zależy i... Tak, chyba to to czego się obawiałem. Znaczy się, ja to wiedziałem wcześniej, ale teraz jestem już pewny. Chyba się...

Wtedy Judy przerwała moje rozmyślania i podeszła do mnie dość blisko.

-Coś się stało Nick? Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Możesz mi powiedzieć.

-Teraz się rewanżujesz?

-Nie rozumiem.

-Wcześniej zadałem Ci podobne pytanie.

-Ahhh, no tak. Ale tak na poważnie to czy coś jest nie tak?

-Judy, a cokolwiek to będzie to czy... Nie obrazisz się na mnie?

-No co ty szczwany lisie. Dlaczego niby. Jesteśmy w końcu przyjaciółmi.

-Tak Judy, jesteśmy. Ehhhh... Usiądź proszę.

-A powiesz mi co cię trapi?

-Tak, tylko usiądź.

Judy spełniła moją prośbę lub rozkaz. Oba ostatnio coraz mniej się od siebie różnią. Starałem się ukryć emocje, ale organizm odmawiał posłuszeństwa. Cały się trzęsłem. Były to małe ruchy, ale dość widoczne. Najgorzej było z rękoma, więc schowałem je za siebie. Pomyślałem, że powiem jej prawdę. Ale jak to powiedzieć. Z każdą chwilą patrzyła się na mniej z coraz to bardziej ciekawską i zatroskaną miną. Chciałem coś z siebie wydusić, ale każda próba kończyła się na jąkaniu.

-Czemu tak się denerwujesz. Spokojnie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie denerwuj się. Zaufaj mi.

To chyba jeszcze nie ten moment. Spuściłem głowę, a gdy ją podniosłem z ust wylało mi się słodkie kłamstwo. Właściwie to nawet wyrwało mi się.

-Ja też się niepokoję tą sprawą. W dodatku to co robi Obłoczek... Co będzie jak zakażą nam razem pracować.

-Nie pozwoliła bym na to.

-Niezaprzeczalnie, ale co jeśli chcieli by mnie zwolnić.

-Nick, głuptasie. To ja też bym się zwolniła.

-Zmarnowała byś swoją karierę i...

-Cicho. Co będzie to będzie. Nie pozwoliła bym, żeby cię zwolnili bez przyczyny. Tylko dlatego, że Pani burmistrz ma coś do drapieżników i to bez powodu. Jeśli jednak nic by moje apele nie dały też bym się zwolniła. Nie chciała bym pracować z nikim innym kto nie jest tobą. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż ta praca.

Bardzo się wzruszyłem tymi słowami. Tym razem moje nogi i ręce mnie nie posłuchały i przytuliłem Judy. Me ręce znów zatonęły w jej futrze. Po chwili ona również mnie objęła.

-Wy lisy jesteście takie...

-Stop. Mam do tego cytatu prawa autorskie.

-Zabawne, a ja mam prawa autorskie do przytulania.

Czas jakby zwolnił. Staliśmy wtuleni tak tylko przez kilka sekund, ale czułem się jakby przeminęły lata. Bardzo przyjemne i piękne lata. Ta chwila była lepsza niż całe moja życie przedtem. Gdybym wiedział wtedy, że kiedyś dojdzie to tej chwili. Jednak gdy już przestaliśmy się obejmować szczęście zastąpione zostało przez wyrzuty sumienia. Mogłem jej to powiedzieć. Tak to troszeczkę ją okłamałem. w sensie, że prawdą jest, iż martwię się tym co robi burmistrz, ale to nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Jednak wolę teraz miło spędzić wieczór niż myśleć o tym.

-To może potańczymy?

-Dobrze, ale tylko poczekaj sekundkę.

Judy wyjęła telefon i go przeglądała. W końcu znalazła to chciała i włączyła jej ulubioną piosenkę gazeli.

-Chcesz do tego tańczyć.

-Czemu by nie. Kocham tę piosenkę.

-No dobrze.

Tańczyliśmy razem przez dłuższy czas. Nie mam pojęcia jak długo. W międzyczasie dowiedzieliśmy się osobie czegoś ważnego. Oboje jesteśmy kiepskimi tancerzami. Judy od czasu do czasu zmieniała piosenkę, ale tylko jak udało nam się w końcu złapać jej rytm, ta się kończyła. Wirowaliśmy chyba pół nocy. Przez chwilę nawet przypadkiem weszliśmy na balkon, którego zapomniałem zamknąć. Księżyc był w pełni. Jego światło poszarzało nasze futro tak bardzo, że czuliśmy się jak w starym czarno-białym filmie sprzed wielu lat. Ale ze mnie naukowa fajtłapa. Księżyc nie świeci. On wyłącznie odbija światło słońca. Nie ważne Nick. Nie myśl chwili, tylko czuj chwilę. Sercem, a nie rozumem.

Judy na chwilę się zatrzymała trzymając mnie za ręce.

-Nick, bardzo się przyjemnie z tobą tańczy, ale jestem już zmęczona.

-Czyli się poddajesz.

-Czemu?

-W konkursie przydeptanych nóg wygrywał 10 do 8.

-Heh...No widzisz przegrałam. Dobrze, że Bogo się nie dowiedział o mojej klęsce. Wtedy w końcu by się mnie pozbył.

-Mnie się tak łatwo nie pozbędziesz.

Popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Nasze spojrzenia były bezmyślne. Zupełnie jak wzrok małego dziecka patrzącego na matkę lub zabawkę. Małymi ruchami przybliżaliśmy się do siebie. Jednak Judy odwróciła wzrok i pomaszerowała do salonu.

-Wiesz Nick. Jest już późno i chyba muszę już iść.

-Coś zrobiłem nie tak?

-Nie, tylko trochę za bardzo zabalowałam. W sensie, że jutro mamy prace... Ale chętnie jeszcze się z tobą spotkam.

-Zobaczymy się w pracy.

-Miałam na myśli, że tak po pracy.

-No dobrze.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. jest już prawie północ. Nie jest jeszcze tak późno, ale Judy ma jeszcze przed sobą powrót do mieszkania..

-To co ty ma przyszły weekend.

-Dobrze. Może być Nick.

Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy z tej krótkiej wizyty Judy. Szkoda, że ona już musi iść. W końcu udało mi się na moment zapomnieć o tej całej goryczy jaką na co dzień lekko chory świat. Chory, ale do wyleczenia.

Wtedy ktoś strasznie głośno zapukał do drzwi. Wręcz właściwie zaczął do nich walić pięści.

-Co to takiego. Zapraszałeś kogoś?

-Nie. Nie mam pojęcia kto to. Poczekaj.

Zabrałem ze sobą kij od miotły. Nie jest to za dobry oręż, ale jeśli to jakiś pijak to powinien wystarczyć. Gdy Wyglądałem przez otwór w drzwiach, nikogo nie widziałem. Albo ta osoba leży, albo jest bardzo niska. Poczułem lekki niepokój. Powoli chwyciłem klamkę. Zrobiłem parę wdechów nim rozpocząłem jej przekręcanie. Gdy nieco oddaliłem drzwi od framugi usłyszałem cichy jęk. Rozpoznałem go od razu. Szybko rozwarłem wejście. I ujrzałem leżącego na wycieraczce Feńka. Całego we krwi. Jęczał z bólu. Ledwo co oddychał. Obrócił oczy w moją stronę. Krew ściekająca mu z głowy zalała mu je. Nagle opadł bezwładnie na ziemie...

 _To właśnie jest życie. Gdy jeden się cieszy inny cierpi. Pomyśl o tym za każdym razem kiedy się cieszysz. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich, którzy w tym momencie cierpią. Urodziny jednego są śmiercią drugiego. Ten wesoły korowód kręci się od początku świata. Gdzie życie tam śmierć. Gdzie radość tam łzy. Nie pozwól zbytnio zasłonić sobie oczu szczęściem, bo kiedyś na pewno będziesz nieszczęśliwy. Tak samo gdy cierpisz to pamiętaj, że po burzy nastaje słońce. Ciesz się każdą dobrą chwilą, ale nie daj się jej zaślepić. Smuć się każdą złą chwilą, ale miej świadomość, że istnieje szczęście. Taka jest właśnie równowaga tego świata. Tak to zostało zrobione. A wszelkie próby wyłamania się z tej karuzeli skończą się porażką._


	11. Chapter 8 Kiedy się to zaczyna i kończy?

Minęło parę godzin od kont zabraliśmy z Judy Feńka do szpitala. Nadal mam przed oczyma ten obraz. Obraz najlepszego przyjaciela, który leży u progu twoich drzwi cały we krwi, skamląc o pomoc lub skrócenie męki. Pamiętam jego przekrwione oczy, które były jakby martwe. Jakby coś... Jakby coś opuszczało jego ciało. Jakby już był jeden krok od śmierci. W swoim życiu taki moment widziałem jeszcze tylko raz. Wtedy byłem świadkiem śmierci pradziadka. Jego oczy były wtedy właśnie takie puste. W dwie sekundy stały się puste. Jakby czegoś w nich brakowało. To już nie były oczy. Nie te same oczy. To nie były te oczy pełne miłości. To były dwie czarno-białe dziurki otoczone przez brązowo-rude, wypłowiałe futro. Ja nie wiem czy jest coś po śmierci. Nie mam pojęcia. Czasami myślę sobie, że z naukowego punktu widzenia to oczywiste, że nie. Jednak wtedy wspominam śmierć dziadka i im bardziej wgłębiam się w jego puste oczy tym bardziej głębiej się zastanawiam, gdzie jest to coś co pozostawiło tą pustkę.

Wracając jednak do Feńka. Miejmy nadzieje, że nic mu nie jest. Co ja chrzanie. Jeszcze chyba nie widziałem nikogo w gorszym stanie. Przynajmniej nikogo żywego w tym stanie. Miał złamanie otwarte kości strzałkowej, kaszlał krwią i w dodatku miał wielką szramę przez środek brzucha. Miał dużo szczęścia, że w ogóle się doczołgał do mnie żywy. Ale czemu teraz. Czemu teraz gdy w końcu byłem na tą chwilę szczęśliwy. Tą chwilę. Same smutki i zmartwienia. Chyba żyje tylko dla Judy. Tak... Jeżeli jej nie będzie to... Nie myśl tak Nick. Nie myśl tak ty głupi debilu. Nigdy nie wolno się do kogoś tak przywiązać by... Inaczej...Nie można nigdy przeceniać czyjegoś życia nad swoje. O i teraz wszystko się zgadza.

Tak czy jak. Siedzę w szpitalu. Mój przyjaciel jest w śpiączce, a Judy ze względu na to poświęciła się i uprosiła szefa żebyśmy do pracy nie musieli przychodzić. A przynajmniej tej oficjalne pracy, bo jeszcze pozostało nasze "tajne śledztwo". Nie zdziwiłbym się w cale jakby Feńka pokiereszował tak ten palant w białej masce. Jeśli tak to mam tym bardziej zajmę się szybciej za tą sprawę. Gościu naprawdę jest niebezpieczny. Wczoraj podobno zabił prezesa pewnej znanej firmy, a za razem byłego wojskowego. Jak o coś zrobi Judy to chyba... Chyba coś tam.

-Wszystko w porządku Nick?

-Tak Judy. Tylko wyjaśnij mi czemu to musi spotykać mnie.

-Tak już to jest. Czasami jest dobrze, a czasem źle.

-Ale czemu gdy w końcu byłem szczęśliwy na tą krótką chwilę to...

-Na tą krótką chwilę? A nie byłeś szczęśliwy tydzień temu jak Pigocovia Pigów pokonała Wiśnia Sharków? Wygrali puchar czy coś tam.

-Wygrali ligę. Tak owszem, ale to była radość, a nie szczęście.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Dla mnie radość to może być z danej, miłej i krótkotrwałej sytuacji takiej jak zwycięstwo ulubionej drużyny piłkarskiej. Szczęście natomiast to coś większego. To coś tak silnego, że potrafi spowodować, że będziesz z tego szczęścia skakał.

-A to czasem nie tak, że to właśnie te krótkie i radosne chwile, budują to szczęście?

Ta wypowiedź bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, ale skończyło się tylko na głębokim wdechu po czym spuściłem wzrok w dół.

-Czy tym Nick byłeś przy mnie szczęśliwy.

-Tak Judy i to bardzo.

-A czy twój przyjaciel też powoduje, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

-Tak. Nawet dość często. Bardzo często.

-Przypomnij sobie te chwilę kiedy to byłeś z nim szczęśliwy.

-Co mi to da?

-Nie wiem. Może poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej.

-Judy, obiecaj mi coś?

-Co takiego.

-Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie będę musiał siedzieć w szpitalu patrząc na ciebie nie przytomną. Całą we krwi, przypiętą do kabli. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie będę musiał patrzyć jak umierasz.

-Obiecuje Nick.

-Na...

-Tak, obiecuje. Nigdy nie będziesz musiał patrzeć na to jak cierpię. Przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko by do tego nie dopuścić.

Chwilę potem przyszedł lekarz. No nic dziwnego. Przecież to szpital. Coś tam gadał. Jakieś tam medyczne bzdury. W końcu powiedział najważniejsze zdanie.

-Stan jest stabilny. Nie wymaga operacji. Jednak nie wiemy kiedy się wybudzi.

-To dobrze. Dołóżcie wszelkich starań by jak najszybciej wyzdrowiał.

-Oczywiście proszę Pana. Tak będzie, a jeśli nie to równie dobrze nie jestem zebrą.

Wygląda na dość miłego gościa. Odszedł i powoli znikł w ciemnych korytarzach. Te żółto-brązowe ściany powodują, że jest tutaj strasznie ciemno. W dodatku mamy już noc. Nie wierzę, że przesiedziałem tu cały dzień. Teraz musimy się zająć sprawą zamaskowanego jełopa. Bogo dał nam parę wskazówek. Są one bardzo słabe, ale reszta komisariatu jest na tym samym poziomie śledztwa.

Opuściliśmy budynek szpitala i weszliśmy do naszego auta. Z tej strony szpital wygląda strasznie. Ściany są szare i odrapane, a przy dachu wiszą jakieś stare czerwone lampy. Tak samo samych okien było nie dużo. Gdyby był konkurs na najbardziej nadającą się pod horror lokalizacje to z pewnością ten budynek miałby wysokie miejsce.

-To co mamy Judy?

-Wiemy, że z terrorystą widziana była Elizabeth Afton. Nie wiemy o niej zbyt wiele. Także miejsce jej pobytu nie jest znane. Tutaj masz zdjęcie jak stoi na dachu z tym kolesiem w masce.

-Poparzmy.

-Długo się zastanawiałam nad tą fotografią, ale na nic nie wpadłam.

-Wiem gdzie mamy jechać.

-Co?

-Oni muszą się gdzieś spotykać razem. Być może obmawiają swoje nędzne zbrodnie z jakimś cichym miejscu gdzie nikogo nie ma. Jej czarna suknia jest potargane. W dodatku widzę na niej coś co przypomina liść. Co oznacza, że spotykają się raczej w parku. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był las. Ani na pewno nie było to w Las Padas, bo tam zawsze pada, a ubrania są suche.

-Mogli do tego czasu wyschnąć.

-Nie sądzę. Raczej nie spotykają się często. To było by bardzo ryzykowne. Tak samo te spotkania za pewne są krótkie. Dodatkowo rozerwana sukienka świadczy o tym, że musiała się zahaczyć o jakieś krzaki. W takim razie szukamy miejsca pełnego krzaków takiego jak na przykład...

-Park!

-Dokładnie Judy. Ale tylko trzy parki w mieście są rzadko odwiedzane na tyle by nikt ich nie widział. Ogród Jordanowski koło domu handlowego na ulicy świętego Macieja, Park pod pałacem Hrabiego o pseudonimie Monte Morte i niedokończony Park na obrzeżach miasta przy starym zniszczonym parku rozrywki i to właśnie musi być ten ostatni.

-Dlaczego?

-Jest tam staw gdzie często kąpią się kaczki, a ona ma na sobie okruszki chleba.

-Może karmiła gołębie?

-W dwóch poprzednich lokacjach jest ich raczej mało.

-W takim razie znamy już miejsce.

-Ale nie znamy godziny. Gdzie zostało zrobione to miejsce i kiedy.

-Chwilę przed wybuchem tego drugiego budynku na blueberries streat.

-Pewnie podróżowali samochodem. Dojazd potrwałby około 2 godzin.

-Wybuch był o 20:00, a więc...

-Spotykają się o 18:00

-Tak, dokładnie. Nie wiemy jednak w jakie dni, ale wystarczy tylko, że będziemy musieli się na nich czaić.

-Jesteś genialny Nick!

-No wiem.

Judy schyliła się i zaczęła przeglądać wszystkie możliwe schowki w samochodzie.

-Zgubiłaś coś Judy?

-Widziałeś może mój telefon.

-Może jest w szpitalu.

-A no tak. Zostawiłam go na biurku wtedy gdy rejestrowaliśmy twojego przyjaciela.

-To pośpiesz się.

-Dobrze. Już wychodzę.

Bardzo szybko wyszła. Tak jak przystało na królika. Czy też zająca. Sam już nie wiem. Wszyscy mówią na nią króliki, ale de facto ona jest zającem. Jednak skoro jej nie przeszkadza jak mówi się na nią, że jest królikiem to niech będzie królikiem. Nie zdążyłem nawet skończyć myśli, a ona już była w szpitalu. Jest na prawdę szybka. A ja jeszcze bardziej. W końcu wyścig z nią do komisariatu wygrałem.

Nie wiem ca robić. Może zapuszczę radio. Strasznie tu cicho. Ta cisza przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.

 _-Obywatele całego państwa radują się, bo udało im się w kolejnych prawych wyborach wywalczyć prawo do aborcji. Od teraz żadna kobieta nie musi już wybierać się w celu dokonania tego w podróż na morze. Po tylu latach usunięto bezsensowną 8 poprawkę w konstytucji. Koniec z starymi, ograniczającymi prawami. Liberalizacja aborcji przyjęta. Mówił dla państwa Olaf Stapledon..._

Jezu! Gościu mówi głosem jak jakiś fanatyk. Ja pierdole.

 _-Tysiące ludzi wiwatują w całym Cloverlinie. Irlandia była nie mal ostatnim krajem w europie gdzie aborcja była niemalże zakazana. Ostatnie państwa w europie, które nadal mają zaostrzone prawa Aborcyjne lub całkowicie jej zakazują to Polska,Monako i Malta. Życzmy, aby te państwa w końcu wysłuchały głosu tysięcy poszkodowanych kobiet._

 **Od teraz wstawiam wykład o aborcji. Jeżeli nie chcesz tego czytać to możesz pominąć ten fragment, ale jeśli zastanawiasz się nad tą kwestią lub nie masz poglądu na jej temat zalecam przeczytanie. Ten fragment nie jest istotny fabularnie, ale chciałem wyrazić w nim swój protest przeciwko ostatnim referendum, które odbyło się w Irlandii.**

Wyłączam to coś. Mam dość. Propaganda w tym radiu jest na żałosnym poziomie. Nie rozumiem jak można, aż tak...A nie wiem co powiedzieć w tym temacie. Jeżeli wszystkie media teraz takie są to żenada. A w ogóle to ja uważam, że aborcja to morderstwo i pewnie nie ja jeden. Rozumiem, że ktoś może mieć inne zdanie, ale gościu wypowiadał te słowa z takim rażącym fanatyzmem, że zapewne uraził odmienne poglądy innych osób. Moje z resztą też. Ale proponuje przemyśleć tą kwestie. Dlaczego ja uważam, że aborcja to morderstwo i że jest zła. Nie będę podawał oczywistych religijnych argumentów, bo ja Nick Bajer nie jestem zbyt wierzący. Ssak w łonie matki potrafi wydalać, odżywiać się, oddychać i jeść oraz ruszać się. Są to cechy podstawowe żywego organizmu, więc jak można powiedzieć, że płód dziecka to nie istota żywa? Co prawda płód to chyba trzeciego czy też drugiego miesiąca nie czuje bólu, ale czy czujcie bólu jest warunkiem życia. Czyli według zwolenników aborcji nie ma nic złego w wyrywaniu kończyn za pomocą szczypiec. Następnie przecinaniu tułowia w pół tępym narzędziem, aż w końcu w miażdżeniu głowy w miazgę i wyciąganiu kawałem ko kawałku. Nie ma w tym nic złego, bo płód nie odczuwa bólu. Gdzieś usłyszałem, że płód znajduje się w stanie podobnym do śpiączki. Okej, czyli według zwolenników aborcji nie było by złym jeżeli wprowadzić kogoś dorosłego w stan śpiączki, a następnie rozczłonkować jego ciało na kawałki, ponieważ nie czuje bólu. Myślę, że udowodniłem tym brak logiki w argumencie o nie czuciu bólu. Najgorsze jest to, że gdy ktoś urazi zwolenników aborcji lub liberałów to od razu robią Ci awanturę nawet jeśli krytyka delikatna. Z kolei oni sami są nietykalni, gdy sami obrażają. I to często w sposób chamski. Gdy jeszcze ja Nick Bajer byłem wierzący to często Hejtowano wiarę lub poglądy konserwatywne, ale w drugą stronę już nie wolno było, ponieważ nietolerancja, zacofanie, rasizm, hipokryzja.

Wielu też powie. A jaki masz dowód na to, że płód żyje, poza tym, że spełnia sporą część warunków, które musi spełniać żywy organizm. A jest na to dowód. To tak zwana pamięć ciała lub też instynkt. Ssaki z załamaniem nerwowym, w wielkim smutku lub strachu zwijają się w tak zwaną pozycje embrionalną. Polega to na tym, że zwijają się uginając nogi do klatki piersiowej i obejmują je rękoma oraz chwieją się. Mogą przy tym siedzieć lub leżeć na boku. Ta pozycja powoduje, że nasz organizm przypomina sobie czasy kiedy byliśmy bezpieczni w macicy. Kiedy to matka się nami opiekowała. Delikatne chwianie się dodatkowo uspokaja. No właśnie! Organizm pamięta. Jak mógłby pamiętać coś przed życiem. Inaczej, jak pamięta to znaczy, że wtedy żył.

Wspomnę jeszcze krótko o sytuacjach kiedy zagrożone jest życie matki, zdrowie dziecka lub dziecko powstało z gwałtu. W sytuacji zagrożenia życia matki się zgodzę. Uważam, że aborcja jest zła, ale w takiej sytuacji jeszcze dopuszczę. W sytuacji numer dwa, uważam, że może jest w tym racja, ale jednak trzeba zawsze mieć nadzieje. I oczywiście w przypadku kiedy chodzi o jakieś poważne wady, a nie tak, jak w niektórych krajach europy i w Zwierzogrodzie z resztą też, że za zwykłe przekrzywienie czy też rozczepienie wargi już można zabić. A o gwałcie wyrażę się krótko. Dziecko nie odpowiada za grzechy ojca. Nie musi być złe w przyszłości. Może zrobić wiele dobrego. Jednak musi dostać szanse.

Aborcja prowadzi do depresji. Przykładem może być Sarah. Nadal widzę przed oczami jej piękną i smutną twarz. Co prawda aborcja nie była jedynym powodem jej samobójstwa, ale przelała czarę goryczy.

Irlandia powiadają. W dodatku za aborcją opowiedziało się 68% osób, a frekwencja była bardzo wysoka. Z tego co wiem to około 80% Irlandczyków to Katolicy. Przykazanie piąte mówi by nie zabijać. Jak to możliwe, że mimo tego, że wierzące jest 4/5 populacji Irlandii to referendum przeszło? Opcje są dwie. Albo te ssaki nie wzięły udziału w referendum i tym samym dopuściły się grzechu cudzego, albo zagłosowały za legalizacją aborcji. Jacy z nich katolicy, ja się pytam? Oni w ogóle są wierzącymi czy tylko dla formalności na papierze wierzą. Ja Nick Bajer sam nie wierzę, ale też nie wykluczam istnienia Boga. Jednak gdybym wierzył to na pewno nie traktowałbym tego jako coś mało istotnego. Jak już się wierzącym jest to, albo nim się jest lub udaje się, że jest. A w wierzę nie chodzi chyba o udawanie. Na prawdę mocno krytykuje ssaki, które takie są, bo ta wiara to praktycznie nie wiara. Równie dobrze mogli by nie wierzyć. Na jedno wychodzi. Skoro mają powiedziane nie zabijaj oraz nie pozwalaj na grzech, a się do tego nie stosują to czy to są Katolicy lub inni Chrześcijanie?

 **I tutaj kończy się wypowiedź na temat aborcji i wracamy do fabuły opowiadania. Jeżeli ktoś uważa, że bez sensu ją tutaj umieszczać to wybaczcie, ale po prostu musiałem. Zapraszam na kontynuacje opowiadania ;)  
**

Zamyśliłem się aż tak mocno puki ktoś nie zapukał w okno. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło i wystraszyło, tak, że podskoczyłem i wylądowałem fotel obok. Na całe szczęście to tylko była Judy trzymająca w ręce telefon i kanapki. Trochę moja reakcja musiała ją rozbawić, bo śmiała się od ucha do ucha. Nacisnąłem guzik i powoli odsunąłem szybę do połowy.

-Cześć kapturku. A co tam masz w koszyczku.

-Ja tam z wilkami bojącymi się własnego cienia nie gadam.

-A z lisami?

-Może, ale to zależy od tego czy go znam i czy wpuści mnie do swojego samochodu.

-Chyba nie jestem Ci obcą osobą.

-Serio? Może dla mnie nie, ale ty zareagowałeś jak na obcego.

-Cóż proszę, wsiadaj obca mi panno do mojego skromnego samochodu.

-Po pierwsze to nie twój samochód. Po drugie to ja prowadzę, a po trzecie nie powinno się wpuszczać obcych gdziekolwiek.

-Ten kto ma jedzenie nie jest mi obcy.

Otworzyłem lekko ciężkie drzwi auta. Poczułem jak chłód nocnego powietrza otacza moją twarz. Za drzwiami widziałem tylko kontury Judy gdyż światło szpitala dość mocno świeciło za nią. Jednak ten obraz nie był zbyt długo widoczny. Judy jak szalona skoczyła mi na głową i opadła na siedzenie za mną przed kierownicą.

-A tak na poważnie to co to za kanapki.

-Kupiłam w szpitalu. Przydadzą nam się tej nocy.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Jeden z lekarzy rozpoznał mnie i powiedział mi, że widział naszego, zamaskowanego terrorystę, kilkukrotnie na moście koło jego rodzinnej farmy. Podobno przychodzi on tam gdy jest pełnia, tak jak dziś. Niestety przychodzi tam o różnych godzinach nocnych, dlatego musimy tam się na niego zaczaić.

-Ale tak sami. Jak ty chcesz go...

-Nie damy rady go złapać we dwójkę. Podobno jest przebiegły jak wsza we włosach, ale za to możemy go śledzić. Jeśli się dowiemy gdzie mieszka to nie będziemy musieli wykonywać żadnej akcji w schwytaniem w parku, tylko powiadomimy Bogo, a wtedy nasi koledzy z komisariatu na pewno go dopadną.

-No i taki plan już mi się podoba Hopps.

-Teraz mówisz jak Bogo. Po prostu Judy.

-A Karotka lub Karota.

-Karotka tak. Owszem.

-No to co, jedziemy?

-Oczywiście.

 _Smutny zamaskowany mężczyzna siedzi na skraju kamiennego, niskiego mostku o kształcie łuku. Z jednej po jego lewej, jakieś około 20 metrów od niego rozciąga się las. Jest tak bardzo ciemny, że nie widać drzew osobno lecz jako jeden wielki organizm. Po jego lewej zaś jest łąka. Trawa jest dość niska, ale mimo to wyraźnie widać w niej wydeptaną ścieżkę, choć ciemności panują egipskie. W oddali pracuje stary młyn z wiatrakiem. Obraca się z wolna, jakby odmierzał wszystkie minione lata tego buntownika. Wszędzie cisza. Cisza. Tylko parę świerszczy słychać grających leniwie. Żaden ze świerszczy nawet nie zbliżył się do tego zamaskowanego trzymają dystans. To tak jak inne ssaki w przeszłości. Ani słowem na jego smutek. Tylko szepty za jego plecami. Młody rewolucjonista, który próbuje zmienić świat. Płomień jego rewolucji nadal nie kwitnie gorącem, ponieważ zbyt słaby jest materiał, który go syci. Rewolucja potrzebuje dzieci i to właśnie o te dzieci on walczy. Musi postawić światu zdecydowane nie. W pojedynkę jest bez szans. Wszyscy będą z niego drwić jeżeli będzie jedyną iskrą. Jednak samotność mu nie doskwiera. Nie jest on sam. Jest jeszcze ona. A właściwie była. Symbolizuje ją ta biała róża, którą trzyma w dłoniach, którą chwilę później wrzuca do strumyka, a ten z wolna niesie ją w dal. Ku pamięci tych wszystkich wspomnień z ukochaną, które przeminęły. Jednak on wie, że ona jest przy nim. Niestety jej obecność jest już nie materialna. Lecz nie jest to kluczowy powód jego smutku. On nosi maskę. Ukrywa swoją twarz. Smutny jest dlatego, że nie ma komu jej pokazać..._


	12. Chapter 9 Nie chcę was skrzywdzić

Podnoszę się z ziemi. Moje dłonie opierają się o nieco szorstką nawierzchnie. W dotyku jest podobna do suchej trawy. Gdy już dotarłem do pozycji siedzącej, obróciłem się. Nie, to nie była trawa. To była wykładzina w moim pokoju. Nie w tym pokoju co obecnie. To była wykładzina z mojego starego domu. Zdziwiłem się jej obecnością. Nie wiem co tu robi. Przejrzałem ją przez chwilę, analizując przy tym każdy jej detal. Nie było nic w niej wyjątkowego. Zwykła wykładzina z wzorkami imitującymi kształty miasta. Nie jest ona jakoś wyjątkowa, ale przywołuje wspomnienia. Pamiętam jak bawiłem się modelami samolotów taty w bombardowania. Odtwarzałem historyczne bitwy, takie jak Nalot na Drezno, oblężenie Stalingradu lub radziecki atak na Afganistan. Nie brakowało również bitew z okresu I wojny światowej. Ahhhh...Pamiętam jak lubiłem się bawić w wojny. Oprócz samolotów posiadałem również dużo czołgów, pojazdów pancernych. Nie tylko te typowo modelowe, ale również zabawkowe. Pewnie mało kto odróżni model od zabawki. W skrócie to, to pierwsze służy do kolekcjonowania, jest z plastiku i wiernie odwzorowuje to co ma odwzorowywać, a drugie jest wytrzymalsze i służy do zabawy. Jeszcze miałem bardzo dużo żołnierzyków. Robiłem hangary dla samolotów z klocków. Budowałem nawet całe lotniska. To były chwile. Piękne wspomnienia na całe życie. Co się ze mną stało, że przypomniałem o tym sobie akurat teraz? Zapomniałem o tym całkiem. Dopiero jak zobaczyłem tą wykładzinę... Przedmioty noszą wspomnienia. Popatrzysz na coś i przypomnisz sobie coś. Dlatego nie jestem skłonny do wyrzucania przedmiotów. Są w nich zapisane chwilę, które nasz mózg nie przypomni sobie ich bez bodźca.

Wstałem do pionu. Wszystko w wokoło wydawało się jakby wyższe. Zupełnie jakby to ja był niższy. Byłem w starym pokoju. Ściany są jaskrawo pomarańczowe. Po mojej lewej przy ścianie jest łóżko. Za mną są szafy, a na nich modele. Na przeciwko mnie stoi akwarium. Znajduje się ono pod oknem. Wszystko jest zupełnie tak jak było kiedyś, dawno temu. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że jest tu jakby jaśniej. Światło w całym pokoju było tak jasne jakby słońce było tuż za domem. Dawało ono wrażenie jakby chodziło się we mgle.

-Nick! Chodź tutaj!

Czy uszy mnie nie mylą? Znam ten wspaniały głos. Zawsze ten ciepły głos był dla mnie jak miód na serce. Tak dawno go nie słyszałem.

-Już idę mamo.

Wybiegłem z mojego pokoju bardzo szybko. Jednak nie tak szybko jak normalnie potrafię. Coś było nie tak z moim ciałem. To było bardzo dziwne. Jakbym był niższy. Jednak nie przejmowałem się tym. Gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi pokoju to zobaczyłem swoją mamę. Mimo tak długiego czasu, nadal byłem w stanie zapamiętać jej wygląd dokładnie. Zapamiętałem jej piękne, kochające, szmaragdowe oczy. Jej wyjątkowo bardzo rude futro. Mówiąc "bardzo" mam na myśli, że moja mama jest najbardziej ruda z całej naszej rodziny. Zapamiętałem dobrze jej wyraźne kropki na policzkach, które dodawały jej piękności. Dokładnie pamiętałem jej delikatnie zgięty w dół nos. Ten nos był chyba najbardziej jej charakterystyczną cechą. Był nie typowo zgięty, ale przez to był wyjątkowy jak ona sama.

Moja mama miała rozpostarte ręce i pochylała się, będą zwrócona w moim kierunku. Nie zawahałem się nawet na sekundę i wręcz wskoczyłem w jej ramiona. Wtuliłem się w jej brązową bluzkę tak mocno jak tylko potrafiłem. Poczułem jak jej dłonie głaszczą mnie po głowie i plecach. Ciepło jej ciała zmieszało się z moim ciałem. Czułem jakby w moim wnętrzu płonął pożar. Brew pozorom to było bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Uczucie to powodowało, że całe moje bardzo zimne ciało stawało się gorące od środka. Najpierw gorąca była moja klatka piersiowa, a potem ciepło stopniowo rozprzestrzeniało się po ciele aż do momentu kiedy dotarło do skóry.

-Mamusiu, ale skąd ty się tu wzięłaś?

-Zawsze tu jestem. Teraz przyszłam Ci powiedzieć że Cię kocham i czekam, skarbie.

-Na co mamusia czeka.

-Jak znowu będziemy razem.

-Przecież teraz jesteśmy razem.

-Tak, kochanie, ale mamusia musi jeszcze gdzieś iść i załatwić parę spraw.

-A kiedy wrócisz i znowu będziemy razem.

-Niebawem mój mały Nicky. Za krótką chwilę, jednak musisz mi coś obiecać.

-Dobrze, a co takiego.

-Troszeczkę nabrudziłeś w swoim pokoju kochanie. Nie ma nic w tym złego, ale chciałabym, żebyś do mojego powrotu to posprzątał.

-Dobrze mamusiu. Tak zrobię.

-Jesteś kochany synku. Jak uporasz się z pokojem to dostaniesz jakąś nagrodę.

-Kocham Cię mamo!

-Ja ciebie też.

Wtedy moja mama puściła uścisk i powoli się ode mnie odsunęła. Światło z całego domu zbiegło się wokół niej. Patrzyłem na całą scenę z zakłopotaniem. Nie wiedziałem jak na to reagować i czy coś z tym zrobić. Całe ciało mamy błyszczało. Wszystkie przedmioty w wokoło były normalnie oświetlone. Jakby światło, które promieniowało od mamy w ogóle nie wpływało na otoczenie. Nagle blask skumulował się w jej ubraniach, które zmieniły następnie kolor z brązowego na wyjątkowo mocno biały i jaskrawy. Była to idealna biel. Tak idealna, że żaden ssak nie jest jej sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Moja mama chwilę później oderwała się od ziemi. Przez chwilę poczułem niepokój, jednak gdy moja rodzicielka odwróciła wzrok w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko z wielką miłością to ten uśmiech sprawiał, że czułem się szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Moja mamusia wyciągnęła lekko ręce na bok i zgięła lekko głowę. Przez sekundę wyglądała niemalże jak Maryja. Potem światło nad nią znowu rozbłysło. Błysk ten był tak dobrze skoncentrowany i mocny, że zasłonił mi tylko i wyłącznie mamę oraz oślepił mnie, że aż byłem zmuszony zamknąć oczy. Gdy je otworzyłem to mamy już nie było. Światła też już nie było. Pokój wrócił do normalnych barw. Nijakich, szarawych barw.

-Hej, Nick! Wstawaj.

Po tym jak to usłyszałem, zdziwiłem się i wstałem do pionu w chwilę.

-Co się tu...

-Przysnąłeś Nick. Znowu.

-Judy, a gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

-Głupi lisie! Czekamy na tego gościa w masce.

-Aha, no tak. Już pamiętam.

Zapytała potem spokojnie, obawiając się o mnie, ale również i z lekkim poirytowaniem.

-Co się z tobą dzieje Nick?

-Miałem tylko bardzo dziwny sen, który był tak realistyczny, że pomyliłem rzeczywistości.

Gdy tylko skończyłem zdanie, oboje usłyszeliśmy kroki. Mieliśmy świetną kryjówkę w krzakach przy lesie. Mieliśmy wspaniały widok na most, który odwiedza terrorysta. Przesunąłem łapą parę gałęzi by móc lepiej obserwować każdą sekundę z życia przestępcy jaką będziemy mogli obserwować. Za mostu powoli wyłoniły się lisie uszy oraz biała uśmiechnięta w komiczny sposób maska. To był on. Była ubrany wszędzie na czarno po za twarzą oczywiście. Nosił staromodnie wyglądającą pelerynę. W dłoni trzymał dużą i piękną białą róże. Usiadł na chwilę na barierze mostu. Przez chwilę przypomniała mi się Sarah. Ona była w dokładnie w tej samej pozycji. Jednak była między nimi różnica i to dość znacząca. Sarah byłą w rozpaczy i trzęsła się. Widać było, że targają ją silne emocje. On natomiast był wyjątkowo bardzo spokojny. Każdy jego krok i ruch był wręcz przenaturzonyy. O ile istnieje takie słowo. Po prostu zachowywał się jakby nie miał w ogóle żadnych uczuć, albo je bardzo mocno skrywał. Był zimny od zewnątrz. Podczas dalszej obserwacji poczułem jakby on był podobny do mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie potrafię tego logicznie argumentować. Czułem taką bliskość do tej osoby. Jednak gdy pomyślałem o tym jak on wysadzał budynki i mordował niewinnych to z powrotem mnie krew zalewała na jego widok. Jednak czy Ci nie winni byli nie winni? Pewnie tak. Gościu to urodzony psychopata i trzeba go zamknąć.

-To co robimy Judy?

-Obserwujemy, śledzimy, robimy zdjęcia.

-Rozumiem, ale moglibyśmy też spróbować go złapać.

-Można, ale pamiętaj, że jest on przebiegły. W dodatku pewnie ma przy sobie broń.

-Wiesz, ja mam strzałki usypiające.

-Tak, ale on jest bardzo grubo ubrany. Istnieje ryzyko, że możesz nie przebić ubrań.

Wtedy zamaskowany wrzucić róże do strumyka i powiedział nieco niskim, powolnym i głośnym głosem.

-Wiem, że mnie obserwujecie. Nie wiem co zamierzacie zrobić. W każdej chwili możecie wyjść z krzaków i uczciwie zawalczyć, ale po co? I tak nie zgasicie ognia rewolucji.

Zaskoczyło mnie to. Skąd on wiedział, że my go obserwujemy? Dałem się trochę ponieść emocją. Szybko jak tylko mogłem wyjąłem pistolet na strzałki usypiające i wyszedłem z zarośli. W bardzo sztywnie wyprostowanej pozycji, zbliżając się do niego szybkim, równomiernym krokiem, wystrzeliłem z pistoletu. Niestety ku mojemu kolejnemu, nowemu największego zdziwieniu, zamaskowany sukinsyn chwycił wystrzeloną strzałkę w powietrzu.

W odpowiedzi wystrzeliłem jeszcze dwa pociski. Jeden i nich został z łatwością przez niego wyminięty, a drugi również złapany. Wtedy usłyszałem bardzo głośne wzdychanie przeciwnika co miało pokazać, że jest on znudzony lub pogardliwy wobec mojej próby trafienia go.

-Masz jeszcze jedną szanse lisie, policjancie. Jeżeli teraz zostawisz mnie w spokoju to cię oszczędzę. Nie mam ochoty zabijać swoich.

-Milcz! Jesteś terrorystą i mordercą. Aresztuje Cię...!

Nie zdążyłem nawet dokończyć mantry, kiedy z krzaków wyskoczyła Judy. Razem z nią podeszliśmy jeszcze bliżej lisa w masce. Wyciągnął wtedy z kieszeni dwa shurikeny i rzucił je w naszą stronę. Oba chybiły mijając nas o centymetry. Rzut był tak mocny, że nawet nie zdążyłem się im przyglądnąć. Rozpoznałem je tylko przez ich charakterystyczny tor lotu. Zobaczyłem tylko błysk metalu przechodzący przez peryferia mojego zakresu widzenia. Ten rzut był zbyt precyzyjny, żeby to było przypadkowe chybienie. Technika jego rzutu też była pierwszorzędna. Wiem, ponieważ już parę razy miałem w swojej pracy przypadków ataków tzw. pseudo ninja. Jednak wszyscy rzucali fatalnie w przeciwieństwie od niego. To było ostrzeżenie. Żebyśmy wiedzieli, że w każdej chwili może nas zabić...

On ewidentnie nie chciał nas skrzywdzić. Trochę głupio się poczułem. To my byliśmy napastnikami. Jednak w końcu to jest złoczyńca. Musimy go aresztować.

Judy wybiegła za moich pleców i pobiegła w jego stronę. Instynktownie zrobiłem to samo. Spryciarz, gdy tylko Judy weszła na most, ten zeskoczył z niego i dla zmyłki przeszedł pod nim. Ogólnie był to niski most, więc wyprzedziłem moją partnerkę i wskoczyłem do strumyka na nim. W momencie gdy opadałem on już był bardzo daleko. Poruszał się zgrabnie jak cień. Moje stopy odbiły się od kamieni niczym piłka. Były jak sprężyny. Dzięki temu skokowi przybliżyłem się nieznacznie do uciekiniera, ale przy lądowaniu moja miękka podeszwa stopy zahaczyła o jakieś ostre pnącze przybrzeżnej rośliny. Ta roślina była na tyle ostra, że przecięła mi śródstopie od samego środka, aż do końca tylnej części stopy. Zdołałem tylko zrobić dwa kroki w przód, a potem upadłem. Ból był tak nieprzyjemnie szczypiący, że nie można było go opisać z niczym innym lepiej jak z przecięciem się kartką papieru. Z tą różnicą, iż moja rana sięgała prawie do ścięgna.

Judy również zeskoczyła z mostku. Szybko do mnie podbiegła.

-Nick, nic Ci nie jest.

-Karotka, szybko! Biegnij za tym typem!

-Już za późno. Jest bardzo daleko.

-A niech to...!

Rzuciłem jeszcze paroma obelgami na tyle głośno, że Judy aż się odsunęła, więc ściszyłem ton głosu.

-Rany Boskie, Nick! Twoja stopa.

-Masz coś do odkażenia?

-W samochodzie mam dezodorant.

-Nie wiem, czy tak można?

-To może lepiej nie.

-Nie mam czym zatamować krwi.

Krew z moje stopy sączyła się wiśniowymi wodospadami. Tak... Wodospady to najbardziej trafne porównanie. Dobrze, że nie doszło do przecięcia tętnicy. Aż zaskakujące jest to, że roślina może być tak bardzo ostra. Wiedziałem o takich roślinach już wcześniej, ale mimo to i tak jest to dla mnie dziwne.

Judy gdzieś poszła. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy i gdzie. Przez chwilę spanikowałem. Nie dlatego, że mnie zostawiła, bo nie zrobiła by tego. Niepokoje się, bo nie wiem czy czasem ten drań jej czegoś nie zrobił. Dosłownie sekundę temu była przy mnie. Odwróciłem się i już jej nie ma. Co jest grane.

-JUDY!

Coś zaczęło szeleścić w krzakach po mojej prawej. Wstałem tak szybko jak tylko było to możliwe ze względu na ranę. Na całe szczęście z krzaków wyłoniła się twarz Judy. Podeszła do mnie. U nogi uwiązało jej się parę suchych źdźbeł, które jednym ruchem nogi udało się jej strzepnąć. W rękach trzymała trochę trawy.

-Nick, usiądź. Owinę Ci ranę trawą. Kiedyś jak się skaleczyłam na farmie to robiła sobie takie opatrunki.

Zrobiłem to co kazała. Judy przykucnęła przy mnie. Uniosłem lekko nogę, a ona położyła ją na udzie. Szybko i bardzo sprawnie owinęła mi stopę trawą, którą później związała gumką na nadgarstek.

-Dzięki Karotka.

-Mam nadzieje, że opatrunek wytrzyma. Dasz radę chodzić.

-200 metrów do samochodu dojdę.

Ponownie wstałem i jakoś udało mi się bez potknięcia się, przewrócenia, dowlec do auta. Każdy krok okupiłem przy tym dość dużym bólem, ale źdźbła trawy, które zawiązała mi Judy, zdały egzamin. Zamortyzowały lekko podeszwę stopy. Dzięki im trochę mniej bolało. Weszliśmy do wozu i ruszyliśmy do szpitala. Tego samego szpitala gdzie leżał Feniek. Przez całą drogę uciskałem ranę by nieco zmniejszyć ilość straconej krwi. Krwotok był dość poważny, bowiem bolała mnie już głowa i robiło mi się słabo. Takie objawy pojawiają się między innymi przy powolnym wykrwawianiu się. W końcu jednak po około godzinie udało się nam dotrzeć do szpitala, gdzie lekarz odkaził ranę, zrobił parę szwów i wymienił opatrunek na bandaż. Zażyłem jeszcze leki na ból. Dzięki lekom chodzenie stało się nieco bardziej swobodne. Posiedzieliśmy w szpitalu z Judy jeszcze jakieś pół godziny i gdy tylko uzyskaliśmy wypis, skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Szliśmy pustym korytarzem. W milczeniu popatrzyliśmy na siebie. Kiedy pokonaliśmy już pół drogi, skierowałem wzrok w prawo. Była tam sala, w której leżał Feniek. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę i zbliżyłem się do szyby. Mój przyjaciel był podpięty do rozmaitej aparatury. Był nadal nieprzytomny. Jego rany zdążyły już zakrzepnąć, ale... Nie jestem w stanie tego opisać. Po prostu... Wybaczcie, ale nie mogę. Szybko odszedłem od szyby. Boje się, że zacząłbym płakać, gdybym dalej na niego patrzył, a nie chce wyjść przy Judy na kogoś słabego. Nie uważam, że jak ktoś płacze to jest słaby, ale nie wiem jak myśli Judy. Co ja gadam. Ja wiem, że ona tak nie myśli. To dobra osoba. Ufam jej, ale... Sam już nie wiem. To dziwne. Czy ja chce się jej przypodobać?

Opuściliśmy szpital, a Judy zadzwoniła do Bogo.

-Dobry wieczór szefie. Dzwonie do Pana w sprawie śledztwa. Zdobyliśmy parę ważnych informacji na temat terrorysty.

-To świetnie Hopps. Czy jesteś w stanie przekazać mi te informacje na komendę, razem z Bajerem.

-Tak. Przekaże je Panu, tylko jest problem, bo...

-Niech zgadnę. Bajer znowu coś...

-Nie, nie, tylko mieliśmy starcie z poszukiwanym. W wyniku tego starcia Nick...

Wtedy szarpnąłem lekko Judy za ramię i powiedziałem do niej głośnym szeptem.

-Nie mów Bogo o mojej ranie.

-Bajer! Czy to ciebie słyszę?

Zabrałem telefon Judy.

-Tak szefie. Judy chciała powiedzieć, że mieliśmy próbowaliśmy śledzić zamachowca i niestety ten nas zaatakował i w wyniku tego starcia uciekł.

-Dobrze, ale w takim razie czemu nie dałeś Judy dokończyć tego zdania. Przecież sam mówiłeś, że miała to samo na myśli.

-Ehhhh, bo...

Judy wyrwała mi telefon.

-Daj mi wyjaśnić. Szefie, bo chodzi o to, że Nick dość mocno zranił się w stopę, ale rana została już opatrzona i jest on zdolny do służby.

-Ahhhh, no dobrze. Przyjedźcie pod komisariat. Czekam na was. A i jeszcze jedno. Nie bądźcie na komisariacie szybciej niż na 45 minut. Potem wam wytłumaczę czemu.

-Tak jest! To do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

Judy odłożyła telefon do kieszeni w podeszła do mnie.

-Czemu nie chciałeś bym mówiła o twojej ranie.

-Szef mi nie do końca ufa! Zależy mi na jego uznaniu! Nie chcę by postrzegał mnie jako kogoś, kto nie daje sobie rady z prostymi zadaniami. Po co żeś mu to powiedziała!

-Bo powinien to wiedzieć.

-Powinien? A niby czemu? To nie jest moja matka lub nauczycielka!

-Nie krzycz na mnie. To jest twój szef i on musi wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Jest to częścią raportu.

-Dobrze już. Przepraszam. Ja tylko nie chciałem, żeby on wiedział.

-Dobrze ja też przepraszam. Poczułam, że powiedzieć mu jest słusznie.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać.

-Właśnie, że mam.

-To ja powinienem prosić Cię o wybaczenie na klęczkach.

-Nie musiałbyś, bo to ja powinnam.

-Nic złego nie zrobiłaś.

-I tak przepraszam.

-Nie Judy, ja cię przepraszam.

-Ja jestem temu incydentowi winna.

-To ja się skaleczyłem. Ja jestem winny.

-Dość!

Nastała chwilowa cisza. Chwilę później Judy próbowała tłumić śmiech. W końcu ja też nie mogłem się powstrzymać i oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać głośno do rozpuku.

-Dobra, dobra Karotka. Tym razem ja prowadzę.

-Dasz radę z tą nogą.

-Kiedy jeszcze robiłem interesy z Fenkiem to miałem sytuacje kiedy musiałem prowadzić z jedną nogą i jedną ręką w gipsie. Dam sobie radę. W dodatku znam trasę którą dojedziemy na miejsce nieco później. Tak jak chciał szef.

-Dobry plan. Przynajmniej nie musimy stać na zewnątrz.

-Jak mój plan to wiadomo, że musi być dobry.

-Wiem.

Zająłem miejsce przy kierownicy, a Judy obok mnie i ruszyliśmy. Przy okazji, myślę sobie, że zaprowadzę ją w pewne miejsce. Chciałem już ją tam zaprosić od dawna, ale nie wiedziałem jak. Jest to pewne piękne miejsce, które rozpamiętuje z dzieciństwa. Bogo powiedział by nie przyjechać wcześniej niż za 45 minut, a ja wiem gdzie można pojechać i spędzić miło czas w 45 minut. Ahhhh, Judy! Przy tobie moje myśli stają się mniej chaotyczne, umysł bardziej wiotki, a ciało silniejsze. Gdybyś tylko jeszcze mnie chciała to byłbym w niebie. A może mnie chcę i myśli tak samo jak ja? Może tak naprawdę mnie nie lubi? Może mnie zwodzi? Może jestem dla niej po prostu tylko przyjacielem? A może...kocha mnie ponad wszystko co realne? Tyle opcji. Tak wiele możliwych odpowiedzi, a pytanie tylko jedno. Czy mnie kocha.


	13. Chapter 10 Dobro i zło

**Ostrzeżenie: lepiej nie czytaj tego w nocy, bo twoje odczucia spowodowane czytaniem tego tekstu będą manewrować szerokimi amplitudami z jednego odczucia na zupełnie inne (o ile jeszcze żyjesz w środku). W skrócie przeplatanka emocjonalna :D. Rozdział jest długi, bo to finałowy rozdział pierwszej części opowiadania. Miłego czytania :D.  
**

Pędziliśmy jedną z głównych dróg w Zwierzogrodzie. Tak...pędziłem. Trochę mnie pogięło, ale na szczęście Judy mnie "zahamowała". Jakoś się zapomniałem i parę razy nieznacznie przekroczyliśmy prędkość, ale chcę jej pokazać pewne miejsce. Naprawdę bardzo chce. Jest to jakby mały park w lesie? Ciężko mi to nazwać. Jak będziemy na miejscu to pewnie znajdę jakieś słowa na opisanie tego i nazwanie. Nie byłem tam już od bardzo dawna. Minęło chyba 16 lat. Połowa mojego dotychczasowego życia.

-Szef kazał nam przyjść później, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy tam być "za późno".

-Jak jechałem szybko to się czepiałaś.

-Teoretycznie to mogłabym dać Ci mandat.

-Teoria, a praktyka to dwie różne rzeczy. Obiecuje, że już nie daleko.

-A w ogóle to...

-Gdzie? Zobaczysz. Sam też zobaczę. Już dawno tam nie byłem.

-A z jakiej...

-Okazji? Z żadnej. Po prostu po co mamy tracić czas na niczym.

-Przypominam, że nadal jeszcze tej nocy mieliśmy bliskie spotkanie z tym poszukiwanym ssakiem.

-I co z tego?

-Powinniśmy raczej nie skupiać się na drobnostkach, a raczej skupić się na sprawie. Pomyśleć nad tym co wiemy, co widzieliśmy.

-Gościu w białej masce z namalowanym irytującym uśmiechem, lata gdzie mu się podoba i wysadza co chcę. Jest uzbrojony po zęby. Jest wyjątkowo wysportowany. Zamordował parę nie powiązanych ze sobą osób. Ma jakiś dziwny rytuał wrzucania kwiatka do strumyka. Ma wspólniczkę, z którą prawdopodobnie się spotka i znamy czas i miejsce spotkania. Razem z paroma kolegami ich złapiemy i po sprawie.

-Strasznie do tego podchodzisz lekceważąco Nick.

-Poza tym sama chciałaś żebyśmy pojechali.

-Masz rację.

-Karotka, co Ci jest. Przecież już nie raz mieliśmy różne nieco podobne sprawy i zawsze podchodziłaś do wszystkiego optymistycznie.

-Tak, ale z tą sprawą coś jest jakoś inaczej.

-Czy ja wiem. My dobrzy, a oni źli i tyle. Często mówisz, że dobro zawsze zwycięża zło. Nie zgadzam się z tym stwierdzeniem, ale mimo to, to teraz ja do tego bardziej pozytywnie podchodzę od ciebie.

-Masz racje. W końcu to my jesteśmy Ci dobrzy. Prawda Nick.

Szczerze to sam nie wiem. Moim zdaniem ochrona obywateli przed tym wariatem jest słuszna. Dla niego jednak jest inaczej. On ma jakiś swój cel. Te zabójstwa i wybuchające budynki... On ma jakiś plan, priorytet. To, że ja w nim widzę wariata to wcale nie musi być prawda. Zapewne dla niego samego, on sam nie jest wariatem. Może dla niego to ja jestem ześwirowany? On sam siebie nazywa ogniem rewolucji. Jakiej rewolucji? Co on chce zrobić? Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie wiem czy to my tak naprawdę jesteśmy tymi dobrymi. Gdy łapałem tych wszystkich bandytów i innych tego typu ssaków to zawsze wiedziałem, że to ja czynie dobrze. Owszem, dla większości z nich to ja byłem tym złym, ale ja sam byłem pewny, że jestem tym dobrym. Teraz mam wątpliwości. Nie wiem czemu. Nie ma żadnego logicznego uzasadnienia, że mógłbym być tym złym. Dlaczego tak uważam? Może dlatego, że sam przez pół życia byłem uważany przez innych za wariata?

-Prawda Nick?

Głos Judy wyrwał mnie z rozmyślania.

-Ale, że co?

-Prawda, że jesteśmy tymi dobrymi?

-Tak. Tak myślę. To my ratujemy miasto przed nim i uda nam się.

-Z Bożą pomocą na pewno.

-Z Bożą czy bez niej, na pewno się nam uda.

W tym momencie zjechałem z drogi głównej w drogę po lewej. Tak jak zapamiętałem, droga ta była długa i prosta. Przechodziła ona wzdłuż lasu.

-Tyle się już wydarzyło tej nocy. Co nie?

-Wczoraj też Karotka. Pamiętasz jak tańczyliśmy razem w świetle księżyca?

-To były wspaniałe chwile.

-Nowe wspaniałe chwilę już na ciebie czekają.

W pewnej chwili droga wbijała się w las. Tutaj kończyła się dobra nawierzchnia. Trasa zrobiła się tak wyboista, że zacząłem się martwić o samochód. Kiedyś to była piękna wyasfaltowana droga, ale jeździły nią tiry wbrew zakazowi i obecnie nie ma już niemal grama śladu do asfalcie. Kawałek dalej było skrzyżowanie z małą drużką od lewej. Wcinała się ona w bok o zaledwie 20 metrów. Potem kończyła się białym szlabanem w zielona pasy pod, którym zaparkowałem wóz.

-To tutaj?

-Nasz punk docelowy znajduje się kawałek dalej, ale tam już nie zdołam przejechać, więc pójdziemy pieszo.

-Nie masz wrażenia, że łażenie po lesie o tak późnej porze nie jest do końca dobrym pomysłem.

-Masz trochę racji. Jest tu dość ciemno. Włączę światła długie.

-Akumulator rozładujesz.

-To nie potrwa długo. Akumulator da radę.

Tak jak powiedziałem tak i zrobiłem. Włączyłem światła a następnie razem z Judy zeszliśmy na ścieżkę tuż przy szlabanie. Ścieżka nie była długa. Nasz cel podróży znajdował się raptem 100 metrów dalej. Ścieżka była niemal całkiem prosta i piaszczysta, a po jej lewej stronie znajdowały się wysokie drzewa, które rzucały na nią cień, gdyż światło było przez nie niedopuszczane, ponieważ za równo księżyc jak i samochód znajdował się za nimi, a z prawej strony otaczały ją wysokie, martwe zarośla, które były za razem najjaśniejsze ze wszystkiego co dookoła nas się aktualnie znajdowało. Piasek pod stopami był odczuwalnie bardzo zimny. Ponadto znajdowały się w nim liczne sosnowe szyszki i kamienie, które non stop lekko raniły me podeszwy, co było bardzo nieznośne. Nie było to dla mnie wskazane zważywszy uwagę na mą głęboką ranę. Na szczęście bandaż dość skutecznie amortyzował i odseparowywał ranę od podłoża. Po krótkim spacerze dotarliśmy do "miejsca docelowego". Znajdowało się ono po lewej stronie, czyli analogicznie od strony drzew. Przed nami ukazał się majestatyczny, wielki dąb. Jego konary były tak wielkie, że mogłyby być kołyską dla pokaźnego, prawdziwego giganta. Niestety szata z liści pokrywająca gałęzie była dosyć uboga. Świadczyło to o tym, że to wiekowe drzewo powoli umiera. Pień dębu był troszeczkę opalony z prawej strony co było blizną po uderzeniu pioruna. Wokół drzewa były ławki, które były nieco zniszczone, jednak nadal spełniały swoją podstawową funkcje. Przed dębem stała mała drewniana figurka na palu pod małym, skromnym, nieco spróchniałym daszkiem. Figurka była wyścielona już mocno uschniętymi kwiatami oraz nielicznymi sztucznymi. Postać, którą przedstawiała to święty Onufry. Patron leśników i pustelników oraz mój patron z bierzmowania. Przynajmniej podobno mój patron. Pamiętam jak byłem tu kiedyś z babcią. Tyle pozytywnych wspomnień do mnie napływa. Za pniem w oddali dało się zauważyć zdziczałe już krzewy bukszpanu. Utraciły one już po części swój kwadratowy kształt. Obok nich była kamienna ławka, a gdy odchyliłem głowę, zobaczyłem niewielki, kamienny krąg, który kiedyś był ogniskiem. Teraz wyrosły w nim gęsto rozmieszczone i niskie zielska. Nic dziwnego. W końcu gleba była w nim użyźniona popiołem. Ahhh...Pamiętam jak kiedyś byłem tu z Babią. To są na prawę szczęśliwe wspomnienia.

-Ładnie tutaj, prawda?

-Pewnie tak. Nie wiem. Słabo widzę w ciemności.

-Ahhh...Przecież ty jesteś królikiem. Lisy lepiej widzą w ciemności.

-Znaczy się, coś tam widzę, ale tak bez szczegółów. Nadal jednak nie wiem po co mnie tu zabrałeś.

-Widzisz Judy...

-Nie widzę. Już to mówiłam.

-Heh, To miejsce jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, a jako, że jesteś dla mnie ważną osobą to chciałem Ci je pokazać. Chodzi o to, że tutaj narodziło się najwięcej moich wesołych wspomnień.

-Rozumiem. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jestem dla ciebie ważną osobą zwłaszcza, że ty dla mnie też. Jednak czemu teraz.

-Bogo powiedział byśmy przyszli później, a jutro pewnie nie będzie czasu. Będziemy się pewnie cały dzień zajmować sprawą palanta w masce.

-W sumie racja. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, a noc dziś jest wyjątkowo ciepła.

-Sama widzisz.

-Nie za bardzo widzę. Ciemno tu. Już Ci mówiłam.

Judy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Skopiowałem ten gest. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej. Podobnie z resztą jak jej. Ogólnie zającom serca biją szybciej, ale tępo z jakim jej biło było szalone. Wiem to, bo dało się to usłyszeć. Dźwięk naszych serc był kojący dla nas obu. Rytm ich wybijał melodie, która pochodziła prosto z naszych dusz o ile je posiadamy. Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Miałem ochotę wyznać jej wszystko. Powiedzieć jak bardzo ją kocham. Powiedzieć jej co dla niej chce zrobić. Jak na rozprawie sądowej, chciałbym przysiąc jej z ręką na mym szalonym sercu, że jest tą jedyną. Rzec jej bym chciał, że przegania ręką wszystkie me bóle gdy tylko się pojawia, a jej obecność jest dla mnie rozkoszą większą niż wszelkie rozkosze jakie zaznawały duszę zmarłych na polach elizejskich w wierzeniach starożytnych. Chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że każdy wiersz miłosny powstały w sercach poetów i spisywany przez tysiąclecia jest utkany przez przeznaczenie tylko dla nas. Niestety gdy próbuje powiedzieć cokolwiek to moje usta stają się zakute. Powstrzymują moje serce. Zaciskają się me wargi jak sznur na szyli wisielca, który umarł, bo milczał i milczenie go zgubiło. Jeszcze nie teraz moja kochana. To nie ten moment. Kiedyś dowiesz się jak bardzo cię kocham. Obiecuje Ci to. Dam Ci ten dar. Nie wiem co z nim zrobisz, ale nie skończę na pewno jak ów wisielec i nie umrę w milczeniu. Nie rozstanę się z tobą nawet na małą chwilką, ponieważ jesteś jak wyspa na środku głębokiego oceanu. Każdy krok po za tą wyspę jest niczym skok w bezdenną czeluść, czarniejszą niż pustkowie nicości.

Przytuliliśmy się bardzo mocno. Objęliśmy swoje talie swymi ciepłymi rękoma i zbliżyliśmy do siebie swoje płonące na wieki już serca.

-Dziękuje, że mnie tu zabrałeś. Opowiesz mi coś jeszcze o tym miejscu i oprowadzisz mnie po nim. Chcę o tym miejscu wiedzieć jak najwięcej, bo jest dla ciebie ważne tak jak ty dla mnie.

-Oczywiście Karotka.

Skończyliśmy się przytulać, a ja chwyciłem ją lekko za łokcie i spojrzałem na nią lekko się uśmiechając. Chwyciła mnie za dłoń i razem w tej pozycji zwiedzaliśmy to miejsce. Pokazałem jej wszystko i opowiadałem o moich szczęśliwych chwilach tutaj spędzonych. Powiedziałem jej, jakie chwilę mojego życia wsiąkły w poszczególne przedmioty. Potem usiedliśmy na jednej z ławek przy drzewie.

-Nick, a po to za figurka i drzewo.

Spytała karotka bardzo dziecinnym głosem, który mnie uspokajał.

-To drzewo to dąb i ma już 600 lat. Figurka natomiast przedstawia świętego Onufrego. Jest to patron leśników i pustelników.

-Opowiedziałeś mi chyba już o wszystkim związanym z tym miejscem...

-Nie wszystko, ale dużo.

-Z twoich opowiadań wynika, że bardzo kochałeś swoją babcie i mamę.

-Tak, ale do czego dążysz?

-Nigdy mi nie opowiadałeś o swojej mamie. Teraz też nie wiele mi o niej powiedziałeś.

-Ahhh...

-Wiesz, ja Ci dużo opowiedziałam o moich rodzicach i moim licznym rodzeństwie, ale mam wrażenie, że czasem trochę nawet za dużo.

-Wcale nie. Lubie słuchać tych historii. Na przykład o tym jak twój wujek ugryzł twoją mamę w tylną część ciała.

-Heh, pamiętam. Chodzi mi o to, że mam wrażenie, że czasami chcesz mi coś opowiedzieć, ale ja za dużo mówię i nie masz okazji.

-Teraz miałem.

-Tak, ale chciałabym dowiedzieć się coś o twojej rodzinie. Po za tym myślałam, że skoro jesteśmy tak bliskimi przyjaciółmi to mogłabym ich poznać.

-Rozumiem...

-Wiesz, bo z moimi rodzicami to było by ciężko. Moi rodzice mają wrodzoną nienawiść do lisów. Zwłaszcza mój tata.

-Masz na myśli spotkanie?

-Tak!

-Słuchaj to może pogadajmy o tym potem, ok?

-Teraz mamy czas.

Włączyłem telefon w celu sprawdzenia godziny.

-No już nie wiele czasu.

Wtedy Judy wyjęła swój telefon i podskoczyła.

-Racja! Jedźmy już.

-Okej, nie jest jeszcze zbyt późno, ale można powiedzieć, że Bogo pomyśli sobie, że zbyt do serca wnieśliśmy słowa: Bądźcie trochę później.

Judy wstała z ławki, ciągnąc mnie za rękę i tym samym zmuszając mnie do wstania. Tą samą trasą weszliśmy do samochodu. Tym razem prowadziła Judy. Odpaliła wóz i jak najszybciej cofnęła go na drogę główną, po czym z dużym impetem zaczęła gnać po ulicach. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a już wyjechała z lasu. Całą drogę przesiedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Ona prowadziła, a ja siedziałem obok, gapiąc się w szybę i rozmyślając.

Judy chce poznać moich rodziców. To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie zbytnio mi po myśli z ojcem, a matka? Kocham ją, ale ona strasznie trzyma jego stronę. Miałem jakieś 12 lat i wtedy się zaczęło. Nie, to nie będzie historia o ojcu alkoholiku, ani o narkomanie. To też nie jest historia o patologii, ani o skrajnym ubóstwie. To będzie opowiadanie o chorym chłopcu, który potrzebował pomocy, ale mu jej nie udzielono. Pewnego razu w małym mieście, leżącym tuż u stóp wielkiej metropolii jaką jest Zwierzogród. Ten mały chłopiec miał normalną rodzinę, ale było z nim coś nie tak i on o tym dobrze wiedział. Sam mówił o sobie, że jest "oryginalny", jak wszyscy. Każdy jest inny. On jednak był w tej inności wyjątkowy. Nikt go nie rozumiał, a jego słabości wykorzystywał pewien stary, gruby i wyjątkowo bardzo złośliwy lis. Tak, to był jego ojciec. Jego własny ojciec. Chłopiec popadł w rozpacz. Szukał pomocy u wielu, ale nikt nie był w stanie mu pomóc lub po prostu nie chciał. Raczej ta druga opcja. Modlił się do Boga o zdrowie, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Miał wrażenie, że został całkiem sam, więc chwycił za nóż. Każdego dnia rozcinał zewnętrzną powłokę swoich rąk. Za każdym razem patrzył z uwagą jak czerwień uchodzi z otwartej rany. Po każdym cięciu odkładał ostrze na bok i gromadził krew na dłoni. Potem brał butelkę i zlewał zawartość jego garści do środka. Gdy butelka była już pełna to robił w niej małe dziurki i pozwolił jej kapać cieczy przez balkon do rosnących poniżej kwiatów. Chciał w ten sposób przekazać część siebie przyrodzie. Wiedział, że jeśli umrze to jego ciało rozłoży się w ciasnej trumnie i nie przyda się światu zewnętrznemu z wyjątkiem bakterii, a one są złe i zabijają innych, a on nie chciał krzywdzić innych Chciał być kwiatem lub trawą poprzez karmienie roślin swoją krwią. Pewnego dnia znalazł tą największą... Tak, położył na niej swoje ostrze niczym morderca przykładający ofierze nóż do gardła. Wiedział, że jedną precyzyjne cięcie rozwiąże wszystko. Wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej dla niego i dla reszty. Powoli naciął skórę, która była widoczna, gdyż wcześniej ją w tym miejscu wygolił, ale coś poszło nie tak. Poczuł coś. Tak jakby głos w jego sercu. Każdy z nas posiada wole życia. Nikt nie chce umrzeć. W tej krótkiej chwili ta właśnie wola życia krzyknęła w akcie desperacji. Oddalił nóż od ręki i zalał się łzami. Od tamtej chwili już nigdy nie płakał. To nie znaczy, że był i jest martwy w środku. Przeżywa emocje jak każdy tylko, że on je skrywa głęboko w sobie. Robi teraz wszystko by nie ujawnić swoich słabości. Nie boi się, że znów będzie chciał przyśpieszyć swoje ostateczne pożegnanie. Nie boi się ponownego wytykania palcem. Jedyne czego się teraz boi to kompletna samotność...

-Dojechaliśmy Nick. Możesz już nie patrzeć w szybę.

-Co, ja nic nie zrobiłem.

-Mówię, że dojechaliśmy głupi lisie.

-Aha...Wybacz mi. Zamyśliłem się.

Głos Judy stał się jakby zmęczony i ten stan utrzymywał się przez parę wymian zdań.

-Jak zwykle...

-Tak wiem.

-Chodźmy do tego Bogo. Chce już mieć to z głowy.

-Gdzie twój entuzjazm.

-Jest nadal tylko rozmyślam nad tym co widzieliśmy odnośnie tego przestępcy, bo muszę przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów.

-No widzisz. Ja tak samo.

-Już w to uwierzę.

Udaliśmy się do komisariatu. Światło jakie buchało z wewnątrz było oślepiające, zwłaszcza jeśli przed chwilą stało się w tak mocnej ciemności. Gdy przekroczyliśmy drzwi wejściowe, przywitało nas przyjemne ciepło. Przez chwilę poczułem się jakbym nosił gruby kożuch dla słonia. Znalezienie Bogo nie było trudne. Czekał na nas na środku korytarza. Nie był jednak wnerwiony jak zawsze. Był jakby przestraszony lub czymś się niepokoił. Coś w ten teges.

-Wreszcie jesteście. Wejdźcie do mojego biura.

Brzmiał i zachowywał się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Pora to zmienić.

-A Pan zawsze będzie taki miły czy tylko tak okazjonalnie.

Wtedy powiedział do mnie zdanie, którego nie zrozumiałem, bo mówił z mocno zaciśniętymi zębami, by powstrzymać krzyk. W dodatku jego oczy nie zmieniły wyrazu co powodowało, że malowała się na nich radość, a na ustach wkurwienie. Chyba powiedział coś w stylu: Nie wkurwiaj mnie Bajer, bo Ci łeb wykręcę, ale przyjmijmy, że się przesłyszałem. Tak będzie lepiej.

-Dlaczego kazał nam pan przyjść później?

-Judy, powiem wam wszystko, ale wejdźcie do środka.

Bawół wykonał gest rękoma zachęcający nas do wejścia. Tak też zrobiliśmy, a szef dowlekł się za nami powoli. Zamknął drzwi delikatnie i usiadł na swoim fotelu.

-Więc tak...

-Nie zaczynamy zdania od "więc".

Bogo zamiast krzyknąć, sprawiając mi tym przyjemność, po prostu spojrzał na mnie i kontynuował po krótkiej przerwie.

-Jak już wiecie, burmistrz zakazała mi przydzielenia wam tej sprawy. Ja jednak postanowiłem, że jako jesteście moimi najlepszymi policjantami...

Wtedy powiedział pod nosem:

-...a przynajmniej Judy na pewno.

-Co?

-Nic Bajer. Daj mi dokończyć.

Odruchowo zrobiłem udawaną, smutną minę.

-Potajemnie przydzielić was do sprawy. O tej porze, oficjalnie na patrolu powinien być tylko duet Wąsik-Borowski.

-No tak, ale...

-Dlatego, że burmistrz złożyła mi wizytacje, Bajer.

-Ale, tak w środku nocy?

-Tak, nie wiem czemu. Zapytała mnie tylko o przebieg śledztwa, ale nie rozumiem czemu nie zadzwoniła. Za równo telefon z komisariatu jak telefon burmistrz są chronione i wolne od posłuchów. Udało mi się wymknąć na chwilę i zadzwoniłem do was. Nie było by dobrze jakby burmistrz się dowiedziała, że wkręciłem was w śledztwo na lewo. Próbowałem też ją spytać dlaczego mi tego zakazała, ale nie wiedziałem jak złożyć pytanie tak by nie było ono podejrzane.

-Co udało się już ustalić przez innych?

-Tylko tyle Hopps co Ci powiedziałem. To, że współpracuje z Elizabeth Afton, o której nie wiemy prawie nic. Nie jest zarejestrowana jako obywatelka Wolnego miasta Zwierzogród. Nie ma też informacji o tym by była zarejestrowana jako obywatelka Kanady czy też USA. Wiemy jeszcze, że ma pseudonim Zendeta. Świadkowie mówią, że przedstawia się im jako "Iskra" lub "Ogień" rewolucji.

-Jacy świadkowie?

-Wiele osób odwiedził on w nocy. Wszystkim wręczał na koniec białe maski z szerokim uśmiechem, dużymi czarnymi wąsami i lekko różowymi polikami. Wiemy też, że jest lisem. Zabił do tej pory 3 osoby, oczywiście poza wybuchami. Byli to: Alan Sutler- aktywny działacz polityczny, związany z Burmistrz Obłoczek tym, że promował ją w licznych przemówieniach, Edward Finch- były wojskowy, stopień podpułkownik i doctor Delia Surrige. Ostatnia ofiara została otruta i miała w ręku czerwoną róże. Żadna z ofiar nie ma ze sobą powiązania.

-A może my go nie znamy.

-Być może masz racje Bajer, ale tego jeszcze nie wiemy, więc zostawmy to na potem.

-Ale to jest kluczowe dla śledztwa. Dzięki temu możemy dowiedzieć się kto będzie następny.

-Na razie nic w tym temacie nie wiemy. Natomiast podobno mieliście "spotkanie" z zamachowcem, w którym ucierpiała twoja noga Bajer. Współczuje Ci, ale czy wiecie coś.

-Prawdopodobnie dojdzie do spotkania terrorysty z Elizabeth Afton w pewnym starym Parku przy opuszczonym wesołym miasteczku. Prawdopodobnie o godzinie osiemnastej. Nie wiemy dokładnie, którego dnia dlatego trzeba się tam na nich zaczaić każdego dnia o tej porze, a może akurat trafimy na ten dzień.

-To dobry plan Judy.

-Jest jeszcze coś. On gdy jest pełnia ma zwyczaj siedzenia na skraju mostu i wrzucania białej róży do strumienia. Most znajduje się nie daleko od końca miasta, ale terrorysta zauważył nas i raczej nie ma szansy na zasadzkę w tym miejscu. Jest bardzo dobrze uzbrojony.

-Tak, trzeba będzie przeprowadzić dużą akcje. Spróbujcie jutro zdobyć jeszcze jakieś informacje, a ja rano kogoś przydzielę już do akcji pochwycenia go, ale muszę znać dokładne położenie parku.

-Tu jest problem, bo to ani nie na żadnej ulicy, ani nie na jakimś placu. To miejsce nie ma nazwy, ale wiem gdzie to jest i mógłbym komuś pokazać.

-Okej, zrobimy tak. Rano poinformuje wybranych przeze mnie policjantów, a wy ich tam zaprowadzicie. Jutro nie przychodźcie do pracy. Zamiast tego dowiedzcie się jakoś czegoś jeszcze. Może ktoś coś wie. Dam wam jeszcze życiorysy zamordowanych i podam kilka nazwisk i adresów świadków. Może nie wszystko nam powiedzieli. Wielu nawet nie wyraziło zgody na przesłuchanie. Nie bierzcie wozu służbowego. Macie jakiś swój?

-Mój znajomy ma, ale teraz leży w szpitalu. Mam jednak klucze do jego mieszkania. Pojazd jest też częściowo nasz wspólny, więc mogę go pożyczyć.

-Dobrze. Jutro koło 15:00 do was będę dzwonił. Napiszcie tylko jeszcze raport bym miał wszystkie informacje na papierze.

Spisaliśmy wszystko i to by było na tyle. Opuściliśmy komisariat i udaliśmy się na przystanek autobusowy. Przystanek był bardzo słabo oświetlony. Była tam tylko jedna migająca lampa. Znajdowały tam się dwie długie ławki otoczone tym szklanym czymś. Nie wiem jak to nazwać. Takim jakby daszkiem? Coś w tym rodzaju. Obok znajdował się szary kosz na śmieci, a tuż przy nim słup gdzie widniał rozkład jazdy i znak drogowy. Okolica była bardzo ciemna. Za przystankiem był jakiś park, a dookoła kamienice. Mimo tego, że wiele świateł w oknach było nadal zapalonych to panowała tam prawie kompletna cisza, którą przerywały jedynie samochody od czasu do czasu przejeżdżające okazjonalnie drogą przy przystanku.

-Trochę chyba jeszcze poczekamy.

-Możliwe. Pewnie o tej porze mu się nie spieszy. Jednak bądź cierpliwy Nick. Cierpliwość jest cnotą.

-Tak...Jutro nas sporo pracy czeka.

-Tak... W dodatku tylko nieoficjalnie. Oficjalnie to nie mamy nic z tą pracą wspólnego.

-No i w jeszcze jak my tą sprawę rozwiążemy to i tak nie będziemy z tego nic mieli. Wszyscy będą myśleć, że sprawę rozwiązali inni, a my nawet nie mogliśmy w niej brać udziału, bo burmistrz ma jakieś uprzedzenia do nas lub coś.

-I co z tego. Ważne jest, że ssaki będą bezpieczne, a nie kto rozwiązał sprawę.

-Bezpieczne... Nigdy nikt nie będzie w pełni bezpieczny Karotka.

-Co masz na myśli.

-Żebrak, bezdomny nie są bezpieczni, bo nie mają pieniędzy na jedzenie i mogą umrzeć. Zwykłe ssaki też nie jest bezpieczne, bo mogą zostać okradzione lub zabite przez tych biednych, albo oszukane przez tych bogatych. Nawiasem mówiąc to Ci bogaci też nie są bezpieczni. Nawet jeśli nikt ich nie okradnie, ani nie oszuka to przez całe życie będą musieli chorobliwie walczyć o to co mają. Pieniądze ich zaślepią i nie dadzą im szczęścia, a jedynie zmartwienia. Sami sobie będą wężem. Ilu bogaczy i sławnych ludzi popełnia samobójstwo. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny i nigdy nie będzie Karotka. Nikt nigdy.

-W takim razie Nick to co by się musiało stać według ciebie by każdy był bezpieczny?

-Są trzy opcje. Wszyscy musieliby mieć styl życia jak ssaki pierwotne z tą różnicą, że byłaby wysoko rozwinięta medycyna i kultura. Opcja druga to pozbycie się pieniędzy. Najlepiej jakby te dwie opcje występowały obok siebie.

-A trzecia?

-Trzecia opcja sprawdziła by się tylko jeśli Bóg istnieje, a każdy ssak żyłby zgodnie z religią.

-Ale jaka to opcja?

-Wszyscy musieli by umrzeć bez grzechu.

-To dość smutna opcja.

-Czemu? Ja osobiście Karotka uważam, że nie da się jednoznacznie potwierdzić czy Bóg jest czy nie, ale jeśli on jest i każdy trafiłby do nieba to każdy byłby tam bezpieczny.

-No tak, ale nie żyjemy po to by umrzeć.

-Tak, ale czym my na pewno żyjemy realnie? Czy to nasze życie jest? Czy na pewno żyjemy pełnią tego życia? Popatrz na to tak. Wszyscy rodzimy się by coś osiągnąć. By być kimś. Jedni chcą być lekarzami, a inni piosenkarzami, ale o czym jakieś 99% społeczeństwa myśli pierwszorzędnie kiedy kształci się w jakimś kierunku i zdobywa zawód?

-Emmmm, nie wiem.

-Większość z nas nie zostaje lekarzem po to by ratować innych, ale po to by mieć kasę. Uczymy się po to by zdobyć dobry zawód, z którego będziemy mieli kasę. Myśl, że naszym zawodem pomagamy inny jest drugorzędna, trzecioplanowa lub jej nie ma.

-Ja zostałam policjantką by ratować innych. Po to by pomagać, a nie dla pieniędzy. Gdybym chciała pieniędzy to pracowałabym na farmie, tak jak chcieliby moi rodzice.

-Jak już powiedziałem 99%. Ty jesteś tym 1% i za to cię cenie Judy. Jesteś dowodem, że chęć pomagania innym i marzenia są ważniejsze od pieniędzy. Niestety to tylko 1%.

-A może aż? Uważam, że liczby nie mają znaczenia, a sam fakt, że istnieje w ogóle jakiś ktoś dla kogo marzenia i dobro jest ważniejsze od pieniędzy, powoduje, że ten świat ma jeszcze jakiś sens. Małe, zwykłe dobro. Każdy gest dobroci. Zwykłe głaskanie dziecka przez matkę, zabawa ojca z dzieckiem lub opatrzenie komuś ran... To są małe uczynki. Niewielkie przejawy dobroci, ale to właśnie te małe gesty czynią, że świat nie jest martwy. Wielkie zło można pokonać wielkim dobrem, ale bez tych małych dobrych uczynków jest to nie możliwe. Ja wierze w Boga Nick, a Bóg przed zniszczeniem Sodomy powiedział do Abrahama, że jeśli w mieście będzie choć jedna godziwa osoba to nie zniszczy miasta. Liczy się nawet ta jedna osoba, a nie to czy dobrych jest więcej.

-Może masz racje Judy, ale ja i tak uważam, że nawet jeśli to małe dobro ratuje ten świat to kto uratuje to małe dobro? Co jeśli ono zniknie.

-Tego nie wiem.

W tym samym, gdy Judy powiedziała ostatnie zdanie, przyjechał autobus. Weszliśmy do środka i zapłaciliśmy kierowcy. W wewnątrz autobus był pusty. Biliśmy tylko my. Zajęliśmy miejsca w środku, obok siebie w lewym rzędzie. Judy usiadła od okna, a ja od korytarza. Ściany pojazdu w środku była pokryte błękitnym puchem, a fotele szarym. Lampy dawały bardzo jasne, zimne światło. Po 15 minutach autobus dojechał pod mój blok. Wysiadłem i pożegnałem Judy. Następnie całkiem sam na ulicy rozpocząłem krótki marsz w ciemność. W końcu dotarłem do mieszkania. Włączyłem światło i bezsilnie buchnąłem się na łóżko. Jednak po 30 minutach nieskutecznego usiłowania uśnięcia postanowiłem pójść do kuchni i zażyć hydroksyzyne. Po połknięciu lekarstwa znów się położyłem. Już nie chciało mi się przebierać. Gdy tylko lek zaczął działać nareszcie zamknąłem oczy i wpadłem w błogosławiony sen.

 **Koniec części pierwszej. CDN.**

 _Nasza szara codzienność. Nasze smutki i śmiechy. Nasze przywary i cnoty. Nasze tragedie i wesela. Nasze marzenia senne i mary koszmarne. Nasze występki i czyny godne chwały. Przyjemności i bóle. Wzruszenia i apatia. Starość i młodość. Nasze życie i nasza śmierć. Czy to wszystko ma jakiś sens we wszechświecie? Czy nasza twórczość ma sens? Emocje? Czy to, że ja i ty przemijamy ma sens? Czy dobro i zło ma sens w świecie, który nas otacza? Czy ten otaczający nas świat ma sens? Jaki jest ten sens, jeśli w ogóle jest. Pytanie dziecinnie proste, a nikt przez tysiąc lecia nie udzielił na nie odpowiedzi, która usatysfakcjonuje każdego. A co jak powiem, że świat sam w sobie ma sens, ale nigdy go nie odkryjemy. Prawie nigdy. Tak naprawdę świat nie ma jednego jednolitego sensu. Dla każdego będzie on inny. Tak samo będzie się on wielokrotnie inaczej definiował w naszym życiu. W wieku 10 lat dla mnie sensem był mój intelekt. W wieku lat 12 moje marzenia. W wieku lat 14 moja dziewczyna. Potem me życie na chwilę straciło sens. Nie, to nie tak, że chciałem ze sobą skończyć. Nigdy nie miałem takich myśli. Nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu strasznie pragnąłem poznać ten sens. Chciałem go zdefiniować. Chciałem powiedzieć sobie, że AHA to właśnie ten sens mojego życia, ale nie potrafiłem. W końcu gdy przeglądnąłem moją przeszłość, popatrzyłem na to jak ten mój sens się zmieniał i doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro sens życia ma określać CAŁE życie, a nie tylko jego cząstkę to znaczy, że za życia nigdy go nie poznamy. Cóż...prawie. Dlaczego prawie. Już prostuje. My nigdy nie poznamy sensu życia, który określiłby nasze życie w pełni po za łożem śmierci. Sens życia będziemy mogli określić dopiero tuż przed śmiercią. Wtedy będziemy mogli podsumować swoje życie i w spokoju oddać się w ramiona śmierci by znaleźć się w świecie lepszym od tego. O ile na to zasłużymy.  
_

 _Michael Lught_


	14. Epilog (cz1)

Pewien Lis siedzi samotnie w swoim skromnym mieszkaniu, aż w pewnym momencie przychodzi do niego pewna kobieta. Niski brązowy kojot zbliżał się powolnymi, acz pewnym siebie krokiem. Lis obrócił się do niej na swoim obrotowym stołku. Zupełnie podobnym do tych, które znajdują się w szpitalach i klinikach.

-Witaj Elizabeth.

Głos lisa był obniżony i podgłośniony przez sprytne narzędzie jakie nosił na twarzy. Wpłynął on trochę negatywnie na nastrój samicy kojota.

-Mówiłam Ci, Z, żebyś mówił do mnie moim imieniem.

Była nad wyraz zirytowana, a jej głoś brzmiał tak boleśnie dla uszu jak ciernisty krzew owinięty wokół nogi. Lis jednak przyjął to na siebie ze wielkim spokojem.

-Wybacz mi Beatrycze. Nie myślę już o tej porze. Proszę, usiądź tu przy mnie przy oknie.

Beatrycze popatrzyła się na lisa z litością, gdyż domyślała się już, że gdzieś w jego duszy jest krwotok. Stara rana została po latach rozerwana. Pękła wraz z kajdanami jakie lis z siebie ściągnął mimo, że znał konsekwencje. Posłuchała jego prośby i usiadła przy oknie.

-Ona nadal nie daje Ci ukojenia w myślach. Czyż się nie mylę?

-Tak.

Spokój lisa był niesamowicie silnie oddziałujący na choleryczny temperament Beatrycze.

-Była dla mnie wszystkim. Nadała memu światu sens. Niestety tylko na krótką chwilę.

-To dlatego mnie wybrałeś Z? Jestem do niej podobna.

-Tak, ale tylko w podświadomości. Twoje zdolności są mi bardzo potrzebne.

Beatrycze zamyśliła się moment patrząc przez okno na świat za szkłem.

-Czy to co robimy jest dobre, Z?

-Tak Beatrycze.

-To dlaczego nie pozwolą nam zmienić świata.

Lis wstał i podszedł do kobiety. Nachylił się nad nią tak bardzo nisko, że niemal położył głowę na jej barku. Ona wiedziała, że stoi tuż za nią, ale nie oderwała wzroku od okna. Oznaczało to, że ufa temu ssakowi. Mimo tego, że ten ssak przerażał miliony, ona się go nie bała.

-Oni są martwi. Ich umysły są kontrolowane, a ich uczucia... Większość z nich pewnie nawet nie wie, że ja ma. Oszukują sami siebie mówiąc, że są wolni. W ich świadomości to prawda, ale nie wiedzą czym jest prawdziwa wolność. Nie uznają takich pojęć jak "Ja" lub "Być". Zamiast tego jest "My" i "Mieć". istnieją jeszcze tacy jak my na tym świecie, którzy gdyby tylko poznali nasze intencje to poszli by za nami. To właśnie ich poszukuje. Niedługo oni odegrają w naszym planie kluczową rolę.

-Ale Pan powiedział by nie zabijać.

Lis trochę się zezłościł, ale zamaskował to głęboko w środku.

-Tak, ale ja zabijam tylko tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Pan na pewno zrozumie, że robię to dla dobra innych, a jeśli nie to jestem skłonny poświęcić swoją duszę by oni ją uchowali.

-Wtedy jej nie zobaczysz.

-Nie muszę. Wiedza, że jest przy mnie jest ukojeniem dla mnie.

-A jednak tęsknisz.

-Dlatego, że nie jestem martwy. Moje uczucia nadal płoną.

Beatrycze znów się zamyśliła. Wtedy lis usiadł przy niej na ziemi. Widząc to, wiedziała, że nie godzi się by ona siedziała wyżej od niego. Wstała, więc z krzesła i odsunęła je. Następnie usiadła po jego prawej stronie. Również na podłodze.

-Słyszysz Beatrycze.

-Nic nie słyszę Z.

-To cisza.

Beatrycze nie odezwała się przez pół minuty by skupić się na kojącym dźwięku ciszy. Jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać od kolejnego pytania.

-Czy znalazłeś już dym rewolucji?

-Myślę, że tak.

-Kim on jest.

-Jak ja jestem początkiem to on będzie końcem mojego dzieła.

-Poprze Cię?

-Będę go o to prosić.

-Czy to co robimy jest dobre?

-Tak.

-Czy my jesteśmy Ci dobrzy?

-Tak, to my jesteśmy tymi dobrymi...

 **Postanowiłem zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. Podczas tej przerwy przeanalizowałem dokładnie każdy rozdział opowiadania jaki napisałem. Uznałem, że niektóre opisy są za długie. Powstawały przez to "Ściany tekstu", które mogą być trochę niewygodne w czytaniu. W dodatku czasami miałem wrażenie, że niektóre opisy są przesadnie szczegółowe, a ich etapy są w złej kolejności. Powinno być od ogółu do szczegółu, a nie zawsze tak było. Jak chodzi o długość rozdziałów to postanowiłem, że skrócę je. Licznik wskazuje mi liczbę słów. Ogólnie rozdziały mają około od 2300 do 2800 słów. Postanowiłem trzymać się od teraz tej dolnej granicy. Wyjątkiem jest rozdział 10. Celowo uczyniłem go dłuższym (4541 słów). Z paru powodów. Po pierwsze jest to finałowy rozdział pierwszej części opowiadania. Pierwszej z trzech. Drugim powodem jest to, że chciałem wlać w niego najwięcej istotnych wydarzeń oraz mnóstwo emocji. Dlatego w ostatnim rozdziale 1 części mamy sceny: lekko romantyczne, smutne, z dreszczykiem, zabawne, filozoficzne. Ostatnim powodem jest moje lekkie lenistwo. Nie chciało mi się dzielić tego rozdziału na 2 części lub zrobić dwa rozdziały, ponieważ rozdział musi mieć taki moment, który ewidentnie i wyraźnie go kończy (przynajmniej według mnie). Nie mogę urwać rozdziału w byle jakiej scenie. Do tej pory chyba już raz, w którymś rozdziale tak zrobiłem. Generalnie staram się kończyć rozdziały na jakimś napięciu lub przeciwnie, na scenie gdzie nie dzieje się nic. Najwygodniejsze jest skończenie rozdziału wraz z chwilą gdy główny bohater zasypia, ale nie jest to zbyt "ładne", dlatego będę teraz tego unikał. Na koniec powiem tylko jeszcze, że do tej pory rozdziały pisałem, nazwijmy to, na sprintera. Miałem wenę, miałem ułożony schemat przebiegu wydarzeń w rozdziale i zamiast zastanawiać się nad każdym fragmentem z osobna i poprawianiem fragment po fragmencie, pisałem jak tylko mi w głowie zagrało. Poprawki robiłem dopiero po napisaniu całego rozdziału. Od teraz będę przemyślał każde zdanie jakie umieszczę w opowiadaniu. Uważam, że dzięki temu będzie lepsze.**


	15. Chapter 1 (cz2) Maska, teatralna?

**_Ostrzeżenie: Lekko zboczone, średnie żarty._**

 _Minęły dwa dni od wydarzeń z poprzedniej części. Nick wraz z Judy nadal nie wiedzą zbyt wiele w sprawie zamaskowanego terrorysty. Udało się ustalić innym policjantom, że terrorysta spotka się ze swoją wspólniczką dnia jutrzejszego w godzinach i miejscu, które już wcześniej określił Nick. Dzisiaj Nick i Judy przesłuchują nowych świadków, którzy zostali odwiedzeni w nocy przez terrorystę. Do Nicka od dwóch dni dzwoni nieznany numer telefoniczny. Do tej pory lis nie odebrał telefonu. Co jednak się stanie, gdy ciekawość weźmie nad nim górę?  
_

-Wczoraj poszła w dymem stacja metra. Ciekawe co wariat dzisiaj wysadzi. Może jakaś kamienica? Jakieś blokowisko? Komisariat? A może od razu całe miasto? Przez niego...

-Przestań tak myśleć Nick. On już nic nie zniszczy, ani nikogo nie zabije. Jutro go dorwiemy.

Judy próbowała mnie uspokoić, ale bezskutecznie.

-A jak nie!? Ja zaczynam się coraz bardziej martwić Judy. Ten szaleniec działa sam, a wyrządził więcej szkód niż jakakolwiek większa działalność terrorystyczna w historii tego miasta. Pamiętasz Zal Daidę? Ich było wielu, a nie dali rady tak bardzo zastraszyć tego miasta jak on sam.

-Nie wiemy ilu ma wspólników. Na pewno ma jedną wspólniczkę.

-Tylko jego jednego zawsze widać na miejscu zdarzenia. Nie możliwe, że ma więcej osób po swojej stronie. Ktoś na pewno by zauważył kogoś jeszcze mu pomagającego. Chyba, że jego wspólnikami byłoby pół miasta.

-Jeżeli działa tylko z jedną osobą to dobrze dla nas.

Czasami jej optymizm mnie denerwuje. Mam wtedy wrażenie, że nie podchodzi do sprawy poważnie lub nie przejmuje się nią. Wiem, że to nie prawda, ale mówienie czegoś w rodzaju "będzie dobrze" na mnie nie działa.

-Tak Karotka. Po prostu... Po prostu boje się, że ta sprawa może okazać się trudniejsza...

-Żaden ssak nie jest nie do pokonania. A na pewno da się pokonać kogoś kto w swym życiu kieruje się złem. Ssak niegodziwy nie może być silny. Może myśleć, że ma siłę, ale tak naprawdę jest słaby. Jeżeli nawet ktoś miałby władze i całą ssaczość pod butem, a sam był okrutny i zły to mimo tej władzy nawet żebrak, który kieruje się dobrem jest od niego potężniejszy.

Częściowo to stwierdzenie mnie przekonało. Jednak w życiu nie zawsze dobro wygrywa. Judy zabrzmiała nieco dziecinnie w swojej wypowiedzi, ale za razem trochę mnie to zmotywowało. Skoro jednak posunęła się już do tak bardzo skomplikowanych wypowiedzi bez mojej większej ingerencji to udam, że przekonała mnie całkowicie. Wtedy przestanie dołować mnie swoim optymizmem, a ja przestane ją dołować swoim pesymizmem.

-Dlatego trzeba walczyć. Zgadzam się z tym.

-Nie ważne jak bardzo jest on silny i sprytny. Jest ssakiem, a nie Bogiem. Można z nim wygrać.

-Dzięki Karotka.

-Ale za co?

-Za to, że wzmocniłaś moje morale.

-Od tego jestem.

-A teraz gdzie mamy się udać.

-Kolejnym świadkiem jest Jonathan Kopala.

Judy odpaliła wan Feńka i ruszyła tak szybko, aż się kurzyło za nami. Bym sobie zapomniał skomentować... Pożyczyliśmy wan. Feniek leży w szpitalu, a nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby nas zauważono w służbie. Oficjalnie mamy się nie zajmować sprawą. Oczywiście nie mamy pojęcia czemu. Co prawda moglibyśmy zawsze skłamać, że to tylko rutynowy patrol. Jest jednak mały problem. Wczoraj zauważyliśmy w Judy dwa wysokie barany z milicji miejskiej, które śledziły nas cały dzień. A jak baran to wiadomo komu służy. Obłoczek chce mieć pewność, że nie maczamy palców w tej sprawie. Ma jakiś ważny powód. Coraz bardziej odnoszę wrażenie, że ona ma coś z tym wspólnego...

-To tutaj Nick.

Może ona chce coś ukryć. Swinthon chciała pozbyć się drapieżników z miasta. My odkryliśmy jej plany i udaremniliśmy. Judy była wtedy początkująca, a ja nawet nie byłem policjantem. Dokonaliśmy czegoś co całe ZPD nie zdołało. To oznacza, że obłoczek coś ukrywa i ma to coś wspólnego z tym terrorystą...

-Nick. Już jesteśmy...

A może ona najęła tego terrorystę. Tylko po co?

-Nick!

-emmmm, że co tu...

-Dojechaliśmy!

-Aha.

Na twarzy Judy malowało się wyraźne podirytowanie, ale też i troska.

-Nad czym tak ciągle rozmyślasz Nick?

-Ja...

Uszy Judy oklapnęły. Następnie zaczęła mówić z bardzo zmartwionym głosem.

-Cały czas się zamyślasz. Mówię coś do ciebie, a ty mnie nie słuchasz. Zupełnie jakbyś był gdzieś indziej. Czy coś się dzieje Nick?

-Nie...Wszystko w porządku.

-To czemu tak cały czas się zawieszasz?

-Ja po prostu myślałem nad sprawą...i...i nad naszą...

-Uspokój się.

Judy przysunęła się do mnie niemal mnie przytulając. Patrzyła się na mnie z dołu, swoimi wielkimi i okrągłymi jak jabłka, fioletowymi oczami.

-Wiem, że przejmujesz się tą sprawą. Ja też, chociaż być może tak bardzo tego nie widać po mnie jak po tobie. Jednak widzę, że krząta Ci głowę więcej zmartwień.

-Tak Judy. To prawda. W mojej głowie jest wiele różnych dręczących mnie rzeczy, których mnie mogę nie dają mi spać.

-Proszę opowiedz mi.

Moje serce zaczęło mi walić szybciej. Nagle jakby wszystko w koło ucichło. Słyszałem tylko bicie mojego serca i oddech Judy. Co jej mam teraz powiedzieć. Kolejną smutną historyjkę z mojego dzieciństwa, czy może wyznać jej uczucie. Tak i tak jest źle. Z kolei jak powiem jej, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać to może się obrazić.

-Nick, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. Ja wiem, że chcesz mi coś ważnego powiedzieć i nie wypuszczę Cię z tego  
Wana puki mi nie powiesz.

-Judy ja... Nie chce byś musiała przejmować się teraz moimi problemami. I tak masz już dużo na głowie.

-Jak mam się nie przejmować twoimi problemami. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

-Dobrze, więc powiem... Ja...

No dalej Nick! Wypowiedz te słowa.

-Ja...Ja...Cię...

Nie! Stop! To jeszcze nie czas na to.

-Ty mnie co?

Kurwa, wpadłem. Jak teraz się z tego wykaraskać.

-Mówisz czy nie.

Jej głos był nadal delikatny, ale nabrał trochę już barwy znudzenia i zdenerwowania.

-Judy, bo widzisz. Ja nie wiem czy ja Cię nie obciążam.

-Co ty mówisz? Wcale nie.

-Zawsze to ciągle ja mam jakieś problemy i zawsze wtedy ty przychodzisz mi z pomocą. Czuje, że jestem taką pijawką. Pasożytuje na tobie. Przyjaźń można porównać do symbiozy. Oba osobniki mają z niej korzyści. Jak do tej pory ja tylko je czerpałem. W dodatku potem musisz się jeszcze wysilać z pocieszaniem mnie. To nie robi dla ciebie nic dobrego.

-Nick, wcale nie jesteś żadnym pasożytem. To nie prawda, że nie zrobiłeś dla mnie nic. Zrobiłeś dla mnie bardzo wiele. Pamiętasz jak obroniłeś mnie przy Bogo, albo jak pomogłeś mi...

-Judy, ale co to jest? To tylko kubek wody w morzu dobroci jakie ty dla mnie uczyniłaś.

-Ale doceniam ten kubek. Nawet jakbyś dla mnie uczynił jeszcze mnie to i tak bym się z tobą przyjaźniła. Mnie do szczęścia wystarczy twoja obecność, a nie twoje zasługi. Nie na tym polega przyjaźń, że za przysługę jest przysługa, pomaganie tobie w cale mnie obciąża. Wręcz sprawia mi przyjemność.

-Miło to słyszeć.

-Dobrze, ale teraz zajmijmy się świadkiem.

-Oczywiście.

Opuściliśmy pojazd i spokojnym krokiem podeszliśmy do małego, zielonego bloku. Judy obróciła się do mnie. Światło odbijające się w jej oczach na chwilę mnie oślepiło.

-Przypomnisz jakie nazwisko posiada nasz świadek.

-Kopala.

Judy podeszła do domofonu. W tym czasie porozglądałem się nieco po okolicy. Blok był mały. Zaledwie dwie klatki schodowe i trzy piętra. Do obu wejść prowadziła betonowa dróżka zrobiona ze starych, niewielkich i trochę startych już płyt. Obie dróżki otoczone były krzakami. Nie mam pojęcia co to za krzaki. Miały małe twarde listki oraz jakieś przypominajce borówki, małe owoce. Między jednym a drugim wejściem był trawnik, na którym rosło kilka bardzo niskich drzew. Ich liście pod wpływem wiatru delikatnie i zwinnie przelatywały mi nad głową i opadały.

-Mam, trzecie piętro, mieszkanie numer 12.

-Dzwoń.

Po wciśnięciu przez Judy miedzianego przycisku można było usłyszeć głośny dźwięk, który był niesłychanie podobny do brzmienia domofonu w moim starym bloku. To było wtedy gdy moja rodzina musiała wyjechać z Kanady do Zwierzogrodu w celu zarobku. Po przeprowadzce wszystko było inne. Niestety gorsze. Po śmierci mego ojca było trochę lepiej, ale nie na długo.

-Halo, kto dzwoni?

-Dzień dobry Panu. Jesteśmy z ZPD. Chcieliśmy z panem porozmawiać w sprawie...

Świadek nie wysłuchał Judy do końca. Zamiast tego po prostu nas wpuścił. Możliwe, że spodziewał się naszej wizyty. Wchodząc do środka poczuliśmy bardzo mocną fale chłodu na skórze. Lubie to w klatkach schodowych. W zimie ciepło, a w lecie zimno. Ściany klatki schodowej były ciemno-żółte, a poręcz zielona. Powolnym krokiem wspięliśmy się na samą górę. W drzwiach czekał już na nas świadek. Był lisem polarnym. Dość niski mężczyzna, ale wyższy od Judy. Jego twarz była dość kobieca. Miał delikatne i lekko zaokrąglone rysy. Jego pysk był dość krótki i zakończony czarnym nosem o szpicowatych konturach.

-Dzień dobry. Państwo do mnie w sprawie terrorysty, który mnie odwiedził w nocy? Mówiono mi, że będę ponownie przesłuchany w charakterze świadka. Proszę wejść do środka.

Ma dość dziwny wysoki głos. Nie chce być tutaj nie miły lub też nie tolerancyjny w tym porównaniu jakiego teraz użyje, ale brzmi jak pedał, bądź kastrat. No cóż... Nie można oceniać innych po wyglądzie czy głosie, zwłaszcza gdy Ci mają dla ciebie ważne informacje. Weszliśmy do środka.

-Proszę się rozgościć. Podać coś?

-Nie proszę pana.

-A ja się chętnie napije herbaty.

-Dobrze zatem.

Wysunął krzesła spod stołu przygotowane specjalnie dla nas. Wydaje się być bardzo gościnną osobą. Nawet widzę, że specjalnie dla nas umył podłogę. Jest jeszcze trochę mokra. Mieszkanie było czyste, ale co do wystroju wnętrza to ciężko jest powiedzieć coś pozytywnego. Ściany w głównym pokoju kompletnie gryzły się z meblami. Meble były plastykowe i głównie seledynowe. Ściany natomiast ciemno-żółte oraz łososiowe. Z kolei sofa była przykryta szarym kocem w czerwone róże. Nie ma zdecydowanie smykałki do dopasowywania odpowiednich kolorów. Albo i ma. Może ja nie mam do tego talentu, ale nie mam tego świadomości i dlatego go negatywnie oceniam pod tym względem. Tak wiele ssaków nie ma o czymś pojęcia lub nie chce czegoś wiedzieć, a ocenia innych w czarnych kolorach. Ja staram się raczej tego nie robić. Jak czegoś nie rozumiem to z reguły się tego nie tykam. Na przykład nie ogarniam wiary w jakiegokolwiek Boga, ale nie krytykuje wierzących osób, bo być może oni mają rację, a ja tego nie wiem. Może to ja się mylę? Warto takie coś przemyśleć. Zwłaszcza gdy ktoś waha się ze swoimi poglądami lub jest w nich zbyt radykalny.

-Bonnie! Tutaj pan policjant poprosił o herbatę. Mogłabyś jedną zaparzyć.

-Bonnie to Pana małżonka? Czy również jest świadkiem.

-Nie proszę Pana. Bonnie to mój chłopak i nie było go przy tym.

Boże czyli faktycznie pedał. No trudno. To wyjaśnia ten średnio dobrany wystrój. Strach pomyśleć co na tej sofie dzieje się nocami. Brrrrr... Mam dreszcze. Dobrze już... Liczy się to kim ssak jest w środku niż zewnętrznie. Zawsze trzeba najpierw kogoś poznać od środka, a dopiero potem go oceniać. Czy to zdanie właśnie nie nabrało dwuznacznego sensu? Dobra Nick. Koniec z tymi dziwnymi myślami.

-Proszę oto pańska herbata.

Jego partner był niemal identyczny co on sam. Mam nadzieję, że nie dochodzi tu do kazirodztwa. Pffffff... Co ja mam w głowie. Nick, przestań!

-Dziękuje.

-Chciałabym razem z moim partnerem zadać Panu parę pytań dla osobności.

-Dobrze, rozumiem. Ja i tak właśnie wychodzę. Pa kochanie.

-Pa Bonnie. Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj w nocy.

-Oczywiście, będę zwarty i gotowy.

Kurwa... Ja nie jestem homofobem, ale... Jak można rozmawiać o sprawach tak bardzo prywatnych przy obcych osobach. Nawet jeśli nie mówią o tym wprost. Z coraz większą lękliwością spoglądam na te sofę...

-Tak, więc jestem gotów.

-Dobrze, więc kiedy doszło do wizyty i jaki był jej przebieg. Proszę opisać szczegółowo. W razie czegoś, będę Pana dopytywała o detale.

-Rozumiem. Było to o dość wczesnej godzinie. To była 20:00 lub 20:20. Coś w tym stylu i trwało do godziny 22:00.

-Jest pan w stanie określić dokładniejszą godzinę?

-Podczas tego zdarzenia tylko raz popatrzyłem na zegarek. Była wtedy 20:51.

-To skąd Pan wymyślił przedział godzinowy 20:00-20:20?

-Na wyczucie. Po prostu od momentu odwiedzin do mojego spojrzenia na zegarek musiało minąć około 30 do 45 minut. Maksymalnie 50 minut. Uśredniając wychodzi gdzieś koło 20:10 lub 20:15.

-Wszystko zapisałaś Judy?

-Tak, mam wszystko. Jak rozpoczęła się wizyta?

-Wchodzę do mieszkania po zakupach. Kupiłem trochę jedzenia na kolację, którą miałem spędzić ze swoim partnerem. Zostawiłem zakupy w kuchni i wszedłem do tego pokoju. Czy mogę pokazać gdzie dokładnie on stał.

-Oczywiście. Nawet bym o to prosiła.

Lis polarny odszedł od stołu na kilka metrów i ustawił się w nieco zgarbionej pozie przy firance.

-On stał tutaj tak lekko schylony. Był ubrany całkiem na czarno prócz maski, która była biała. Wyglądał tak samo jak w telewizji. Z postury wyglądał na mocno umięśnionego. Miał duże barki. Czy mógłby Pan na chwilę wstać?

-Dobrze.

-Ooo o o! Był właśnie tak troszeczkę wyższy od pana. Ile pan ma wzrostu?

-Metr i 20 centymetrów.

-To on miałby tak około 1.30cm. Bardzo wysoki jak na lisa.

-Co pan zrobił gdy go pan zobaczył.

-Wmurowało mnie. Nie mogłem się ruszyć z miejsca.

-A co zrobił on?

-Podszedł do mnie bez słowa.

-Wcześniej powiedział pan, że "gość" najpierw usiadł na sofie i powiedział: Dobry wieczór. Przepraszam za najście.

-Nie, nie, nie proszę pani. Musiałem się pomylić pod wpływem stresu. Najpierw on do mnie podszedł, a dopiero potem usiadł...położył się na sofie. Nie powiedział do mnie tego. Powiedział wtedy do mnie: Witam, w czym mogę dla Ci służyć.

-Jest pan pewny?

-Tak.

-Co było potem?

-Przez większość czasu nic. Ja usiadłem przerażony w koncie, a on leżał na sofie.

-Nie zadzwonił pan na policje.

-Chciałem, ale on cały czas mnie obserwował w ciszy. Bałem się, że mi coś zrobi, gdy będę próbował zadzwonić.

-Proszę kontynuować.

-Pod sam koniec wizyty do mnie podszedł i przykucnął przy mnie. Siedziałem wtedy na podłodze. Powiedział wtedy do mnie parę zdań, których nie zapomnę nigdy.

-Co powiedział i jaki miał głos.

-Miał bardzo niski i spokojny oraz powolny głos. Powiedział do mnie: Widzisz to czarne lustro. Oni przez nie tobą manipulują jak lalką teatralną. Cały ten świat jest jak przedstawienie. Stań się poetą na scenie, a nie kukiełką. Pozostaw ich demony ich demonom. Już nie sposób śmiertelnika mocą uratować tamtych, ale ciebie tak. Proszę, weź te maskę i załóż ją w noc oczyszczenia...

Wtedy pan Jonathan położył na stole maskę. Była to kopia tej samej maski, którą nosi terrorysta.

-Czy możemy ją zabrać? Dotykał jej ktoś jeszcze?

-Nie. Tylko ja i on.

Judy wyciągnęła w kieszeni worek na materiały dowodowe, a pan Jonathan ostrożnie umieścił maskę w środku.

-Co było dalej.

-Potem wyszedł oknem. Gdy wychyliłem się go nie było. To wszystko co wiem. Nie wiem co znaczyły jego słowa, ale zanim do mnie podszedł na chwilę popatrzył w telewizor. Może o to mu chodziło z tym lustrem.

-Okej. Dziękujemy panu za ponowne złożenie zeznań. Jeśli będziemy czegoś potrzebowali to jeszcze się z panem skontaktujemy. Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

Gdy już mieliśmy opuścić mieszkanie, lokator jeszcze do nas podbiegł na chwilę i chwycił lekko Judy za rękaw.

-Poczekajcie. Przypomniałem sobie coś. Spod peleryny wystawał jego ogon. Był rudy z białą końcówką. Na prawym boku ogona względem jego był biały zygzak z czarną końcówką.

-To ciekawe. Co o tym sądzisz Nick?

Co, ale jak to jest możliwe. Nie, to nie może być to. Nie rozumiem... Jak? Moje oczy wyraźnie się rozszerzyły. Zaskoczyło i zszokowało mnie to co on powiedział. Nie udało mi się ukryć tych uczuć w środku.

-Jest pan pewny?

-Tak. Zupełnie.

-Dziękujemy ponownie i do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

To nie może być to. Ale jak. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.

-Coś się stało, Nick? Widzę, że mocno się pocisz, a przecież tu na korytarzu jest zimno. Czymś się denerwujesz?

-Wszystko dobrze Karotka.

Nie przekonała jej moja mowa przez zęby, ale przynajmniej przestała zadawać pytania. Ja znałem dwie osoby, które miały taki wzorek na ogonie. Obie te osoby nie żyją. Niemożliwe, że ktoś z nimi nie powiązany genetycznie miałby taki sam wzór. Nie, nie wierze w to. Jak?


	16. Chapter 2 (cz2) prywatność

Ten zworek na ogonie posiadały tylko dwie osoby. Byli to moi koledzy z dzieciństwa. Słowo koledzy jest zbyt wygórowane. Nie znałem ich zbyt dobrze. W miasteczku, w którym mieszkałem przed przeprowadzką była rodzina Pattersonów. Pattersonowie mieli dwoje dzieci. Byli to Steve i William. Oboje byli bliźniakami. Steve był typowym ekstrawertykiem, a William był trochę bardziej cichszy i rozważniejszy. Jednak mimo to oboje byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Lubili to samo jedzenie, grali w te same gry i mieli takich samych przyjaciół. Właściwie z charakteru poza cichością i rozwagą Williama byli jednakowi. Ja osobiście nie znałem ich za dobrze. W prawdzie chodziłem z nimi do przedszkola i mój kuzyn się z nimi przyjaźnił, ale... Były mi to obce osoby. Nigdy z nimi nie zamieniłem zdania. Mimo to sporo wiem o ich charakterze i ulubionych rzeczach. W dzieciństwie zawsze byłem tym, który stał z boku. Nie miałem przyjaciół. Byłem samowystarczalny. Kiedy mi się nudziło, często przyglądałem się innym dzieciakom. Obserwowałem ich zachowanie. Dzięki temu teraz wiem jakim być dla innych i nie musiałem przy tym popełniać błędów. Nauczyłem się nie na błędach, a na obserwacji. Steve i William pewnego dnia zaginęli. Policja podobno znalazła ich ciała w lesie. Zostali zamordowani z wielkim okrucieństwem przez jakiegoś sadystę. Ich kończyny połamano w kilku miejscach. Nie mieli oczu, ani języków. Prawdopodobnie zostali ich pozbawieni jeszcze przed śmiercią. Ich klatki piersiowe zostały przeszyte nożem 20 razy u Steve'a i 15 u Williama. Steve umarł od razu, a William czołgał się jeszcze przez 20 metrów po czym opadł z sił i umarł. Przynajmniej tak podawały gazety. Długo interesowałem się tą sprawą jako nastolatek. Chciałem pobawić się w detektywa. Wyobrażałem sobie jak inni wiwatują na moją cześć. Jednak sprawa nadal się nie wyjaśniła. Czasami to wydaje mi się podejrzane. William i Steve w czasie ich śmierci najprawdopodobniej byli w swoim domu. Widziałem ich o godzinie 21:00, a rzekomo zostali zabici o 21:30. Nie możliwe, że ktoś porwałby ich i wywiózł do lasu, a następnie zabił w 30 minut. Miejsce ich śmierci było za daleko i byli pod samym domem! Nawet wydaje mi się, że widziałem jak do tego domu wchodzili. To bardzo dziwne. Ich rodzice zachowywali się dziwnie. Pewna starsza Pani powiedziała mamie, że na pogrzebie ich dzieci nie uronili jednej łzy, a znani byli jako osoby bardzo emocjonalne. Na stypie Pani Patterson nawet się zaśmiała. Nie sądzę, że to oni ich zamordowali, ale mam wrażenie, że oni wiedzą co tak naprawdę stało się z ich dziećmi. Ta stara sprawa może mieć coś wspólnego z tą. Jednak moja pamięć po tylu latach może się mylić. Oczywiście powiem o tym Judy, ale dopiero potem. Jak nie uda się złapać terrorysty w obławie to będę musiał coś sprawdzić. Ale Judy się na to nie zgodzi. Chyba zrobię to sam...

-Prawdopodobnie skończyliśmy pracę.

-Przepytaliśmy wszystkich?

-Tak. Teraz tylko do Bogo z raportem i do domu.

-Ta... Dom...

Judy zaczęła się trochę wiercić. Przyczyną tego zapewne był fotelik, który zdecydowanie nie był dopasowany do rozmiarów królika.

-Czy ten twój cały przyjaciel nie mógł kupić mniejszego wana?

-Kupić powiadasz? Gdyby mógł to by kupił.

-Nie skomentuje tego.

Nie za bardzo wiedzieliśmy z Judy o czym teraz porozmawiać. Zwykle tematy do rozmów same nam się nasuwają jednak ostatnio coraz częściej dopada nas tzw. niezręczna cisza. Może to trochę dziwne porównanie, ale niezręczna cisza jest jak taki mały potwór. Wkrada się między innych podstępnie i skraca kontakt werbalny przez co stajemy się podatni na atak innego potwora. Chodzi tu o nudę. Ta z kolei jest niebezpieczna za równo w samotności jak i w grupach. Żeby uniknąć obu tych stworów powinno się zawsze układać rozmowę przed jej rozpoczęciem. Mam świadomość, że to trochę dziwne i niedorzeczne, ale ja niemal zawsze układam sobie rozmowę przed jej rozpoczęciem, gdy tylko to możliwe. Wymyślam kilka ciekawych tematów do rozmowy, układam swoje wypowiedzi, a na końcu staram się przewidzieć możliwe odpowiedzi od osoby, z która rozmawiam i układam różne warianty reakcji na nie włącznie z gestykulacją. Wiem, że nie każdy byłby w stanie tak robić. wiele osób woli coś spontanicznie wymyślić, ale ja muszę mieć jakiś plan. A co robię gdy go nie mam. Z reguły wtedy wymyślam jakieś dowcipy. Teraz jednak nie jestem w stanie wpaść na nic. Może ona jakiś temat narzuci.

-Nick, podasz mi telefon? Jest w schowku.

-W porządku.

Otworzyłem schowek znajdujący się przede mną. W momencie kiedy to zrobiłem wszystkie przedmioty wysypały się z niego.

-Coś się stało?

Judy zapytała mnie z lekkim niepokojem.

-Ah, bo ktoś mało rozsądny wepchał zbyt wiele rzeczy na raz do schowka.

-Bynajmniej ja.

-Nie powiedziałem kto.

-Musiałam gdzieś go położyć. Noszenie go w kieszeni połączone z siedzeniem w niewygodnym foteliku nie jest przyjemne. Podnieś go proszę jeśli spadł.

-Dobrze, a po co Ci teraz? Przecież prowadzisz.

-Ale zaraz dojedziemy. Podaj mi go, proszę.

Zacząłem podnosić przedmioty z ziemi. Były tam gazety, chusteczki i kilka plików pieniędzy. Najpewniej były to pieniądze, które Feniek ukradł lub nielegalnie zarobił. Lepiej, by Judy o tym nie wiedziała. O nie! Telefon Judy rozleciał się na części. W dodatku pękła szybka. Gdy to zauważyłem od razu podniosłem po kolei wszystkie kawałki. Gdy miałem już założyć obudowę i dać telefon Judy, zobaczyłem coś bardzo dziwnego. Pod obudową na jednej z części komórki znajdowała się mała, biała, wypukła kropka. Próbowałem ją oderwać. Myślałem, że to jakiś brud. Po tym jak nie dało się jej zdrapać uświadomiłem sobie co to jest. To podsłuch. Kiedyś czytałem o tym artykuł w internecie. Kto go tam mógł założyć?

-Podasz mi ten telefon?

-Judy, bo ktoś założył Ci podsłuch.

Judy ze zdziwienia niemal podskoczyła.

-Co?

-Zatrzymaj się na poboczu to Ci pokaże.

Judy posłuchała mnie i skręciła w pierwsze lepsze miejsce i zatrzymała wóz.

-Pokaż mi to.

-Popatrz tutaj gdzie wskazuje. Ta biała plamka to podsłuch. Kiedyś czytałem o tym.

-Masz rację. Uczyłam się kiedyś o tym. Ale co teraz i kto go założył?

-Nie wiem. Trzeba będzie zostawić telefon na komendzie do speców od tego. Nie wiem kto Ci mógł go założyć.

-Sprawdź czy w twoim też jest?

Wyjąłem swój telefon i zdjąłem obudowę.

-Kurwa.

-Też masz podsłuch.

-Tak.

-To nie możliwe. Ja cały czas miałam telefon przy sobie.

-To strasznie podejrzane. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie zrobił tego ten wariat, którego szukamy.

-Niby jak miałby to zrobić?

-Gdzie zostawiałaś telefon ostatnio, gdy nie miałaś go przy sobie ani go nie widziałaś.

Judy zaczęła myśleć przez chwilę. Po kilkunastu sekundach udzieliła odpowiedzi.

-Raz w ostatnim czasie zostawiłam telefon na komisariacie na pół godziny, ale potem się po niego wróciłam.

-Hmmm, pamiętasz tych dziwnych gości z milicji, którzy nas prawdopodobnie śledzą?

-Tak, ale nie możliwe by oni nam go założyli.

-Obawiam się, że oni coś o tym wiedzą.

-Dlaczego?

-Potem Ci wytłumaczę. Nawet nie tylko tobie.

-Dobrze.

Gdy Judy ruszyła ponownie nastała cisza. Ja już wiem o co tutaj chodzi. To wszystko wina burmistrz. Te wszystkie nakazy i zakazy, których i tak nikt nie stosuje. Potem nagle nie mogliśmy z Judy brać udziału w śledztwie. Następnie dwóch dziwnych typów nas śledzi, a teraz podsłuch. Po prostu w głowie się to nie mieści. Jestem wściekły. Mam ochotę wejść do ratusza i zrobić niezłą awanturę naszej "wspaniałej" Pani burmistrz. Zaciskam zęby tak mocno, że mnie już bolą. Muszę się uspokoić. Całe szczęście mam trochę pastylek przy sobie. Zażyje sobie 5 gramów, żeby się uspokoić, ale nie zasnąć. Tylko nie chcę, by Judy to widziała. Sądzę, że i tak by nie wiedziała co to za leki, ale nie chcę jej okłamywać, ani jej mówić co to jest. Bardzo dyskretnie wyłupiłem jedną pastylkę i szybko połknąłem. Judy nic nie zauważyła. Za pół godziny lek powinien zacząć działać.

Po kilkunastu minutach dojechaliśmy pod komisariat. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu pod komisariatem stało kilka wozów milicji miejskiej. Od razu wyszliśmy z pojazdu i czym prędzej podbiegliśmy do wejścia głównego. Przed wejściem stało dwóch milicjantów. Był to wysoki baran i jeleń.

-Co tu się stało.

Judy spytała grzecznie, ale nie udzielono jej odpowiedzi.

-Ona zadała pytanie.

Odezwałem się trochę podniesionym głosem i stanowczym. Wkurza mnie coś takiego jak kobieta pyta, ale nikt jej nie odpowiada. Z resztą każdemu powinno się odpowiadać. W końcu odezwał się Jeleń. Miał nieco zaniepokojony głos.

-My nie wiemy zbyt dużo i nie wolno nam zbyt wiele mówić. Pokażcie swoje dowody, a was wpuścimy i sami się dowiecie.

-Nie widać, że mam mundur!?

-Nick, dajmy im te dowody i miejmy to za sobą.

-Dobra...

Wyjąłem je bez problemu z kieszeni i wystawiłem je blisko przed twarzą. Jeleń nieco się odsunął do tyłu by móc lepiej je widzieć i wpuścił mnie do środka. Judy zrobiła to samo i weszła za mną. W środku było wielu ubranych w szare mundury milicjantów. Naliczyłem ich gdzieś koło 20. Większość z nich to były barany, ale były też dziki, jelenie i dwa osły. Kilku z nich rozmawiało o czymś z Pazurianem. Trzech naszych kolegów siedziało na jednej z ławek przy ścianie. Oni również byli przesłuchiwani. Nieco niepewnym krokiem przeszliśmy głównym holem do korytarza z boku. O dziwo nikt na nas nie zwrócił uwagi. Gdy zbliżyliśmy się do biura Bogo usłyszeliśmy ostrą kłótnie między Bogo, a jakąś kobietą. Głos prawdopodobnie należał do Pani burmistrz. Judy chciała wejść do środka, ale ją powstrzymałem. Zamiast tego usiedliśmy przy drzwiach i uważnie słuchaliśmy o czym mówią.

-Nie dostosował się Pan do ani jednego mojego polecenia!

-Może dlatego, że są one niedorzeczne!?

-Proszę uważać na słowa! To ja jestem burmistrzem, a nie Pan!

-Jak do tej pory to Pani na nie nie uważa! Ja Pani jeszcze nie nazwałem kretynem i idiotą!

-Nie musiała bym gdyby Pan dostosował się do poleceń.

Usłyszeliśmy teraz jakiś głośny i krótki odgłos. Prawdopodobnie szef uderzył w biurko. Zawsze tak robi kiedy się kłuci.

-Czytała je Pani? Może przeczytam ich kilka! O proszę! Ale ciekawą perełkę znalazłem! Cytuje: Funkcjonariusze należący do gatunków uznawanych powszechnie za gatunki drapieżne zobowiązani są do zachowania wielkości pazurów nie przekraczających długości...

-I co w tym złego!

-To, że jest to kompletnie niedorzeczne! Co oni mają robić? Mierzyć sobie długość pazurów linijką?

-Nie widzę nic w tym złego. Ścigany przestępca to też ssak. Co jak, któryś z Policjantów podczas pościgu przypadkiem go zabije?

-Jak do tej pory nic takiego nie miało miejsca!

-Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

-A może prace policji lepiej zostawić policji!

-To doprowadziłoby do anarchii i nieładu. Po za tym mówiłam też, że Pana policjanci, czyli Nick Bajer i Judy Hopps mają nie mieć udziału w sprawie terrorysty, który od kilku dni dręczy nasze miasto.

-A dlaczego to tak bardzo Pani przeszkadza? Przecież to jedni z moich najlepszych pracowników. Oni mogą tą sprawę...

-Dlatego, że tak powiedziałam i nie może Pan tego kwestionować. A jeżeli Pan nadal będzie kwestionował moje polecenia to zamknę nie tylko ten komisariat, ale całe ZPD i zastąpię milicją!

Tego już za wiele. Wchodzę tam. Judy próbowała mnie powstrzymać, chwytając mnie za mundur, ale nie zdołała. Wszedłem do środka. Burmistrz wyglądała na bardzo zaskoczoną na mój widok. Bogo również się zdziwił.

-Dobry wieczór Pani burmistrz. Akurat przechodziłem obok i usłyszałem waszą rozmowę.

-Nie pogarszaj Bajer!

-Otóż wcale nie chcę nic pogarszać szefie. Chcę zadać tylko jedno drobne pytanie Pani burmistrz.

-Dobrze, więc niech Pan pyta.

-Skąd Pani dowiedziała się, że ja z moją wspólniczką Judy Hopps pracujemy nad sprawą zamaskowanego terrorysty?

-A właśnie. Skąd Pani to wie?

-Pewien zaprzyjaźniony pracownik milicji mnie o tym poinformował. Widział was jak przesłuchiwaliście światków.

-A skąd ten Pani przyjaciel wiedział, że to są świadkowie w sprawie terrorysty, a nie w innej? Przecież milicja nie zajmuję się tą sprawą.

-Emmm...

-Poza tym nawet gdybyśmy byli przez kogoś widziani na mieście to jakie by ktoś mógł mieć dowody, że zajmujemy się sprawą terrorysty, a nie na przykład jesteśmy na patrolu?

-No cóż...

-Proszę już nie wymyślać żadnego nowego kłamstwa. Ja dobrze wiem skąd Pani to wie.

-Jak?

-Do rzeczy Bajer.

-Znaleźliśmy z Judy podsłuchy w naszych telefonach.

-A niby dlaczego miałabym mieć coś z tym wspólnego?

Była bardzo oburzona moimi oskarżeniami, ale po jej głosie czuć było na kilometr, że kłamie.

-To skąd Pani wiedziała o tym wszystkim? Poza tym od pewnego czasu śledzi nas dwójka milicjantów, których nawet chyba widziałem w tym budynku. Czyżby jednym z nich był Pani przyjaciel? My pamiętamy z Judy jak wyglądali. Możemy ich przepytać w każdej chwili i wyciągnąć prawdę. A jak chodzi o podsłuchy to z dzisiejszą technologią można sprawdzić gdzie zostały nabyte i kto je zainstalował. A jak znajdziemy tego kto je zainstalował to spytamy na czyje to było zlecenie.

-Bajer, pokaż mi swój telefon i telefon Hopps.

Judy weszła do środka i dała mi mój telefon. Następnie zdjąłem obudowy z obu i wskazałem podsłuchy szefowi.

-Faktycznie są tu podsłuchy. Można sprawdzić na czyje zlecenie je zamontowało. A więc przyzna się Pani czy będziemy musieli zbadać tą sprawę przez co terrorysta może być dłużej na wolności.

-Nie macie dowodów, że to ja kazałam założyć te podsłuchy!

-Nadal jednak Pani nie wytłumaczyła skąd Pani wiedziała, że ja i Hopps zajmujemy się tą sprawą. Tak więc przyzna się Pani czy nie.

-To jest chore. Idę stąd. Do widzenia!

-Oby nie prędko.

Po tych słowach, które wypowiedział Bogo, Obłoczek warknęła ze złości i wybiegła z pokoju.

-Proszę sprawdzić czy na Pana telefonie też nie ma podsłuchu.

-Dobrze Bajer.

Szef wyciągnął swój telefon i jak było się łatwo domyśleć tam też był podsłuch pod obudową. Dokładnie taki sam jak te w naszych telefonach.

-Faktycznie. Ja też go mam. Wredna baba. Dzięki Bajer za uratowanie mi tyłka.

-Nie ma za co szefie. W nagrodę może Pan...

-Nie galopuj tak daleko Bajer.

-Wystarczy, że powie Pan, że jestem Pana ulubionym lisem i najlepszym policjantem.

-Dobrze, kiedyś tak powiem. Kiedy masz urodziny?

-Hehe, zabawne.

-Teraz już na poważnie. Jutro jak wiecie organizujemy obławę na tego terrorystę. W skład ekipy wejdziecie wy oraz komisarz Alexander Dogmaster, Komisarz Stanley Lorwin i Martin Goatson. Szczegóły zamieściłem w dokumencie, który wam zaraz dam. Generalnie zastosujemy standardową procedurę, którą już od kiedyś ćwiczyliście. Jutro przyjdźcie do pracy tak jak zwykle. Sądzę też, że nie musicie już ukrywać, że zajmujecie się tą sprawą. Myślę, że burmistrz i tak ma już dość po dzisiejszej rozmowie. Jeszcze czeka ją prawdopodobnie kara grzywny jak okaże się, że to ona jest za te podsłuchy odpowiedzialna. Na razie to tyle.

Przeczytaliśmy szczegóły dotyczące przebiegu akcji i odeszliśmy do swoich domów. Tego wieczora udało mi się mocno dopiec mojej "ulubionej" burmistrz. Od razu czuje się lepiej. Pewnie będzie próbowała się jakoś zemścić, ale to tylko pogorszy jej sytuacje, zwłaszcza jak sprawa z podsłuchami trafi do mediów. To był dobry dzień.


	17. Chapter 3 (cz2) Cienie przeszłości

Budzę się znowu. Kurwa. Bolą mnie plecy wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa. Znowu... na podłodze. Głowa mnie boli. Chyba już nie zasnę. Może uda mi się doczołgać do kuchni po leki. Jestem wykończony. Znowu nie spałem zbyt długo. Jakieś trzy godziny może? Coś koło tego. Hehehe. Ktoś teraz sobie myśli: A ja nie spałem dwa dni i żyje. Tak... Normalna osoba śpi około 7 godzin w nocy. Ktoś nie spał dwa dni czyli teoretycznie stracił 14 godzin snu, a ja niemal każdego dnia tygodnia śpię po 3 godziny. Czasem śpię dłużej, ale to nie jest teraz istotne. Z każdego dnia tracę, więc 4 godziny snu, a w tygodniu wychodzi nam 28 godzin. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze, że ja mam tak przez prawie całe życie... Ahhh nie mogę wstać. Spróbuje oprzeć się stolik. Położyłem rękę na jego brzegu i resztkami siły udało mi się podnieść. Zakręciłem się trochę, bo moje nogi były niemal bezsilne. Po krótkim czasie nareszcie udało mi się stać miarę stabilnie. Wykonałem kilka małych kroków w stronę kuchni.

Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Ciężko opisać mi to słowami. Było to dla mnie coś bardzo zaskakującego. Zobaczyłem tą dziewczynę, której byłem jakiś czas temu światkiem samobójstwa. Zobaczyłem Sarah, ale nie zwykłymi oczami. Ona była jakby w mojej głowie. Nie była w mojej wyobraźni. To było jak wspomnienie, ale bardziej realistyczne. Tak jakby nie miało ono miejsca kiedyś, a tu i teraz. Jej twarz była tak samo smutna jak wtedy. Patrzyła się prosto w moje oczy. Kilka łez polało się jej po polikach. Poczułem w swoim wnętrzu jakby ktoś rozpruwał mnie. Przecinał narządy wewnętrzne w celu wydostania się przez klatkę piersiową. Ten ból był niemal identyczny co ból fizyczny, ale jednak był inny. Nie powodował u mnie krzyku, ani wicia się w agonii. Był taki sam, ale jednak odmienny i do tego był taki...znajomy. Tak jakbym spotkał towarzyszącego mi niegdyś na każdym kroku kompana. Zobaczyłem wtedy ten most, z którego skoczyła Sarah. Zobaczyłem jak usiada na metalowej barierce i przeplata nogi na druga stronę. Podszedłem wtedy do niej i chwyciłem ją za bark. Ona powoli odwróciła się w moją stronę. Kilka jej łez wylądowało na moją dłoń. Były lodowate. Nie wytrzymałem tego już. Zacząłem płakać. Dawno tego nie robiłem. Wypłakiwałem strumienie łez. Przypomniałem sobie każdy raz kiedy powstrzymywałem płacz w moim życiu. Przyzwałem każde wspomnienie pełnie cierpienia i żenady. Ożywiły się we mnie wyzuty sumienia za każdą źle podjętą decyzje. Sarah pogłaskała mnie czule po głowie i przytuliła mnie. Czułem jej gorący uścisk na cały ciele. Nawet w miejscach gdzie nasze ciała się nie stykały. Sarah odbiła się ode mnie i wypadła z mostu. Wychyliłem się i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę jednak ona nie chciała jej chwycić. Wszystko dookoła zrobiło się czarne. Właściwie to nie była czerń. To było nic. Nie było niczego wokół byłem tylko ja i Sarah powoli spadająca w otchłań bezdenną. Znikała w ciemności, a za nią spadały tylko moje łzy. Upadłem na plecy. Leżałem sam na skrawku betonu. Jedyna dusza w środku pustkowia nicości. W głowie usłyszałem nieznane mi głosy wołające: To twoja wina! Jesteś nieudacznikiem! Liczyła na ciebie! Zawiodłeś nas wszystkich! Skuliłem się w kłębek. Leżałem w kącie mojego pokoju, ale pokój stał mi się dziwnie obcy. Jakbym był jedynym elementem, który nie pasował do reszty. Głosy zaczęły się zmieniać. Teraz przemawiały jak Feniek, Sarah, moi rodzice, mój kuzyn, koledzy z pracy, Szef Bogo, dzieciaki, które nie przyjęły mnie do skautów, znajomi ze szkoły, ssaki, z którymi prowadziłem interesy, Pan B, wujkowie, ciocie, mój lekarz, znajomy z Litwy, moja była dziewczyna, Pan kierowca autobusu szkolnego i wielu innych. Wszyscy wypominali mi moje błędy.

-Jak mogłeś pozwolić by mnie pobili! Ja dla Ciebie musiałem udawać dziecko! Jesteś chujem, a nie synem! Jakbym wiedziała, że urodzę takiego syna to wolała bym umrzeć! Jesteś gorszym skurwielem niż Ci cali terroryści! Sam w ogóle jesteś terrorystą! Ty chory kretynie! Nic dziwnego, że nie masz znajomych! Wyprowadź się od nas jak najszybciej! Chciałabym mieć mojego syna jakim był dawniej, a nie tego chuja! Jestem lepszy od ciebie, jak zawsze!

-Nie, proszę! Przestańcie!

-Oooo, nie lubisz jak Cię tak dotykam! Ha! Boi się! Zawsze nie pasowałeś do tej pracy! Lis policjant? Śmieszne! Na twoim miejscu, lepiej bym znalazł sobie inną posadę! Milcz ty złośliwa kanalio! Czemu zawsze musisz być taki cichy? Nie pamiętasz już Cioci! Wujkowi jest smutno, że nic do niego nie mówisz!

-Ja tylko chciałem ułożyć sobie życie! Ja już taki jestem cichy!

-Jak się nie ogarniesz to nigdy się nie wyleczysz! Sam sobie tego jesteś winny! To nie bądź smutny! Czy to takie trudne się uśmiechnąć! Przypadek beznadziejny! Ja cudów nie zrobię! Nie chcesz być zdrowy to trudno! Kodel man nepadejo? Nepalik mane!

-Ja potrzebuje pomocy. Proszę! Ja chce być zdrowy! As tiesiog negalejau! As turiu eiti dabar. Atsiprasau!

-Jak jeszcze raz uśniesz w autobusie to powiem o tym twoim rodzicom! Czemu znowu zapomniałeś? Daj mi to! Puszczaj! Jesteś najgorszym kretynem jakiego znałam! Nie zależy mi na tobie? Dlatego, że każdy inny jest lepszą opcją? Czemu znów nas oszukałeś! Umiesz liczyć? Baranie, nie to miałeś mi dać! Zawiodłem się! Co tak długo!

-Już tego więcej nie zrobię, przysięgam! Aniu, wybacz mi. Ja nie mogłem tego zrobić. Aniu kochana, zostań! Przepraszam! Pomyliłem się! Przepraszam was wszystkich!

Głosy robiły się z czasem coraz niższe i cichsze. Gdy myślałem, że już wszystko się skończyło w mojej głowie zaczął mówić jeszcze jeden, smutny i zawiedziony głos. Głos, którego w tym zestawieniu najbardziej się obawiałem. Głos, który najbardziej godził w me okaleczone serce. Głos jednocześnie słodki, a za razem zabójczy. Głos karotki. Mojej karotki.

-Nick, jak mogłeś. Co z ciebie za przyjaciel?

-Judy, ja chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej.

-Nie jesteś dla mnie już nic wart.

-Ale za co... Nie mów tak, proszę.

-Zostawiam Cię tutaj. Nie chcę już patrzeć na to kim się stałeś. Nie chcę już wiedzieć kim jesteś, ani kim będziesz.

-Karotka, proszę zostań. Jesteś dla mnie jak światło dla rośliny. Nie mogę baz ciebie funkcjonować.

-Myślałeś, że pokocham kogoś takiego jak ty?

-Gdzie jesteś! Powiedz coś! Karotka! Hopps! Judy!

To nie może się dziać. To mi się wydaje. To chyba atak. Dawno ich nie miałem. Dalej Nick, nie trzęś się już. Wstań. Kuźwa, nie mogę. Pamiętam co trzeba robić. Głębokie oddechy. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć... Ahhhhh! Okej, spokojnie. To tylko twoje ukryte lęki. Już kiedyś to przechodziłeś. Pamiętasz? Uspokój się. To już minęło i nie wróci więcej. Udało Ci się uspokoić oddech. Brawo! Teraz spróbuj się nie trząść. Spokojnie, nie ma tu nikogo. Nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi, ani nie zauważy. Cholera! Zawiodłem ich wszystkich! Zostałem sam! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Walcz z tym Nick! Tak dobrze. Powoli wstawaj. Świetnie, a teraz zażyj pastylki. Są w szafce nad chlebakiem. Wiesz na pewno, w której i gdzie. Super, a teraz połknij jedną, różową tabletkę. Brawo! Świetnie Ci poszło. Usiądź na krześle i zamknij oczy. Doskonale!

Udało mi się uspokoić. Dawno już nie miałem tak silnych ataków. Cierpię na PTSD. Jest to zespół stresu pourazowego. W dodatku mam też zaburzenia depresyjne i nerwicowe. Te zaburzenia pobudzają tylko moje ataki. Często mam wrażenie, że nienawidzę się za to, ale z drugiej strony nie jestem winny temu, że je mam. Gdybym mógł wybrać to na pewno bym sobie tych rzeczy nie przypisał. Jednak niestety podczas takich ataków ciężko jest o tym od razu pomyśleć. Nie można od tak powiedzieć sobie: Ej! To tylko atak! Przejdzie jak zawsze! One są bardzo realistyczne. To tak nie działa. To jest jak ze snem. Bardzo ciężko uświadomić sobie podczas snu, że się śni. Muszę się ogarnąć. Dziś Obława i jeszcze krótki trening. Zwykle nie kąpię się rano, ale teraz zrobię wyjątek. Ale się dziwnie teraz czuje.

 _Strach jest jak dziura na środku łąki._

 _Tej samej łąki gdzie każdy z nas zatapia sny._

 _Tej samej łąki gdzie pędzimy prosto w stronę powoli znikającego za pagórkiem słońca._

 _Czasem jednak ciemny las otaczający ten dar jakim się łąka kusi nas._

 _Chcemy skosztować jego owoców, grzybów i przyjemnego chłodu._

 _Czyniąc to w nas pojawia się wcześniej wspomniana dziura._

 _Dziura ta rośnie i przeszywając nasze ciała pojawia się przed nami._

 _Wpadnięcie w taką dziurę jest bardzo łatwe, ale wyciągnąć może nas tylko ktoś inny._

 _Ktoś z tego lub innego świata. Nie musimy go znać, ale on może nas znać lepiej niż my siebie._

 _Jednak lasu nie da się uniknąć._

 _Czasem wyrasta sam z siebie na naszej łące._

 _Wtedy trzeba przez niego szybko przejść z dumą patrzeć na latające na niebie obłoki._

 _I nie dać się skusić owocom podszytu._

 _Bo cena będzie wielka._

 **Kilka godzin później podczas treningów.  
**

-Wycisk dał nam dzisiaj szef niesamowity, a jeszcze będziemy musieli przećwiczyć taktykę na dzisiejszą akcję. Jesteś gotowa?

-Jasne. Tylko, że to w teorii brzmi łatwo, ale w praktyce może być ciężkie.

-Ciężkie? Cel jest prosty. Złapać przestępce i zapuszkować.

Wtedy usłyszeliśmy dźwięk dzwonka. To znak, że szef nas wzywa. Wszyscy natychmiast wyszli z naszego skromnego placu treningowego i udali się do głównej sali. Oprócz Stanleya, Martina i Alexa byli z nami trzej inni nieznani nam policjanci. Prawdopodobnie szef wezwał ich do pomocy z innego komisariatu.

-Siadajcie wszyscy. Nie będę przedłużał. Musimy jeszcze raz omówić taktykę na dzisiejszą akcję, bo trochę nam się plany zmieniły. Nie chce mi się przedstawiać, ale no cóż... Kiedyś trzeba. Poznajcie: Boba Garena, Sebastiana Tarica i Katharine Bluemoon. Są z komisariatu w z obrzeży śródmieścia. To najlepsi... a z resztą... Niech sami się pochwalą wam osobiście. Plan jest teraz taki.

Bogo wyjął kredę i niczym nauczyciel zaczął nam tłumaczyć szczegóły misji. Między czasie przypatrzyłem się trochę "nowym gościom". Bob był bardzo wysokim i jasnym tygrysem. Miał szerokie barki i stosunkowo wąskie biodra. Jego szczęka była wyjątkowo nietypowa. Była wręcz dziwacznie kwadratowa. Obok niego siedziała Katharine. Katharine była Lisicą. Dość podobną do mnie. Różniła się ode mnie bardziej delikatnymi rysami i niższym wzrostem oraz jej futro było wyjątkowo bardzo czerwone. Najbardziej czerwone futro jakie jestem wstanie sobie wyobrazić. Na głowie miała dość długie włosy. Mówiąc dość długie mam na myśli połowę wysokości jej szpiczastych uszu. To w cale nie tak mało. Było od razu widać, że jest nową rekrutką, a na pewno z krótszym doświadczeniem zawodowym niż ja. W końcu ja byłem tym pierwszym lisem w policji. Na końcu z tyłu siedział Sebastian. Był hieną. Niewielki, szary, garbaty. I jeszcze ten charakterystyczny dla hien uśmiech. Już widzę, że jest to osoba, z którą będę mógł sobie pożartować.

-Podobno nasz cel ma się spotkać ze swoją wspólniczkom w tym starym parku nad jeziorem. Prawdopodobnie będą omawiać ze sobą plan następnego ataku terrorystycznego. Bierzemy pod uwagę ten dość mały obszar. Jest tutaj kilka ławek. Pewnie będą oni siedzieć na jednej z nich. Bajer i Hopps! Będziecie czekać w tych oto krzakach znajdujących się w odległości 5 metrów od ławek. Macie za zadanie za pomocą strzałek usypiających uśpić wspólniczkę terrorysty. Jeden z policjantów doniósł, że sam terrorysta nosi na sobie coś w stylu blaszek, które uniemożliwiają wbicie strzałki usypiającej. W momencie gdy uśpicie jego wspólniczkę musicie jak najszybciej ujawnić się mu i odwrócić jakoś jego uwagę. Bądźcie ostrożni, ponieważ może was zaatakować. Dostaniecie dlatego maskowane tarcze kuloodporne. Następnie Lorwin i Goatson. Wy będziecie czekać po drugiej stronie jeziora. W razie gdyby terrorysta uciekał w jego stronę macie uniemożliwić mu przepłynięcie. Dogmaster, ty będziesz czekał w krzakach 20 metrów na lewo od pozycji Bajera i Hopps. Twoim zadaniem będzie zablokowanie drogi ucieczki celu i w razie czegoś będziesz musiał pomóc Bajerowi i Hopps. Garen i Bluemoon zajmą pozycję w pobliżu wejścia do parku. Musicie obserwować cele i informować resztę gdzie dokładnie się znajdują. Będziecie ich śledzili, aż do momentu kiedy się zatrzymają. Gdy Bajer i Hopps będą odwracać uwagę terrorysty ty musisz zakraść się do niego od prawej strony i powalić go, a następnie zakuć. W razie problemów nie wahaj się użyć tonfy. Jak chodzi o Bluemoon to ty jeśli cel wyrwie się Garenowi to odetniesz przestępcy drogę od prawej strony. Taric będzie prowadził ciężki radiowóz. Zaparkujesz kilka ulic od parku. Gdy zostaniesz wezwany przez Bluemoon musisz wyruszyć i wjechać do parku. Jeśli Garen nie da rady to wszyscy macie obezwładnić przestępce. Gdy Taric podjedzie to pakujecie go od środka, a następnie pięciu z was wsiada do pojazdu i jedziecie do najbliższej drogi głównej. Wezwę kilka radiowozów i dołączycie do nich w konwoju. W pobliżu stacjonuje również baza śmigłowców policyjnych. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie po myśli, będą oni naszymi oczami jeśli terrorysta spróbuje uciekać. Jednak będą mogli się zjawić dopiero po 10 minutach od rozpoczęcia akcji. Musicie być bardzo ostrożni. Ścigany jest groźny i przebiegły. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie po myśli, ciężko będzie o lepszą okazję by go zamknąć. Gdy jednak terrorysta zacznie uciekać to nie gońcie go sami. Nie rozdzielajcie się. Możecie się przez to nastawić na jeszcze większe ryzyko, a ja i tak dostatecznie bardzo was na nie narażam. To tyle. Przećwiczymy jeszcze kilka razy akcję i udamy się na miejsce.

W głosie Bogo było ewidentnie słuchać zaniepokojenie i zmartwienie. Ten ssak stracił już paru policjantów w przeszłości. Kiedyś słyszałem jak gadał sam do siebie w biurze. Widać, że nie chce tego przeżyć znowu. Prawdopodobnie będzie to najtrudniejsza obława jakiej kiedykolwiek będę uczestnikiem. Oby wszystko poszło dobrze. Jednak bardzie od porażki boje się o Judy. Ona jest bardzo żywiołowa. Boję się, że może zrobić coś głupiego, a wtedy coś się jej stanie. Nie wątpię w jej umiejętności, ale ta łapanka będzie czymś więcej niż np. "Zapączkowanie" łasicy. Jeśli coś się jej stanie ja tego nie przeżyje.


	18. Chapter 4 (cz2) Obława

**Dedykuje ten rozdział Leolatensowi. Dziękuje mu za pomoc przy tym rozdziale, która okazała się bardzo potrzebna. Jak sam Leotantens powiada: Jego życiowa pasją jest pomaganie pisarza z Wattpada.**

-Tu Bluemoon. Czy wszyscy zajęli swoje pozycje?

-Tu Hopps. Jestem na pozycji.

-Tu Goatson. Jestem na pozycji.

-Tu Garen. Zająłem swoją pozycję.

-Tu Dogmaster. Jestem na pozycji.

-Tu Bajer. Zająłem swoje miejsce.

-Tu Taric. Na pozycji.

-Tu Lorwin. Zająłem pozycję.

-Cel zgodnie z planem wchodzi główną bramą do parku wraz ze swoją wspólniczką.

-Przyjęliśmy.

Podziwiam ten spokój Kapitan Bluemoon. Ja cały się denerwuje. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nigdy nie byłem tak zestresowany przed czymkolwiek podobnym. Może to przez dzisiejszy atak. Nie wolno mi niczego zepsuć. To tylko zwykła rutynowa obława. Co z tego, że jest to prawdopodobnie jedna z najważniejszych akcji policyjnych w historii miasta. Na spokojnie Bajer. W naszych rękach są tylko losy całego kilkumilionowego miasta. Na spokojnie Bajer. Na spokojnie. Co złego może się stać?

-Cel zbliża się do was taką samą trasą jak przewidziano. Będą na miejscu za około dwie do trzech minut.

Idą tu. Słysze ich.

-Judy, jesteś gotowa?

-Tak. Jak najbardziej.

Między gałęziami krzewów pojawiła się postać zamaskowanego. Powolnym krokiem zbliżali się do najbliższej ławki razem ze wspólniczką. Musieliśmy przejść z Judy kilka metrów na prawo by mieć cel dokładnie przed sobą. Udało nam się bez trudu po cichu to zrobić. Cel siedział zupełnie nieruchomo w przeciwieństwie do jego towarzyszki. Krok po kroku z najwyższą ostrożnością zbliżaliśmy się w stronę podejrzanego. Wysunęliśmy tarcze policyjne przed siebie. Gdy już byliśmy gotowi na wyjście z ukrycia niestety Judy przewróciła się, a jej tarcza upadła na zarośla, które wydały w efekcie bardzo głośny szelest. Oboje zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę po cichu błagając los by terrorysta nas nie zauważył. Na całe szczęście ten tylko popatrzył się za siebie i z powrotem wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Kamień gruchnął nam z serca niczym kometa, która przyczyniła się do śmierci dinozaurów. Podeszliśmy jeszcze kawałek bliżej. Judy szeptem zawiadomiła innych przez krótkofalówkę.

-Teraz.

Wycelowałem w ramię podejrzanej i trafiłem ją dokładnie tam gdzie chciałem. Po dwóch sekundach upadła na ziemie. O dziwo zamaskowany w ogóle się nie poruszył. Nie przejmując się tym wyskoczyliśmy z krzaków krzycząc:

-Stać! ZPD! Jesteś aresztowany!

Terrorysta powoli wstał i nie obracając się w naszą stronę zaczął biec w kierunku jeziora! Wybiegliśmy za nim. Pozostali również to uczynili.

-Goatson, Lorwin! Ścigany biegnie w stronę jeziora. Bądźcie gotowi.

-Zrozumiano! Wykonujemy!

Gdy już prawie byliśmy w stanie dotknąć jego pleców stało się coś czego nie mogliśmy przewidzieć. Usłyszeliśmy strasznie silny hałas, jakby grzmot. Poczułem ból na plecach i w stawach. Upadłem na ziemie ledwo widząc co się stało. Przez chwilę ogłuchłem. Słyszałem tylko ten charakterystyczny pisk bądź szum w uszach. Odruchowo chwyciłem się za głowę w celu jej chronienia. Gdy popatrzyłem się w górę zobaczyłem szare zachmurzone niebo poprzecinane strugami mokrego piasku, które wystrzeliły wysoko do góry. Obróciłem się w prawo. Widziałem Judy. Klęczała trzymając się za głowę. Drżała i zaciskała zęby. Wyglądała na przerażoną tym stanem kiedy ja byłem bardziej zaskoczony. Udało mi się z trudem przekręcić na brzuch. Wtedy ujrzałem Garena i Bluemoon. Biegli w stronę przestępcy, który właśnie wskakiwał do jeziora, Ich sylwetki dla mnie były rozmazane. Widziałem wszystko jak w trzęsącym się wagonie Z trudem wstałem i usiłowałem biec lecz każda taka próba skończyła się upadkiem na kolana. Nie poddawałem się. Napiąłem wszystkie moje mięśnie w kończynach. Za trzecią wywrotką ogłuszenie minęło i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co dzieje się Judy ruszyłem czym prędzej w stronę jeziora. Bluemoon i Garen zatrzymali się przy samym brzegu. Minąłem ich i wskoczyłem do zimnej wody. Zimno spowodowało dreszcze na całym moim ciele. Przenikało ono nawet do mojego wnętrza organizmu. Jednak byłem pod tak silnym wpływem adrenaliny, że nie zwracałem większej uwagi na to. Płynąłem szybko. Nie jestem pewny jakim to było stylem. Po prostu płynąłem. Zbliżałem się do niego w szybkim tempie. Pewnie to dzięki temu, że on dźwigał na sobie duże obciążenie w postaci ochronnych płytek. Terrorysta był już tylko 10 metrów ode mnie. Na krótką chwilę zanurzył się lecz parę sekund później wypłynął i zatrzymał się w jednym miejscu. Oficer Stanley Lorwin płynął do przestępcy z przeciwnej strony. Za nim był Goatson. Teraz piroman już się nam nie wyrwie. Mamy go. Ja i Stanley przypłynęliśmy do terrorysty w tym samym czasie. Odwróciłem go w moją stronę. O dziwo nie stawiał mi żadnego oporu. Miał na sobie cały czas tą irytującą, uśmiechniętą, białą maskę. Bez wahania zdjąłem mu ją. Jednak kompletnie nie spodziewałem się tego co pod nią zobaczyłem. Okazało się, że pod maską była zamoknięta twarz jednego z milicjantów, którzy śledzili mnie i Judy. Twarz barana była już w początkowym stanie rozkładu. Stwierdziłem to po charakterystycznych zaczerwienieniach wokół ust i oczu oraz po lekkim zniekształceniu twarzy.

-Co to do cholery jest!?

-To nie może być on! Stanley, zanurkuj! Może skurwiel siedzi pod wodą.

Niski ssak z gatunku Lori zniknął błyskawicznie w odmętach jeziora. Po dwóch minutach wynurzył się i stwierdził, że nie znalazł nikogo. Było mi zimno, więc wróciłem na brzeg. W wodzie został Stanley i Goatson. Przeszukiwali jezioro kiedy my patrzyliśmy czy przestępca nie wyszedł na ląd z innych stron. Minęło tak kilkanaście minut. Potem wezwaliśmy ekipę, która miała dokładnie przeczesać jezioro i ekipę od zwłok. Tych, których nazywamy grabarzami po to by zabrali ciało znalezionego w jeziorze milicjanta. A odnośnie wspólniczki to zabraliśmy ją na komisariat.

 **Kilka godzin później.**

-Boli Cię ta głowa nadal Karotka?

-Tak, ale już jest lepiej.

-Niezłego sobie guza nabiłaś.

-Cicho, Nick. Spisuje łeś już swój?

-Tak. Skończyłem chwilę temu.

-To daj mi skończyć.

Odwróciłem się na krześle i oparłem łokcie o moje drewniane biurko. Z nudów obserwowałem każdy przedmiot na nim się znajdujący. Było tam kilka porozrzucanych w nieładzie długopisów, cała sterta papierów i kilka zeszytów. Jestem wkurzony. Strasznie wkurzony. Nie mam pojęcia jak to się mogło stać, że on nam uciekł. W dodatku nadal nie wiemy co nas ogłuszyło. Nie widziałem żeby terrorysta czymś rzucał w naszą stronę. To musiało być coś zakopanego w piasku. Jakby jakiś ładunek wybuchowy. Mam nadzieje, że spece się temu dobrze przyjrzą. Podobno wspólniczka jeszcze się nie wybudziła. Ktoś z nocnej zmiany będzie ją pewnie przesłuchiwał. Mam nadzieję, że nam coś wyśpiewa. Ahhh... nie dość, że zwiał to jeszcze miał czelność zrobić pokaźnych rozmiarów guza mojej Judy. Gdybym tylko mógł to zmiażdżył bym mu twarz. Chętnie dla odstresowania porozwalał bym sobie kilka szyb i puszek za pomocą mojego ulubionego kija baseballowego jak za dawnych lat, ale niestety mi nie przystoi.

-Skończyłam! Teraz lecę zanieść go do Bogo. Nie wychodź tu na mnie.

-Jasne Panno Hopps. Zawszę na miejscu na twoje zawołanie.

Judy uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z naszego biura zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ja w tym czasie nadal rozmyślałem jak on mógł nam uciec i porządkowałem papiery na biurku. Z pewnej chwili zobaczyłem, że moje biurko posiada z boku szufladkę. Nawet zapomniałem o jej istnieniu. Ciekawe co znajduje się z środku. Delikatnie próbowałem otworzyć szufladę, ale się zacięła, więc dwoma rękami z całej siły ciągnąłem za uchwyt. Naprężałem mięśnie, ale nadal szuflada była zamknięta. Oparłem nogę o biurko i wtedy dziadostwo wreszcie puściło. Suflada otworzyła się ujawniając przede mną swoje sekrety. Wielki mi sekrety. Kilka gumek recepturek, dwie monety i jakiś jakby notes. Z zaciekawieniem podniosłem go. Jego powierzchnia był nieco chropowata, gdyż był już nieco poniszczony. Ciekawe co to może być. Otworzyłem go i gdy zobaczyłem co znajduje się na pierwszej stronie niemal uroniłem łzy. Widniał tam napis: Dla mojej kochanej mamy. Pamiętam jak tworzyłem ten notes. Są tam różne wierszyki, życzenia, zapisane wspomnienia i zdjęcia poświęcone mojej mamie. Miałem jej to dać na urodziny, ale najwidoczniej zapomniałem. Ciężko mi jest uwierzyć w to, że teraz go tu znalazłem. Pewnie musiałem go przypadkiem ze sobą zabrać jak przenosiłem rzeczy do pracy.

-Nick!

Judy tak bardzo mnie zaskoczyła, że aż podskoczyłem prawie spadając z krzesła. Szybko schowałem notes z powrotem do szuflady i ją zamknąłem.

-Co takiego tam miałeś?

-A to... Nic... Parę szpargałów i papierów.

Judy nie za bardzo uwierzyła w moje słowa dając to do zrozumienia jej przewalającymi się oczami ale była na tyle miła i nie wścibska, że nie pytała się co tam trzymam. Gdy wychodziliśmy z budynku Komendy przypomniałem sobie coś bardzo ważnego co muszę zrobić. Ale jak to powiedzieć Judy. Ona nie może się dowiedzieć o tym co zamierzam zrobić. Muszę znowu coś wymyślić.

-Co jest Nick? Nie chcesz już iść do domu?

-Nie rozumiem jak możesz mówić tak entuzjastycznym głosem po tym jak zawaliliśmy akcję?

-Czemu tak to Cie irytuje?

-Przepraszam karotka. Ja muszę tylko... Muszę zrobić coś ważnego dzisiaj i... trochę się tym denerwuje.

-Tak późno w nocy?

-Tak...

-A co takiego mógłbyś mieć do załatwienia o tak późnej godzinie?

-Wiesz... Nazwijmy to... Powiedzmy, że to w pewnym sensie są sprawy rodzinne, a właściwie to związane w pewnym stopniu z rodziną. Nie mogę powiedzieć co to za sprawy.

-Okej, rozumiem.

Judy spłaszczyła uszy i posmutniała. Ciężko powiedzieć czy to przez to, że nie chcę jej o tym mówić czy przez to, że znów jest o mnie zmartwiona. Z resztą to nie jest istotne. Pożegnałem się z nią i pojechałem pierwszym lepszym autobusem, który zatrzymywał się w okolicach domu, a raczej wana Feńka.

 **Około godzinę później. Blisko północy.**

Ta mapa jest bezużyteczna. Nie ma na niej legendy, a i niektórych miejscowości. Zobaczymy. Jestem tutaj w okolicach tej miejscowości. Zaraz kawałek dalej jest taka mała wieś, potem kolejna i mamy Waterside. Czyli jadę w dobrym kierunku. To dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że tym całym gruchotem Feńka jakoś powinien poradzić sobie z wyboistymi trasami.

Ruszyłem szybko jak tylko ta maszyna była w stanie jechać. Mogłem sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ droga jest prosta i nie ma na niej innych pojazdów. Gdy jednak zaczęły się duże wyboje to zwolniłem tempo. Jak przyjemnie. Dookoła cisza i spokój. No może poza nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, które było spowodowane drżeniem pojazdu na wybojach. Jedyne co słychać to kojący szum samochodu (i strasznie głośne zawieszenie starego wana). Na chwilę popatrzyłem sobie na boki. Dookoła trasy były pola żółtej trawy, które rozdzielone były między sobą krzakami i strumykami. W tle było widać porośnięte zielonym i gęstym kożuchem pagórki. Niebo było idealnie czarne i całe obsypane srebrnymi gwiazdami. Jedynym źródłem światła, a za razem moim wiernym towarzyszem był sam księżyc oraz były nimi światła wana, które nieźle dawały po oczach. Po kilku minutach wjechałem do lasu. Szybko przez niego przejechałem i zobaczyłem przepiękną mozaikę barw ciepłych i zimnych. Barw ciemno-żółtych i jasno-niebieskich. Tego miejsca już dawno nie widywałem. Waterside, moja mała ojczyzna. Tutaj się urodziłem i tu mieszkałem. Tutaj wtopione w panoramę miasta są wszystkie moje marzenia. Tu właśnie żyją moje najstarsze wspomnienia.Właśnie w tym miejscu ja jestem definiowany najlepiej jak tylko się da. Waterside, miejsce pełne dobroci, ale też i smutku i właśnie za ten balans je kocham. Tu leżą zakopane wszelkie moje tajemnice. A no... I nie tylko one tutaj pod ziemią spoczywają. Jak ja nie chcę tego robić, ale to jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy. Dzięki temu będę miał pewność, że moje podejrzenia na temat tożsamości zamaskowanego terrorysty są słuszne.

Przejechałem środkiem miasta obok rynku. Rynek był pięknie oświetlony pomarańczowymi lampami. Rynek był pokryty kostką brukową, która miała wytyczone w sobie kilka ścieżek zbiegających się do środka ku majestatycznemu pomnikowi św. Floriana, patrona strażaków. Pomnik był trochę poniszczony, ale nadal ładnie komponował z innymi obiektami na rynku. Był również najwyższy ze wszystkiego wokół. Górowało nad nim tylko kilka drzew znajdujących się po bokach placu. Za nim była fontanna, która była podświetlona różnymi jaskrawymi kolorami. Tryskająca woda wydawała się zielona, a raz fioletowa czy też czerwona. Często przychodziłem nad nią w gorące dni w celu ochłodzenia się. Na przeciwko fontanny stały dwa koziołki, które są symbolem miejscowego browaru. Na lewo od fontanny były ławki pod czerwonymi parasolami. Specjalnie z myślą o ssakach, które kupują coś do jedzenia w sklepach obok. Z boku znajdowało się również wejście do zabytkowego bunkra wojskowego. Cały ten przepiękny obszar otaczały lampki i ceglaste kamienice. W jednym z rogów stał również zabytkowy 300 letni kościół. Wszystko to wyglądało tak samo jak wtedy gdy opuściłem to magiczne miejsce. Mógłbym tak patrzeć na to wszystko godzinami, ale nie jestem tutaj bez powodu. Muszę zrobić coś bardzo niezbyt przyjemnego i nawet trochę nie moralnego, ale robię to dla dobra śledztwa. Za kościołem jest miejsce gdzie muszę się udać. Miejsce, którego kamiennych bram już dawno nie przekroczyłem i robią to z wielką niechęcią zważając na okoliczności i powód z jakiego tutaj jestem. To już tutaj. Cmentarz...


	19. Chapter 5 (cz2) Liście

**Jeszcze raz dzięki Leoś ;)**

Stoję na przeciwko bramy cmentarza. Dookoła głucha cisza. Żadnych źródeł światła poza gwiazdami. Ten cmentarz jest już bardzo stary. Zakradnięcie się tam bez zwracania czyjejś uwagi nie będzie trudne. Zwłaszcza, że jest już późno po zmroku. Podszedłem do bram cmentarza powolnym krokiem. Przyglądnąłem się nieco postacią aniołów znajdujących się przy wejściu. W tym świetle, a właściwie niemal jego braku, przypominały raczej diabły. Wyglądają jak dziwne zwierzęta bez futra ze skrzydłami. Wyglądają... Jeżeli nawet są to na pewno nie są takie jak się je pokazuje, ale no cóż... ssacza wyobraźnia jest ograniczona. One też się na mnie patrzą. Czuje to. Ich kamienne twarze. Aż przechodzą mnie ciarki. Mam nadzieję, że nagle nie ożyją. Ahhh, moja wyobraźnia. Nie ma sensu tu tak sterczeć. Wchodzę.

Gdy uczyniłem pierwsze kroki w stronę cmentarza poczułem na futrze lekki powiew wiatru od mojej lewej strony. Był taki nieprzyjemny i zimny. W środku wyrosła we mnie jakaś niechęć. Niechęć do bycia w tym miejscu. Niechęć, którą samo to miejsce we mnie zasiało. Zakorzeniła się we mnie bardzo mocno. Jednak skoro już tu jestem to nie wycofam się. To by było głupie, a wręcz absurdalne. Prawie tak absurdalne jak to co zaraz uczynię. Zagłębiłem się nieco bardziej. Po mojej prawej były groby osób skremowanych. Nie było ich dużo. Nic dziwnego. To bardzo religijna miejscowość. Po mojej lewej był budynek, na którym widniała wielka mapa cmentarza, Poszedłem kawałem w jego stronę. Nie zauważyłem jednak stopnia w dół przez co się zachwiałem. Gdybym nie podparł się ręką to pewne by było że oglądałbym wszystko z niższej perspektywy. Po tym całym drobnym incydencie wreszcie znalazłem się na tyle blisko mapy, by za pomocą lampki z telefonu komórkowego móc ją odczytać. Na planie różnymi kolorami zaznaczono kwatery cmentarza. Było ich czternaście. Nie pamiętam gdzie znajduje się grób, którego szukam, ale pamiętam, że kiedyś ten cmentarz był znacznie mniejszy, więc muszę szukać w kwaterach z niższymi numerami. Z tego co widzę z mapy i z tego co pamiętam to raczej nie interesuje mnie kwatera 1 i 2. Trzecia kwatera też nie wydaje mi się tą, na której powinienem szukać. Nie jest też to kwatera czwarta, bo kwaterą czwartą są urny. W kwaterze piątej chowa się małe dzieci, więc muszę sprawdzić kwater oraz ewentualnie 8.

Ostrożnie wróciłem na główną drogę i udałem się najpierw do kwatery nr 6. Może w końcu szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnie. Chociaż tak naprawdę to nie wiem czy chcę by tak się stało. Powoli przemierzałem różne rzędy grobów. W tych ciemnościach każdy wyglądał identycznie. Szara, marmurowa płyta, tabliczka z nazwiskiem i kilka zniczy przed nią. Świeciłem telefonem na każdy napis w celu odczytania nazwiska. Wydaje mi się, że dobrze trafiłem. To kwatera dla średniej wielkości drapieżnych zwierząt. Wnioskuje to po zdjęciach zmarłych. Cały czas same lisy, kojoty, wilki i rysie. Nie mogę znaleźć nazwiska, którego szukam. Mijając kolejne groby przypadkiem uderzyłem głową w drzewo znajdujące się na jednej z bocznych ścieżek.

-Ała! Jak będę taki nieostrożny to niedługo sam dołączę do tego kamiennego lasu pełnego rodziców, dzieci i przyjaciół. Jednymi słowem, wesoła gromadka umrzyków.

W momencie kiedy wstawałem zobaczyłem wielki biały grób. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie coś. Kolejne wspomnienie. Wiem czyj to grób. To grób pewnej osoby, która zadała mi wiele cierpienia, ale i również okazała mi wiele miłości. Podchodzę to tego zimnego, marmurowego pudła i odczytuje napis: Paul Bajer 1955-2009. Kładę dłoń na marmurze. Jest lodowaty. Tak jak nasze relacje były. Niestety... Poczułem silny chłód we wnętrzu. Miałem ochotę uronić łzę, ale udało mi się powstrzymać. Prawda jest taka, że mimo wszystko co ten ssak mi zrobił ja nadal go kocham. Tak, przyznaje... Ja też zawiniłem. Wybuchałem często nieuzasadnioną złością. Biłem się kilkukrotnie z moim ojcem. Kiedyś prawię złamałem mu żebro. Ono mimo to nadal mi pomagał w wielu rzeczach. Teraz już rozumiem. On też mnie kochał. Ahhh... Żałuje, że nie mogę cofnąć czasu. Zmienił bym tyle rzeczy. Boże, jeśliś jest! Dlaczego mnie nie zatrzymałeś. Dlaczego nie przeszkodziłeś mi w zniszczeniu mojej własnej rodziny! Czy ja już nigdy nie zaznam szczęścia? Mówią, że żeby być szczęśliwym to trzeba zapomnieć o przeszłości. Jednak... Czy to w ogóle możliwe.

-Ojcze. To ty. Nie miałem Ci okazji powiedzieć o tym wcześniej, ale... Przepraszam...Spoczywaj w spokoju.

Wypowiedziałem te słowa na głos. Jak najbardziej czysto potrafiłem. Powiedziałem je szeptem. Zamknąłem oczy i wsłuchałem się w kojący dźwięk ciszy. Cisza jednak została zagłuszona przez szum wiatru. Wiatr był na tyle silny, że porwał kilka zwiędniętych liści i rozrzucił je na marmurową pokrywę grobu. Na grobie została utworzona brązowa-szara mozaika. Była piękna. Wzruszyłem się. Wtedy nastał kolejny podmuch. Zmiótł wszystkie liście, a dźwięk, który one wydał brzmiał jakby ktoś powiedział po cichu:

-Wybaczam.

Pewnie przesłyszało mi się. To przez moją bujną wyobraźnie. Jednak czyżby na pewno. Właśnie takie momenty powodują, że nie skreślam istnienia czegoś po śmierci. Jeżeli faktycznie istnieje Bóg to mam wyjątkowe szczęście, że pokazuje mi to tak jawnie. Takie gdybanie nie jest zbytnio mądre, ale gdybym był Bogiem to dawał bym ssakom jakieś drobne znaki. Jeżeli jednak Boga nie ma to oznacza, że mam dużą fantazje. Nie ma nic w tym złego. Wyobraźnia w każdym wieku jest czymś pożądanym i przydatnym.

Odszedłem od grobu jak najdalej nie oglądając się za siebie i kontynuowałem poszukiwanie. Wszedłem w kolejny rząd wielkich "marmurowych pudeł". Czytałem przy tym imiona i nazwiska w nich zamknionych. Finn MacArthur 1980-2010, Katherine Penzema: 1955-2001, Irena Szewińska: 1946-2018: Adalbert Sifter: 1961-2016, Elizabeth Brown: 1999-2016, Franck Bishop: 1910-1988. Tyle ssaków. Wszyscy martwi. Każdy w innym wieku. Widać, że faktycznie śmierć traktuje wszystkich równo. Każdego uśmierca z zaskoczenia. Nikt nigdy nie jest na nią gotowy. Przychodzi kiedy się jej podoba.

Po pewnym czasie natchnąłem się na dwa groby inne od reszty. Poświeciłem na nie telefonem. Jest! Znalazłem! Tak jak myślałem. Obok siebie. Steve i William Patterson. Ich groby wyróżniały się. Przede wszystkim zostali pochowani w ziemi, a nie w piwniczce oraz nie mają swoich płyt. Zamiast tego po prostu na wierzchu była ziemia i piasek. Ich rodzice nie byli ubodzy, ale nie byli w stanie zapłacić za dwa nagrobki na raz. Tak... Nadal nie chcę tego robić, ale dla dobra śledztwa myślę, że muszę. Ahhh! To okropne. Dość! Skoro już tu jestem to zrobię to i nie będzie żadnego odwrotu. Ehmm, wypadało by przynajmniej zmówić modlitwę. Wątpię, że coś ona da... Jednak jeśli faktycznie istnieje jakiś Bóg to warto by jednak się pomodlić. Tak dla pewności. W końcu zaraz zrobię coś co nawet najśmielszym by do głowy nie przyszło. Tylko jak to się robiło. Już nic nie pamiętam. Dawno się nie modliłem. O! Wiem już!

 _-Ojcze nasz, któryś był w niebie..._

Nie! Coś jest nie tak. Źle to mówię.

 _-Ojcze nasz któryś jest w niebie, święć się imię twoje._

Co dalej... Nie pamiętam. Może... Nie ważne. Pomodlę się własnymi słowami.

-Panie Boże. Chodź nie mam pewności czy jesteś czy Cię nie ma to... To chcę Cię przeprosić za to co teraz zrobię. Wiem, że to złe, ale obawiam się, że muszę to zrobić. Przepraszam raz jeszcze.

Chwyciłem za szpadel, który cały czas niosłem w drugiej ręce. Wykonałem znak krzyża i wbiłem jego ostrą końcówkę w ziemie. Próbowałem odgarnąć pierwszą warstwę ziemi, ale było to wyjątkowo trudne. Włożyłem w to jeszcze więcej siły. Poczułem bardzo silne napięcia na plecach. W reszcie udało mi się przerzucić ziemie. Kopałem dalej. Z każdym następnym wbiciem łopaty było mi coraz łatwiej. Ciężko powiedzieć czy było to spowodowane tym, że moje mięśnie przyzwyczaiły się do siły jaką muszą włożyć lub czy po prostu ziemia głębiej była mniej ubita. W końcu natknąłem się na coś twardego. Delitatnie zebrałem ostatnie warstwy ziemi i zobaczyłem dużą drewnianą skrzynie. Trumna. Była trochę zbyt wielka jak na młodego chłopca, ale być może zakład pogrzebowy nie miał innych trumien. Nie mam pojęcia. No cóż... Steve... Chętnie rzucił bym teraz jakiś czarny żart, ale w takiej sytuacji nie wypada.

Wetknąłem końcówkę szpadla między wieko, a bok trumny. Podłożyłem kamień pod kij łopaty, a następnie nadepnąłem z całej siły na rączkę szpadla. Nic się nie stało, więc chwyciłem rękojeść w obie dłonie i z całej siły oparłem się on nią. W końcu pierwsze gwoździe zaczęły puszczać. Wepchnąłem łopatę jeszcze głębiej i znów oparłem się o uchwyt. Powtórzyłem kilkukrotnie czynność Gdy wszystkie gwoździe wyleciały podszedłem do trumny i chwyciłem za wieko. Bardzo mocno szarpnąłem za nie i odłożyłem je na bok. Moim oczom ukazał się szkielet lisa. Nie przestraszyłem się tego. W swojej pracy miałem do czynienia wielokrotnie z ssaczymi zwłokami. Często też w zaawansowanym stanie rozkładu. Jednak coś było nie tak. Szkielet był zdecydowanie za duży jak na dziecko. W dodatku posiadał bardzo szeroką miednicę co wskazywało, że jest najprawdopodobniej to szkielet kobiety. Nie rozumiem. To coś jest nie w porządku. Ponad to czemu nie ma na sobie ubrania. Powinny zostać jakieś strzępki. To bardzo dziwne.

Zamknąłem trumnę i starałem się przybić gwoździe szpadlem. Eh, wszystko pokrzywiłem, ale ważne, że jakkolwiek udało mi się zamknąć trumnę. Powtórzyłem czynności, które wykonałem wcześniej i wykopałem grób Williama. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wieko nie było zbyt mocno przymocowane. Bez problemu otworzyłem je własnymi rękoma. Ujrzałem wtedy kolejny szkielet. Szkielet znów był zbyt wielki jak na dziecko, ale również należał do lisa i prawdopodobnie mężczyzny. Moją uwagę przyciągnęła jednak kartka, którą trzymał nieboszczyk. Pisało tam dużymi czerwonymi literami: Kłamcy! Oszuści! Nie bój się ich! Nick!

-Co do kurwy tu się wyrabia!

Krzyknąłem dość głośno. Mój głos rozszedł się echem. Mam nadzieje, że nikt mnie nie słyszał. Podniosłem kartkę i czym prędzej zakopałem oba grody. Co to było. Ja pierdole. Cały jestem skąpany w dreszczach. Czym prędzej pobiegłem do wana ciągle oglądając się za siebie. Błyskawicznie wskoczyłem do pojazdu i zamknąłem jego drzwi. Wsadziłem kluczyk do stacyjki. Przez chwilę bałem się, że samochód nie odpali, ale na szczęście żyje w realnym świecie, a nie w horrorze. Szybko odjechałem. Ciągle myślałem o tej karteczce, którą włożyłem do schowka. Czemu tam jest moje imię? Kto je napisał? Nie wierze w to co właśnie się stało. Czym prędzej muszę pójść spać. Za dużo emocji jak na jeden dzień.

Jechałem tą sama trasą co wcześniej. Teraz wszystkie piękne widoki za oknem wydawał mi się okropne. Niemal jak sceneria z dobrego i mocnego dreszczowca. Po pewnym czasie udało mi się dojechać do Zwierzogrodu. Czułem się dziwnie. Nawet nie tyle, że byłem przestraszony. Po prostu... Dziwnie. Właśnie przed chwilą wykopywałem trupy i znalazłem kartkę z moim imieniem, a teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic jadę sobie przez miasto i myślę o tym jak żeby jak najszybciej położyć się i zasnąć. Za każdym razem jak mijam jakieś auto to patrzę się na jego kierowce. podejrzliwym wzrokiem. To głupie, ale z drugiej strony to mijamy przez całe życie wiele ssaków na ulicach i nie mamy pojęcia co właśnie przed chwilą robili. Nie zastanawiamy się nad tym. A co jeśli osoba, która przechodzi obok nas, zamordowała kogoś sekundę temu. Patrząc na to z tej strony można dojść do wniosku, że powinno się każdego obserwować. Obserwowanie kogoś to ograniczanie jego wolności. W takim razie skoro wiadomo, że ograniczanie wolności jest złe to czemu w ogóle byłem w stanie tak pomyśleć i uznać to za słuszne. Może dlatego, że nasze społeczeństwo jest tak bardzo zdegenerowane, że nie wolno nam już nikomu ufać. Jak nie wolno nikomu ufać to trzeba uważać na innych. A żeby uważać to należy ich obserwować. W taki sposób tworzy się koło, ale i z niego można coś wyciągnąć. W takim razie to czy w ogóle my zasługujemy na wolność? To z pozoru może wydawać się głupie, ale nie należy posługiwać się płytkim myśleniem. Może gdyby ograniczyć każdemu wolność to może każdy by każdemu zaufał. Ale zaraz... Czy właśnie tak nie jest? Kamery, media, fotoradary i inne tego typu rzeczy. Czy my właśnie stworzyliśmy sobie świat pełen całkowitej inwigilacji, a wolność to tylko pozór? A jakbyśmy zaryzykowali i przestali obserwować ssaki, a bardziej zaczęli zwracać na nie uwagę? Może wtedy bylibyśmy prawdziwie wolni.

Gdy dojechałem do swojego mieszkania szybko otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka, trzymając w ręce kartkę. Nie potrafiłem znaleźć włącznika światła. Macałem ręką po chropowatej ścianie. W końcu natknąłem się na coś kwadratowego i plastikowego. Wcisnąłem to i włączyłem światło. Światło tak bardzo mocno mnie poraziło, że zasłoniłem oczy kartką. Wtedy zobaczyłem na kartce coś niesamowitego. Po podświetleniu na kartce pojawiły świę jakieś liczby. Szybko pobiegłem po długopis i notes. Zapisałem dokładnie każdą liczbę i symbol jaki tam się znajdował. Szybko zorientowałem się, że to współrzędne:

54°20'50.0"N 18°39'39.7"E

Wow. Normalnie drugi ze mnie Holmes. Różniej się tylko od niego tym, że nie jestem fikcją literacką. A może i jestem? Nie ważne. Idę spać.


	20. Chapter 6 (cz2) miasto duchów

**Współrzędne, które zostały podane w poprzedniej części nie odpowiadają swojemu prawdziwemu miejscu, ponieważ w uniwersum tego opowiadania południk zerowy został wyznaczony w innym miejscu. W tym opowiadaniu Zwierzogród został umiejscowiony jako wolne miasto między Kanadą i USA. Współrzędna równoleżnikowa jest taka jak naprawdę, a granice państw w większości przypadków odpowiadają prawdziwym granicą.**

Znowu ten pieprzony telefon wydzwania. To jest już nie do zniesienia. Wstaje i podchodzę do telefonu. Oczywiście dzwoni do mnie po raz kolejny ten sam numer. Nie kojarzę numeru 555-17-2235. Nie ważne. Nie odbieram. Która godzina? Aaah! 4:45. Nienawidzę życia. Boli mnie szyja. Pewnie dlatego, że krzywo spałem. Co poradzę.

Usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka i zerknąłem na widok za oknem. Na zewnątrz było już jasno, ale niebo było mocno zagęszczone ciemnymi chmurami. Obolały podszedłem do okna i otworzyłem je. Gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi balkonu, poczułem przyjemny, chłodny wietrzyk dmuchający mi w twarz. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Usiadłem momentalnie na jednym ze znajdujących się tam wiklinowych, szarych krzeseł. Z tego co wiem to powinno się rano po obudzeniu przebywać w naświetlonych słońcem miejscach. No, teraz to tego słońca za dużo nie widać, ale zawsze to coś daje. Wstałem i oparłem dłonie o balustradę. Przede mną była dróżka, która prowadziła do rozciągającej się betonowej ulicy. O tej porze ulica była jeszcze pusta. Zawsze mi się na swój sposób podobała, ale mogli by ją odnowić. Była bardzo zaniedbana. Ze ścian odpada tynk, cegły się kruszą. Może się komuś kiedyś coś stać przez to. W oknach kamienicy odbijały się chmury, które bardzo wyróżniały się w tym obrazku. Wtedy znów zadzwonił do mnie telefon.

\- Co znowu! Pewnie znowu ten numer

Zdenerwowałem się nieco i w napiętej sylwetce, szybkim krokiem podszedłem do telefonu. jednak kiedy się zbliżyłem mój gniew zamienił się w zadowolenie. To była Judy. Zdziwiłem się trochę, że o tej porze dzwoni, ale nie zastanawiając się dłużej odebrałem.

-Hej Judy. Czemu dzwonisz o tak wczesnej porze?

-Nie gniewaj się jeśli Cię obudziłam.

-Nie, nie obudziłaś mnie.

-Chciałbyś może gdzieś wyjść? Wiem, że to trochę głupie zważywszy na to, że mamy dziś prace i jest wcześnie rano, ale nie mogę zwyczajnie zasnąć i nie wiem co robić.

-To nie głupi pomysł. Ja też nie mogę zasnąć.

-W takim razie zgadzasz się?

-No jasne. Nawet świetnie się składa. Jakbyś nie zadzwoniła to pewnie przez parę godzin przewalałbym się w łóżku próbując zasnąć.

-Dobrze. A gdzie dokładnie?

-No wiesz. To ty dałaś propozycję, więc ty wymyśl.

Judy przez chwilę zaczęła się zastanawiać. Wtedy pomyślałem, że dobrym miejscem będzie pewna ulica, która znajduje się mniej-więcej w połowie drogi między jej domem, a moim. Miałem już powiedzieć, kiedy w ostatniej chwili Judy mnie uprzedziła.

-A może być ta ulica, która jest gdzieś tak w połowie drogi z mojego domu do ciebie. Wiesz, która? Ta co spotkaliśmy się tam za pierwszym razem.

-Oczywiście, że wiem. No, więc ustalone. To do zobaczenia Karotka.

-Do zobaczenia Nick.

Judy była trochę dziwnie jakby smutna podczas rozmowy, ale może winą było zmęczenie. Nie mam pojęcia. Od razu się ubrałem i wyszedłem. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi od klatki schodowej i poszedłem. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi uderzyła w moje oczy fala jasnego światła. Na zewnątrz było jednocześnie bardzo jasno, ale za razem ciemno. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Po prostu duża warstwa chmur powodowała, że blask słońca zza nich był jakby przez nie filtrowany przez co dawał inną barwę. Tej ponurej atmosferze towarzyszył również silny chłód i drzewa, które zaczęły się już pozbywać swoich liści. Nadchodzi jesień.

Od mojego bloku skręciłem w lewo. Szedłem chodnikiem tuż przy jednej z najszerszych ulic w Zwierzogrodzie. Rozglądając się nie widziałem niemal nikogo. O tej porze to miasto dopiero się budzi. Od czasu do czasu tylko przejeżdżały samochody. Czułem się trochę jak w postapokaliptycznym świecie. To dziwne, że tak wielkie miasto jest w stanie jeszcze usłyszeć dźwięki ciszy. Przeszedłem jeszcze parę uliczek i w końcu dotarłem tam gdzie mam się spotkać z Judy. Zatrzymałem się przy jednej z lodziarni. Tak... Tej lodziarni, w której ją spotkałem po raz pierwszy. To było wtedy kiedy jeszcze byłem dla niej złośliwy i chamski... Ale ja byłem wtedy głupi. Zachowywałem się jak zwykły debil. Bywa...Chociaż... Nie byłem głupi. Byłem mniej doświadczony niż obecnie. Doświadczony w życiu. Na starość, której być może dożyje z kolei będę myślał, że to jaki jestem obecnie było głupie.

Porozglądałem się nieco trochę na boki. Przyglądnąłem się sklepom znajdującym się po drugiej stronie drogi. W budynkach na parterach znajdował się takie sklepy jak Morsemann, Lemufour oraz jakiś mały sklep spożywczy RSS i lombard. W każdym z tych sklepów znajdowały się wielkie neonowe tablice i ich nazwami. Te tablice są wszędobylskie. Czasami mam wrażenie, że są w tym mieście formą jakiegoś bóstwa, bądź religii. Ssaki w końcu przychodzą do takich sklepów codziennie. Niby po potrzebne im rzeczy, ale czy na pewno te rzeczy są takie niezbędne. Na pewno są ważne. To fakt, ale czasem mam wrażenie, że nie powinno tak być. Sklepy stały się miejscem, w którym kupujemy byle co za pieniądze, które potem garściami zbierają biznesmeni. Sprzedają nam coś beznadziejnego, kłamią, że to jest dobre, a tak naprawdę nas oszukują. Przez ten mechanizm w naszym społeczeństwie ssaki harują bez przerwy, zapominając o wartościach rodzinnych tylko po to by mieć pieniądze, za które kupią produkty niskiej jakości.

Usłyszałem czyjeś ciche kroki w oddali. Wtedy jakaś postać wyłoniła się zza rogu jednego z budynków. Rozpoznałem Judy. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem zbliżającą się Judy od razu poczułem się, że moje serce zaczyna pompować więcej krwi. Mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Jakbym miał sprężyny na stopach. Zatrzymałem się metr przed nią i chciałem ją uścisnąć, ale z jakiegoś powodu powstrzymałem się od tego. Potem powiedziałem do niej nieco niepewnym i cichym głosem.

-Cześć Judy.

-Cześć Nick.

Jakoś tak nie wiedzieliśmy o czym rozmawiać. Przez chwilę nastała cisza. Na siłę udało mi się wymyślić jakiś temat.

-Ty też masz problemy ze snem?

-Z reguły to nie. A ty jakieś masz?

-Trochę. Czasem ciężko mi zasnąć. Dlaczego wstałaś tak wcześnie?

-Prawie nie spałam.

-Czemu?

Judy zrobiła się jakby nieco smutna, ale skryła to mocno.

-Musiałam jechać do Szarakówka, ponieważ tata źle się poczuł. Zawiozłam go do szpitala. Jest z nim źle...

Myśli Judy musiały się ze sobą plątać. Mówiła trochę w złej kolejności.

-On... W nocy wymiotował. Mama do mnie zadzwoniła. Zawiozłam go... Mama mi kazała, bo ja znam najlepiej Zwierzogród rodziny z. Poza tym nie ma obecnie w domu nikogo. Znaczy się... Nie. Nikogo z prawem jazdy poza tatą. Ale on się nie zawiezie sam. O północy przyjechałam i... jest w szpitalu.

-A sąsiedzi nie mogli go zawieść?

-Festyny są... Pożegnanie lata... Wiele osób... Sąsiedzi też pojechali.

-Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Judy powstrzymywała się od okazywania emocji. Starała się mówić jak najspokojniej. Jakoś jej to szło, aż się uspokoiła na dobre.

-Tak Nick, Wszystko w porządku

Popatrzyłem się na nią litościwie. Chciałem z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale sądząc po tym jak tłumi emocje lepiej będzie jak spróbuje jej pomóc na chwilę o tym zapomnieć i ją rozweselić.

-To dobrze. Mam nadzieje, że wszystko będzie z nim dobrze. Hmmmm... Jako, iż tu jesteśmy to proponuje byśmy się gdzieś przeszli. Może na kawę?

-Na kawę? O 5 rano!?

Judy była wyraźnie zdziwiona i prawdopodobnie również trochę zirytowana. Szybko wyjaśniłem jej co mam na myśli.

-Chodzi mi o automat z kawą. Jest ich kilka na stacji autobusowej.

-No dobra. Nie zrozumiałam wcześniej, myślałem, że chodzi Ci o kawiarnie. Chodźmy.

Judy powiedziała to mocno pozbawionym uczuć głosem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, ale ona nie odpowiedziała mi tym samym. Postanowiłem, że muszę jakoś ten uśmiech odkopać na powierzchnie.

-Ale ty płacisz.

Judy obróciła się gniewnie, ale zrozumiała, że to był tylko żart.

-Śmieszne... Myślałam, że płacą nam jednakowo.

Zaśmiałem się lekko i wzruszyłem głową.

-Heh! Nieważne...

Ucieszyłem się jak tylko zobaczyłem jak Judy się uśmiecha. Gdzieś w środku mnie na ten widok zawrzało z radości. Udaliśmy się na stację autobusową. W milczeniu przebyliśmy całą drogę, aż dotarliśmy do placu. Plac był bardzo duży i otoczony niskimi blokami. Na jednym z jego krańców znajdowała się stacja autobusowa. Przy każdym stanowisku dla autobusów były rzędy żółtych krzeseł zadaszone czerwonym daszkiem, a obok były automaty. Zbliżyliśmy się do jednego z automatów. Niestety był to automat dla dużych ssaków. Rozglądnąłem się na boki, ale wszystkie były identyczne.

-Judy! Podsadzę Cię, dobra?

Zanim zdążyłem to zrobić ona bez problemu skoczyła mi na głowę. Zrobiła to tak delikatnie, że nawet nie poczułem jej ciężaru.

-Nie potrzebuje. Wystarczy, że nie będziesz się ruszał.

Judy powiedziała udawanym stanowczym głosem nieco naśladując w ten sposób szefa.

-Dobrze szefowo. Zasalutował bym, ale w obecnej sytuacji jest to ciężko wykonalne.

Judy wsadziła pieniądze do automatu. Następnie wybrała mi kubek kawy. Nie musiałem mówić jaką piję. Judy pamiętała, że zawszę pijam czarną z trzema torebeczkami cukru. Z automatu wyskoczył żółty, papierowy kubek i zaczął się napełniać. Następnie wyciągnąłem kubek, a Judy wybrała kawę dla siebie. Gdy to zrobiła, zeskoczyła z mojej głowy, lądując obok mnie. Zaczekałem kulturalnie aż ona odbierze swoją kawę zanim zacząłem pić. Wziąłem dwa małe łyki przy, których lekko oparzyłem sobie czubek języka. Z każdym łykiem czułem jak napój przechodzi przez mój przełyk i przyjemnie go ogrzewa, a następnie wpada jeszcze ciepły do żołądka. Gdy skończyliśmy pić, usiedliśmy na jednej z ławek. Judy znów wydawała się jakby smutna. Pomyślałem że powinienem odkopać jej promienny, codzienny uśmiech. Tylko potrzebuję do tego dobrego kilofa.

\- Hej Judy, wiesz co to znaczy Piss men? - Spojrzała się na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Eeee! Na wszelki wypadek powiem nie.

-Szczepan.

Zacząłem się śmiać. Judy próbowała ukryć śmiech, ale jej to nie wyszło Najpierw śmiała się cicho pod nosem, aż w końcu zaczęła się autentycznie śmiać. Kiedy już się uspokoiliśmy powiedziała:

\- Dzięki że jesteś Nick.

Spojrzała się na mnie z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem jaki w życiu widziałem. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i odważyłem się objąć ją kładąc swoją rękę na barkach. Patrzyliśmy razem w szare niebo.

-Lubię taką pochmurną pogodę Judy, a ty?

-Ja zdecydowanie wolę słońce. Lubię też wysokie temperatury.

-To dlatego, że jesteś emocjonalna, a ja zimny.

-Mhm... Co do mnie masz racje, ale nie uważam, że jesteś zimny.

-Miałem na myśli bardziej stonowany w okazywaniu emocji.

-W takim razie to masz rację.

-To dobrze, że jesteś taka emocjonalna.

-Czemu?

-No może trochę za bardzo emocjonalna, ale dobrze, że taka jesteś, bo jesteś takim kontrastem odnośnie do mnie. Wiesz... Jesteśmy troszeczkę jak Ying i Jang. Razem uzupełniamy siebie idealnie. Gdybyśmy byli z charakteru zbyt podobni to być może nie bylibyśmy tak blisko siebie jak teraz.

-Jak blisko?

-Przyjaciółmi. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przecież dobrze o tym wiesz głupi króliku.

-Tak wiem.

Serce znów mocniej mi zabiło. Czy ona też mnie kocha. Stałbym się wtedy najszczęśliwszym zwierzęciem na świecie.

-Rozumiem. Ja z kolei za dużo przyjaciół nie posiadam. Właściwie to tylko ty i Feniek, ale... To nie tak, że byłbym w stanie wybrać pomiędzy jednym z was, bo oboje jesteście dla mnie ważni, ale jest coś... To coś powoduje, że częściej jak myślę o przyjaciołach to ty pojawiasz się pierwsza.

Poczułem jak głowa Judy powoli opada na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i odwróciłem głowę w stronę króliczki. Chciałem opowiedzieć jej kolejny żart, ale okazało się, że Judy zasnęła. Wtedy zbliżyłem swoje usta i delikatnie musnąłem swoimi wargami jej czoło. Judy uśmiechnęła się przez sen. Co chwilę rozmyślałem nad tym co łączy mnie z Judy. A właściwie to co ona myśli o mnie. W skrócie...Czy ona też... Nie wiem. Nawet jeśli nie to trudno. Przynajmniej mam przyjaciółkę, która nigdy mnie nie opuści i ja to wiem. Czy to nie jest piękne, że potrafię jej zaufać bez żadnej gwarancji? Siedzieliśmy tak przez dość długi czas. Nie pamiętam ile. Może około godzinę? To w sumie nie jest istotne. Ważne było, że była to kolejna szczęśliwa chwila w moim życiu. Postaram się o niej zapamiętać.

W pewnym momencie przejechała w pobliżu nas masywna ciężarówka. Ryk jej silnika obudził Judy. Judy popatrzyła swoimi fioletowymi, wielkimi oczami na mnie. Obróciłem się w jej stronę. Na początku Judy uśmiechała się. Potem jednak gwałtownie się odsunęła.

-Przepraszam Nick. Byłam zmęczona.

-Spokojnie karotka. Twoje futro jest mięciutkie. - uśmiechnąłem się.

-Nie gniewasz się, prawda?

-Skąd!? Oczywiście, że nie, ale obawiam się, że nie zostało nam zbyt dużo czasu.

-Jakiego czasu.

-Czasu do pracy.

-Zdążymy jeszcze. Na Komendę jest blisko.

Judy ułożyła się wygodnie na ławce i patrzyła na rozmaite gatunki drzew znajdujące się w parku. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy głośny męski krzyk.

-Pomocy!

Oboje szybko wstaliśmy. Nasłuchiwaliśmy ustawiając swoje uszy, szukając tym kierunku pochodzenia głosu.

-Ratujcie!

Wtedy zorientowaliśmy się skąd mniej więcej wydobywał się dźwięk. Krzyk wydobywał się z jednej z bocznych ulic odchodzącej od głównej drogi. Od razu pobiegliśmy w tamtą stronę. Gdy mijaliśmy ulice z czasem krzyki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Będąc już na szarym, dużych płytach chodnika zobaczyliśmy niewyraźny cień postaci, która stała nad inną osobą. Krzykom zaczęły towarzyszyć dźwięki uderzania. Biegliśmy dalej wzdłuż sklepów i restauracji znajdujących się przy chodniku. Liczne krzesła i parasole rozstawione przy restauracjach nieco przeszkodziły nam w biegu. W końcu jednak przedarliśmy się przez te barykadę i dotarliśmy tam gdzie chcieliśmy. Wybiegliśmy w boczną ulice i zobaczyliśmy szopa i niedźwiedzia, którzy znęcali się nad lwem, który był księdzem. Jego sutanna była podarta, a twarz opuchnięta. Bandyci odwrócili się w nasza stronę i od razu gdy rozpoznali w nas policjantów, zaczęli uciekać. Gdy tylko się odwrócili, wtedy razem skoczyliśmy. Łatwo obaliłem niedźwiedzia, który potknął się o kamień w momencie kiedy na niego wskoczyłem, a Judy szopa. Szop uderzył mocno głową o ziemie po czym stracił przytomność, a niedźwiedź o dziwo poddał się bez próby ucieczki i walki. Szybko zapiąłem kajdanki na rękach niedźwiedzia, przykuwając go do ulicznej lampy. Następnie podbiegłem do Judy i zapytałem dysząc:

-Masz go?

-Chyba trochę za mocno uderzył o chodnik. Stracił przytomność.

-Raczej straciła.

-Jak to ona.

-No teraz to szczerze nawet ciężko powiedzieć. Znam ją. Nie pamiętam już jej nazwiska, ale kiedyś z nią handlowałem. Przerobiła się na faceta. Sprawdziłaś czy nie ma krwotoku?

-Zewnętrznego nie, ale lekarze muszą ją zbadać. No nie. Co ja zrobiłam?

-Wykonałaś swoją pracę. Dzwoń po karetkę, a ja zobaczę co z księdzem.

Judy czym prędzej wykonała moje polecenia, a ja podszedłem do księdza. Był to dość niski lew z krótką grzywą. Siedział samodzielnie co oznaczało, że nie poniósł wielkich obrażeń.

-Coś księdzu jest?

-Bóg wam zapłać za to, że przyszliście. Nie, nic mi nie jest. Dostałem trochę po głowie i żebrach, ale daje radę.

Lew lekko syknął z bólu gdy chwytał się za głowę.

-Lepiej będzie jak obejrzy księdza lekarz. Jesteś w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego Cię pobili.

Zadając pytanie przykucnąłem by mieć bezpośredni kontakt wzrokowy z rozmówcą. To bardzo ważne wielu rozmowach, które musi przeprowadzać policjant. Ksiądz lekko się zamyślił, ale potem bez problemu opowiedział mi o co chodziło.

-Dostawałem od dawna pogróżki od nich. Wysyłali listy, w których grożono mi, że ktoś mnie zabije. Potem namalowali jakieś dziwne napisy na bramie kościoła. Nie chcę tych napisów teraz przytaczać ze względu na ich wulgarną treść. Nie chciałem zgłaszać tego na policję, bo myślałem, że to tylko jakieś dzieciaki.

-Wie ksiądz dlaczego tak was prześladowali?

-Raczej nie były to powody osobiste. Nie wiem do końca czemu.

-A czy mógłby ksiądz jednak powiedzieć jakie to były napisy lub może ma ksiądz zdjęcie?

-Tak, zrobiłem na wypadek gdyby to wszystko wyszło poza normę.

-Uważa ksiądz pogróżki za normę?

-Nie jest to dzisiaj nic dziwnego w naszym świecie. Wiele zwierząt obraża kościół z wielu mniej lub bardziej uzasadnionych powodów. Ja jako ksiądz nie chce się mieszać w wir polityczny. Zamiast tego modlę się codziennie o pokój dla tych osób.

Ksiądz podał mi swój telefon komórkowy. Sprzęt był tak wielki, że dla lisa był jak tablet. Ksiądz pokazał mi zdjęcia i to co zobaczyłem było okropne. Na bramie kościoła namalowano napisy z bardzo wulgarną treścią, wypełnione nienawiścią. Nie było by kulturalnym ich opisywanie dlatego powiem tylko, że na wiele "kreatywnych" sposobów opisano w nich kościół i duchownych oraz osoby wierzące. Narysowano również kilka obrazków ukazujących różne osoby w trakcie psychoseksualnych czynności. Bez problemu zrozumiałem o co chodzi. Ostatnio odbyły się protesty w europie. W niektórych krajach wciąż nie można zawierać małżeństw osób jednej płci, zmieniać płci oraz adoptować dzieci w związku homoseksualnym. Wiele takich osób uznało, że to jest im zabierania wolności, a jak wiadomo to te rzekome zabieranie im wolności jest spowodowane w dużej mierze względami religijnymi. Nie chcę już wnikać czy jest to zabieranie wolności czy nie, ale ja bym się tu skupił na czymś innym. Wiele osób odmiennej orientacji seksualnej żąda równości i tolerancji. W tym samym czasie kiedy głoszą hasła o tej, że tolerancji sami tak naprawdę popadają w jej brak. Co raz więcej gejów i lesbijek gdy tylko ktoś publicznie wyrazi swoje zdanie w kulturalny sposób odmienny od ich poglądów od razu rzuca się na taką osobę z "krucjatą". W sytuacji, w której ktoś by ich obrażał takie coś jest zrozumiałe, ale problem w tym, że bardzo często ich reakcje są nieadekwatne do tego co ktoś o nich powiedział lub napisał. Oczywistym jest, że w niektórych krajach zabrania się małżeństw jedno płciowych ze względu na religię. Dlatego też takie osoby często mówiąc kolokwialnie "wypinają się" na religie. Religia staje się ich wrogiem numer jeden. Każdy może mieć w tym względzie swoje zdanie na ten temat. Można też na różne sposoby manifestować tą swoją odmienność o ile jest to w granicach normy i kultury. NO właśnie. Ci, którzy uważają się za ofiary nietolerancji ostatnio stają się sami napastnikami. Uważają nawet czasem, że ktoś kto nie popiera ich założeń powinien być wykluczony ze społeczeństwa. Oni coraz częściej nie manifestują równości, a swoją dominację. Jest powiedzmy sytuacja w której homoseksualista wytyka komuś nietolerancje i publicznie go obraża. Powoli takie coś staje się normą. W drugą stronę jednak by to nie wyszło. Od razu spotkałoby się to z bojkotem. Ja rozumiem jak ktoś popiera lewicowe poglądy i chodź bliżej mi do prawicy to pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że kluczem do osiągnięcia zwycięstwa w tym przypadku nie jest głośne wypowiadanie zdania, a wypowiadanie go w sposób kulturalny z poszanowaniem dla drugiej strony.


	21. Chapter 7 (cz2) W dziesiątkę!

Zaprowadziłem na przesłuchanie dwóch przestępców, którzy jakiś czas temu pobili księdza, a ten głupi królik znów gdzieś poszedł. Czy ona naprawdę chcę mnie doprowadzić do emocji? Już to z resztą zrobiła. To było wtedy kiedy jej dusza wkradła się złośliwie między mnie, a moje serce. Nie daruje jej tego. Słyszysz? Mój króliku.

-Karotka, gdzie ty?

Mój głos rozległ się po Komendzie i wrócił do mnie echem. To było zupełnie jakby jakaś oleista ciecz wylewała się z moich ust i pełzła po ścianach, tylko po to by zaraz znów skryć się we mnie. Przez chwilę nastała cisza. Cisza to tutaj rzadkie zjawisko. Zawsze ktoś tutaj łazi. Idzie tam czy gdzieś indziej. Po coś ważnego lub nie. Teraz byłem tam tylko ja, otoczony przez grube ściany, szerokiego korytarza. Pewnie bym tak jeszcze długo pobył tu sam, gdyby nie myśl, która wpłynęła do mojej głowy. Przecież teraz są ćwiczenia strzeleckie. Zapomniałem, lepiej będzie jeśli szybko tam pójdę. Co prawda treningi na strzelnicy o tej godzinie są dobrowolne, ale lubię je. Kiedy trzymam pistolet w ręce czuję jakby ze wnętrza tej broni coś promieniowało. Prawdziwa potęga. W końcu dzięki broni nawet niepozorny lis, który umie strzelać w miarę celnie, może pokonać niemalże każdego. Szybko udałem się na piętro wyżej. Gdy pokonałem wszystkie stopnie, znów znalazłem się w kolejnym pustym, obrzydliwie niebieskim korytarzu. Na ziemi leżała wykładzina, która szczerze mówiąc, nie była zbyt czysta, ciemno-zielona w jakieś wzorki. Pamiętam jak ta wykładzina była kiedyś w o wiele lepszym stanie. Skręciłem w prawą stronę. Na samym jego końcu znajdowały się wielkie drzwi w morskim kolorze. Po prostu otworzyłem je i wszedłem do środka. W przedsionku, siedziało już kilku innych funkcjonariuszy. Czemu nie są na strzelnicy, tylko siedzą tutaj?. Jednak po chwili usłyszałem kilka stłumionych, przez grube ściany, strzałów. Przeszedłem środkiem przedsionka i wyjrzałem przez grube, ciężkie drzwi. Zobaczyłem wielką salę, która była przepełniona innymi funkcjonariuszami. Nie dostrzegłem tam Judy. Zamknąłem drzwi i usiadłem na skraju ciemno-brązowej, drewnianej ławki. Po prostu cała strzelnica była zajęta. Nie ma tam ani jednego miejsca. To niespotykane, ze nagle całą Komendę wzięło na strzelanie. Cały poza tymi co są na patrolach. Chociaż... Coś mi tu nie gra. Obok mnie siedzi tygrys. Nie pamiętam jego imienia. Przypomniałem sobie jak miesiąc temu Bogo przydzielał nam nowe patrole. Jestem prawie pewien, że ten tygrys o tej godzinie powinien być na patrolu. To chyba.. Mike. Tak Mike! Pamiętam. Bywa czasem nerwowy. Kiedyś przekrzykiwał się nawet z Bogo. Za to jest miły. Raz pomógł mi w przenoszeniu rzeczy to mojego kantora. Czy też biura. Nie kantora! Nie wiem już... Właściwie to do naszego biura.. nie, inaczej! Naszego biutorka. Mojego i Judy. W sumie miło było by zapytać co u niego. Ale z drugiej strony... Wszyscy tu siedzą cicho. Trochę głupio przerywać tą ciszę. W sensie... Tak, to jest to. Tak zwana "niezręczna cisza". To ona. Tym razem na lokalną skalę. Mówiąc lokalną, mam na myśli to pomieszczenie. No cóż pozostaje teraz jak tylko czekać, jak ktoś raczy opuścić strzelnice. Czekaj, zaraz... Teraz do mnie dopiero dotarło. On powinien być na patrolu. I ten szary wilk w rogu też... Bogo odwołał patrole!? Na to wygląda. Ale dlaczego? Cholera go wie. Gdy tak rozmyślałem, kilku innych policjantów opuściło strzelnicę. Na reszcie mogę tam wejść bez przeciskania. Wstałem z ławki i błyskawicznym krokiem podszedłem po broń. Niemal natychmiast usłyszałem szumy i trzaski wydawane przez wystrzały z broni.

-Nick!

Karotka wykrzyczała z zadowoleniem kiedy mnie zobaczyła. Stała na ostatnim stanowisku, trzymając w prawej dłoni pistolet. Podszedłem do niej i zająłem stanowisko obok, które szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu było wolne.

-To jak? Nadal słaba forma?

-Jakakolwiek by nie była to na pewno lepsza niż twoja.

Tarcza do, której strzelała, zaczęła się zbliżać. Jeździła po metalowym sznurku, powodując charakterystyczny dźwięk. Judy wyjęła tarczę i pokazała swoje trafienia. Osiągnęła dobry wynik. Oddała 4 strzały. Dwa razy trafiła w pole za 9 punktów i 2 razy w pole za 10.

-Wow! Całkiem nieźle, ale przebiję cię, również tym razem.

-No akurat, zobaczymy. To mój najlepszy wynik w historii. Nawet ty nigdy lepiej...

-Dwa miesiące temu miałem 3 dziesiątki i 1 dziewiątkę.

-Na farcie.

-Może, ale liczy się wynik, karotka.

Założyłem na głowę kask z ochraniaczami na uszy i małą szklaną szybką z przodu, która zawsze mnie irytuje, ponieważ powoduje małe załamanie światła. Jednak BHP trzeba zachować. No chyba, że każą Ci pazury ścinać do odpowiedniej długości. Hehe. Od razu robi się weselej jak myślę o tym, kiedy załatwiłem Obłoczek. Z tą akcją z tymi jej podsłuchami. Dobra, ale teraz muszę się skupić. Wyciągnąłem broń przed siebie trzymając ją mocno w obu dłoniach. Zgrałem ze sobą idealnie muszkę i szczerbinkę. Mój palec lekko przesunął się na spuście i nacisnął go z wyczuciem. Oddałem pierwszy strzał. Kula wyleciała z impetem z lufy powodując niewielki odrzut. Potem bez zastanowienia wystrzeliłem pozostałe trzy naboje. Odłożyłem broń i z uśmiechem popatrzyłem na tarczę.

-Co się śmiejesz? Przecież nie wiemy ile trafiłeś?

-Ja już wiem. Wycelowałem idealnie.

-No to zobaczymy.

Nacisnąłem przycisk, a tarcza zaczęła się powoli zbliżać. Gdy dojechała, Judy wyrwała mi ją z rąk. Gniewnie popatrzyła na nią po czym zaczęła się śmiać.

-Strzelec wyborowy co? Owszem, ładne trafienie w dychę, ale gdzie reszta pocisków? Hahaha!

-Co!? Pokaż to!

Zamaszystym ruchem odbiłem tarczę z jej rąk. Przez sekundę nie byłem w stanie uwierzyć. Czemu w tarczy była tylko jedna dziura. Judy wybuchła śmiechem, gdy widziała moje zakłopotanie na twarzy. Śmiała się tak głośno, że kilka osób zaczęło się dziwnie patrzeć w jej stronę.

-Hahaha! No i co? Wygrałam!?

Po krótkim przyglądnięciu się materiałowi zorientowałem się o co tu chodzi.

-No widzisz Karotka... Jakby to ująć... Nie do końca.

-Przestań. Możesz być sprytny i inteligentny, ale tego nie da się negować. Przegrałeś.

Judy lekko się zawstydziła, co było widoczne po jej minie, po tym jak mnie skomplementowała. Ja na to odpowiedziałem, swoim ulubionym, lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

-Dzięki za komplementy. Ty też jesteś nawet w jakimś tam stopniu inteligentna.

-Dzięki... Zaraz, co?

-Nie unoś się. Zapomnij. Widzisz... Nie przegrałem. Przyglądnij się uważnie tarczy.

Judy przybliżyła twarz do skrawka materiału. Po dłuższej chwili jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a jej uszy stanęły pionowo.

-Co, ale... ale jak to...?

-Widzisz te małe nierówności w otworze? Wszystkie naboje trafiły. Niemal dokładnie w jedno miejsce.

Judy opuściła uszy. Ona była tak bardzo zdziwiona, że jej dolna szczęka, dosłownie opadła. Chwilę później chwyciła się za głowę podnosząc ją. Po chwili głośno jęknęła.

-Aaaah! Czemu ty zawsze jesteś lepszy w strzelaniu!

-Bo jestem samcem?

Judy odwróciła się w moją stronę z złością w oczach.

-Coś ty powiedział, szowinisto!?

-Heh, to kwestia genów, słonko.

-Jesteś chamski!

-Po prostu lubię patrzeć jak się denerwujesz. Jesteś wtedy taka słodka.

Judy zaczęła coś bredzić przez zęby. To znak, że doszedłem do ostatnich granic jej wytrzymałości. Teraz powinienem użyć kilku komplementów by nie dostać pięścią w twarz.

-Spokojnie. Ty też całkiem nie źle strzelasz. Nauczysz się. Może nie tak dobrze jak ja, ale być drugim na świecie to zawsze coś.

Judy cicho się zaśmiała i uderzyła mnie delikatnie w bark.

-Zobaczysz, jeszcze będę pierwsza.

Króliczka odwróciła się i kontynuowała trenowanie. Postanowiłem zrobić to samo. Przez najbliższe pół godziny, odnotowywałem piękne trafienia. Od czasu do czasu zmieniałem broń. Byłem w swoim żywiole. Naprawdę dziś mam świetną formę. Po pewnym czasie, Judy najwyraźniej się znudziło. Widać to było po jej twarzy. Ja mógłbym tu pobyć jeszcze kilka godzin, ale dla Judy jestem w stanie zrezygnować z tej przyjemności.

-Hej, Karotka? Chcesz iść na kawę?

Judy odpowiedziała z głosem pełnym entuzjazmu.

-Oh, jasne. Czemu nie? Szczerze to to strzelanie już trochę mi się przejadło, a kawy być się chętnie napiła.

Odłożyliśmy broń oraz kaski ochronne i powoli opuściliśmy strzelnice. Przeszliśmy przez ten sam korytarz, którym się tu dostałem. Oboje z obrzydzeniem patrzyliśmy na wykładzinę pod stopami.

-Zawszę brzydzę się, kiedy chodzę po tej wykładzinie. Myślałam nawet o tym by kupić buty.

-Tylko, po to by nie chodzić boso tutaj? Bez sensu. Lepiej będzie już podpisać petycje o wymianę tej wykładziny.

Stawialiśmy duże kroki, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do schodów. Odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, postawiając pierwszy krok na czystych betonowych schodach. Powolnym krokiem zeszliśmy na dół. Bezzwłocznie pośpieszyliśmy w stronę automatów. Gdy już byliśmy przed automatem, zacząłem się zastanawiać. Przecież piliśmy już jedną kawę niedawno. Jeszcze dzisiaj rano.

-Na pewno dobrym pomysłem jest wypić dwie kawy pod rząd?

-Racja. Zapomniałam, że piliśmy przecież, wcześniej. To może nie bierzmy kawy?

-Rób co chcesz. Ja biorę. Muszę mieć trochę dodatkowej energii.

Razem wzięliśmy po kubku kawy. Potem przysiedliśmy na chwilę na żółtych, drewnianych krzesłach w jednej z poczekalni. Kiedy piłem moją kawę, zauważyłem, że Judy swojej nawet nie ruszyła. Podniosłem kubek i ukradkiem przyglądałem się jej. Znowu wyglądała na jakąś smutną. Nie rozumiałem tego. Jak wiecznie uśmiechnięta osoba, taka jak ona, może być smutna? Hmmmm... Inaczej... Co takiego musiało się stać, że taka osoba jest smutna. Judy, dlaczego łamiesz mi kolejny raz serce swoją śliczną, smutną twarzą.

-Nick...

-Tak? Stało się coś?

-Wiesz, co? Nic szczególnego. Po prostu martwię się o ojca.

-A ja o Feńka. Nawet nie wiem co z nim się teraz dzieje.

-Jeśli chcesz to możemy go dziś po pracy odwiedzić.

-W porządku. Mam nadzieje, że się wybudził. A z drugiej strony nie chcę tego.

-Że co?

Judy odwróciła się zadziwiona i zszokowana tym co usłyszała. Chciała pokazać jakiś gest. Pewnie coś w stylu: Puknij się w głowę. Jednak szybko sprostowałem swoją wypowiedź.

-Nie, nie rozumiesz. Chodzi mi o to, że głupio będzie tak przyjść do niego, kiedy w ogóle go nie odwiedzałem przez ten czas.

-Czemu od razu głupio? Przecież nie mogłeś. Wiesz dobrze o tym. Mieliśmy pracę. Dużo pracy.

Na chwilę się zamyśliłem. Ukradkiem popatrzyłem na Judy. Potem powiedziałem:

-No właśnie. Praca. Powiedz, Judy... Co byś... Co zrobiła byś gdyby nie było pracy?

-Znalazła bym inną. To chyba oczywiste. Co prawda marzyłam...

-Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Co byś zrobiła gdyby w ogóle nie było pracy. Żadnej pracy.

-Pewnie spędzała bym więcej czasu z rodziną i przyjaciółmi... oraz więcej spała.

-No właśnie. Praca jest fajna jak się ją wykonuje z pasją i przyjemnością. Jak my. Ale jest wiele ssaków, które wykonują swoją prace niemalże z nienawiścią, a w dodatku tracą czas na przyjaciół i rodzinę.

-Jak się jakiejś pracy nienawidzi to się nie powinno jej wykonywać, o ile jest wyjście.

-Tak... Ale praca, czy przyjemna, czy nie, niestety powoduje, że możemy się oddalić od rodziny i przyjaciół, a nawet ich stracić.

-Ja zawsze znajduje bilans między tymi dwoma sprawami.

-I bardzo dobrze, karotka.

Westchnąłem i położyłem ręce za głową. Oparłem się o krawędź ławki i założyłem nogę na nogę. Patrzyłem w lampy, które miałem nad głową, bezmyślnie. Judy w pewnym momencie pociągnęła mnie za rękaw munduru. Odwróciłem oczy w jej stronę, czekając na to co mi chcę powiedzieć.

-Nick? Mam pomysł.

-No dobrze. Co to za pomysł.

-Nie chcę tu siedzieć bezczynnie.

-To nazywa się... eeeh... powiedzeniem komuś, że czegoś się nie chcę, a miał być pomysł.

-No cóż. Właśnie do tego dążę. Skoro Bogo odwołał patrole to miasto jest w pewnym sensie bezbronne.

-Nie certol tylko konkretami mów.

-Może byśmy tak wyrwali się po kryjomu. No wiesz... Na patrol.

Odwróciłem się w stronę Judy. Ze zdziwienia lekko odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. Co ona ma w tej głowie?

-Co? Czy chcesz wbrew woli Bogo... Nie... nie... Judy, a co jeśli Bogo nie przydzielił nam patroli, bo ma dla nas jakieś inne ważne zadanie.

-Wtedy powiedziałby nam coś.

-Ale może... ale... Ej! Zwariowałaś chyba do reszty. Nie możemy tak zrobić.

-Oczywiście, że tak! Nie chcę siedzieć tu nic nie robiąc! Chcę pomagać innym!

Zacząłem ją uciszać. Mówiła bardzo głośno. Niestety mój szept nic nie dał.

-Cicho, bo ktoś podsłucha. Nie możemy. Jak Bogo się dowie...

-Nie dowie się przecież! Niby skąd! Pojedziemy na patrol i zanim ktokolwiek się połapie, my będziemy z powrotem!

-Naoglądałaś się za dużo filmów. To tak nie działa. Pamiętasz kiedyś jaką awanturę mi szef zrobił, gdy głupiego raportu nie uzupełniłem?

-Tego raportu co nie spisałeś go po miesiącu? Nick, ja mówię poważnie. Po co tu siedzieć. Lepiej będzie jak pojedziemy. Poza tym, szef nas nie wyleje. Ten bawół jest wyjątkowo nerwową osobą, ale nie głupią. Nie przechwalam się, ale fakty są takie, że to my jesteśmy najlepszymi policjantami w tym mieście.

-No, cóż...

Przygryzłem lekko język. Byłem zdenerwowany i zdezorientowany. Nie mam wyjścia. Chyba muszę przystać na jej sugestie.

-No dobra. Zgadzam się. Ale masz być cicho. Jasne?

Judy wreszcie zaczęła mówić szeptem.

-Oczywiście szefie Bajer. Wedle rozkazu.

W co ja się wpakowałem. Szef naprawdę się wkurzy. Najbardziej martwi mnie jednak to jak okaże się, że ma on dla nas ważne zadanie, o którym nas nie poinformował. Razem z nią udaliśmy się do garażu. Cały czas nerwowo się rozglądałem czy nikt nie patrzy. Niestety w naszym zakładzie pracy są osoby, które można określić mianem izolowanego rodzaju przewodu elektrycznego. Czyli kablem!


	22. Chapter 8 (cz2) Patrol

Powoli skradałem się w stronę garażu. Wysuwałem stopy delikatnie do przodu. Każdy krok stawiałem z jak największą precyzją. Dźwięki skrzypienia podłogi, mimo, że naprawdę były bardzo dyskretne, wydawały mi się niemal tak głośne jak ryk niedźwiedzia, spowodowany przedzierającym bólem. Byłem strasznie zestresowany. Być może patrzyłem na powagę sytuacji z pokaźną przesadą, ale fakt faktem robiłem coś, czego nie powinienem był robić. Nerwowo rozglądałem się na każdy cień, każdy przedmiot wydawał mi się sylwetką szefa. Moje oczy płonęły w ciemnościach aby wszystko zobaczyć. Niemal całkiem zapomniałem o mruganiu. W pewnej chwili poczułem czyjąś dłoń, która chwyciła mnie pod moim prawym łokciem. W przerażeniu wzdrygnąłem się, gdy palce osaczały mój łokieć jak żelazne kraty celi. Powoli odwróciłem głowę, szukając wzrokiem właściciela tej dłoni.

\- Nick!

\- Judy...! Nie strasz mnie

Mój podirytowany głos spłynął obojętnie po królicy. Ona odpowiedziała na to swoim miłym głosem, którym chciała mnie otulić.

\- Nick, uspokój się. Nie popełniliśmy zbrodni. My tylko jedziemy na patrol. Pełny luz.

\- Dobrze wiesz jaki jest Bogo. Bardzo restrykcyjny.

\- Nie dramatyzuj. Chodź!

Judy szybko wystrzeliła w stronę drzwi do garażu. Ja natomiast powoli włóczyłem się za nią, będąc ciągniętym za rękę. Chwyciłem wtedy jej dłoń by czasem się nie "zerwać" z jej uścisku. Ehhh... Po prostu przesadzałem. Rozglądałem się uważnie dookoła. Przyglądałem się każdemu szczegółowi. Każdemu miejscu, gdzie ktoś może być. W tym czasie Judy otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w progu.

\- Chodźże już!

\- No, dobrze.

Nieco przyśpieszyłem swój krok. Szybko znalazłem się tuż przy Judy i razem weszliśmy do garażu. Mój umysł nadal uciekał myślami do możliwych konsekwencji. "Co będzie jeśli?" "A co jak?". Jednak, myśli te powoli zaczęły zanikać, a ciało już w pełni ich nie słuchało. Pomieszczenie do, którego wkroczyliśmy było bardzo wielkie i przedzielone dwoma rzędami masywnych filarów. Za równo filary jak i ściany były szare, betonowe. Podłoże również niczym się nie wyróżniało. Znajdowały tam się też po trzy wielkie rozsuwane drzwi z blachy. Drzwi posiadały małe okno zrobione z przeźroczystego plastiku na górze, a ich dół był pomalowany w czarne i żółte pasy, skierowane po skosie. Między filarami stały po dwa radiowozy. Łącznie było ich sześć. Właściwie wszystkie były jednakowe. Duże, czarno-niebieskie pojazdy.

\- To, co Nick? Jedziemy, czy nadal się boisz?

\- W porządku, Judy, ale tylko moją ulubioną.

\- Oczywiście!

Wraz z Judy weszliśmy do radiowozu nr. 240. Tym razem to znów ona zasiadła za kierownicą. Oboje zapieliśmy pasy i Judy uruchomiła pojazd. W tej naszej nieuwadze kompletnie zapomnieliśmy o otwarciu wyjazdu. Na szczęście umysł Judy wziął górę nad jej porywczością.

\- Jesteśmy, bardzo głupi.

\- Mów za siebie, Nick.

\- Mogę być głupi, ale i tak jestem bardzo przystojnym lisem.

\- Tak średnio bym powiedziała.

Jej mimika i lekkie zaczerwienienie na twarzy zdecydowanie mówiły co innego. Również jej oczy. Były jakby czarniejsze z powodu rozszerzenia się źrenic. Podobno to oznaka miłości. Podobno. Oby tak było.

\- Myślę, że myślisz co innego.

\- Myślę, że za dużo myślisz.

\- Skoro myślę za dużo to czemu mam być niby głupi?

\- Dlatego, że źle myślisz.

\- Kiedy źle pomyślałem?

\- Wtedy kiedy pomyślałeś, że ja otworzę bramę.

Sprytny królik. A podobno taka uprzejma i pracowita. Ha! Leń! Jak będzie mi kiedyś wytykać moje lenistwo, którego nie ukrywam, to mam jak się zemścić.

\- Mylisz się, wcale tak nie myślałem. To ty źle myślisz.

\- Dobrze, więc chyba sama to zrobię. A co jeśli skręcę sobie kostkę, gdy będę wychodziła z samochodu.

Przybrałem stanowczą postawę, prostując się i napinając mięśnie na plecach.

\- Kiedyś i tak będziesz musiała stąd wysiąść.

\- A jak te drzwi spadną mi na stopę?

\- To będzie to tylko wina twojej głupoty.

\- Ale gdybyś to zrobił to ja bym się nie narażała.

\- Może to zrobię, jeśli uda Ci się mnie przekonać.

Judy zakryła dwoma palcami swoje wargi i lekko zaśmiała się pod nosem. Ona zbliżyła się do mnie gwałtownie. Potem błyskawicznie chwyciła mnie za mundur, wyrywając mnie tym samym z wyprostowanej pozycji i pochylając. Wtedy poczułem jej chłodne wargi na moim policzku.

-No! To myślę, że teraz już Cię przekonałam.

Przez chwilę poczułem się jakby poszarzałe chmury, rozpłynęły się. Jakby promień światła, przebił się przez ich grubą warstwę i dotarł do mojego serca, rozpalając je ponownie. Nie byłem przez chwilę w stanie nic powiedzieć. W końcu jakieś słowa napłynęły mi do gardła. Na szczęście głos Judy przerwał próbę ich wypowiedzenia. Ich wypowiedzenie w tym momencie mogło by się dla mnie nie skończyć dobrze skończyć.

\- To otworzysz tę bramę?

Bez zbędnych słów wysiadłem z pojazdu. Z reguły w takiej sytuacji czuje jakby moje nogi wciskały się w podłoże, ale teraz niemal fruwały. Szybkim, pewnym krokiem, podszedłem do bramy i wcisnąłem przycisk otwierając ją. Później wróciłem do samochodu.

\- To w drogę, Karotka.

Judy uruchomiła pojazd i wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Kiedy Judy prowadziła pojazd, ja oparłem rękę o część samochodu która jest pod oknem a o, którą można się oprzeć i nie spuszczałem jej z oczu. Uważnie się jej przyglądałem. Wpatrywałem się w każdy szczegół. Przez chwilę czułem się niesamowicie beztroski. Później jednak napłynęły do mojej głowy różne sprzeczne ze sobą myśli. Myśli te zaczęły rodzić uczucia. Do tych uczuć należała miłość, strach, troska, obawa, radość. Ta wszędobylska marność. Normalnie wydaje mi się, że każdy by się cieszył, że dziewczyna pocałowała go w policzek. Ja też się z tego powodu cieszę. Ale nie tylko. Co jeśli ja zacznę myśleć, że ona musi mnie na pewno kochać i zrobię zbyt wielki krok w przód, a wtedy mnie przestanie lubić lub nawet mnie znienawidzi? Boje się, że tak będzie, obawiam się. Ale w końcu nikt nie całuje byle kogo, więc się cieszę z tego wyróżnienia. Odczuwam też marność. Marność, polegającą na tym, że nie wiem co się stanie i nie wiem co teraz jest. Nie wiem co siedzi w jej głowie, ani co ona zrobi. Ta niewiedza powoduje u mnie poczucie marności. A może po prostu mam się cieszyć tym i nie myśleć o tym co może się dziać, tylko czerpać szczęście z tego co teraz jest. Tylko, że... To jest głupstwem. Nie zabezpieczyć się na wypadek czegoś i potem ponosić tego konsekwencje, tylko i wyłącznie ze swojej winy. Za swoją beztroskę. Głupota! Inną głupotą jest próbowanie by zapomnieć o przeszłości. Czy jeśli poniosę w czymś porażkę to mam z niej nie wyciągać żadnych wniosków? Nikogo przed poniesieniem takiej klęski, nie przestrzegać? Czy jeśli stracę dziewczynę w wypadku samochodowym, spowodowanym własną głupotą, to czy można i powinno się o tym zapomnieć? Jeśli przypadkiem spowoduje czyjąś śmierć, bo ta osoba popełni samobójstwo, to czy mam wtedy nie wyciągać z tego zdarzenia żadnych refleksji? Czy jeśli jakiś kraj zostałby podzielony między dwóch swoich sąsiadów, a następnie wyzwolony, to czy ten kraj powinien o tym zapomnieć i nie starać się przed czymś takim zabezpieczyć? Ktoś powie: Zapomniałem o przeszłości i jest mi teraz lepiej! Ale zapytaj się wtedy gościu samego siebie: Czy na pewno? Czy w ogóle da się zapomnieć o przeszłości? Niektóre wydarzenia potrafią się zagrzebać głęboko w naszej pamięci lub zakorzenić w psychice. Próbowanie o tym zapomnieć jest oszukiwaniem samego siebie. Próbowanie zapomnienia o jakimś wydarzeniu jest jak wyhodowanie sobie własnego prześladowcy. Wspomnienia, o których staramy się zapomnieć... Wspomnienia, od których uciekamy, stają się naszymi koszmarami.

Po chwili zamyślenia, światło jadącego z naprzeciwka samochodu wskrzesiło mnie w świecie rzeczywistym. Jednak to, że ten świat jest rzeczywisty nie skreśla realność mojego świata w umyśle. Po prostu to inna rzeczywistość. Ta lepsza, bo można ją swobodnie kreować i nikt nie wejdzie Ci tam ze swoimi tezami. Chyba, że sam go wpuścisz. Obróciłem się w stronę mojej partnerki. Judy była wyprostowana i napięta jak struna. Jej oczy były przykute do tego co się dzieje na drodze. Jej klatka piersiowa była dumnie uniesiona. Powiedziałbym, że wygląda co najmniej jak burmistrz, gdyby nie fakt, że nie zbyt przepadam za Panią burmistrz...

\- A czemu Panna jest teraz taka poważna?

Judy obróciła oczy w moją stronę, ale po nie więcej niż sekundzie, wróciły one na swoje pierwotne miejsce. Wtedy Karotka powiedziała mi nieco poważnym głosem.

\- Jestem bardzo odpowiedzialną osobą i mam wiele ważnych rzeczy na głowie.

\- Naprawdę? Pracuje w tym samym zawodzie co Panna i podobnie, mam wiele różnych ważnych rzeczy na głowie, ale potrafię czasem się wyluzować.

\- To prawa, ale to ja w tym momencie prowadzę pojazd, w którym Pan przebywa, więc gdybym się zbyt rozluźniła to mogło by się skończyć moją i Pana śmiercią.

\- Taka optymistka, a tu o śmierci mówi!? Nie wierze. Co też Panna wygaduje?

Na krótką chwilę popatrzyliśmy się na siebie w zupełnej ciszy. Nasze usta nabrały kamiennego wyrazu. Po chwili jednak struga powietrza wydostała się z moich płuc i opuściła moje ciało, zostawiając za sobą charakterystyczny dźwięk, u Judy zaszło to samo zjawisko. Zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać. Judy chichotała lekko pod nosem, gdyż musiała skupić się na prowadzeniu, natomiast ja czułem jakbym zaczął wychodzić z ciała. Zupełnie nie mogłem się opanować. W końcu opamiętałem się, gdy uderzyłem czołem o boczną szybę.

\- No dobrze, więc, gdzie my w ogóle jedziemy?

\- Myślałam o takiej pewnej ulicy, blisko centrum. Tam, gdzie kiedyś zatrzymaliśmy dwóch chuliganów, co handlowali jakimś dziadostwem. Bodajże było to jakiś miesiąc temu.

\- Wiem, pamiętam. To były chyba dwa szopy.

\- Szop i borsuk.

\- Tak. Ten borsuk sobie wtedy złamał nogę.

\- O Boże, nie mów mi o tym.

\- Co mówiłaś?

\- Nie mów o tym!

\- A okej. Mam mówić. Ten borsuk...

\- Ej no, błagam, nie mów o tym!

\- Co? Że głośniej? W porządku

\- Aaaah!

\- Ten borsuk chciał mnie kopnąć! Przypadkiem z całej siły kopnął w lampę uliczną! Znaczy się... Ja wykonałem unik i wtedy on kopnął w tą lampę.

Judy wymachiwała gwałtownie ręka, próbując złapać mnie za pysk, ale ponieważ była skupiona na prowadzeniu radiowozu, to jej dłoń szukała mojej twarzy w zupełnie innym miejscu niż powinna.

\- Nie mów tego...

\- No i gdy uderzył w tą lampę...!

\- Nie mów!

\- To noga złamała mu się w pół i wygięła w nienaturalny sposób. Jak postawił ją na ziemi to wyglądało to tak jakby miał gigantyczną stopę! Potem straszyłem Cię zdjęciami. Byłaś na mnie taka wściekła!

\- Tak jak teraz! Jeszcze jedno słowo o tym, a normalnie wykopię Cie z tego radiowozu!

\- Ja bym uważał, bo kopanie i moja uniki kończą się tragicznie dla napastnika!

\- Przestań. To obrzydliwe i straszne... i okropne.

\- Kiedyś trzymałaś na rekach spalonego trupa. Złamana noga ma być dla ciebie obrzydliwa i okropna?

\- Tak. Nie wiem czemu.

\- Spokojnie, następnym razem nie zrobię uniku i dam się kopnąć bandycie.

\- Lepiej nie, bo jeszcze ci złamie drugą nogę.

\- Na pewno tylko dlatego byś nie chciała bym nie robił uniku? Tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz patrzeć na moja złamaną nogę?

\- Nie. Dlatego, bo nie chcę patrzeć na to jak cierpisz, ponieważ JESZCZE Cię toleruje.

\- To takie słod...

\- MILCZ!

Po kilku minutach wzajemnego drażnienia się... Po kilku minutach drażnienia jej przeze mnie, dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Zaparkowaliśmy pojazd w jednej w bocznych uliczek. Byliśmy tam zaczajeni jak dzikie zwierze. Zaczajeni i cierpliwi. Bacznie obserwowaliśmy ulice. Taki pochmurny i lekko mglisty dzień. Coś mi się zdaje, że trochę będziemy mieli do roboty. W sumie to dobrze, że postanowiliśmy opuścić komendę. Lepiej jest działać niż bezsensownie siedzieć w miejscu. Kto wie co dzisiaj się wydarzy.

W taki oto sposób upłynęły dwie godziny. W między czasie mgła wstąpiła deszczowi. Na początku to wyczekiwanie było całkiem przyjemne, ale potem zaczęło mi się nudzić, więc z rozglądania się za przestępcami przerzuciłem się na leniwe obserwowanie jeszcze leniwiej spływających kropli deszczu po szybie, po drzewach, po ulicy, po dachach i ścianach budynków, aż wreszcie po zwierzętach uciekających do swych domów przed deszczem. W końcu gdy na ulicach nie było już prawie nikogo, nastała cisza. Cisza przerywana jedynie uderzającymi o dach samochodu, kroplami wody i syczeniem wiatru.

\- Może zmienimy miejsce?

\- Powtarzasz się Nick.

\- Nie prawda. Pierwszy raz to mówię.

\- Pierwszy raz od ostatnich pięciu minut.

Oparłem się wygodnie o fotel, podkładając ręce pod głowę i patrzyłem z nudów na Judy. Nie skupiałem przez pewien czas wzroku na niej jako na osobie. Po prostu patrzyłem się tępo w jeden punkt na jej mundurze. Patrzyłem na jedno małe wybrzuszenie, które przykuło moja uwagę. Nawet nie myślałem o tym. Zwyczajnie patrzyłem. Jednak po kilku minutach siedzenia w zamyśleniu, zacząłem przyglądać się królikowi. Karotka nadal uważnie przyglądała się wszystkiemu co było dla niej podejrzane. Od śmietnika, który stał po lewej stronie radiowozu po coś co znajdowało się daleko w tle. Nie wiem co konkretnie. Była nachylona nad przednią szybą. Zupełnie jakby chciała zaraz wyskoczyć.

\- Nie wypatrzysz nikogo w ten sposób.

Judy nadal cicho siedziała w skupieniu. Zupełnie jakby mnie nie słyszała. Zbliżyłem się trochę do niej. Miałem już ją szturchnąć, ale zobaczyłem odbicie jej oczu w szybie. Jej oczy jakby śledziły coś wzrokiem. Przysunąłem się do niej i szukałem tego co przykuło jej uwagę. Po kilku chwilach zauważyłem. Dwójka nastolatków stała pod drzewem po drugiej stronie ulicy. Jeden z nich trzymał w lewej dłoni klatkę. Wyglądało to nieco podejrzanie. Potem jeden z nich zaczął coś z tej klatki wyciągać. Pierwsza moja myśl była taka, że może jakieś narkotyki, ale gdy zobaczyłem, że to co wyciągają się rusza, jakby serce mi przyśpieszyło. Judy bez zastanowienia uruchomiła pojazd i podjechaliśmy do tej dwójki, by móc się temu lepiej przyjrzeć. Judy wjechała na jedną z głównych dróg miasta, która była teraz wyjątkowo spokojna. Kiedy Judy mijała miejsce, gdzie byli nastolatkowie, ja cały czas wodziłem za nimi wzrokiem. Cały czas przyglądałem się temu co jeden z nich trzymał w łapach. Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się najbliżej, jak to było możliwe, dostrzegłem więcej szczegółów i rozpoznałem co oni mają. Judy chciała już wysiąść z radiowozu, ale wtedy chwyciłem ją za mundur i zatrzymałem.

-Myślę, że nie masz się po co fatygować.

Judy lepiej przyglądnęła się tej całej sytuacji. Po chwili lekko zaśmiała się pod nosem i wróciła do samochodu.

\- Jaszczurka.

\- Dokładniej to iguana.

\- Dobra, wyciągnij mapę ze schowka.

\- Po co? Mam GPS w telefonie. W ogóle szkoda, że w radiowozach nie mamy.

\- To by ułatwiło tak wiele.

Wyciągnąłem telefon z bocznej kieszeni i uruchomiłem GPS. W pierwszej chwili moją uwagę przyciągnęła mała uliczka nieopodal nas.

\- Jedźmy na elm street. Mała, wąska uliczka za ratuszem. Coś w czym lubujemy.

\- No to w drogę!


	23. Chapter 9 (cz2) Pod brzozą

Jechaliśmy w stronę wyznaczonej przeze mnie ulicy. Mijaliśmy domy, które szybko zaczęły przechodzić w wieżowce. Te z kolei stawały się coraz wyższe. W końcu dojechaliśmy do ratusza miasta. Z początku spojrzałem na ratusz z tym samym co zwykle, pogardliwym i leniwym wzrokiem. Jednak, gdy ujrzałem przed tym budynkiem, duży, protestujący tłum, od razu się tym zainteresowałem. Judy chwilę później też to zauważyła.

-Widzisz to, Nick?

-Ciężko nie zauważyć. Na oko 20 tysięcy osób.

-Podjadę tam. Dowiemy się, czemu tak protestują.

Gdy Judy znalazła się dostatecznie blisko tłumu, zaparkowała pojazd. Po zaciągnięciu przez nią hamulca ręcznego, szybko wyszliśmy z pojazdu. Zbliżając się do protestujących robiło się coraz głośniej. Ich głosy jakby zlepiły się w jeden bezkształtny hałas. Hałas, który zdawał się być czymś żywym, niezależnym od tłumu. Myślałem, żeby podejść i zapytać kogoś, ale wiązało się z tym zbyt duże ryzyko bycia stratowanym. Postanowiliśmy więc czekać z boku. Trwało to kilka minut. Postanowiłem zaproponować już opuszczenie tego miejsca. Krzyczałem, by Judy mogła mnie usłyszeć. Mimo moich starań byłem dla niej słabo zrozumiały. Wtedy usłyszałem głos z mikrofonu.

-Szanowni państwo. Przemówienie Pani burmistrz Jagny Obłoczek.

Tłum na chwilę zamilkł. Nadal nie za bardzo miałem ochotę przebywać w tym miejscu. Chwyciłem odruchowo Judy za rękę i powiedziałem:

-Chodźmy stąd. Przemówienie tej mendy społecznej nie jest dla mnie czymś przyjemnym.

Judy wzruszyła ramionami.

-Mnie tam wszystko jedno, ale na pewno nie chcesz dowiedzieć się co ona ma do powiedzenia. Może w końcu coś dobrego.

-Nie, na pewno nic dobrego, ale zgoda... posłuchajmy.

Minęła jeszcze minuta zanim Pani burmistrz raczyła się pojawić. Wnet pojawiło się kilka pojedyńczych głosów w tłumie, które opluwały burmistrz wyzwiskami. Powiem tak... Słusznie, ale swoje zdanie powinno wyrażać się w kulturalny sposób, gdy się jest w miejscu publicznym. Ja w życiu nie krzyknął był takich haseł przed taką liczbą osób. Świadczy to o braku kultury. Po chwili wszystkie głosy ucichły, a burmistrz zaczęła opowiadać. Tradycyjnie na początku propagandowe hasła o tym jak nasze miasto jest uber ales i jak szybko się rozwija. Najzabawniejsze jest to, że przykłady tych zjawisk, które podawała były prawdziwe, ale te drobnostki były niczym w porównaniu z problemami tego miasta. Potem zaczęła się prawdziwa przemowa. Szczerze to z początku niezbyt uważnie słuchałem. Słowa bezkształtnie wpadały mi do uszu, ale tylko nieliczne były przetwarzane. Gdy jednak z tej miazgi wyłapałem hasło "godzina policyjna" i gdy spotęgowały to krzyki tłumów, po prostu oszalałem z wściekłości. Mimo gniewu, zacząłem słuchać dalej. Powodem tejże godziny policyjnej ma być wzmożona aktywność tego niedojeba w masce i to, że drapieżniki są groźne dla innych z powodu ich naturalnych zachowań. Tak! Dobrze usłyszałem. Godzina policyjna dotyczy jedynie drapieżników! I pomyśleć, że kiedyś to my drapieżniki, dominowaliśmy, a roślinożercy byli naszymi niewolnikami! To było złe, ale, żeby temu zapobiec to należy zamienić te role? My teraz mamy być niewolnikami? Nie zgadzam się na to! Po prostu nie wytrzymałem jej kolejnych wyimaginowanych tez i bzdur, więc krzyknąłem.

-Do więzienia z tą babą!

Nie użyłem słowa "babą". Użyłem nieco dłuższego i bardziej wulgarnego słowa na określenie tej kobiety, ale wolę mówić, że powiedziałem "babą", ponieważ... To było żenujące zdanie... Po co ma byś jeszcze bardziej.

-Nick! Co ty mówisz?!

Judy stanowczo zaprotestowała, gdy wypowiedziałem te słowa. Pociągnęła mnie lekko za mundur i sprowadziła mnie do jej wysokości. Poczułem się trochę głupio. Wyszedłem trochę na debila, brzydko mówiąc. Agresora. Wstydziłem się tego, ale coś we mnie się zagotowało. Musiałem to z siebie wypuścić za wszelką cenę.

-Ja... Przepraszam Judy...

Judy była lekko rozgniewana, ale przede wszystkim zawiedziona. W sumie to rozumiem. Zrobiłem coś głupiego. W dodatku jako policjant. Obłoczek powiedziała jeszcze kilka swoich bzdur. Tym razem byłem zbyt zawstydzony, bo coś powiedzieć. Po skoczeniu przemówienia, rozgniewany tłum, powoli zaczął się rozchodzić. I na nas była już pora. Było jeszcze kilka miejsc do patrolowania i potem trzeba będzie odwieść wóz z powrotem. Nie czekając już ani chwili dłużej, weszliśmy do samochodu. Gdy ruszyliśmy z miejsca, cisza została złamana.

-Czemu to powiedziałeś, Nick?

-Wybacz Judy, poniosło mnie.

-Myślałam, że...

Judy była mocno podirytowana i chciała na mnie krzyknąć, ale zacisnęła wargi i powiedziała najspokojniej jak potrafiła.

-Dobrze. Nic się nie stało. Raczej nikt tego nie nagrał. Poza tym tam był duży tłum. Wydaje mi się, że nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Po prostu nie zachowuj się tak jak teraz, bo wiem, że tak się nie zachowujesz. Rozumiem... Obłoczek...

Judy wspomniała to imię z lekką odrazą. Potem zatrzymała się sprzed skrzyżowaniem i gdy światło przeskoczyło z żółtego na czerwone, obróciła się w moją stronę.

-Godzina policyjna! To nie jest normalne! Przyjechałam do Zwierzogrodu, bo to miasto miało wspierać wszystkich, a zamiast tego...

-Wiem... Ale to nie wina miasta. To piękne miejsce, w którym mieszka wiele ssaków, które świadomie niszczą jego piękno. To piękne miejsce, którym rządzą nieodpowiednie osoby.

-Tak... Tu się zgadzam z tobą, Nick.

-My jesteśmy tu po to by te ssaki zatrzymać i przymknąć. Wraz z tym być może, również i zmienić na lepsze. Ale zmiany na lepsze to jak dla mnie zbyt piękne bajki.

Judy chrząknęła trochę prześmiewczo i powiedziała znów spokojnym głosem.

-A ty?

-J...Ja?

-Tak, ty. Kim ty byłeś wcześniej? Zwykłym złodziejaszkiem i oszustem.

To było wyjątkowo szczere zdanie, ale nie zwróciłem na tą szczerość uwagi. Lekko zakłopotanym głosem potwierdziłem jej zdanie, ponieważ taki był fakt.

-Ja... No tak. Byłem.

-No właśnie nie.

Judy zakwestionowała stanowczo i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, miło.

-Gdybyś był zwykłym złodziejaszkiem i oszustem to byś nim pozostał. A teraz? Masz porządną pracę. No i masz mnie. Przyjaciółkę, która będzie z tobą na zawsze.

Nieco się wzruszyłem po tych słowach. Jakoś tak, poczułem się w środku... Jakby ktoś tam wlał żywy ogień, który wypala na swojej drodze wszelkie bakterie, ale pozostawia lekki, acz przyjemny ból. Przez chwilę zamilkłem. Nie bardzo wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Cieszyłem się z jej słów, ale chciałem jak najszybciej zakończyć temat. Nadarzyła się do tego świetna okazja.

-Dzięki... A teraz jedź, bo zielone jest! Hehe... Lepiej nie trzymać ruchu z tyłu.

Judy znów obróciła się w stronę drogi i ruszyła na przód. Jadąc przed siebie, mijaliśmy wiele zabytków po drodze, takich jak pomniki, fontanny i różne stare budowle. Stare miasto... Chyba najbardziej atrakcyjna dzielnica Zwierzogrodu. Liczne muzea przeciągają ssaki z całego świata. Mamy tu zbrojownie, muzeum ceramiki, kilka skansenów z różnych okresów historycznych, muzeum paleontologii, bursztynową komnatę, galeria z dziełami sztuki z dziełami takimi jak "Mama z łasiczką", "Hołd Burski", a moim ulubionym obrazem są "Pochodnie Nosorona". Obraz nieco straszny, patrząc na tło historyczne, ale podoba mi się oddanie takiego jakby przepychu i bogactwa Rzymian, które kontrastuje z skazanymi na śmierć chrześcijanami. A dla tych którzy nie za bardzo lubią obcować ze sztuką, znajdą się też inne atrakcje np. różny centra sportowe i rekreacyjne. Jednak jakoś ani rekreacja, ani sport mnie nie ciągnęły. Może dlatego, że rodzice nauczyli mnie poznawać sztukę i historię tego miasta. Pamiętam jak w weekendy spędzaliśmy całe dnie w różnych muzeach. Wtedy jeszcze byłem szczęśliwy...

Po długim i niestety nudnym dniu, nadszedł czas by wrócić. Było dość późno. Około godziny 19:30. Mówiąc późno, mam na myśli, dość późno jak na ten konkretny dzień, bo normalnie kończymy służbę dwie godziny wcześniej. Chyba, że szef sobie wymyśli nocną zmianę. Tak czy owak, zaparkowaliśmy wóz na swoim pierwotnym miejscu. Wtedy w garażu pojawił się niski lori z wyłupiastymi oczami. Stanley.

-Cześć, Nick, Judy. Co wy robicie tu o tak późnej porze?

Jego głos był strasznie cichy i niepewny. Miałem już go poprosić o powtórzenie tego co powiedział, ale w końcu zrozumiałem o co mu chodziło.

-Byliśmy na patrolu.

-Ale szef powiedział...

Miałem mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale Judy zrobiła to szybciej.

-Tak, ale po prostu nie byliśmy w stanie tak po prostu siedzieć i nic nie robić. Liczyliśmy, na to, że może komuś się dziś przydamy w mieście.

-Także, nie mów szefowi. Po co go niepokoić? Jeszcze od tych nerwów dostanie jakiegoś ataku.

-W porządku Nick. Nic mu nie powiem. Szef teraz rozmawia z jakimś świadkiem lub kimś. Nie wiem. Ktoś do niego przyszedł. Także, możecie bezpiecznie udać się do przebieralni.

-Dzięki stary. Trzymaj się.

-Dzięki Stanley.

Pożegnaliśmy się z nim i udaliśmy się w swoje kierunki. Spokojnie szedłem nie zawracając sobie myśli niczym, aż jedna z nich sama uzupełniła pustkę w głowię. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że dziś miałem odwiedzić Feńka w szpitalu. Aaah... Głupi Nick. Znowu zapominasz i robisz przez to większy burdel wokół siebie. Oparłem się o małą, szaro-fioletową ścianę, która rozdzielała obie przebieralnie. Zbliżyłem do niej usta. Ściana była na tyle cienka, że dało się przez nią rozmawiać.

-Judy, zapomnieliśmy o Feńku!

Mój głos wprawił ścianę w niewidoczne, ale wyczuwalne wibracje. Mój głos bez problemu dotarł do jej uszu, a na jej odpowiedź nie musiałem długo czekać.

-Rzeczywiście. Hmmm... Nie martw się. Zadzwoń do niego. Przecież on zrozumie jeśli nie miałeś czasu.

-Zakładając, że on wstał... oraz, że żyje.

-Ej! Nie mów tak!

Wziąłem telefon i lekko drżąc z niepewności, wybrałem numer do Feńka. Potem szybko przyłożyłem go do ucha.

-Feniek? Halo?

-Tak to, ja. Oddam Ci ten dług, Matt, ale załatw mi trochę tego tytoniu. I może nie teraz...

-To ja, Nick!

Feniek lekko przeklnął pod nosem. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że niemal się o czymś nie wygadał. Jednak nie drążyłem tematu.

-Co tam u ciebie?

-Nick! To ty! Tak, wszystko dobrze, stary. Wypisali mnie wczoraj ze szpitala.

-Świetnie, coś tam jeszcze boli?

-Nawet nie bardzo. Okazało się, że miałem same powierzchowne rany i trochę blizn. A no i w jednym miejscu miałem poważnie rozbitą głowę. Jednak wzięło się wszystko i wygoiło, a głowa jest zszyta. Także, żyje.

-Heh. To dobrze. Słuchaj, wybacz, że nie miałem zbyt...

-To ty mi wybacz. Jakby Ci to powiedzieć. Jestem właśnie po pewnej wymianie... Wydaje mi się, że moja oferta nie przypadła niektórym do gustu.

-Ehhh... To mój stary numer z futrem z skunksa?

-Tak jakby... Także, jestem trochę niedysponowany...

-Komu?

-Te dwie łasice, co czasem na się szlajały z nami, po udanej sprzedaży. Te wiesz, które...

-No wiem... Emmmm... Jestem właściwie po służbie, ale...

-Nie trzeba... Uciekłem im... Chyba...

-Słuchaj, nie rób niczego nielegalnego, dobra? Wiesz, mam dylematy... W sensie...

-Ja rozumiem. Jesteś psem. Masz porządną pracę i szczęście.

-Ah...

-Dobra, to kończę. Do zobaczenia! Oby nie w więzieniu.

Wtedy rozłączył się. Po chwili jednak telefon znów zadzwonił. To był ten sam, porąbany numer, który dzwonił do mnie już kilka dni temu! Tym razem bez zastanowienia odrzuciłem połączenie. Miałem już dość tego numeru. Myślałem, że dał mi już spokój. Co jednak, jeśli kiedyś go odbiorę. Komuś musi bardzo zależeć, że tak do mnie wydzwania. Może jednak następnym razem... Może tak się od tego numeru uwolnię.

-Nick? Co robi Feniek?

-Że co?

-Słyszałam, że rozmawialiście o czymś i usłyszałam słowo "nielegalne".

Czułem się zakłopotany. Nie wiedziałem, że Judy to usłyszy. Starałem się rozmawiać dość cicho, ale widocznie ta ściana jest jeszcze chudsza niż myślałem. Albo to słuchy Judy takie są? Albo oba?

-Ah... To... Powiedziałem tylko, aby nic nielegalnego nie robił.

-A robi?

-Nie, nie... Nie robi.

Przebraliśmy się i wyszliśmy z przebieralni w równym czasie. Zgodnie z rutyną, mieliśmy teraz razem wyjść i pójść w swoje strony, jednak chwilę po tym jak Judy zaczęła iść, zatrzymałem ją. Na początku nie wiedziałem, po kiego tak zrobiłem, jednak potem serce szepnęło mi do ucha kilka słów, które wypowiedziałem kompletnie bez zastanowienia.

-Słuchaj, noc jeszcze młoda. Czasu trochę mamy. Może zechciałabyś gdzieś ze mną pójść. Mam trochę drobniaków przy sobie. Zjeść coś, wypić.

Zdziwiłem się, że te słowa mimowolnie wyszły mi z ust. Jednak skoro już to powiedziałem to musiałem poprowadzić to dalej.

-Znam taką dość fajną knajpę. I przede wszystkim tanią. Hahaha!

Judy na początku patrzyła na mnie obojętnie. Potem jednak w miejscach, gdzie jej futro było bardziej rozrzedzone, zauważyłem czerwone wypieki. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się, lekko jakby zawstydzona i uśmiechnęła się. Przyłożyła palec do ust, jakby zaczęła rozważać moją propozycje. Ja natomiast uśmiechałem się nerwowo. Nie wiem co mnie zmusiło do złożenia tej propozycji. To było czysto na żywioł, nie planowałem powiedzenia tego. W końcu jej usta przemówiły, lekko się śmiejąc pod nosem.

-Zgoda... w sumie to nie mam za wiele do robienia, a jutro zaczynamy dopiero po południu, więc... Jak najbardziej. Usiądziemy i zapomnimy na chwilę o problemach.

Ucieszyłem się i wychyliłem ręce w bok. Chciałem ją przytulić, lecz tym razem mój umysł powstrzymał ten impuls. Zwłaszcza, że mógł nas ktoś widzieć, a nie chcę by ssaki plotkowały. Znów złożyłem ręce i mocno przycisnąłem je do tułowia, chwiejąc się w ten sposób nerwowo.

-Dobrze, więc chodź za mną.

Odwróciłem się tyłem do niej i ruszyłem przed siebie. Po drodze od czasu do czasu oglądałem się za siebie, by mieć pewność, że idzie za mną. Wiedziałem, że tam jest i słyszałem jej kroki, ale mimo tego to robiłem. Możliwe też, że to dlatego, iż patrzenie na nią sprawiało mi w pewnym sensie przyjemność. Jakby rosło we mnie uczucie typu: O matko! To się dzieje! Jakbym był w jakimś pięknym śnie! Coś w tym stylu. Minęło raptem pięć minut marszu, kiedy Judy w końcu się odezwała.

-Możemy stolik na zewnątrz?

-Zimno jest, ale jak sobie życzysz. W końcu to ty jesteś zaproszona.

Uśmiechnąłem się znów i popatrzyłem na niebo. Było wyjątkowo gwieździste. Mówiąc wyjątkowo mam na myśli kilka największych gwiazd. W końcu jesteśmy w mieście, które emituje tony światła. O ile o świetle można by powiedzieć, że liczy się je w tonach. Tak czy owak, było trochę tych gwiazd, dziś. Gwiazd i wenus. Ponieważ wenus wygląda jak gwiazda, co by się zgadzało, bo bogini wenus była taką jakby starożytną gwiazdą. Starożytna mis piękności. heh... Jeżeli istniałaby reinkarnacja to nie było by opcji, że Judy nie jest reinkarnacją Wenus.

Po chwili zauważyłem restauracje do, której zmierzaliśmy. Widniał tam napis "Pod brzuską", ponieważ taka była jej nazwa. Na zewnątrz restauracji znajdowały się trzy drewniane stoliki. Jeden wielki z dwoma dużymi krzesłami i dwa małe i mniejszymi, tym razem w liczbie trzech. Stoliki były ogrodzone drewnianą "zagrodą". Byłoby tu ciemno, gdyby nie jasne pomarańczowe światło, które buchało z dużą mocą ze środka. Drzwi do wewnątrz były szklane i otoczone ścianą z ciemnego drewna. Niestety plastikowa plandeka pokrywająca dach, psuła lekko urok tego miejsca. Za drzwiami widać było dwa rzędy stolików o rozmaitej wielkości. A i był też mały parapet z drabinką dla tych najmniejszych ssaków. Chwyciłem Judy za rękę i wprowadziłem do środka. Zostaliśmy natychmiast oblani ciepłem i otoczeni hałasem, spowodowanym przez rozmowy obecnych w środku ssaków i muzykę grającą w tle przez jakiegoś grajka na jasnym, lekko odrapanym pianinie z złotymi zdobieniami. Sam pianista był ubrany zwyczajnie. Nie miał na sobie żadnego garnituru, jedynie koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratkę i czarne spodnie. Z twarzy wyglądał na młodego lisa polarnego. Podeszliśmy złożyć zamówienie. Lada była bardzo wysoka. Ledwo byłem w stanie zobaczyć co za nią jest i tylko gdy podnosiłem głowę do góry. Judy natomiast kompletnie nic nie widziała. Obok była też mała lada dla małych ssaków. Po chwili czekania, ktoś za ladą przesunął roślinę i przypadkowo jej liście przejechały mi po oczach. Złapałem się na twarz, ale na szczęście ból ustał dość szybko. Wtedy zobaczyłem dużego, ciemnego baribala w białej koszuli.

-Bardzo przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem Pana.

Miał głos młodej osoby, chociaż był tak wysoki, że w życiu bym go młodym nie nazwał. Prawdopodobnie to jego pierwsza praca. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydawało.

-Nie się nie stało. To drobiazg.

-W porządku. Co dla Pana?

-A czy mógłbym poprosić kartę?

Niedźwiedź chwycił się za głowę. Wyszedł na chwilę i wrócił ze stosem kart.

-Przepraszam. Jestem dziś nieco rozkojarzony. Oto karta.

Podał mi ją do ręki. Była niewielka i otoczona czarno-bordowym, miękkim, skórzanym materiałem.

-Dziękuje bardzo.

Odeszliśmy od lady i przechodząc szybkim krokiem przez pomieszczenie, wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Zajęliśmy jeden ze stolików, który znajdował się pod wielką brzozą, sięgającą drugiego piętra, budynku obok. Mimo tego, że robiło się już chłodno, to miejsce było lepsze od jakiegoś w środku. Było przede wszystkim spokojniejsze i ciemniejsze, a to z kolei tworzyło znacznie przyjemniejszy klimat. Taki nieco barokowy, zwłaszcza gdy na stół przybędzie już jedzenie. Właśnie! Mamy je zamówić!

-Ten niedźwiedź dał nam tylko jedną kartę. Heh... Odwrócę Ci ją być widziała...

-Nie trzeba. Powiedz mi co jest.

Przekładałem kartki menu, przeglądając różne oferty. Było tam mnóstwo rzeczy. Od pizzy, po dania obiadowe, aż do rozmaitych makaronów i dań śniadaniowych. Ciężko mi było zdecydować co wybrać. Z reguły chodziłem tu na pizze. Co prawda jadłem też inne rzeczy, ale nie wiem czy Judy by je zechciała.

-Hmmm... Chcesz jakieś danie obiadowe, czy może bardziej coś mniejszego lub pizze?

Karotka zaczęła się zastanawiać przez chwilę, a potem powiedziała.:

-Nie bardzo mam ochotę teraz na pizze. Jakoś tak generalnie nie lubię pizzy. Tego ciasta... Coś bardziej obiadowego bym poprosiła. Dawno nie jadłam dobrego, wielkiego posiłku.

-Świetnie! Emmmm... Rozumiem, że mięsne dania odpadają?

-Tak. To chyba oczywiste. Ale jeśli chcesz...

-Nie, nie chcę. Sam też raczej rzadko jem mięso.

Poczułem się trochę zakłopotany. Miałem problem z tym co wybrać. Myślałem o czymś co ona lubi, ale wiem tylko, że lubi marchewki, a ja ich nie cierpię. Moje oczy były trochę jakby rozgonione, co przyciągało jej uwagę. W końcu Judy położyła palec na krawędzi karty i podniosła ją.

-Daj mi to! Wybiorę coś dla nas. Hehe... Tak będzie szybciej. W sensie... Ja wiem co ja lubię jeść, a ty nie, więc będzie mi łatwiej wybrać. Wiem, że ty marchewek nie lubisz, więc wybiorę coś bez nich.

Judy powiedziała to raczej wesołym tonem, ale poczułem się jakbym ją lekko zawiódł. Ale pewnie przesadzam. Będąc zakochanym, często robi się z igły widły.

-To brzmi dobrze! Weźmiemy to razem. Myślę, że polubisz.

-Co takiego tam masz?

-Sałatka jarzynowa z majonezem. Trochę może mało oryginalne, ale wiem, że bardzo ją lubisz. Kiedyś moja mama w moje imieniny, przywiozła mi jej dużo. Pamiętam, że zjadłeś niemal cały słoik.

-No tak, ale twoja mama robi ją najlepszą.

Judy uśmiechnęła się i położyła kartę na bok.

-Wzięła bym też panierowane warzywa z ziemniakami, ale nie wiem czy... wiesz, nie chcę od ciebie wyciągać pieniędzy.

Lekko się zdziwiłem, po czym sztucznie parsknąłem ze śmiechu.

-Haha! Nie no, co ty? Nie wyciągasz ode mnie pieniędzy. Dam bym z resztą chętnie to zjadł. Poza tym, miało być coś obiadowego. Samą sałatką się nie najemy.

Judy spojrzała w dół i uśmiechnęła się, lekko zawstydzona. Potem położyła łokcie na stole i oparła głowę na rękach, skupiając wzrok na moją twarz.

-Chciałabym, byś poznał moich rodziców. Naprawdę. Sądzę, że polubili by Cię.

-Wiesz co, karotka. Po zastanowieniu się, też bym chciał, ale nie wiem jak oni zareagują.

-Na pewno ich pierwsza reakcja byłaby trochę jakby... Byliby zaskoczeni. Tak jak Ci już mówiłam... Oni mają do lisów wrodzoną nienawiść, ale jestem pewna, że gdyby Cię poznali tak lepiej to by Cię polubili. Masz charakter bardzo podobny do chłopaka jednej z moich sióstr. Tak sobie myślałam. Skoro oni go polubili to dlaczego by nie mieli ciebie. Tylko dlatego, że różnisz się gatunkiem? Dlatego, że jesteś lisem? Przecież urodzenie się kimś nie oznacza bycia potępionym?

-Tak, ale... Wiesz... Jest ryzyko, że się zdenerwują. Zwłaszcza twój tata, ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli stanowczo zakomunikujesz im, że chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić to zrozumieją to. W końcu to twoi rodzice, którzy kochają po równo, aż ponad dwusetkę twojego rodzeństwa. To dopiero wyczyn. Każdy z was jest inny i ma inne potrzeby.

-Tak... A co z twoimi rodzicami? Chciała bym ich poznać.

-Proszę, nie mówmy o tym teraz.

Judy chwyciła się za ramię i spuściła wzrok na bok. Sądzę, że poczuła, iż zeszła na drażliwy i trudny temat. Z resztą, taki on był.

-Wtedy w tym lesie... Zapytałam się ciebie o to samo. Ja... Mam nadzieje, że Cię w żaden sposób nie uraziłam, ale chciałabym wiedzieć, chociaż co z nimi. Wiesz... Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ja nic o twojej rodzinie nie wiem.

-Ależ Karotka! To normalne, że się tym interesujesz. Myślę, że nawet powinnaś coś o nich wiedzieć. Nie chcę zbyt bardzo zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Po prostu to trochę nie zbyt wygodny i przyjemny dla mnie temat. Ogólnie to oni od zawsze byli dobrymi rodzicami. Jednak nasze relacje się w pewnym momencie diametralnie zmieniły.

-Co to był za moment?

-Długo by gadać... No i z czasem po prostu straciłem z nimi kontakt. Znaczy się... Ojciec umarł, wiele lat temu, a matki nie widziałem od też od dawna.

-Masz do niej jakikolwiek kontakt?

-Wiesz co? Nie bardzo. Nawet nie znam jej numeru i nie wiem czy mieszka w tym samym miejscu. Po tym jak odszedłem, wprowadził się do niej mój daleki kuzyn. Nie miał domu, a matka zgodziła się go przyjąć pod dach. Myślę, że dlatego, że nie chciała być sama. Musiała jakoś uzupełnić pustkę po mnie. Tak czy owak. Nie mam z nią kontaktu.

-Jak wygląda?

-Zapamiętałem ją jako piękną kobietę o lekkich rysach i jasnym, rudym futrze. Jej ręce były wyjątkowo gładkie, ale nieco sztywne. Pewnie od przepracowania. Miała zielone oczy. Takie jak ja, ale jakby bardziej nasycone tym kolorem. Ogon natomiast był lśniący i krótki, zakończony lekko żółtym futrem. Kiedy się uśmiechała, zmiatała z powierzchni ziemi każdy ból i smutek, a jej zapach powodował, że chciało się tańczyć. Bardzo brakuje mi tego. Jedyną jej wadą był jej język, którego nie umiała powstrzymać w zbyt dużym napięciu i emocjach.

Po moim policzku polała się mała łezka. Co prawda, szybko wsiąknęła w futro, ale mimo tego mam wrażenie, że Judy ją zauważyła. Położyła dłoń na mojej dłoni. Przez chwilę, gdy moje myśli były jeszcze przy matce, pomyślałem, że to jej dłoń. Były niemal porównywalnie gładka. Wcześniej tego nie zauważałem. Wtedy usta Judy otworzyły się i znów przemówiła.

-Życzę Ci, abyś kiedyś jeszcze spotkał się z twoją mamą. Jestem pewna, że na pewno ucieszy się na twój widok.

Miałem ochotę rozpłakać się i przytulić do mojej mamy, albo do Judy. Ta druga była bardziej "w zasięgu". Jednak zakopałem emocje we wnętrzu by móc je odkopać w przy lepszej okazji.

-Nick! Nie pomyśleliśmy o piciu.

-Ja tam... Zwykłą Colę bym chciał. Chcesz jakąś kawę?

-Nie. Ostatnio za dużo jej piję. Wezmę herbatę.

-Dobrze zatem. Czekajmy na tego kelnera. Długo go nie ma. Może powinienem tam podejść?

-Wydaje mi się, że nie potrzeba. Patrz! Idzie.

Judy pokryjomu wskazała palcem na drzwi, za którymi widać było postać niskiego brązowego kojota, ubranego w luźny, ale elegancki strój z "sakiewką" na pieniądze. Szybkim ruchem otworzył drzwi i zatrzymał się przy naszym stolę. Podaliśmy nasze zamówienia, a on zapisał je na małej karteczce. Potem oznajmił, że nasze zamówienie zostanie zrealizowane w przeciągu pół godziny i wrócił do kuchni. W niecierpliwości czekaliśmy na nasze dania. Umilaliśmy sobie czas rozmawianie. Od tematów takich jak plama na mundurze Bogo po tematy poważne jak muzyka klasyczna. Potem rozmowa sprowadziła się do żartów, które jej opowiadałem. W prawdę mówiąc nie były zbyt śmieszne, ale śmiała się z nich, a jej śmiech nie był udawany. Za każdym razem gdy się śmiała, patrzyłem na nią. Na jej rozbawione, ruchliwe usta w nadziei, że kiedyś zamknę je w pocałunku. Jednak jedzenie zrobiło to szybciej. Porcje były dość wielkie. Nawet jak dla mnie. Mimo tego zjedliśmy wszystko. Nawet nie odmówiłem sobie liścia pietruszki, który służył za dekorację. Na koniec zapłaciłem niestety zbyt wielką sumę niżeli chciałem zapłacić, ale sądzę, że było warto. Razem szliśmy ulicą do puki nie musieliśmy się rozejść. Pożegnaliśmy się i poszliśmy w swoją stronę. Przed snem miałem mocno w pamięci tę noc i sądzę, że szybko z niej nie zniknie.


	24. Chapter 10 (cz2) Przyjemne chwile

Dziś nie pracujemy. Przybyło kilku nowych rekrutów. Godziny się przesunęły, w efekcie czego mamy wolne. Pierwsze wolne od bardzo dawna. Wypadałoby jakoś ten dzień wykorzystać. Szkoda, że nie zrobię tego razem z Judy. Ona pewnie pojedzie do rodziców. Jak zawsze kiedy mamy wolne. No cóż... Może odwiedzę jakiś kumpli. A no tak! Ja nie mam kumpli... Poza Fenkiem. Ale... On pewnie zajęty jakimiś lewymi interesami. Ahhh... Kark trochę boli. To strzelanie nie da mi tak szybko spokoju. Muszę rozruszać szyję.

Zacząłem rytmicznie kręcić głową dookoła, a później z boku a bok. Sztywne mięśnie rozgrzały się i rozluźniły, a stawy z czasem coraz bardziej się "odrdzewiały". Po chwili wstałem. Lekko zakręciło mi się w głowię, ponieważ zrobiłem to trochę za szybko. Wtedy zacząłem ruchać biodrami. Dosłownie 2 lub 3 koliste ruchy. Na sam koniec szybko się przeciągnąłem i udałem się do kuchni. Gdy usiadłem na krześle, poczułem zimno, które spowodowało, że prawie zerwałem się z siedzenia. Wtedy spostrzegłem się, że jestem nagi. Pewnie byłem zbyt zmęczony i nie chciało mi się przebierać w piżamę. Cały ja. Postanowiłem pozostać w tym stanie. Jeśli mam być szczery to nie lubię ubrań. Ubrania gryzą i trzeba je prać. W dodatku pod takim gęstym futrem jak moje, skóra ledwo oddycha, a co dopiero w ubraniu. No, ale oczywiście nie będę ganiał jak głupi po ulicach nago. Od tego mam klub naturalistów. Tak... Czasem tam bywam jako moja odskocznia od tej szarej codzienności. Jednak odkąd mam pracę, robię to coraz rzadziej. Poza tym ta szara rzeczywistość zaczęła mnie ostatnio coraz mocniej wciągać, a światło jakim promieniował z klubu naturalistów, wyblakło. Teraz mam inne światło. Znacznie mocniejsze.

Wstałem z zimnego krzesła i podszedłem szybkim krokiem do lodówki. Wyjąłem z niej butelkę zimnego, nieprzegotowanego mleka i zacząłem pić. Po opróżnieniu połowy butelki, odstawiłem ją i uznałem, że teraz pora siebie opróżnić. Wszedłem do łazienki no i zrobiłem to co tam się robi, po czym wykąpałem się w trochę zimnej wodzie. Nie zbyt dokładnie, na szybko wytarłem się ręcznikiem i wyszedłem w łazienki. Szybko spostrzegłem się, że woda nadal skapuje po moim futrze na podłogę. Widząc pod stopami mokrą plamę wróciłem po ręcznik. Tym razem wziąłem do ze sobą i położyłem na łóżku. Następnie usiadłem na nim i podpiąłem dużą, kremową, plastikową suszarkę do gniazdka. Uznałem, że to będzie łatwiejsze niż wycieranie się ręcznikiem. A na pewno szybsze. Włączyłem urządzenie i najpierw zacząłem suszyć stopy. Wystawiłem je prosto, rozkładając palce. Gorąc powiew łaskotał przestrzeń między moimi palcami. Gdy stopy były już suche, zacząłem suszyć kolejne partie ciała. Od dołu do góry. W końcu byłem już całkowicie suchy. Postanowiłem się położyć i nie zakładać ubrań.

Po kilku minutach usłyszałem ciche dreptanie po schodach. Moje uszy od razu odwróciły się mimowolnie w tym kierunku. Zignorowałem to. Pomyślałem, że to pewnie jakiś sąsiad. Jednak sekundę później ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi. Byłem zaskoczony. Przez chwilę przeszły przeze mnie czarne myśli, ale zostały szybko rozwiane gdy usłyszałem znany mi głos.

-Nick? Jesteś tam?

-Judy! To ty? Co tu robisz?

Zacząłem iść powoli w stronę drzwi. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i chwyciłem ze klamkę. Zamknięte. Co się stało? Tym razem pamiętałem o zabezpieczeniu drzwi przez przekręcaną blokadę. Z radością, bezmyślnie chciałem ją otworzyć, ale chwilę przed ostatnim przekręceniem i wpuszczeniem Judy do środka, popatrzyłem przypadkiem na siebie. Od nóg w górę, aż do punktu, gdzie nie byłem w stanie już zobaczyć swojego ciała. Ja nadal byłem goły. Zaśmiałem się nerwowo.

-Nick? Co tak długo? Możesz otworzyć?

-Taaak... Emmm... Poczekasz chwilę?

-Na co?

Judy lekko się zirytowała. Wnioskowałem to po tym jak usłyszałem jej monotonne tupanie stopą.

-Czy to takie trudne otworzyć drzwi?

Skoczyłem na łóżko. Otworzyłem komodę, znajdującą się tuż obok. W mgnieniu oka założyłem pierwszą lepszą koszulkę. Biała koszulka bez rękawów. Za mała. Mimo tego, że moje ciało było wyjątkowo chude, koszulka opinała się na mnie. Sprawiało to dyskomfort, ale na pewno było to lepsze rozwiązanie niż gdyby Judy widziała mnie nago.

-Nick? Co ty tam robisz? Masz problem z tym arcytrudnym zadaniem?

Tym razem Judy powiedziała zdecydowanie bardziej żartobliwym tonem. Jednak nie było tu nic śmiesznego. Nie mogłem znaleźć majtek! Po prostu nie było ich. Nigdzie! Pewnie jakby sytuacja nie była napięta to znalazłbym je od razu bez problemu.

-To ja może przyjdę później.

Ton głosu Judy znów się diametralnie zmienił. Tym razem był bardziej smutny i zawiedziony. Cała Judy i jej emocje, zmieniające się z sekundy na sekundę...

-Już, chwilę!

Spanikowałem. Znalazłem byle jakie spodnie i ubrałem je bez bielizn pod spodem. Wykonałem dwa duże skoki i odblokowałem drzwi. Otworzyłem je, otworzyłem szeroko usta i wziąłem głęboki oddech.

-Witam ponownie w moim skromnym domu.

Judy uśmiechnęła się nieco sztucznie. Potem popatrzyła w dół i zaniemówiła. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce. Ona popatrzyła znowu na mnie, mając oczy szeroko otwarte. Próbowała coś powiedzieć. Stałem zakłopotany. Nie bardzo rozumiałem o co chodzi. W końcu przez jej dziwnie zaciśnięte usta, wydobyło się jedno zdanie.

-Od kiedy otwór na ogon jest z przodu?

Od razu podniosłem z zaskoczenia powieki i niechętnie zacząłem kierować swój wzrok w dół. Coraz niżej i niżej... Tak... To była trochę NIEZRĘCZNA sytuacja. Do ust napłynęło mi tylko jedno słowo, które o dziwo powiedziałem kompletnie bez emocjonalnie.

-Kurwa...

Na całe szczęście otwór był wyżej niż inne niepożądane miejsce. Na całe szczęście. Widać był przez niego jedynie trochę futra.

-T-t-too.. Ja może... Po-poczekam.

-Tak... To chyba dobry pomysł.

-T-t-tak...

Zamknąłem drzwi z hukiem. Szybkim ruchem zdjąłem spodnie i jeszcze raz je założyłem. Tym razem poprawnie i z bielizną pod spodem. Czułem się niewiarygodnie bardzo zawstydzony. Ehh... Judy pewnie też. Głupio wyszło, ale w porządku. Trudno. Po prostu podbiegłem z powrotem do drzwi i je otworzyłem. Przywitałem Judy jakby nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło, a ona weszła do środka. Szybko, ze zwinnością drapieżnego zwierza niemal skoczyłem do kuchni. Przygotowałem na szybko coś do jedzenia i nałożyłem biały obrus. Judy przyglądała się moim wzmaganiom z pewnej odległości. Po chwili chwyciłem ją za rękę. Ona bezwładnie podążała za tym uściskiem. W końcu posadziłem ją na krześle. Opierając dłoń o stół, odbiłem się i wylądowałem na krześle na przeciwko Judy.

-Co Cię tu sprowadza, dzisiaj?

Uśmiechnąłem się. Starałem się mówić luźnym głosem. Chciałem by poczuła się swobodnie. Zwłaszcza po tym "incydencie".

-Po prostu chciałam tutaj przyjść. Mamy dziś wolne, więc... Chciałam się spotkać.

Oparłem się na krześle, tak, że lekko zaskrzypiało. Podparłem podbródek dwoma palcami i badawczo się jej przyglądałem. Chciałem zadać pewne pytanie. Trochę się wahałem, bo bałem się, że będzie niestosowne, ale na chwilę wyłączyłem swoje prawdziwe, wewnętrzne emocje i przeszedłem do żartobliwego tonu. Poza tym... Przecież to Judy! Nie obrazi się.

-A powiedz mi... A czemu jesteś dziś tu u pewnego szczwanego liska, a nie u swojej rodziny?

Ahhh... To wyszło tak głupio i sztucznie... Mam nadzieje, że ona weźmie to za żart lub coś... Aż się musiałem ugryźć w język. Szkoda, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej.

-Wiesz... u rodziny jestem często gdy mamy dzień wolny. Pomyślałam, że raz mogłabym odwiedzić ciebie. Poza tym... Ja już rozmawiałam dziś z mamą... i... powiedziałam jej, że nie przyjadę, bo chciałam odwiedzić chło...Aaaa...Niiiiiii...

Zaczęła mówić poważnie. Potem, nie wiedzieć czemu, jej język zaczął się plątać. Po chwili usłyszałem jednak jej płynny głos.

-Przyjaciela. Ciebie Nick.

-Ależ nie trzeba było. Jeśli chciałaś się spotkać z rodzicami...

-Spokojnie... To żaden problem dla mnie, ani dla moich rodziców. Zrozumieli.

-No cóż... To dobrze.

Oparłem łokcie o krawędź stołu i spojrzałem w dół, jakby smutno, mimo tego, że czułem się wprost przeciwnie. Podrapałem się lekko z tyłu głowy. Nawet mnie nie swędziało. Nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem. Jakby odruch. Zrobiłem to tak mocno, że moje haczykowate pazury zahaczyły się o skórę i zrobiły drobne rany, ale mimo tego nie czułem zbyt silnego dyskomfortu. Chwilę później znów skierowałem wzrok na Judy.

-Chcesz coś zjeść... Albo gdzieś wyjść... Nie wiem...

Judy patrzyła na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Na chwilę wyglądała jakby zaczęła rozważać propozycję. Wtedy również się wyprostowała i popatrzyła przez sekundę na ziemie. Gdy tylko jej białka z oczach z powrotem przekręciły się, odezwała się swoim miłym głosem.

-W sumie... Myślę, że chciałabym się przejść. Na zewnątrz ładna pogoda. Świeci słońce.

Na chwilę się tutaj zatrzymała. Po czym przełknęła ślinę niemalże haustem i wstrzymała oddech. Jej usta po chwili delikatnie otworzył się, a klatka piersiowa zaczęła się ruszać. Odetchnęła i kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź.

-Jeśli chodzi o jedzenie... Myślę, że możemy zjeść coś na mieście. No wiesz... Jak wczoraj, wieczorem. Było bardzo miło. Chciałabym to powtórzyć.

Wstałem pełen entuzjazmu i zacząłem niemal wykrzykiwać radośnie:

-Tobie też się podobało! To świetnie!

Tanecznym krokiem podszedłem do szafy i ubrałem pierwszą lepszą koszulę. A najlepsza była ta którą nosiłem na co dzień. Myślę, że ta koszula urosła już do rangi legendy. Każdy kto spotka mnie więcej niż dwa bądź trzy razy zawsze pyta się czy noszę tą koszulę cały czas. Odpowiadam, że z wyjątkiem kąpieli i pracy. No, ale... Każdemu się raczej ta koszula podoba.

-Hej! Judy! Idziesz?

-Co?

Wychyliłem się zza rogu i popatrzyłem na nią. Patrzyła na mnie lekko nierozgarniętym wzrokiem. Jej usta ułożyły się w subtelny wyraz zdziwienia. Zdziwienie zwiększyło się kiedy podszedłem do niej dynamicznie i chwyciłem za dłoń. Pociągnąłem ją tak, że od razu wstała. Przez chwilę stała jak słup. Po chwili zaczęła już normalnie kontaktować.

-W porządku? A gdzie konkretnie chcesz iść?

-Nie wiem! Gdzieś! Po prostu! Po drodze coś znajdziemy.

-Takiego Nicka to ja szczególnie lubię.

Zaśmiała się lekko i uścisnęła moją dłoń mocniej.

-Chodźmy więc zaprzyjaźniony drapieżniku.

-Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale to tylko taka moja przykrywka, by mieć lepsza okazję by Cię pożreć.

-Ah tak? Jak to zrobisz to nie dostaniesz już nigdy więcej borówek od mojej mamy.

-Do takiego zwyrodnienia to się nie posuniesz.

-Jako trup i tak nie miałabym dużo do powiedzenia.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niej, lekko wystawiając moje zęby na zewnątrz. Ona zwyczajnie odpowiedziała podobnym uśmiechem. Bardzo ciepłym i wręcz otulającym moją duszę. Tak jak to robiła kiedyś moja mama. Jej uśmiech powodował u mnie radość. Tutaj czuje dokładnie to samo. Teraz już nie mam cienia wątpliwości. To ta, która poukłada moje sny. Nasza wspólna przyszłość jest nam już pisana. Widzę to i czuje każdym moim gestem. Szalenie się w tobie zakochałem Judy. Zwariowałem przy tobie. I chcę byś o tym wiedziała. Obiecuje, że nie będę już długo zwlekać. Przysięgam Ci.

-Dobrze, więc. Chodźmy.

Otworzyłem drzwi i powędrowaliśmy w dół, cały czas zaciskając nasze dłonie. Przy mojej trochę szorstkiej dłoni, jej była wyjątkowo delikatna. Słabsza i kruchsza, ale za razem miększa i cieplejsza. Mimo tego i tak potrafi przywalić. Heh... Czy to nie idealne? Ten kontrast naszych dłoni. Tan kontrast który my razem tworzymy. To wspaniałe! Z jednej strony mężczyzna. Silny, wytrzymały, a nawet zimny, ale również bywa troskliwy, opiekuńczy oraz wręcz wrzący z miłości. Z drugiej strony kobieta. Z pozoru słabsza, bardziej krucha, czasem zbyt nieprzewidywalna emocjonalnie, ale również bywa troskliwa, opiekuńcza oraz wręcz wrząca z miłości. Za równo pozytywne jak i negatywne cechy łączą się ze sobą w harmonii, którą nawet potężne sztormy i wiatry huczące nie zagłuszą. Oczywiście jeśli będą idealnie współgrać, o co trzeba się cały czas starać by utrzymać to piękno.

Maszerowaliśmy razem ulicą. Tak... cały czas idąc i trzymając się za ręce. Czy inne ssaki krzywo się na nas patrzyły? Tylko niektóre, ale raczej większość z nich była pochłonięta swoimi sprawami. Byli też tacy, którzy przechodzili obok nas i wyglądali na takich jakby nie widzieli nic złego w tym co robimy i akceptowali to. No i racja. Mamy prawo do tego by okazywać sobie miłość. Może nie koniecznie do tego żeby się za bardzo z nią obnosić, ale w trzymaniu się za rękę nie ma nic złego. Poza tym są pary między gatunkowe. Są raczej rzadkością, bo naturalnie raczej jesteśmy skłonni do posiadania partnera tego samego gatunku... Hmmm... Miłość... Nadal nie wiem czy ona mnie kocha, ale myślę, że chyba tak... Nie ważne... Nie myśl o tym Nick! Po prostu idź...

-Hmmm... Chcesz pójść do parku Judy?

-Jasne, czemu by nie?

Wiedziałem, parki zawsze działają. Stanie się tak jak chcesz.

Ostrożnie przeszliśmy przez ulice i znaleźliśmy się po drugiej strony drogi. Chodnik w tym miejscu był zrobiony z małych czerwonych kostek. Sam park był otoczony dookoła starymi budynkami. Budynki były blisko siebie. Niemal do siebie przylegały. Wszystkie były ceglane. Większość z nich była obecnie sklepami, ale pamiętam jeszcze jak kiedyś mieszkało tu dużo ssaków. Nad parkiem górowała mała iglica budynku banku po drugiej stronie, a spośród gąszczu drzew wyłaniał się biały pomnik kogoś ważnego. Nie pamiętam kogo. Wiem tylko, że był to strażak, jeszcze za starych czasów. Dziwne imię miał. Coś na "F" lub na "L". Albo "L" było drugą literą? Sam już nie wiem. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym dłużej i mijając czarną, ozdobną barierkę, przeszliśmy na drugą stronę i weszliśmy do parku od rogu. Rozglądając się, widzieliśmy małe drzewka po bokach. Były naprawdę niskie. Około dwóch metrów. Dla nieco większych ssaków, byłyby nieprzyjemnymi drapakami w głowę, a dla jeszcze większych byłyby koszmarem. Jednak one były dla nas i były w tym idealne. Szkoda, że to nie wiosna. Widzielibyśmy je przyozdobione w piękne i gęste kępy różowych kwiatów. Poczulibyśmy zapach przypominający miód oraz dotyk małych listków. Teraz jednak liście zrobiły się ciemno-brązowe. To też było na swój sposób urokliwe, ale jednak to nie były te same, tętniące życiem, drzewka. Idąc dalej, kamienistą drogą, dotarliśmy do centrum parku. Były tam cztery czarne ławki i osiem dróg odchodzących w każdym innym kierunku. Cztery główne drogi i cztery mniejsze, takie jak jedna z tych, którą szliśmy. Przed nami stał wielki pomnik, tejże osoby, którego imienia nie pamiętam. Ale coraz bardziej jestem pewny, że jego imię zaczynało się od "F" i chyba było w nim gdzieś "an". Nie wiem czy to w środku czy na końcu.

-Ładnie tutaj. Dziękuje, że mnie tu zaprowadziłeś Nick. Dzięki tobie poznaje to miasto lepiej i kocham je jeszcze bardziej.

-Taka już moja robota, Karotka.

Usiedliśmy na jednej z ławek i trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Wpatrywaliśmy się przez chwilę w pomnik. To była chwila zatrzymana w milczeniu. Jednak było to całkiem przyjemne dla nas milczenie. Po kilkunastu minutach Judy odezwała się do mnie.

-Przepraszam, że się pytam, ale... Miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę, Nick?

To pytanie, jak można się domyśleć, wprawiło mnie w nie małe zakłopotanie. Mimo tego, bez większego problemu, ze spokojem, potrafiłem odpowiedzieć na nie.

-Tak, nawet dwie.

-Dwie?

-Tak dwie.

Judy zaczęła się podśmiechwać pod nosem. Wyglądało to bardzo uroczo jak jej mały pyszczek drgał. Zaskoczyłem się tym trochę i spytałem z niepokojem, bardzo mocno "podkreślając", że to pytanie, wypowiadając je w charakterystyczny, wręcz w przesadzonym, pytającym tonie.

-Czemu się śmiejesz, Judy?

Ona na chwilę przestała się śmiać i obróciła się do mnie z wesołym grymasem. Potem zadała mi pytanie, które zabrzmiało bardzo poważnie.

-Te dwie to chyba nie na raz?

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się i przestały mrugać. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co robić. Na szczęście nawrót ataku śmiechu u Judy, uspokoił, lekko nerwową dla mnie sytuację. Uznałem to za żart i dołączyłem się do jej śmiechu. Po chwili jednak przerwaliśmy. Judy oparła rękę o podłokietnik ławki i znowu mnie zapytała, tym razem na poważnie, jednak zachowując wesoły ton głosu.

-Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, to kim one były i kiedy...

Potem jakby chciała się z tego pytania wycofać.

-Znaczy się... Nie... Nie musisz mi odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz. Skoro...

-To normalne, że chcesz wiedzieć o mnie jak najwięcej. Nie widzę, żadnego problemu w tym pytaniu. Nie jest problemem dla mnie Ci na nie odpowiedzieć.

Judy odetchnęła z ulgą. Odwróciłem się wtedy bardziej w jej stronę, mając nogi ułożone niemal równolegle do ławki.

-Pierwsza dziewczyna to miłość jeszcze z liceum. Nawet nie pamiętam jej imienia. To było dawno i nie do końca na poważnie. Szczerze to w ogóle jej już nie pamiętam. Pamięć mam dobrą, ale... No cóż... Być może chciałem wymazać ją z pamięci i z jakiegoś powodu o niej zapomnieć. Pamiętam tylko, że była białą lisicą o bardzo puchatym futrze. To wszystko...

-Rozumiem. A druga?

-Druga pytasz... Ah... No ją to pamiętam aż za dobrze. Lisica, wyglądająca prawie identycznie co ja. Prawie idealna kopia mnie, tylko w żeńskiej formie. Nie pamiętam ile to już lat temu było. Możliwe, że byłem w twoim wieku, albo trochę starszy... Myślę, że raczej starszy... Nie wiem już. No, ale tak czy owak...

-A dlaczego się z nią rozstałeś?

-Hmmm... Powiedzmy, że to była moja wina, a nie jej. Chociaż ciężko jest mi to jednoznacznie określić. Od czego tu zacząć... Może od samego początku. Poznałem ją gdy przechodziłem wieczorem, jednym z parków...

Judy zaczęła uważnie słuchać. Obróciła głowę i śledziła uważnie każdy, najmniejszy ruch moich warg. Warg na które słowa same były przenoszone z języka.

-Ten wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepłym i wietrznym wieczorem. Niebo nadal było ciemno-niebieskie, ale powoli zaczynał przechodzić w czerń. Chmury mimo tego, że wcześniej były szare, teraz zmieniły kolor, maskując się nad moją głową. Postanowiłem posiedzieć sobie na jednej z ławek i odpocząć po tym wyjątkowo niefortunnym dla mnie dniu. Ławka znajdowała się przy małej dróżce na wzniesieniu. Wpatrywałem się z niej na witryny pozamykanych już sklepów, oświetlonych przez lampy uliczne oraz okazjonalnie przejeżdżające samochody. Byłem przygnębiony. Pokłóciłem się z rodzicami. I... To tak, wyjątkowo mocno... Przyjechałem do nich, bo próbowałem jakoś naprawić nasze relacje, ale nic z tego nie wyszło... Eh... Wiem, że to brzmi jak wstęp do jakiejś romantycznej komedii lub romantycznego dramatu, ale właśnie w takich okolicznościach ją poznałem. Przechodziła obok i usiadła na ławce, tuż obok mnie. Co ciekawe, nawet się nie zauważyliśmy. Po prostu oboje spoglądaliśmy w tym samym kierunku, a nasze dusze były gdzieś daleko w obcych dla nas krainach. Gdy chciałem już wstać, nasze oczy się spotkały. Lekko się wzdrygnąłem, po chwili jednak się uspokoiłem, gdyż zobaczyłem obok siebie piękną, delikatna istotę. Zaprosiłem ją do restauracji. Jak tego dokonałem? Do dziś jest to dla mnie tajemnicą. Po prostu zacząłem z nią gadać i jakoś samo wyszło. Przy kawie dowiedziałem się, że dużo rzeczy nas łączy. Wiele zainteresowań, poglądów i miejsc, które wspominamy. Piłem każde jej zdanie, nawet gdy składało się z niemal nieskładnych wyrazów. Była mi jak bratnia dusza. Ona też posiadała w sobie... te głębię.

-Głębię?

-Po prostu... Ona mnie rozumiała, a ja ją. Bez przeszkód... Po prostu... Jakbym znał jej każdą najbardziej intymną myśl. Tak samo ona... Chociaż nie wiadomo jak bardzo bym się starał, zawsze potrafiła się dokopać do dna mojego umysłu i odnaleźć w nim wszystko. To samo z naszymi sercami... Rozumieliśmy się idealnie.

-Rozumiem? A co było dalej?

Judy zapytała się dociekliwie, niemal jak mała dziewczynka. Zabawne... Już się domyślam jakim typem dziecka była...

-Nick? Co było dalej? Jestem ciekawa... Chyba, że teraz to ta część...

Pod koniec wypowiedzi, jej głos spoważniał i ucichł. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy kontynuować opowiadanie. Teraz, jak dobrze wyczuła Judy, będzie powoli ta smutniejsza część. Jednak ze swoją przeszłością trzeba się od czasu do czasu zmierzyć, żeby nie zaatakowała z zaskoczenia w gorsze dni.

-Jeszcze nie, ale zaraz... Tak... Zaraz będzie ta smutniejsza część...

-Na pewno chcesz o tym mi opowiadać?

Jej troskliwy jak to zwykle głos, dodał mi siły.

-Tak, ufam Ci i chcę Ci to opowiedzieć. Zacząłem i skończę to.

Rozciągnąłem się trochę, zaplątując palce obu dłoni i podnosząc je do góry, ponad głowę. Poczułem przyjemne łaskotanie w plecach i zacząłem kontynuować historię.

-Generalnie wspomnę jeszcze, że byłem bardzo zdziwiony, że nie wpadliśmy na siebie wcześniej, bo mieszkaliśmy od siebie dosłownie w odległości dwóch ulic i skrzyżowania. Ale już bez zbędnego przedłużania. Zaczęliśmy się widywać coraz częściej i częściej. Potem zaczęliśmy wyjeżdżać razem na wieś. To była jej inicjatywa. Ona była malarką. Jej obrazy nie były zbyt wybitne, ale z czasem uczyła się i osiągała coraz lepsze rezultaty. Ogólnie miała bardzo duży dystans do siebie i tego co tworzy, dlatego czasem żartowałem z nią o tym, że coś na obrazie jest krzywe... Miała też ciekawy styl. Rysowała ssaki, ale w "starej formie". Mam tutaj na myśli, że malowała tak jakby naszych przodków. Na czterech nogach, bez ubrań. Jednak w odróżnieniu od ogólnego wyobrażenia o naszych przodkach, postacie na jej obrazach nie były dzikimi bestiami. Wyglądały na bardzo żywe. Mam tutaj na myśli, miały w sobie wiele uczuć. Mimo tego, że czasem wyglądały jak bohomazy to jednak jak patrzyłem się na nie to widziałem w nich całkiem realistyczny obraz. To mnie inspirowało do pisania wierszy, które były równie wybitne co jej obrazy. Ahhh... Mówię Ci, Judy... Czułem się wtedy naprawdę dobrze. Ona i przyroda nas otaczająca. Lasy, pagórki, głazy, strumienie. Nasze uczucie ewoluowało wtedy w miłość. Nie było żadnego ckliwego wyznania. Po prostu, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, poczuliśmy to samo. Byliśmy razem 3 miesiące. Myśleliśmy już nawet o ślubie, ale byliśmy zgodni, że jeszcze na to za wcześnie. Teraz żałuje, bo być może w ten sposób bym ją przy sobie zachował... Tak czyś jak wszystko zaczęło się burzyć od tego, że nie chciałem zapoznać jej z moimi rodzicami. Ona bardzo cierpliwie znosiła moje wymówki. Była niemal tak delikatna jak Panna Święta. Nie raniła mnie ostrymi słowami, a chowała wszystkie noże do środka, raniąc siebie. Szybko się zorientowałem, że tak jest, a ostrza, chodź stłumione jej bólem i tak mnie raniły. Chciałem jej to wynagrodzić i poznać ją przynajmniej z babcią, z którą miałem dobre relacje, ale ta niestety zmarła. Chciałem przyjechać na jej pogrzeb, ale zbyt bardzo bałem się konfrontacji z moimi rodzicami, dlatego przyszliśmy na grób, po tym jak już na cmentarzu nikogo nie było. Potem zaczynały się drobne sprzeczki o byle powody. Czasem tak prozaiczne jak głupia herbata, którą jej przypadkiem wypiłem. W gruncie rzeczy robiło się coraz gorzej. Ona nadal tłumiła wszystkie emocje w sobie, a ja coraz bardziej cierpiałem. Aż w końcu nadeszła noc, która miała nas wybawić od wszelkiego zła. Miała nas uratować, ale poniosła porażkę. I to z mojej winy. To był późny wieczór. Taki sam jak ten, w który się spotkaliśmy. Byliśmy na randce w restauracji. Pierwszej udanej randce od dłuższego czasu. Po jej zakończeniu, pożegnaliśmy się i standardowo mieliśmy się rozejść do własnych domów. Ona jednak ułożyła bardzo sprytny plan. Dorobiła klucz do mojego mieszkania i kiedy wszedłem do mojej sypialni, ona czekała na ładnie udekorowanym łóżku, ze świecami, a dookoła wisiały nasze zdjęcia i jej obrazy. Zaniemówiłem... Nie chcę Cię teraz zawstydzać Judy, ale chyba domyślasz się, o co chodziło... Nie będę tu wnikał w szczegóły. Po prostu rozebrałem się i usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka. Jednak kiedy mieliśmy po raz pierwszy okazać sobie miłość w sposób najwyższy, ja... Normalnie wziąłem... iiii odsunąłem się od jej ciała. Wyjaśniałem, że nigdy nie obcowałem z kobietą w ten sposób i zwyczajnie nie czułem się jeszcze gotów. Poza tym, jakoś tak wolałem zrobić to dopiero po ślubie. Na początku zareagowała jak zazwyczaj. Uświadamiała mi, że mnie rozumie tym samym obracając się do tyłu i wycierając łzy w nadziei, że ich nie ujrzę. Zacząłem się jeszcze bardziej tłumaczyć i przepraszałem ją z całej siły. Ona na spokojnie odpowiadała mi. Później coraz bardziej przez łzy. Wtedy całe cierpienie jakie w sobie tłumiła, w jednej chwili pękło jak gigantyczny granat. Zmieniła się z istoty delikatnej i wrażliwej o miłym głosie i charakterze w hydrę, nieokiełznanego potwora. Z całej siły kopała po meblach. Wydarła się na mnie, w niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób. Każde jej słowo teraz smakowało jak najgorsze wymiociny. Pod koniec uspokoiła się nieco. Stanęła w progu drzwi i patrząc na mnie zimnym wzrokiem, powiedziała, że przez ten cały czas samotnie budowała naszą relację, a ja nie dość, że jej nie pomogłem w jej rozwoju to jeszcze zmarnowałem idealną okazję. Wtedy zatrzasnęła drzwi i wyszła. Wyjrzałem przez okno i patrzyłem jak odchodzi. Na skaju zasięgu lampy ulicznej, a ciemności, zatrzymała się i popatrzyła na mnie znów swoim ciepłym wzrokiem. Zrobiła krok w moją stronę. Chciałem uchylić okno. Krzyknąć by wróciła i że ją kocham. Na jej ustach było widać to samo. Jednak oboje, mimo chęci, nie odważyliśmy się powiedzieć nic. Ona zrobiła się roztrzęsiona i smutna. Pobiegła w rozpaczy w stronę mroku. Otworzyłem drzwi i chciałem wybiec na ulice, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Zostałem w domu, leżąc na łóżku, gdzie mogłem teraz z nią być. Myślałem o niej cały czas. Cały czas jakby czułem mentalną więź z nią. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale znałem jej każde uczucie i każdą myśl jakie była w jej głowie, mimo tego, że była daleko. Tylko dwie ulice stąd i skrzyżowanie, ale jednak daleko. Potem usiadłem w koncie, z myślą, że powinienem do niej iść. Pocieszałem się również tym, że wróci. Nie potrafiłem się pogodzić z jej odejściem w ciemność. Nad ranem nadal byłem zagubiony. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, dlaczego za nią nie pobiegłem. Próbowałem racjonalnie do siebie przemówić, że to i tak by nic nie dało. Pozostało mi tylko patrzeć na jej obrazy i nasze zdjęcia i czekać. Po tygodniu rozłąki, postanowiłem w końcu samemu do niej przyjść. Kupiłem kwiaty, napisałem wiersz, ładnie się ubrałem. Nawet ułożyłem sobie w głowie wypowiedzi, adekwatnie do tego jak na to zareaguje. Gdy byłem przed drzwiami jej mieszkania, dowiedziałem się, że wyprowadziła się dzień wcześniej. Spóźniłem się dosłownie o kilka godzin. Zacząłem do niej dzwonić, ale nie odbierała. Szukałem jej w każdym naszym wspólnym miejscu, które były teraz opustoszone. Ostatni był staw na powierzchni, którego kiedyś uczyłem jej puszczać kaczki. Była mgła, a droga prowadziła przez gęsty las, ale nie bałem się. Byłem zbyt zdeterminowany. Gdy odgarnąłem ostatnie gałęzie drzew na bok, zobaczyłem we mgle, nad jeziorem, jej sylwetkę. Zapłakałem ze szczęścia. Pobiegłem, przepraszając za wszystko, jednak kiedy się zbliżyłem dostatecznie blisko, jej kształt się zdeformował. Przyglądnąłem się temu z blisko i okazało się, że to była kora, która pozostała po suchym drzewie. Szukałem jej jeszcze miesiącami. Dzwoniłem, ale nie odbierała. Obecnie nie wiem co się z nią dzieje, ani gdzie jest. Miałem nawet myśli, że popełniła samobójstwo, ale pewnego dnia zauważyłem w sklepie, na wystawie, jeden z jej obrazów, którego nie pamiętałem, ale rozpoznałem po stylu. Data na nim była dość nowa, więc wiem, że żyje. Czasem gdy widuje jakieś lisice to zaczepiam je by tylko się rozczarować, bo nie okazują się nią. Obecnie, wiem, że nie odbuduje tego co nas łączyło, ale chciałbym ją jeszcze spotkać i przeprosić za wszystko.

Przez chwilę po wypowiedzeniu przeze mnie ostatniego słowa, nastała cisza. Miałem wrażenie, że na ustach Judy było teraz tysiące słów, które nie mogły zostać wypowiedziane z obawy, że powie coś nie tak. Wtedy zrobiła coś znacznie lepszego niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Po prostu uścisnęła moją rękę. Byłem trochę zdezorientowany. Rozum, mówił mi, żebym odsunął się z nieznanego powodu. Jednak uczucia wzięły górę i pozwoliłem jej to robić. Chciałem nawet ją objąć, ale na to już sobie nie pozwoliłem. Reszta dnia upłynęła na drobnych pogawędkach i spacerze. Nawet się nie obejrzałem, a słońce było znów za horyzontem. Pożegnaliśmy się jak zawsze. Wracając miło wspominałem każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo. Każdy jej dotyk i gest. Kolejny, udany dzień, Panie Bajer. Kolejny, udany dzień.


	25. Chapter 11 (cz2) Bójka

Po wczorajszym dniu spędzonym razem z Judy, znów obudziłem się. Tym razem czułem się wypoczęty. Pierwszy raz od dawien dawna wstaje bez żadnego problemu. Pierwszy raz wstaje bez bólów pleców i bez tego dławiącego uczucia bezsensowności i marności, które to na co dzień wgniatają mnie w łóżko. Poszedłem do kuchni i zjadłem to co miałem jeszcze w lodówce, a było jadalne. Zrobiłem sobie kawę i szybko ją wypiłem. Jeszcze gorąca kawa wlała się do mojego wnętrza, powodując, że cała gęsia skórka, jaką miałem po wstaniu, momentalnie znikła. Posiedziałem w miejscu przez chwilę. Kiedy moje ciało wróciło po nocy do normalnej temperatury, wstałem i popatrzyłem na zegar. Trochę chyba zbyt długo się zasiedziałem. Jednak nadal miałem dużo czasu. Uznałem, że nie będę już zakładał munduru, tylko schowam go do torby. Tak po prostu, będzie szybko. Opuściłem moje mieszkanie i udałem się na przystanek autobusowy. Wręczyłem kierowcy zapłatę i zająłem miejsce z tyłu przy oknie. Przyglądałem się budynkom, uciekającym mi coraz szybciej z oczu, gdy autobus rozpędzał się. Poczułem się taki szczęśliwy. Nie wesoły. Szczęśliwy. Co prawda nadal po głowie krążyły mi myśli, czy ona mnie kocha. Jednak, nie przejmowałem się. Gdybym już na zawsze miałbym zostać zakochany to nie było by to takie złe. Ale myślę, że tak nie będzie. Emmm... Zbyt optymistycznie na to patrzę. Ale... Nie można być cały czas pesymistą. Zwłaszcza w przypadku miłości. Nie tej miłości, gdzie wszyscy się zdradzają lub ktoś stara się wejść na głowę drugiego. To nie jest miłość. To tylko pozory miłości. Ja mówię tu o tej prawdziwej miłości. Tej, w którą wielu już zwątpiło. I ja nawet kiedyś, trochę. A dlaczego w jej obliczu nie można być pesymistą? Dlatego, że ta prawdziwa miłość daje szczęście. Tak wielkie, że nie potrzeba mi już rozważać najgorszych możliwych scenariuszy. Wystarczy wejść w tą miłość i poczuć ją, ale nie tym co materialne. Po prostu wejść tam sobą. Tym prawdziwym sobą. Miłość to jedyne miejsce, gdzie optymizm ma rację bytu... Tylko, że... Trzeba być pewnym, że to jest miłość... Najczęściej niestety to tylko pozory.

Po kilku minutach, autobus się zatrzymał. Wysiadłem z niego zostawiając kierowcę z trzema innymi pasażerami. Pewnym siebie krokiem poszedłem w stronę komendy. Otwierając drzwi, zobaczyłem Pazuriana, stojącego na swoim stanowisku.

-Siema, stary!

-Cześć, Nick!

-Jak tam dzisiaj się pracuje?

-Dopiero zacząłem, ale dzięki, że pytasz.

-A Ju...

-Judy czeka na ciebie przed salą odpraw.

-Spoko. Dzięki! Trzymaj się!

Pierwszy raz mogłem się z nim przywitać i nie musieć udawać zadowolonego. Wydaje mi się, że on też odczuł różnicę. Nie ważne. Szedłem w stronę Judy, która siedziała na zbyt dużym dla niej krześle. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc mnie. Mimowolnie zrobiłem to samo. Gdy zbliżyłem się na odległość kilku metrów, ona wstała i wystrzeliła w moją stronę. Gdy przytuliła mnie, mocno się zachwiałem. Zostałem zmuszony do zrobienia kilku kroków w tył by nie upaść. Po odzyskaniu równowagi, zwolniła uścisk i odsunęła się. Potem nieco nieśmiałym głosem, powiedziała:

-Cześć, Nick! Mi-Miło Cię widzieć.

Podrapałem się nerwowo z tyłu głowy. Potem również lekko nieśmiałym głosem odpowiedziałem.

-Ciebie też miło. Judy.

Wtedy uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Potem zamieniliśmy to na śmiech. Był krótki, ale na tyle donośny, że kilka osób odwróciło się w naszą stronę ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. Wtedy zamilkliśmy. Popatrzyliśmy się na siebie, a wtedy ja by przerwać ciszę, zapytałem:

-Długo tutaj czekasz? Pod salą.

-Trochę. Może kwadrans. Ciężko stwierdzić. Za kilka minut wszyscy mają tu być. Wiesz. Bogo będzie przemawiał.

Parsknąłem lekko i rozglądnąłem się, szukając wzrokiem innych. Po za kilkoma osobami nikogo nie znalazłem.

-W takim razie, gdzie są inni?

Na to pytanie otrzymałem szybką odpowiedź. Nie była to jednak odpowiedź od Judy, ale od tłumu, który gwałtownie wbiegł do komendy i całą masą ruszył w naszą stronę. Kroki policjantów powodowały niemal trzęsienie ziemi. Gwałtownie odsunęliśmy się im z drogi, bo nie zostać stratowanym. Za nimi powoli i dumnie szedł Bogo. Nic nie mówiąc, przeszedł koło wszystkich i otworzył drzwi sali odpraw by następnie wejść do środka. Wszyscy nadal staliśmy pod salą. Jakoś tak nikt z nas nie chciał się ruszyć z miejsca. Trwało to pół minuty. Potem Bogo gwałtownie otworzył drzwi.

-Co wy!? Wejść do środka nie umiecie!? Czekacie na rozkaz!? Włazić!

Wszyscy natychmiast weszli do pomieszczenia. Mimo tego, że każdy się przepychał, trwało to dość krótko. Tradycyjnie zajęliśmy swoje miejsca i czekaliśmy na to co szef ma nam do powiedzenia. Tym razem szef wyciągnął jakąś mała kartkę. Zwykle nie czyta nic z kartki. Po dość krótkim czasie od jej wyciągnięcia, szef rozpoczął "przemowę".

-Szanowni Państwo. Rada miasta z burmistrz Obłoczek na czele ogłasza komunikat. Terrorysta, który niedawno zastraszył całe nasze wspaniałe, wolne, kwitnące życiem, wielkie, piękne miasto, został schwytany wczorajszej nocy o godzinie 22:44 w jego mieszkaniu. Staramy się ustalić jego tożsamość. Ogłaszamy, że miasto nie jest już zagrożone, a jego mieszkańcy... bla...bla...bla... Dostałem to coś, by was poinformować o tym od Pani Obłoczek. Powinienem przeczytać to całe, ale mi się nie chce. Zostawiam wam kopie tego tekstu na moim biurku. A teraz słuchać mnie uważnie. Prawda jest taka, że od pewnego czasu terrorysta przestał dawać znaki życia. Od kilku dni nie ma żadnych zamachów i żadnych ataków. Jednak to nie znaczy, że to koniec problemu. Poza tym ta informacja to kłamstwo. Wcale nikt go nie złapał. I osobiście denerwuje mnie taka postawa rządu. Jednak będziemy mieli burdel, gdy ktoś się dowie, że ta informacja to kłamstwo. Naszym zadaniem jest teraz dopilnować by tak się nie stało i liczyć na to, że on nie wróci.

Wściekłość zaczęła we mnie narastać. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Jednak nie byłem zły na Bogo, tylko na to co wyrabia rząd, ponieważ to już przekroczyło wszelkie normy. Tylko dla tego, że to nie wina Bogo się uspokoiłem. Później jednak postanowiłem coś powiedzieć, ale inny z policjantów mnie wyręczył.

-Mamy kłamać!?

-Przykro mi, ale dla dobra...

-Dobrem byłoby gdybyśmy powiedzieli prawdę! Podali fakty!

Do dyskusji dołączyło kilku innych policjantów. A właściwie do przekrzykiwania siebie.

-Rząd chyba sobie jakieś żarty robi!

-Takie kłamstwa są nie prawe i nie moralne!

-Niech sami o swoje interesy dbają. Ja na pewno nie będę dla nich kłamać!

W końcu Bogo nie wytrzymał tego wszystkiego. Wstał i uderzając kilkukrotnie w stolik, krzyknął.

-Cisza!

Głos Bogo był tak głośny i tak przeraźliwy, że paradoksalnie nastała cisza. Przyszła jakby ją zawołano. Wszyscy znów zaczęli słuchać.

-Ja nie popieram tego działania. W życiu nie dałbym wam tego rozkazu. Jednak mimo, że jestem szefem są inni nade mną. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle... Widzicie sami jakie oburzenie to u was spowodowało. Ja też jestem wściekły na to wszystko. Tylko, że co będzie jeśli wszyscy się dowiedzą, że rząd kłamie? Jeśli każdy obywatel wyjdzie na ulice dojdzie do nieładu. Więcej na tym to miasto ucierpi. Z resztą. Jak zamaskowany wróci to i tak każdy się o tym dowie. Jednak może do tego czasu faktycznie uda się go schwytać. Nie moralnym jest dawać wam ten rozkaz. Dlatego proszę. Proszę pierwszy i ostatni raz. Proszę byście nikomu nie rozpowiadali jaka jest prawda. Jutro pojawią się dziennikarze. Będą zadawać pytania. Nie podawajcie zbyt wielu szczegółów. Po prostu przytakujcie. To... To na tyle teraz... Wróćcie do swoich codziennych zajęć.

Wszyscy szepcząc coś do siebie, wyszli z sali. Zostaliśmy tylko ja i Judy Szef siedział na swoim stanowisku i patrzył się w dół. Potem gdy zobaczył, że zostaliśmy w środku, starał się ukryć swój smutek, który wyraźnie był. Jego twarz znowu zrobiła się kamienna. Podobnie jak jego spojrzenie.

-Bajer! Hopps! Co wy tutaj jeszcze robicie?

Judy podeszła do bawoła.

-Szefie. No, bo... My nie wiemy jakie mamy mieć zadanie.

-Jak to? To co zwykle.

-Tak tylko. Ostatnio były z tym problemy. Wie szef. Wtedy kiedy nie mogliśmy się ujawniać, że działamy i tak dalej. Potem przez pewien czas nie dostawaliśmy żadnych rozkazów, więc teraz nie wiemy.

-A tak, racja.

Szef wstał i spojrzał na mapę miasta za nim.

-Wiecie co? Mało jest patroli w północno-wschodnim centrum miasta. Jedźcie tam.

-Dobrze, dziękuje szefie.

-Proszę.

Gdy wychodziliśmy, miałem ochotę jeszcze chwycić szefa za słowo, ponieważ miał nigdy więcej nie prosić. Na szczęście powstrzymałem swój wredny charakter i po prostu opuściłem salę. Patrol przebiegał bez żadnych problemów. Nie działo się również zbyt wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Jedynie staruszka, która przechodziła po skosie przez jezdnie i prawie została potrącona, dwie osoby, które nie zatrzymały się na czerwonym świetle i wezwanie do mieszkania kobiety, która miała urojenia i myślała, że ktoś jest w jej kuchni. Chociaż to na końcu było nawet ciekawe. Całe szczęście, że jej syn odwiózł ją do szpitala bez żadnych przeszkód. Po tym kolejnym nudnym dniu pracy, postanowiliśmy jeszcze chwilę dłużej patrolować w nadziei, że coś się jeszcze wydarzy. Nie stało się tak, więc postanowiliśmy wrócić, ale utknęliśmy w korku. Nie zbyt przyjemne uczucie. Być po pracy, a musieć jeszcze tam wrócić i nie móc, ale cóż... Koniec końców dotarliśmy z powrotem na komendę. To byłby naprawdę nudny i nawet stracony dzień, gdyby nie Judy. Cały czas myślałem tylko o niej. Pomogła mi przebrnąć przez ten głupi dzień.

-To co, Judy? Ty do swojej, a ja do swojej?

-Tak.

Rozeszliśmy się do swoich przebieralni. Usiadłem na ławce i zacząłem ściągać mundur. Zatrzymałem się i pomyślałem przez sekundę, czy się przebierać. W sumie to z reguły wracam w mundurze i przebieram się w domu. No, ale skoro już zacząłem go ściągać. W dodatku po coś ja tą torbę niosę. Torbę na strój. Aaah... Raz zrobię wyjątek. Przebrałem się w mój podstawowy uniform. Ta legendarna hawajska, zielona koszula i brązowe spodnie. A, no! I jeszcze krawat. No to teraz kompletny Nick Bajer opuszcza miejsce pracy. Judy szła obok mnie. Przed wyjściem, zatrzymaliśmy się.

-Dobrej nocy, Nick.

-Dobrej nocy, karotka. Widzimy się jutro.

Gdy opuściliśmy Komendę, poszliśmy w swoje strony. Przyglądałem się w między czasie światłu lamp ulicznych. Wpatrywałem się w ich ciepłe barwy. Nie było tam nikogo poza mną. Pustka zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej widoczna, gdy ulica zrobiła się szersza. Po obu stronach ulicy rosły niskie drzewa. W dzień były piękne, jednak w nocy wydawały się poszarzałe i wstrętne. Panowała bezwzględna cisza, która była przerywana jedynie przez powoli milknący nocny wiatr. W pewnej chwili poczułem coś dziwnego. Jakby coś było nie tak. Zacząłem się nerwowo rozglądać, ale nie widziałem za sobą nic, co mogło by być nie tak. Niby wszystko było normalne. Miałem już sobie odpuścić. Powiedzieć, że to nic takiego. Ale to uczucie nie chciało zniknąć. Odejść z mojej głowy. Opuścić moje ciało. Chciałem to zignorować, ale to miało kontrolę nade mną. Znów się rozglądałem. Robiłem to tak gwałtownie, że aż otarłem sobie szyje o kołnierzyk koszuli. Moje nogi zaczęły mnie mocniej ciągnąć do przodu. W końcu zacząłem biec. Uciekałem. Nie wiedziałem po co. Po prostu biegłem. Może przed kimś uciekałem? W końcu mój głupi umysł odzyskał z powrotem kontrolę nad ciałem. Czego się boje?! Jestem w środku dużego miasta, a nie na pustkowiu. Po tym, jak sobie to uświadomiłem, znów zagościł u mnie spokój. Moje serce i nogi zwolniły. Znowu beztrosko szedłem przez ulicę. Do puki nie poczułem uderzenia z tyłu głowy. Uderzenie było niesłychanie silne. Ból powoli spływał od mojej głowy do dolnych części ciała. Moje nogi zgięły się, mimowolnie. W ostatniej chwili uchroniłem się przed upadkiem, podpierając się rękami o beton. Przekręciłem się, by zobaczyć twarz napastnika. Wtedy zaserwowano mi drugi cios. Tym razem w twarz. Opadłem na plecy. Światło latarni powodowało, że nie widziałem twarzy mojego oprawcy, a jedynie ciemną sylwetkę. Gdy spostrzegłem, że postać szykuje się do zadania kolejnego ciosu, wyciągnąłem rękę i zablokowałem nią uderzenie. Czułem przeraźliwy ból w mojej ręce. Prawie tak, jak byłem przerażony. Podparłem się drugą ręką i usiłowałem wstać. Wtedy twarz napastnika zbliżyła się do mnie, ujawniając swoje oblicze. Był to baran o niezwykle szpetnej cerze. Jego oczy przemawiały do mnie całą jego wewnętrzną nienawiścią, a usta były jakby zaklęte w jednym wyrazie. Wyrazie, który jasno dawał znać, że nie czeka mnie nic dobrego. Baran był ubrany w szary mundur milicjanta. Wiedziałem już kim jest. To jeden z tych, których widziałem, gdy milicja zrobiła "nalot" na naszą komendę. Chciałem coś powiedzieć. Próbowałem krzyknąć, że jestem policjantem lub przynajmniej błagać go by mnie nie bił. Niestety jego złość szybko napędzała czyny. On znów swą twardą, gumową pałką, zamachnął się i próbował znów mnie uderzyć, lecz po raz kolejny zablokowałem uderzenie ręką. Ręką, która ile kroć bił to bolała jeszcze bardziej. Całe szczęście, że to lewa ręka. Gdy on widział, że jego uderzanie na ślepo nic nie daje, ścisnął mi dłoń i odsunął na bok. Wtedy kopnął mnie w klatkę piersiową, swoim twardym kopytem. Jęknąłem tylko głośno, gdy podniosłem się pod wpływem uderzenia i opadłem z powrotem na ziemie. Spojrzałem bez emocjonalnie na lampę uliczną po mojej lewej stronie. Nie widząc czemu, próbowałem za wszelką cenę się jej chwycić. Desperacjo się do niej czołgałem, gdy milicjant kopnął mnie w brzuch. Byłem niczym ćma lecąca w stronę światła. Tylko po to by się spalić. Gdy już miałem dotknąć lampy, drogę do niej odciął mi drugi milicjant. Tym razem był to jeleń. Dość niski jak na swój gatunek. W moich oczach światło latarni nikło, a zamiast tego, powiększał się cień. Cień wywołany jego masywnym kopytem, które gwałtownie zbliżało się do mojej twarzy. Znów upadłem na plecy, a wtedy oboje bili mnie pałkami po całym ciele. Za każdym zadawanym ciosem, wzdrygałem się. Wyglądało to jak taniec. Już nie miałem siły krzyczeć. Wtedy jeden z nich... Nie wiem, który... Przekręcił mnie na plecy i uderzył mnie trzy razy w miejsce, które jeszcze nie było umęczone. Powstawały w ten sposób kolejne sińce i rany. Jeszcze raz zdołałem przekręcić się i zasłonić plecy. Moje oczy zostały zalane łzami bólu i krwią, ściekającą z czoła. Widziałem jak on napręża mięśnie i znów mnie uderza w brzuch. Tylko jeden raz, ale tak mocno, że zacząłem kaszleć krwią. Na całe szczęście przypomniałem sobie, że mam w kieszeni swoją odznakę. Obolałymi palcami wyjąłem ją z kieszeni i bez słowa, wystawiłem ją przed siebie. Z początku on jej nie zauważył i zrobił zamach, ale jeleń z tyłu powstrzymał jego ramię.

\- Przestań! Patrz! Kurwa! Policjant!

-Kurwa mać! Spierdalamy stąd!

Oboje powoli się cofnęli, a potem pobiegli. Jedyne co słyszałem to głośny tupot ich kopyt, które milkł, aż w końcu powróciła cisza. Byłem jakby w szoku. Nie do końca wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Szybko jednak uświadomił mi to widok mojej krwi na chodniku. Otrząsnąłem się z tego stanu. Położyłem dłonie obok ciała i z wymalowanym krzykiem na twarzy, podparłem się i przeszedłem do pozycji siedzącej. Wtedy, ujrzałem w jakim jestem stanie. Po tym że widzę na czerwono, można wnioskować, że mam rozciętą skórę na głowie. Lewa ręka, jest w opłakanym stanie. Prawa jako tako, daje radę. Tułów boli, ale nie jest tak źle, gorzej z plecami. Nogi obolałe, ale jestem w stanie chodzić. Myślę, że chyba jestem w stanie dojść do domu. Chyba... Zaraz, a czy dom Judy nie jest bliżej? Przecież to ze 2 góra trzy ulice dalej. O ile dobrze pamiętam. Ale, nie chce jej obarczać, swoimi problemami... hmmm... Przecież to jest też poniekąd jej problem. Milicjanci są od Obłoczek, więc jej też mogli coś takiego zrobić. Mam nadzieje, że nic jej się nie stało. Poszedłbym do niej i sprawdziłbym czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zważywszy na to co mi zrobiono, myślę, że nawet nie mam wyjścia. Muszę do niej iść. Mijając budynki, liczyłem do ilu byłem w stanie. Byleby zająć się czymś innym niż bólem. Potem gdy zabłądziłem, gdzieś pomiędzy 222, a 444, przerzuciłem się na obserwowanie domów. Czerwony dom, zielony dom... i błękitny. Kuźwa... noga mi drętwieje. Nie mogę ustać. Upadłem... Leżałem na chodniku... Beznadziejnie... Nie mogę tu zostać.Jestem na środku ulicy. Dobrze, że to spokojna okolica jak chodzi o ruch uliczny. Kaszlnąłem trzykrotnie i z wielkim wysiłkiem wstałem. Znów jak zombie, podążałem przed siebie, tak chwiejnie jakbym nigdy w życiu nie chodził. Ktoś z okna patrzył się na mnie. Nie widziałem jego twarzy. Było zbyt ciemno. Ta osoba szybko jednak znikła. Pewnie uznał mnie za pijaka lub innego popaprańca. Nie myślałem o tym. Nie myślałem o niczym. Tylko o tym by dojść do celu. W pewnym momencie poczułem, że znów zabrakło mi sił. Gdy zacząłem przechylać się do przodu, lekko podskoczyłem by chwycić się najbliższej ulicznej lampy. Był to raczej słabe podryg niż skok, ale udało się. Objąłem lampę obiema rękami. Trzymałem ją mocno. Otarłem twarz z krwi i gdy już byłem gotowy, puściłem się. Włóczyłem się dalej. Jednak moja stopa natrafiła na niewielki kamień. Zacząłem walczyć z równowagą. Krzyknąłem głośno i znów upadłem. Moja głowa gruchnęła mocno o chodnik. Jednak po tym co stało się wcześniej, dodatkowy ból już nie robił na mnie wrażenia. Powoli podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem, że jestem na siódmej ulicy. Jeszcze tylko jedna. Ostatnia. Ponownie wstałem z jeszcze większym trudem i poszedłem dalej. Jedyne co teraz czułem to ból. Stałem się przez chwilę emocjonalnie pusty. Trwało to do puki nie zobaczyłem bloku, w którym mieszka Judy. Trochę nierozważnie "popędziłem" w tym kierunku. Dzieliło mnie od jej domu jedynie jedno ciemne przejście. Jedynie jeden ciemny zakamarek. Byłem już bardzo blisko. Niestety po raz trzeci spotkałem się z ziemią, twarzą w twarz. Nie czułem już żadnej siły. Chciałem się poddać. Pewnie by tak się stało, gdyby nie to, że kilka metrów ode mnie jest Judy. Ona wołała mnie do siebie. Ciągnęła mnie jakąś niewidzialną siłą. Mówiła jasno. Wstań i idź! Wić upleciona z tych słów, mimo, że były tylko częścią mojej imaginacji, pokrzepiła mnie. Wystałem i wyprostowałem się. Każdy krok był okupiony cierpieniem, jednak cel przez, który prowadził ten ból, był słuszny. Dotarłem do drzwi. Wtedy wpisałem kod: 46137. Usłyszałem brzęczenie i napierając całym ciałem, otworzyłem drzwi. Wszedłem na ciemną klatkę schodową. Obolałą dłonią próbowałem namacać włącznik światła. Gdy wcisnąłem go, szaro-czarne kontury klatki schodowej zostały oblane kolorami. Klatka schodowa była lekko zaniedbana. Dwa grzejniki miały ponurą barwę od pyłu, który się na nich znajdował. Zgaduje, że wcześniej był to kolor biały. Ciemno żółte ściany były nieco odrapane, a czarna plastikowa poręcz w kilku miejscach popękana. Uniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem coś co jest największym wrogiem wielu osób. Coś czego sam normalnie nie cierpię, a teraz pewnie zacznę nienawidzić. To coś to schody. Bardzo wysokie schody. Będąc w normalnym stanie, potrafią być męczące. Jednak teraz to będzie czysta udręka. No trudno. Jestem już niedaleko mieszkania Judy. Nie wolno mi się teraz poddawać. Objąłem poręcz obiema rękami i podciągnąłem się na niej. W ten sposób wykonałem pierwszy krok. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę i ponownie napiąłem mięśnie. I tak drugi i trzeci i czwarty. Potem piąty. A potem to nawet zrobiłem krok przez dwa schody na raz z czym bym miał problemy nawet bez bycia pobitym, ponieważ schody na prawdę były wysokie. W końcu dotarłem... na półpiętro. Byłem wycięczony. Całe moje ciało pracowało. Czułem ból w niemal każdym mięśniu. Najbardziej od wysiłku bolały łydki i ręce. To niesamowite jak zwykła czynność, którą się robi niemal codziennie... Jak bardzo może być trudna. No trudno. Tak bywa. Idę dalej! Po kolejnych kilku stopniach wielkiego wysiłku, kompletnie bezsilny, jestem na szczycie. Przede mną był duży i szeroki korytarz. Wiedziałem, które drzwi to drzwi do mieszkania Judy.

Knock, knock.  
Knock, knock.

Pukałem dość głośno. Byłem nieco zdesperowany. Potem pomyślałem, żeby krzyknąć, ale ani nie miałem na to siły, ani nie chciałem budzić sąsiadów. Zamiast tego cicho jęknąłem.

\- Judy, otwórz...

Po tych słowach usłyszałem małą zawieruchę w środku mieszkania, po czym drzwi został odblokowane, a następnie uchylone. Zobaczyłem za nimi leko zdezoriętowaną twarz Judy. Zdezoriętowenia przerodziło się w przerażenie, gdy ta zobaczyła moje rany i słabym świetle, którego źródłem była nocna lampka za nią.  
\- Nick? O mój Boże! Co ci... Wchodźże szybko!

Królica zamknęła za mną drzwi, a ja w tym czasie usiadłem na łóżku. Judy wyjęła z szafy z ubraniami podręczną apteczkę i podeszła do mnie. To niesamowite jak szybko zaczęła działać. Jakby robiła wszystko automatycznie. Wpierw wyjęła gazę i ucięła kawałek bandaża, aby potem zabandażować mi rozciętą skórę na głowie. Gdy to robiła, czułem się jakbym był głaskany, a nie opatrywany. Jej ręce były takie czułe i delikatne... Następnie spojrzała, z których miejsc wciąż leje się krew, po czym wyciągnęła rolkę bandaża i wycięła kilka fragmentów. Jeden okręciła wokoło mojego lewego ramienia. Gdy dotyka mojej lewej ręki, syknąłem z bólu. Wtedy oparła moją rękę o stolik i delikatnie owinęła ją grubą warstwą bandaża.

\- Co cię jeszcze boli? - Zapytała miło niczym anioł, patrząc mi w oczy z troską.

\- Już.. ch-chyba nic.

Skłamałem. Bolało mnie praktycznie wszystko, Judy zabandażowała tylko parę otwartych ran. Zrobiłem to po to by nie martwiła się zbytnio, ale też głównie dlatego by nie wyglądać jak mumia.

\- Nick. Widzę, że nie.

Wskazała wtedy palcem na kilka otwartych ran.

-Aaah... Musiała byś mnie całego zabandażować. Nie trzeba.

-W porządku, ale dam Ci leki.

Pośpieszyła do kuchni i wróciła z pudełkiem tabletek. Wydłubała jedną z nich i dała mi do połknięcia. Przyniosła również kubek herbaty.

-Zażyj to.

-Dziękuję Judy.

Popiłem lekarstwo herbatą, która była dość pyszna. Może trochę zbyt słodka.

\- Nie ma za co.

Usiadła obok mnie i zapytała:

\- Nick, co się stało?

Powiedziała to z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem, ale i też spokojem i troską. Spojrzałem jej na chwilę w oczy i powędrowałem nimi przed siebie lustrując jej biurko.

\- Milicjańci.

Pomyślałem że ten jeden wyraz wystarczy, aby jej najwięcej wytłumaczyć.

\- Ale co się stało?

Tym razem położyła swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu, wciąż patrząc na moją twarz.

\- Napadli mnie i pobili.

Złożyłem ręce na piersi i spojrzałem na nią smutno.

\- Już dobrze.

Przytuliła mnie. To było... takie miłe. Nie chciałem jej puszczać za nic w świecie. Była taka miękka i miła w dotyku. Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie. Odsunęła się lekko, wciąż obejmując mnie i spojrzała mi w oczy. Moje myśli umilkły. Coś zaczęło mnie pchać do przodu w jej stronę. Nie wiem co. Jakaś siła. Jakby podświadome pragnienie. Pragnienie, którego nie mógł uciszyć nawet najbardziej zdrowy rozsądek. Ta sama siła zaczęła oddziaływać na nią. Tego nie dało się już powstrzymać. Ukróciłem już to powolne zbliżanie i przywarłem swoimi ustami do jej ust. Ten pocałunek złączył nas w jedno ciało. Był pomostem między naszymi sercami łaknącymi miłości. Moje ciało drżało. Jednak tym razem to było z czystego szczęścia. Czułem się jak ktoś mało istotny, kto zastaje wpuszczony do sanktuarium bohaterów i umieszczony obok nich. Był to dla mnie zaszczyt tak słodki, że nie sposób było go sobie odmówić. Jeszcze przez chwilę nasze wargi gilgotały się wzajemnie. W ten sposób graliśmy na swoich duszach jak na harfie, brzdąkając nawzajem zgodne nuty. Objąłem ją i zacząłem mocniej przytulać, głaskając jej plecy. Wiernie to skopiowała. Nasze ruchy stawały się coraz to namiętniejsze. W końcu jednak zabrakło nam powietrza i musieliśmy przerwać te rozkosze. Delikatnie odsunęliśmy od siebie nasze twarze. Nie zbyt daleko. Nadal trzymaliśmy je na odległość nie większą niż długość przeciętnego ołówka. Przez chwilę znów nas ciągnęło do siebie. Chcieliśmy powtórzyć ten czyn. Jednak mimo, że pokusa była ogromna, powstrzymaliśmy się. Zamiast tego wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie widząc w swoich oczach setki uczuć. W śród nich była oczywiście miłość, ale także szczęście, troska i chęć zatrzymania siebie na jak najdłużej w tej jednej krótkiej chwili, jednak wkradł się też tam niepokój, jak na razie skutecznie tłumiony. Emocje zaczęły opadać i nastała cisza. Po chwili postanowiłem coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie za bardzo chciały się mi ułożyć na języku. W końcu coś wybełkotałem.

-Eeeemmm... Aaa... M-m-może... Ro-rozumiem, że masz dla mnie jakieś miejsce do spania. Nie to, że chce Ci się wtranżalać... W sensie... Wiesz...

-Tak... Nie możesz wrócić teraz do domu w tym stanie. Rozumiem to. Możesz spać u mnie... Mam tylko jedno łóżko...

Zawstydziłem się trochę i spuściłem wzrok w dół.

-Dobrze, ale... heh... To łóżko jest małe.

Judy odpowiedziała, tym razem bardziej swobodnie.

-Tak, ale myślę, że zmieścisz się. Ja nie zajmuje na nim dużo miejsca, gdy podkulę nogi. Sprawdzałem kiedyś czy lis mógłby się na nim zmieścić ze mną.

Po tych słowach Judy zorientowała się co powiedziała i zaczęła tego żałować. Zawstydziła się i zatkała usta obiema rękami, a jej uszy zaczerwieniły się. Nie chciałem by czuła się niekomfortowo, dlatego całość obróciłem w żart, wymyślając małe kłamstwo.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Ja też sprawdzałem, czy na moim łóżku zmieściłby się królik. Zmieściłby się. Nawet całe stado królików twoim wieku.

Po chwili dotarło do mnie co właśnie powiedziałem i wytrzeszczyłem oczy wraz ze zesztywnieniem moich uszu aż do ich szpica. Króliczka jednak zaśmiała się i przesunęła się na łóżku w stronę poduszki. Następnie podniosła kołdrę tyle ile mogła, gdyż nadal na niej siedziałem. Wsunęła się pod nią i wskazała dłonią obok siebie, sugerując bym położył się obok niej. Będąc lekko skrępowanym zbliżyłem się do niej. Przez chwilę zatrzymałem się w bezruchu nad jej ciałem, patrząc w jej usta. Miałem ochotę kolejny raz spróbować ich soczystego smaku, jednak ból powodował, że nie czułem się na siłach. Po prostu położyłem się na plecach obok niej.

Leżałem tak przez dwie godziny, nadal nie śpiąc. Zbyt bardzo myślałem o niej. W końcu nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Obróciłem się i upewniłem, że śpi. Była obrócona do mnie plecami. Wsadziłem powoli i ostrożnie rękę pod bok, na którym leżała, a drugą ręką objąłem jej drugi bok. Przybliżyłem się do niej, wtulając spód mojej szczęki w jej głowę. Po chwili jednak zaczęła się wiercić i powiedziała.:

-Nick, co ty robisz?

-Aaah, przepraszam już nic...

-Nie przestawaj. Zostańmy tak.

-No cóż... Jak sobie życzysz.

W ten sposób, wtuleni w siebie, spędziliśmy cała noc.


End file.
